Fallen
by Isa S. Cullen
Summary: Depois que uma situação traumatizante, Bella se muda para Sward & Cross, um reformatório sombrio onde dezenas de acontecimentos sem explicações acontecem o tempo todo. E seu novo colega, Edward parece não gostar muito dela, mas qual será a razão?
1. No começo

Helston, Inglaterra

Setembro de 1854

Por volta de meia-noite, seus olhos finalmente tomaram forma. A expressão neles era felina, parte determinada, parte hesitante–prontos para causar problemas. Sim, aqueles olhos estavam iguaiszinhos. Alcançando as sobrancelhas finas e elegantes, a centímetros da cascata escura que era seu cabelo.

Ele estendeu o braço para avaliar seu progresso no papel que segurava. Era difícil trabalhar sem que ela estivesse na sua frente, mas, de qualquer modo, nunca conseguiria desenhar na presença dela. Desde que chegara de Londres– não, desde que a vira pela primeira vez– ele, precisava tomar cuidado para mantê-la sempre a distancia.

Agora, ela o abordava diariamente, e cada dia era mais difícil do que o anterior. Era por isso que ele iria embora na manha seguinte– apara a Índia, para as Américas, não sabia e tampouco se importava. Em qualquer lugar que parasse seria mais fácil do que estar aqui.

Ele se inclinou sobre o desenho de novo, suspirando ao usar o polegar para retocar o carvão borrado que delineava o voluptuoso lábio inferior. Esse papel sem vida, um cruel impostor, era a única maneira de levá-la consigo.

Então, se endireitando na cadeira de couro da biblioteca, ele sentiu. Aquela bisa morna em sua nuca.

_Ela._

Sua mera proximidade dava-lhe a mais peculiar das sensações, como o calor que emana de uma acha de lenha, queimando até virar cinzas numa fogueira. Ele sabia sem precisar virar o rosto: ela estava lá. Escondeu o retrato no meio dos papeis amontoados em seu colo, mas não podia escapar dela.

Os olhos dele recaíram sobre o sofá estofado cor de marfim do outro lado do salão, onde apenas algumas horas antes ela aparecera inesperadamente, depois dos outros de seu grupo, usando um vestido de seda cor-de-rosa, para aplaudir a filha mais velha do anfitrião, que tocara uma bela musica no cravo. Seu olhar cruzou a sala até a janela que dava para a varanda, onde no dia anterior ela surgira para ele com um punhado de peônias brancas nas mãos. Ela ainda achava que a atração que sentia por ele era inocente, que seus frequentes encontros na varanda eram meramente... felizes coincidências. Tão ingênua! Ele nunca contaria a verdade o segredo era um fardo que suportaria sozinho.

Ele se levantou e deu meia-volta, deixando os esboços para trás, sobre a cadeira de couro. E lá estava ela, encostada nas cortinas de veludo vermelho, em seu simples vestido branco. O cabelo castanho avermelhado se soltava das tranças, e a expressão em seu rosto era a mesma que ele havia desenhado tantas vezes. Havia um calor subindo a face. Estaria zangada? Envergonhada? Gostaria de saber, mas não podia se permitir a pergunta.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele pôde ouvir um rosnado em sua própria voz, e se arrependeu da grosseria, sabendo que ela nunca entenderia.

– Eu... Eu não consegui dormir – gaguejou, indo em direção ao fogo e ã cadeira dele. – Via luz em seu quarto e também – ela parou, baixando os olhos para cãs mãos – seu baú do lado de fora da porta. Vai a algum lugar?

–Eu pretendia contar a você – começou ele. Não devia mentir. Mas nunca teve a intenção de deixá-la a par de seus planos. Contar só pioraria as coisas. Já tinha deixado as coisas irem longe de mais, com esperança que essa vez fosse ser diferente.

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco e seus olhos pousaram sobre o caderno de desenho.

– Estava me desenhando?

Seu tom assustado o lembrou de como era grande o abismo entre os dois. Mesmo depois de todo o tempo que tinham passado juntos nas ultimas semanas, ela não tinha sem começado a enxergar a verdade que estava por trás da atração entre eles.

Isso era bom – ou, pelo menos, era o melhor para ela. Durante os últimos dias, desde que ele resolvera ir embora, estivera lutando para se afastar dela. O esforço lhe exigiu tanto que, assim que se viu sozinho, teve que ceder ao desejo acumulado de desenhá-la. Enchera o caderno de páginas retratando seu pescoço arqueado, sua clavícula marmórea, o abismo de seus cabelos.

Agora ele olhava de volta ao esboço, sentindo não vergonha por ter sido surpreendido desenhando-a, mas coisa pior. Um arrepio gelado passou pelo seu corpo quando percebeu que aquela descoberta – a revelação que sentia – a destruiria. Ele devia ter tomado mais cuidado. Era assim que sempre começava.

– Leite morno com uma colher de melado – murmurou ele, ainda de costas. Depois acrescentou com tristeza – Vai ajudá-la a dormir.

– Como você sabia? Minha nossa, era exatamente isso que minha mãe costumava...

– Eu sei – interrompeu, se virando para encará-la. O espanto na voz dela não o surpreendia, mas mesmo assim não podia explicar como sabia o que fazer, ou contar quantas vezes ele mesmo tinha preparado essa bebida no passado, quando as sombras chegavam, ou como a tinha segurado nos braços até que adormecesse.

Ele sentiu o toque dela como se o tivesse queimando através da camisa, a mão pousada gentilmente em seu ombro, fazendo-o arfar. Os dois ainda não haviam se tocado nessa vida, e o primeiro contato sempre o deixava sem ar.

– Me responda – sussurrou ela. – Está indo embora?

– Sim.

– Então me leve com você – disse ela abruptamente. No mesmo momento, ele viu que ela prendia a respiração, desejando ser possível retirar o que acabara de dizer. Podia ver a sucessão de emoções se formando no vinco entre seus olhos: ela se sentiria impetuosa, depois desnorteada, e em seguida envergonhada pela própria ousadia. Ela sempre fazia isso e , muitas vezes antes, ele tinha o erro de confortá-la nesse exato momento.

– Não – sussurrou, lembrando... sempre lembrando... – Embarco amanha. Coso se importe ao menos um pouco comigo não dirá mais uma palavra.

– _Caso_ eu me importe com você – Repetiu ela, quase como se estivesse falando sozinha. – Eu...Eu amo ...

– Não diga isso.

– Tenho que dizer. Eu... Eu amos você, tenho quase certeza, e se você for embora...

– Se for embora, salvarei sua vida. – As palavras foram enunciadas lentamente, tentando alcançar a parte dela que talvez se lembrasse. Será que tinha alguma coisa lá, enterrada em algum lugar? – Algumas coisas são mais importantes que o amor. Você não vai entender, mas precisa confiar em mim.

– O olhar dela o atravessou. Ela deu um passo para trás e cruzou os braços. Isso era culpa dele também – sempre despertava o lado desdenhoso da moça quando a tratava assim.

– Quer dizer que existem coisas mais importantes do que isso? – ela o desafiou, pagando as mãos dele e levando-as até o seu coração.

– Ah, como ele queria ser ela e não saber o que aconteceria a seguir! Ou pelo menos gostaria de ser mais forte do que Ra e conseguir impedi-la. Se não a impedisse, ela nunca aprenderia, e o passado apenas continuaria se repetindo, torturando-os num ciclo sem fim.

O calor familiar da pele dela sob suas mãos fez com que ele pendesse a cabeça para trás e gemesse. Estava tentando ignorar a proximidade entre os dois, como era amargo saber que tudo isso teria que acabar. Mas seus dedos se tocavam tão de leve. Ele podia sentir seu coração acelerado através do vestido de algodão fino.

Ela estava certa. Não havia nada mais importante do que isso. Nunca houve. Ele estava prestes a ceder e tomá-la nos braços quando viu a expressão em seus olhos. Como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Foi ela quem se afastou, com uma das mãos sobre a testa.

– Estou tendo a sensação mais estranha – sussurrou.

Não... já seria tarde de mais?

Os olhos dela de estreitaram ate a expressão retratada no esboço, e ela voltou a se aproximar novamente, as mãos sobre o peito, seus lábios abertos de expectativa.

– Diga-me que enlouqueci, mas juro que já estive aqui antes...

Então _era_ tarde de mais. Ele ergueu os olhos, tremulo, e pôde sentir a escuridão caindo sobre os dois. Ele aproveitou aquela ultima chance de segurá-la, de abraçá-la o mais forte que podia, como havia ansiado durante semanas.

Assim que os lábios dele se fundiram com os dela, não havia mais poder algum em suas mãos. O gosto de madressilva de sua boca o deixava tonto. Quanto próxima ela ficava, mais seu estomago se retorcia com a excitação e a agonia de tudo aquilo. Sua língua tocava a dele, e o fogo entre nos dois ardia mais forte, mais quente, mais poderosa a cada novo toque, cada nova descoberta. E, ainda assim, nada disso era novidade.

O lugar tremeu, Uma áurea em volta do casal começou a brilhar.

Ela não notou nada, não estava ciente de nada, não entendia nada alem daquele beijo.

Só ele sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, quão sombria era a companhia que se preparava para se juntar aquele reencontro. Mesmo incapaz de, mais uma vez, alterar o curso de suas visas, ela sabia.

As sombras rodopiavam diretamente acima dos dois. Tão perto que ele poderia tê-las tocado., Tão perto que o fez considerar se ela podia ouvir o que estavam sussurrando. Ele observou enquanto seu rosto se obscurecia. Por um momento, viu um brilho de reconhecimento crescendo nos olhos dela.

E então não havia mais nada.

* * *

Oi gente! Como entao? Eu estou super animada come ssa estoria( que é uma adaptacao), muito boa.

Infelizmente ela nao me pertence sua autora é Lauren Kate e os personagens prtencem a Stephenie Meyer ;(

Ma espero que tenham gostado! Nao esqueçam de comentar.

Beijinhos

Obs: vou tentar postar umas duas vezes por semana, mas nao vai ser nada facil porque eu estou tendo que digitar tudo de novo ( so encontrei o livro em pdf), entao me animem...


	2. Perfeitos estranhos PART 1

**UM**

**Perfeitos estranhos**

Bella entrou no salão iluminado pelas lâmpadas fluorescentes da Escola Sword & Cross dez minutos atrasada. Uma atendente rechonchuda, de bochechas coradas e com uma prancheta presa sob o bíceps torneado, estava dando ordens – o que significava, que Bella já havia ficado para trás.

– Então, lembrem-se: PPP, pílulas, pijamas, e polícia, que carinhosamente chamamos de vermelhos – ladrou a atendente para três outros estudantes de pé à frete de Bella. – Lembrem-se do essencial e ninguém vai se machucar.

Bella apressou-se para se juntar ao grupo. Ela ainda estava tentando entender se tinha preenchido corretamente a gigantesca pilha de formulários, se esse guia de cabeça raspada parado na frente deles era homem ou mulher, se alguém ali a ajudaria com a enorme mochila, se seus pais se livrariam de seu amado Plymouth Fury assim que chegassem em casa, depois de deixá-la ali. Eles ameaçaram vender o carro durante o verão inteiro, e agora tinham um motivo com o qual nem mesmo Bella poderia argumentar: ninguém tinha permissão para ter carros no novo colégio de Bella. Seu novo _reformatório_, para ser mais exata.

Ela ainda estava se acostumando com a palavra.

– Você podia, hum, repetir? – ela perguntou à atendente. O que você disse sobre pílulas...

– Ora, vejam só quem resolveu se aparecer– disse a atendente, em alto e bom som, e então continuou, enunciando lentamente: pílulas ou _remédios_. Se for uma das alunas medicadas, é aonde deve ir para se manter dopada, sã, respirando, seja lá o que for.

_Mulher,_ Bella concluiu, analisando atendente. Nenhum homem seria ardiloso o bastante para usar aquele tom de voz sarcástico.

– Entendi. – Bella sentiu o estômago se revirar, – Remédios.

Bella parara de tomar remédios há anos. Depois do acidente no ultimo verão, o Dr. Sanford, seu medico em Hopkinton – e o motivo pelo qual seus pais a tinham mandado para um colégio interno em New Hamnpshire – estava pensando em medicá-la de novo. Apesar de ela finalmente tê-lo convencido que estava quase estável, fora necessário um extra de análise simplesmente para poder ficar longe daqueles horríveis antipsicóticos.

E essa era a razão pela qual estava começando a cursar o ultimo ano na Sword & Cross, um mês inteiro depois do início do ano letivo. Ser uma aluna nova já era ruim o bastante, e Bella tinha ficado muito nervosa por ter que se esforçar para alcançar o ritmo das matérias quando todo mundo já estava acostumado a elas. Mas pelo visto, ela não era a única aluna chegando hoje.

Ele deu uma olhada nos três outros alunos parados em semicírculo em volta dela. Na sua ultima escola, a Dover Prep, foi durante o tour pelo campus no primeiro dia de aula que Bella conhecera a melhor amiga Callie. Num campus onde todos os outros alunos tinham praticamente sido desmamados juntos, o fato de Bella e Callie serem as únicas que não vinham de famílias tradicionais da escola já era afinidade o suficiente. Mas não foi preciso muito tempo pra que as duas garotas percebessem que partilhavam também a mesma obsessão por filmes antigos – especialmente os de Albert Finney. Depois de descobrirem, no primeiro ano, enquanto assistiam a_ Um caminho para dois_, quenenhuma das duas conseguia fazer pipoca sem disparar o alarme de incêndio, Callie e Bella não desgrudaram mais uma da outra. Até... até serem obrigadas.

Parados de cada lado de Bella hoje estavam dois garotos e uma garota. A garota parecia bem fácil de decifrar, loira bonita, como se saída de um comercial de Neutrogena, com unhas pintadas de cor-de-rosa claro combinando com a pesada pasta de plástico.

– Sou Rose– disse arrastado, abrindo para Bella um grande sorriso que desapareceu tão rápido quanto tinha surgido, antes mesmo de Bella poder dizer seu próprio nome. O interesse passageiro da garota fez Bella pensar mais em uma versão sulista das garotas da Dover do que em alguém que se esperaria encontrar na Sword & Cross. Bella não conseguia decidir se isso era reconfortante ou não, assim como não conseguia nem imaginar o que a garota com essa aparência estaria fazendo num reformatório.

À direita de Bella estava um garoto de cabelo castanho escuro, olhos castanhos e um monte de sardas no nariz. Mas, pela maneira com que ele evitava encará-la, e só ficava mordendo a cutícula do dedão, Bella teve a impressão de que o garoto, assim como ela, provavelmente ainda estava atordoado e envergonhado por ter ido parar ali.

O garoto à esquerda, por um lado, se encaixava no estereótipo desse lugar até um pouco de mais. Ele era alto e forte, carregava um case de DJ pendurado num dos ombros, tinha cabelos preto repicado e grandes e profundos olhos pretos como carvão. Seus lábios eram cheios e de um cor-de-rosa natural que a maioria das garotas matariam para ter. Na nuca, uma tatuagem preta no formato de sol quase parecia brilhar na pele avermelhada, subindo pela gola de sua camiseta preta.

Diferente dos outros dois, quando esse garoto de virou para olhá-la, encarou fixamente seus olhos e não se moveu. Os lábios numa linha séria, mas os olhos eram quentes e vivos. Ele a contemplou, parado como uma escultura, fazendo, fazendo Bella congelar também. Ela prendeu a respiração. Aqueles olhos eram intensos, sedutores e, bem, um pouco desconcertantes.

Com alguns pigarros, a atendente interrompeu o olhar hipnotizador do garoto. Bella corou e fingiu estar muito ocupada coçando a cabeça.

– Aqueles que já aprenderam as regras estão livres para ir, assim que jogarem fora seus objetos perigosos. – A atendente indicou uma grande caixa de papelão sob um cartaz que dizia em grandes letras pretas MATERIAS PROIBIDOS. – E, quando digo_ ir, _Eric – Ela pousou a mão com força no ombro do menino sardento, fazendo-o saltar –, quero dizer para os limites do ginásio, encontrar seus guias previamente escolhidos. Você – continuou, apontando para Bella – ,descarte seus materiais perigosos e fique comigo.

Os quatro se acotovelaram até a caixa e Bella assistiu, estupefata, os outros alunos começarem a esvaziar os bolsos. A garota jogou na caixa um canivete suíço de sete centímetros. O garoto dos olhos pretos intensos relutantemente se livrou de uma lata de spray de pimenta e um estilete. Até o infeliz Eric descartou varias caixas de fósforo e uma pequena embalagem de fluido para isqueiro. Bella se sentiu quase envergonhada por não estar escondendo nada perigoso também, mas, quando viu os outros alunos enfiarem as mãos no bolso jogarem também seus celulares dentro da caixa, engoliu em seco.

Inclinando-se para frente para ver um pouco mais de perto o cartaz de MATERIAIS PERIGOSOS, ela notou que celulares, pagers e walk-talkies eram estritamente contra as regras. Já era ruim o suficiente não poder ficar com o carro! Bella tocou, com a mão suada e grudenta, o celular no bolso, a única conexão com o mundo lá fora. Quando atendente viu a expressão em seu rosto, Bella recebeu uns tapinhas de leve no rosto.

–Não vai morrer aqui na minha frente, garota, não me pagam bem o suficiente para ressuscitar alguém. Além disso, você tem direito a um telefonema por semana no saguão principal.

Uma ligação... Uma vez por semana? Mas...

Ela baixou os olhos para o celular uma ultimas vez e viu que tinha recebido duas novas mensagens de texto. Não parecia possível que essas fossem ser suas _últimas _mensagens de texto. A primeira era de Callie.

_Liga logo! Vou esperar ao lado de telefone a noite toda, então pode ir se preparando pra contar. E lembre-se do mantra que te falei: você vai sobreviver! Alias, se é que faz alguma diferença, acho que todo mundo já esqueceu completamente sobre..._

Bem no estilo de Callie, havia tantos caracteres na mensagem que a porcaria do celular de Bella cortou a frase depois de algumas linhas. Por outro lado, Bella quase se sentiu aliviada. Ela não queria saber como tudo mundo de sua antiga escola já tinha esquecido o que acontecera, o que ela fizera pra vir parar num lugar_ desses_.

Bella suspirou e passou para a segunda mensagem. Era da sua mãe, que tinha aprendido como se mandava mensagem há algumas poucas semanas, e certamente não sabia dessa história de uma ligação por semana, ou nunca teria abandonado a filha ali. Não é?

_Querida, estamos sempre pensando em você. Seja boazinha e tente comer bastante proteína. Conversamos quando der. Com amor, M & P._

Com outro suspiro, Bella percebeu que os pais provavelmente sabiam. De que outra maneira poderia explicar as expressões sofridas quando ela se despedira nos portões da escola naquela manhã, com a mochila na mão? No café da manhã, ela tentara fazer piada, dizendo que finalmente perderia aquele horrível sotaque da Nova Inglaterra que tinha adquirido na Dover, mas seus pais não tinham nem mesmo sorrido. Bella achou que ainda estavam com raiva dela; eles nunca faziam escândalo, o que significava que, quando Bella fazia algo muito errado, simplesmente davam um gelo nela. Agora entendia o comportamento estranho dessa manhã: seus pais já estavam lamentando a perda de contato com a sua única filha.

– Ainda estamos esperando_ alguém_ – cantarolou a atendente. – Quem será que é? – A atenção de Bella voltou para caixa de materiais perigosos, que agora estava transbordando de coisas contrabandeadas que ela nem reconhecia. Podia sentir os olhos pretos do garoto de cabelos escuros sobre si. Ao levantar os olhos, porem, percebeu que _todos _a estavam encarando. Era sua vez. Bella fechou os olhos e lentamente abriu os dedos deixando o telefone escorregar e cair no alto da pilha, fazendo um som triste. O som de estar completamente sozinha.

Eric e a robô Rose foram para a porta sem nem olhar na direção de Bella, mas o terceiro garoto se virou para a atendente.

– Posso explicar as coisas para ela– disse, indicando Bella com a cabeça.

– Não faz parte do nosso acordo– respondeu a mulher automaticamente, como se já estivesse esperando esse diálogo. – Você é novo aqui mais uma vez, e isso significa ter as mesmas restrições que os outros alunos novos. De volta ao começo. Se não ficou feliz, devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de violar a condicional.

O garoto ficou imóvel e sem demonstrar nada, enquanto a atendente puxava Bella – que tinha congelado com a palavra "condicional"– para o final do corredor amarelado.

– Continuando – prosseguiu ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Cama. – Apontou pela janela oeste para um distante prédio de alvenaria. Bella podia ver Rose e Eric se aproximando do prédio devagar, com o terceiro garoto andando lentamente, como se alcançá-los fosse a última coisa em sua lista de prioridades.

O dormitório era grande e quadrado, um bloco cinza e sólido cujas grossas portas duplas não revelavam nada sobre a possibilidade de haver vida atrás delas. Uma grande placa de pedra estava plantada no meio da grama morta, e Bella lembrou-se de ter visto, no website, as palavras DORMITÓRIO PAULINE gravadas nela. Parecia ainda mais feia no sol nebuloso da manhã do que na sem graça foto em preto e branco.

Mesmo a distância, Bella podia ver o limo preto cobrindo a fachada do dormitório. Todas as janelas eram obstruídas por fileiras de barra de aço. Ela apertou os olhos. Aquilo era arame farpado em cima da cerca que dava a volta no prédio?

A atendente baixou os olhos para uma lista, folheando a ficha de Bella.

– Quarto sessenta e três. Deixe a bolsa na minha sala com o resto das malas por enquanto. Poderá se acomodar durante a tarde.

Bella arrastou a mochila vermelha até os outros baús pretos indistintos. Então, instintivamente, tentou pegar seu celular, onde geralmente anotava coisas que precisava lembrar. Mas, quando sua mão tocou o bolso vazio, Bella suspirou e tentou memorizar o numero do quarto em vez disso.

Ela ainda não entendia por que não podia ficar na casa dos pais; a casa em Thunderbolt ficava a menos de meia hora da Sword & Cross. Era tão bom estar de volta a Savannah, onde, como sua mãe sempre dissera, até o vento soprava de forma preguiçosa. O ritmo mais tranquilo e lento da Geórgia tinha mais a ver com Bella do que a Nova Inglaterra jamais tivera.

Mas a Sword & Cross não parecia ficar em Savannah. Não se parecia com lugar nenhum, na verdade, era somente um lugar sem vida e sem cor para onde o juiz a tinha mandado. Ela ouviu o pai no telefone com o diretor outro dia, assentindo com seu jeito de professor de biologia confuso e dizendo: ' Sim, sim, talvez fosse melhor que fosse supervisionada o tempo todo. Não, não, não gostaríamos de interferir nos seus métodos. '

Claramente seu pai não sabia das condições de tal supervisão sobre sua única filha. Esse lugar parecia uma penitenciária de segurança máxima.

– E a outra coisa, como foi que você disse, os vermelhos? – Bella perguntou à atendente, pronta para ser liberada do tour.

– Vermelhos – apontou para um pequeno aparelho pendurado no teto e ligado por fios: uma lente com uma luz vermelha piscando. Bella não tinha visto antes, mas assim que a tendente apontou para a primeira, percebeu que estavam por toda parte.

– Câmaras?

– Muito bem – congratulou a atendente, coma voz escorrendo sarcasmo. – Deixamos todas bem óbvias para vocês não esquecerem. O tempo todo, em qualquer lugar, estamos de olho em vocês. Então não faça besteira, isto é, se conseguir evitar.

Toda vez que alguém falava com Bella como se ela fosse uma total psicopata, a garota acreditava mais um pouco que isso era verdade.

Durante todo o verão as lembranças a assombraram, em seus sonhos e nos raros momentos em que seus pais deixavam-na sozinha. _Alguma coisa _tinha acontecido naquela cabana, e todo mundo, inclusive Bella, queria saber o quê. A polícia, o juiz, a assistente social, todos tinham tentado arrancar a verdade dela, mas Bella sabia tanto quanto eles. Ela e Trevor estavam brincando a noite toda, perseguindo um ao outro até a fileira de cabanas do lago, para longe da festa. Ela tinha tentado explicar que tinha sido uma das melhores noites da sua vida, até virar a pior.

Tinha passado tanto tempo relembrando aquela noite, escutando a risada de Trevor, sentindo as mãos dele apertando sua cintura, e tentando acreditar no que seu coração lhe dizia: que realmente era inocente.

Mas agora, cada regra e norma da Sword & Cross parecia desmentir essa certeza, e sugerir que realmente era perigosa e precisava ser controlada.

Bella sentiu um aperto firme em seu ombro.

– Olhe – disse a atendente. – Se vai fazer você se sentir melhor, não está nem perto de ser o pior caso aqui.

Era o primeiro gesto simpático da atendente em relação à Bella, e ela acreditou na intenção dela para que se sentisse melhor. Mas... ela viera pra cá por ser suspeita da morte do cara por quem era apaixonada, e ainda assim " não estava nem perto de ser o pior caso daqui" ? Bella se perguntou exatamente com o que estavam lidando na Sword & Cross.

– OK, a orientação acabou – continuou a atendente. – Está por conta própria agora. Aqui está um mapa se precisar encontrar qualquer outra coisa. – Ela deu a Bella um mapa feio e feito a mão, e então olhou o relógio. – Você tem uma hora livre antes da primeira aula, mas minha novela começa em cinco minutos, então... – ela acenou as mãos para Bella – desapareça. E não esqueça – completou, apontando uma ultima vez para as câmaras – os vermelhos estão te vendo.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, uma garota magra de cabelos escuros apareceu na sua frente, acenando com os dedos compridos na frente do rosto de Bella.

– Uuuuuuh – provocou a garota num tom de história de terror, dançando em círculos em volta de Bella. – Os vermelhos estão te vendooooo.

– Saia daqui, Alice, antes que eu mande você para a lobotomia – disse a atendente rispidamente, apesar de ter ficado claro, pelo seu primeiro porem genuíno sorriso, que tinha algum tipo de afeição pela garota.

Estava claro também que Alice não retribuía aquele amor. Ela fez o gesto de uma punheta para a atendente, então olhou para Bella, desafiando-a a sentir ofendida.

– E, só por isso – disse a atendente, escrevendo furiosamente no seu caderno –, você acaba de receber a tarefa de mostrar a escola para a Little Miss Sunshine aqui.

Ela apontou para Bella, que parecia a antítese da animação com seu Jens preto, botas pretas e blusa preta. Sob o item "Uniforme", o site da Sword & Cross explicava num tom alegre que, desde que os alunos se comportassem bem, tinham a liberdade de se vestir como quisessem, seguindo apenas duas pequenas regras: as roupas deveriam ser discretas, e sempre pretas. Quanta liberdade.

A blusa grande demais, de gola alta e mangas curtas que a mãe de Bella a tinha forçado a colocar naquela manhã não favorecia em nada as curvas de seu corpo, e até mesmo sua melhor característica não estava mais lá: o cabelo castanho avermelhado, que costumava descer até a cintura, tinha sido quase completamente tosado. O fogo da cabana chamuscara seu couro cabeludo e deixara a linha da testa desigual, então, depois do longo e silencioso caminho da Dover até a casa, sua mãe tinha colocado Bella na banheira, pegado o barbeador elétrico do pai e, sem dizer uma palavra, rapado a cabeça da filha. Durante o verão, o cabelo tinha crescido um pouco, o bastante para que as ondas um dia invejáveis agora girassem em cachos pouco abaixo da orelhas.

Alice a analisou, batendo com um dedo nos lábios pálidos.

– Perfeito – exclamou ela, dando um passo à frente e passando o braço pelo da Bella. – Estava mesmo precisando de uma nova escrava.

A porta para o saguão se abriu e por ali entrou o garoto bonito de olhos pretos. Ele balançou a cabeça a avisou Bella:

– Este lugar não hesitaria em revistar você completamente. Então, se estiver escondendo algum outro tipo de _material perigoso _– ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e jogou um monte de objetos não identificáveis na caixa –, não se dê ao trabalho.

Atrás de Bella, Alice riu baixinho. A cabeça do garoto se ergueu e, quando seus olhos registraram quem era, ele abriu a boca e depois a fechou, como se não tivesse certeza de como proceder.

– Alice – disse sem demonstrar emoção.

– Jacob– devolveu ela.

– Você o conhece? – Bella sussurrou, imaginando se nos reformatórios existiam os mesmos tipos de grupinhos de escolas como a Dover.

– Não me lembre disso – respondeu Alice, arrastando Bella pela porta até saírem para a manhã cinzenta e úmida.

Os fundos do prédio principal davam numa calçada lascada que contornava um campo desalinhado. A grama tinha crescido tanto que parecia mais um terreno abandonado do que parte da escola, mas um velho placar e uma pequena montanha de arquibancadas de madeira empilhadas confirmavam o passado do lugar.

Além da área comum havia quatro prédios austeros: o dormitório na extrema esquerda, uma igreja velha, imensa e feia à direita, e duas outras grandes estruturas entre essas, que Bella imaginou serem onde eram ministradas as aulas.

E era só isso. Seu mundo todo tinha sido reduzido ao triste cenário que contemplava.

Alice imediatamente saiu da calçada e levou Bella para o gramado, fazendo-a sentar sobre um dos bancos de madeira ensopados.

A paisagem correspondente na Dover deixava claro que ali estavam os atletas em treinamento e aspirantes a Ivy League, então Bella sempre evitava passar muito tempo lá. Mas esse campo vazio, com suas traves enferrujadas e empenadas, contava uma história bem diferente. Três abutres voaram por cima delas, e um vento sombrio chicoteou os galhos nus dos carvalhos. Bella abaixou o queixo até enfiá-lo dentro da gola alta da blusa.

– Entãoooo – começou Alice. – Já conheceu Randy.

– Achei que o nome dele era Jacob.

– Não estamos falando _dele _– interrompeu Alice rapidamente. – Estou falando do ser não identificado lá dentro. – Alice indicou com a cabeça a sala onde deixaram a atendente assistindo TV. – O que você acha, homem ou mulher?

– Hum, mulher? – Respondeu Bella hesitantemente. – Isso é um teste?

Alice abriu um sorriso.

– O primeiro de muitos. E você passou, pelo menos eu acho. O sexo da maioria dos funcionários daqui é um debate infinito que atravessa a escola. Não se preocupe, vai acabar gostando da brincadeira.

Bella achou que Alice estava brincando – se fosse mesmo o caso, legal. Mas isso tudo era tão diferente de Dover. Na antiga escola, os futuros senadores, engomadinhos com suas gravatas verdes, praticamente deslizavam pelos corredores numa calma de boas maneiras típica de gente rica, que parecia cobrir todos.

Muitas vezes, os outros alunos da Dover lançavam a Bella um olhar superior que dizia não-suje-as-paredes-brancas-com-_seus_-dedos. Ela tentou imaginar Alice lá: descansando nas arquibancadas, contando uma piada suja com uma voz alta e sarcástica. Bella tentou imaginar o que Callie acharia de Alice. Não havia ninguém como ela na Dover.

– OK, desabafa – exigiu Alice. Sentando-se na parte mais alta da arquibancada e acenando para que Bella se juntasse a ela, continuou. – O que você fez pra vir parar aqui?

* * *

Oi amores. Tudo bem?

Fui rápida, nao é? Gente eu só estou postando hoje porque eu ja tinha escrito esse cap antes ( na verdade é meio cap, ele inteiro é imenso, entao resolvi dividir ao meio).

Esse essa historia conquistou seu lugar entre os mais vendidos do NEW YORK TIMES e irá se transformar em um filme dos estudios Disney, dá pra crer? Muito chique, nao é?

Entao vou temtar postar o resto do cap até o fim dessa semana, OK?

S2 Nao esqueçam de comentar, nao doi e ainda me deixa feliz :D


	3. Perfeitos estranhos PART 2

_No capitulo anterior..._

– OK, desabafa – exigiu Alice. Sentando-se na parte mais alta da arquibancada e acenando para que Bella se juntasse a ela, continuou. – O que você fez pra vir parar aqui?

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

O tom de voz de Alice era brincalhão, mas subitamente Bella precisou se sentar. Era ridículo, mas meio que esperava passar pelo primeiro dia de aulas sem que o passado se esgueirasse e interferisse em sua aparente tranquilidade. É claro que as pessoas ali iam querer saber.

Ela podia sentir o sangue pulsando em suas têmporas. Isso acontecia sempre que tentava se lembrar – realmente se lembrar – daquela noite. Nunca tinha parado de sentir culpa pelo que acontecera com Trevor, mas também tentava não se prender às sombras, que agora eram as únicas coisas que conseguia lembrar do acidente. Aquelas coisas escuras e disformes sobre as quais nunca poderia contar para ninguém.

Pensando bem – ela_ começou_ a contar para Trevor sobre a presença estranha que tinha sentido naquela noite, sobre as sombras retorcidas acima de suas cabeças, ameaçando destruir a noite perfeita dos dois. É claro, já era tarde demais. Trevor se fora, seu corpo queimado e irreconhecível, e Bella era... ela era... a culpada?

Ninguém sabia sobre as formas sombrias que às vezes via na escuridão. Elas sempre a visitaram. Iam e vinham há tanto tempo que Bella não conseguia nem se lembrar da primeira vez em que as viu. Mas lembrava da primeira vez que percebeu que as sombras não apareciam para _ninguém_ a não ser ela. Quando tinha 7 anos sua família estava de férias e ela e os pais tinha ido passear de barco. Era quase pôr do sol quando as sombras começaram a regirar acima da linha da água, o que a fez virar para o pai e perguntar, "O que você faz quando elas chegam, papai? Por que não tem medo dos monstros?"

Não existiam monstros, seus pais garantiram, mas a repetida insistência de Bella sobre a presença de _alguma coisa_ trêmula e negra tinha custado a ela varias consultas com um oftalmologista, depois dos óculos de grau e, em seguida, consultas com um otorrino, quando Bella cometeu o erro de descrever o rouco som de sopro que as sombras às vezes emitiam – então terapia, e mais terapia, e finalmente receitas para remédios antipsicóticos.

Mas nada nunca fez com que as sombras sumissem.

Quando tinha 14 anos, Bella se recusou a tomar os remédios. Foi quando ela conheceu o Dr. Sanford, e Dover perto dele. A família voou para New Hampshire, e seu pai dirigiu o carro alugado por uma longa estrada curva até uma mansão no alto de uma colina chamada Shady Hollows. Obrigaram Bella a ficar em frente a um homem de jaleco e perguntaram se ela ainda tinha "visões". De mãos dadas com os pais, ela podia sentir que suavam, as sobrancelhas franzidas com medo de que houvesse alguma coisa terrivelmente errada com a filha.

Ninguém veio falar que, se não dissesse ao Dr. Sanford tudo o que queriam que dissesse, talvez tivesse que visitar Shady Hollows muitas vezes mais. Quando resolveu mentir e agir normalmente, conseguiu entrar na Dover, e só precisava se consultar com o Dr. Sanford duas vezes por mês.

Bella teve permissão de para com aqueles remédios horríveis à medida que começou a fingir que não via mais as sombras, mas ainda não conseguia controlar quando elas apareciam. Tudo o que sabia era que os lugares que se lembrava ter visto as sombras no passado – florestas densas, águas escuras – tornaram-se lugares que Bella evitava a qualquer custo. Tudo o que sabia é que, quando as sombras chagavam, eram geralmente acompanhadas por um arrepio frio por baixo da pele, uma sensação de enjoo diferente de tudo.

Ela se balançou para frente e para trás num dos bancos e pressionou as têmporas com os polegares e dedos médios. Se quisesse sobreviver a esse primeiro dia, tinha que enterrar seu passado no canto mais profundo de sua mente. Ela não agüentava sondar as lembranças daquela noite quando estava sozinha; de jeito nenhum conseguiria contar todos os detalhes sórdidos para uma estranha esquisita e maluca.

Em vez de responder, Bella observou Alice, que estava deitada no banco, com uns enormes óculos escuros que cobriam grande parte de seu rosto. Era difícil dizer, mas ela devia estar observando Bella também, porque depois de um segundo ela levantou num pulo da arquibancada e sorriu.

– Corta meu cabelo igual ao seu – disse

– O quê? – Bella arfou. – Seu cabelo é lindo.

Era verdade: Alice tinha os cabelos longos e pesados como os que Bella sentia falta desesperadamente. Suas ondas, apesar de ainda não estar longo o suficiente, largas e escuras brilhavam sob o sol, com reflexos vermelhos. Bella colocou a cabelo atrás da orelha, então ele simplesmente pulava de volta para o lugar.

– Lindo e chato. – Respondeu Alice. – O seu é sexy, moderno. E eu quero.

– Ah, hum, tudo bem – disse Bella. Aquilo era um elogio? Ela não sabia se devia se sentir lisonjeada ou nervosa pelo jeito que Alice achava que podia ter tudo que queria, mesmo se pertencesse à outra pessoa. – Onde vamos arranjar...

– Tchan-tchan! – Alice procurou em sua bolsa e tirou o canivete suíço rosa que Rose jogara na caixa de Materiais Perigosos. – Qual o problema? – ela perguntou, vendo a reação de Bella. – Sempre deixo minhas mãos leves trabalharem no dia que os alunos novos chegam. Só pensar nisso me faz suportar dias difíceis no internat... er... acampamento de verão Sword & Cross.

– Você passou o verão todo... aqui? – Bella estremeceu.

– Rá! Falando como uma verdadeira novata. Você provavelmente está esperando férias de primavera também. – Ela passou o canivete para Bella. – Não temos permissão para sair desse inferno. Nunca. Agora corta.

– E os vermelhos? – Bella perguntou, olhando em volta com a lâmina na mão. Com certeza havia câmaras em algum lugar.

Alice balançou a cabeça.

– Me recuso a conviver com medrosos. Vai encarar ou não?

Bella assentiu.

– E **não** diga que nunca cortou cabelo antes. – Alice pegou o canivete suíço de volta, puxou a tesourinha, e devolveu. – Sem mais uma palavra até a hora de me dizer como fiquei incrível.

Dentro da banheira de seus pais, a mãe de Bella tinha prendido o restante de seu cabelo comprido num rabo de cavalo desgrenhado antes de cortar tudo de uma vez. Bella tinha certeza de que deveria existir alguma maneira mais estratégica de se cortar cabelo mas, como sempre evitou cabeleireiros e tesouras, decepar o rabo de cavalo era tudo que ela sabia fazer. Bella segurou o cabelo de Alice nas mãos, prendeu-o com um elástico que estava em seu pulso, segurou a tesoura com firmeza e começou a cortar.

O rabo de cavalo caiu a seus pés, fazendo Alice engasgar e olhar para trás. Ela o pegou e segurou os restos de seu cabelo contra o sol. O coração de Bella se apertou com aquela cena. Ainda sofria pela perda de seu próprio cabelo, e todas as outras perdas que ela simbolizava. Mas Alice apenas deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela passou os dedos pelo rabo de cavalo uma vez, e então jogou dentro da bolsa.

– Legal – disse. – Pode continuar.

– Alice– Bella sussurrou antes mesmo de conseguir se conter – seu pescoço. Está todo...

– Marcado? – Alice completou. – Pode dizer.

A pele de pescoço de Alice de trás as orelha esquerda até a clavícula, estava retalhada por cicatrizes marmorizadas e brilhantes. A mente de Bella se voltou para Trevor, para aquelas fotos horríveis. Nem seus pais conseguiram olhar para ela depois de verem aquilo. Estava difícil de olhar para Alice agora.

Alice segurou a mão de Bella e a apertou contra a pele do pescoço. Era quente e fria ao mesmo tempo, macia e áspera.

– Não tenho medo delas – disse Alice. – E você?

– Não – disse Bella, apesar de desejar que Alice tirasse a mão, para que Bella pudesse tirar a dela também. Seu estômago se revirou quando imaginou se era assim que a pele de Trevor tinha ficado ao toque.

– Você tem medo de quem realmente é, Bella?

– Não – Bella repetiu rapidamente. Devia ser tão óbvio que estava mentindo. Ela fechou os olhos. Tudo que queria era que Sword & Cross fosse um recomeço, um lugar onde as pessoas não olhassem para ela do jeito que Alice estava olhando agora. Nos portões da escola naquela manhã, quando seu pai sussurrou o lema da família Swan e seu ouvido – "Os Swans nunca desistem"– isso parecia ser possível, mas Bella já estava se sentindo tão cansada e exposta. E tirou a mão. – Então, como aconteceu? – perguntou, olhando para baixo.

– Lembra como não pressionei você quando ficou muda em vez de responder o que aprontou para vir pré cá? – perguntou Alice, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Bella assentiu.

Alice indicou as tesouras.

– Deixa tudo certinho aí atrás, tá bem? Quero ficar bem bonita. Quero ficar parecida com você.

Mesmo se tivesse exatamente o mesmo corte de cabelo, Alice ainda parecia uma versão bastante mal nutrida da outra garota. Enquanto Bella tentava igualar o primeiro corte de cabelo que já fizera na vida, Alice explicou as complexidades da vida na Sword e Cross.

– Aquele conjunto de selas ali é Augustine. É onde temos os chamados Eventos Sociais nas noites de quarta. E todas as aulas – explicou, apontando para um prédio da cor de dentes amarelados, dois prédios à direita do dormitório. Parecia ter sido desenhado pelo mesmo

sádico que projetou o Pauline. Era um quadrado triste, uma fortaleza triste, protegida pelos mesmos arames farpados e barras nas janelas. Uma bruma cinzenta e sobrenatural escondia as paredes como musgo, tornando impossível ver se tinha alguém por lá – Um aviso útil – continuou Alice. – Vai odiar as aulas aqui. Não seria humana se não odiasse.

– Por quê? O que tem de tão ruim nelas? – Bella perguntou. Talvez Alice apenas não gostasse de escolas em geral. Com suas unhas pintadas de preto, lápis do olho preto, e bolsa preta que parecia grande o bastante para guardar apenas seu novo canivete suíço, ela não parecia exatamente estudiosa.

– As aulas aqui não têm alma – respondeu Alice. – Pior ainda, elas sugam a sua. Dos oitenta alunos desse lugar, eu diria que só sobraram umas três almas. – Ela levantou os olhos. – Ainda intactas, pelo menos...

Isso não parecia muito promissor, mas Bella estava pensando em outra parte da reposta de Alice.

– Espera, só tem oitenta alunos nessa escola inteira? – No verão antes de ir para Dover, Bella tinha estudado intensamente o extenso guia para Novos Alunos, memorizando todas as estatísticas. Mas tudo que ela descobrira até agora sobre Sword & Cross a tinha surpreendido, fazendo-a perceber que viera para a escola completamente despreparada.

Alice sorriu, fazendo Bella acidentalmente cortar um pedaço de cabelo que queria deixar. Ops. Talvez Alice não notasse, ou talvez fosse apenas achar moderno.

– Oito turmas, com dez alunos em cada. Você acaba conhecendo todo mundo bem depressinha – disse Alice. – E vice-versa.

– Entendi – concordou Bella, mordendo o lábio inferior. Alice estava brincando, mas Bella se perguntou se estaria sentada ali, com aquele sorrisinho tranquilo em seus olhos azuis claros, se soubesse exatamente a história de Bella. Quanto mais tempo conseguisse manter seu passado encoberto, melhor para ela.

– E é melhor ficar longe dos casos perdidos.

– Casos perdidos?

– Os alunos que usam pulseiras com dispositivo de localização – explicou Alice. – Cerca de um terço dos estudantes.

– E eles são quem...

– São pessoas com quem não vai querer mexer. Acredite em mim.

– Bem, o que foi que eles fizeram?

Por mais que Bella quisesse manter sua própria história em segredo, não estava gostando de Alice estar tratando-a como uma ingênua. O que quer que os outros alunos tenham feito, não podia ser muito pior do que todo mundo dizia que Bella tinha feito. Ou podia? Afinal, ela não sabia quase nada sobre aquelas pessoas, nem sobre o lugar. O futuro despertava um frio no fundo de seu estômago, um medo.

– Ah, você sabe. – Alice arrastou a voz. – Apoiaram e foram cúmplices de atos terroristas. Esquartejaram seus pais e os assaram num palito. – Ela se virou para piscar para Bella.

– Cale a boca – responde Bella.

– Estou falando sério. Esses psicopatas estão sob restrições muito piores que o resto dos ferrados daqui. Chamamos esse pessoal de os _algemados_.

Bella riu com o tom de voz dramático de Alice.

– Seu corte de cabelo está pronto – anunciou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo de Alice para deixá-lo espetado um pouco. Na verdade, estava bem legal.

– Maneiro – exclamou Alice. Ela se virou para olhar para Bella. Quando passou os dedos pelo cabelo, as mangas de seu suéter se enrolaram e Bella viu de relance uma pulseira preta, cheia de tachas prateadas e, no outro pulso, uma pulseira que parecia mais mecânica. Alice viu a direção de seu olhar e ergueu as sobrancelhas maliciosamente.

– Eu disse... Totalmente psicopatas. – Ela sorriu. – Vamos lá, vamos terminar o tour.

Bella não tinha muita escolha. Desceu das arquibancadas atrás de Alice, se curvando quando um dos abutres voou perigosamente baixo. Alice, que pareceu não perceber, apontou uma igreja coberta por líquen à direita da área coletiva.

– Por aqui, vai encontrar nosso magnífico ginásio – apresentou, usando um tom de voz anasalado de guia turística. – Sim, sim, para os olhos desacostumados parece uma igreja. Costumava ser. Estamos num inferno de arquitetura de segunda mão aqui na Sword & Cross. Alguns anos atrás, um psiquiatra obcecado por exercícios apareceu discursando sobre adolescência hipermedicados estarem arruinando a sociedade. Ele doou uma tonelada de dinheiro para transformar a igreja numa academia. Agora, os poderes que nos governam acham que podemos lidar com nossas 'frustrações' de uma maneira 'mais natural e produtiva'.

Bella grunhiu. Sempre odiou aulas de educação física.

– Você é das minhas – Alice simpatizou. – O treinador Dante é do mal.

Enquanto Bella tentava alcançá-la, absorveu o resto do espaço. Os terrenos da Dover tinham sido tão bem arrumados, limpos e pontilhados de árvores cuidadosamente podadas e dispostas em intervalos regulares. A Sword & Cross parecia ter sido jogada ali e abandonada no meio do pântano. Salgueiros gotejantes se inclinavam para o chão, plantas cresciam pelas paredes aos montes e, a cada três passos que elas davam, ouviam esguichos no chão.

E não era só a aparência do lugar. Cada vez que inspirava, o ar úmido ficava preso nos pulmões de Bella. Só de respirar na Sword & Cross, ela se sentia afundando em ária movediça.

– Aparentemente os arquitetos ficaram divididos sobre como reciclar o estilo das velhas academias militares. O resultado é que acabamos com uma escola metade penitenciária, metade câmara de tortura medieval. E sem jardineiro – disse Alice chutando o lodo de seus coturnos. – Que nojo. Ah, e ali é o cemitério.

Bella seguiu o olhar de Alice, que apontava para a esquerda passando pelo dormitório. Uma camada ainda mais grossa de neblina cobria o espaço de terra cercado de muros. Estava cercado de três lados por uma floresta densa de carvalhos. Não era possível ver o que havia dentro do cemitério, que parecia quase estar afundando no chão, mas podia sentir i cheiro podre e o coro de cigarras cantando nas árvores. Por um momento, ela pensou ter visto o açoite escuro das sombras, mas, quando piscou, elas sumiram.

– Aquilo é um_ cemitério_?

– É. Aqui era uma academia militar, há muito tempo, na época da Guerra Civil. Então era ali que enterravam _todos os mortos_. É arrepiante. E por_ Deus – _disse Alice, fingindo um sotaque sulista –, fede até os _céus._ – Então piscou para Bella. – Agente passa o tempo por aqui.

Bella observou Alice para ver se ela estava brincando. Alice apenas deu de ombros.

– OK, isso foi só uma vez. E foi depois de uma gigantesca farmapalooza.

Agora, aí estava uma palavra que Bella reconhecia.

– Ahá! – Alice riu. – Vi uma luzinha se acendendo por aí. Então afinal alguém_ está_ em casa. Bem, Bella, minha cara, você pode ter ido a festas colégio particulares, mas nunca viu uma festinha como as que os alunos do reformatório fazem.

– Qual a diferença? – Perguntou Bella, tentando esconder o fato de que, na verdade, nunca tinha ido numa festa grande da Dover.

– Vai ver. – Alice parou e se virou para Bella. – Vai vir hoje à noite e ficamos juntas, tá bom? – Ela surpreendeu Bella ao pegar sua mão. – Promete?

– Mas achei que você tinha dito para eu ficar longe dos casos perdidos. – Bella brincou.

– Regra número dois: não acredite em nada do que falo! – Alice riu, sacudindo a cabeça. – Sou oficialmente louca!

Ela começou a correr de novo e Bella a seguiu.

– Espere, qual é a regra número um mesmo?

– Não fique para trás.

ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º

Quando viraram a esquina dos blocos de concreto onde ficavam as salas de aula, Alice freou subitamente.

– Finja indiferença – avisou.

– Indiferença – repetiu Bella.

Todos os outros alunos pareciam estar amontoados e volta das árvores estranguladas por trepadeiras do lado de fora de Augustine. Ninguém parecia exatamente feliz por estar do lado de fora, mas nenhum deles parecia estar disposto a entrar também.

Dover não tinha regras muito rígidas em relação a roupas, enquanto Bella não estava acostumada à uniformidade que algo assim podia dar a um grupo de alunos. Ainda assim, apesar de todos estarem usando jeans preto, blusa preta de gola alta e moletom preto amarrado em volta dos ombros ou da cintura, ainda havia diferenças significativas na maneira com que cada um usava essas peças.

Algumas garotas tatuadas estavam paradas, de braço cruzados, pulseiras até os cotovelos, em círculo. As bandanas pretas em suas cabeças faziam Bella se lembrar de um filma que tinha visto sobre uma gangue de garotas motociclistas. Ela alugara porque pensou: _O que pode ser mais maneiro do que uma gangue de motociclistas só de garotas? _Agora o olhar de Bella encontrou o de uma dessas garotas através do gramado. O olhar de esguelha, naquelas pálpebras excessivamente delineadas de preto, fez Bella desviar os olhos.

Um garoto e uma garota que estavam de mãos dadas tinham bordado paetês no formato de caveiras e ossos nas costas de seus moletons pretos. A cada poucos segundos, um dos dois puxava o outro pra um beijo na testa, na orelha, no olho. Quando se abraçavam, Bella viu que ambos usavam a pulseira de rastreamento. Eles pareciam meio grosseiros, mas era óbvio que estavam muito apaixonados. Toda vez que via seus piercings da língua rebrilhando, Bella sentia uma aperto solitário dentro do peito.

Atrás dos namorados, um grupo de meninos loiros estava encostado no muro. Todos usavam os suéteres, apesar do calor. E todos usavam camisas brancas por baixo, com o colarinho levantado. Suas calças pretas alcançavam o topo de seus sapatos perfeitamente polidos. De todos os estudantes dali, esses garotos eram os que mais lembravam Bella dos garotos da Dover. Mas, olhando com mais atenção, rapidamente eles se diferenciavam dos garotos que ela conhecera. Garotos como Trevor.

Mesmo parados com seu grupo, esses garotos irradiavam um tipo específico de dureza. Estava bem ali, dentro de seus olhos. Era difícil de explicar, mas subitamente Bella se deu conta de que, assim como ela, todo mundo na escola tinha um passado. Todos provavelmente escondiam coisas que não queriam dividir. Mas ela não conseguiu concluir se isso a fazia sentir mais ou menos isolada.

Alice notou Bella observando o restante dos alunos.

– Todos fazemos o possível para passar os dias por aqui– disse ela, dando de ombros. – Mas, caso não tenha notado os abutres voando baixo, esse lugar basicamente tem cheiro de morte.– Ela se sentou num banco sob um salgueiro- chorão e indicou com um tapinha o lugar ao seu lado para Bella sentar.

A garota limpou uma pilha de folhas caídas e molhadas mas, logo antes de sentar, notou uma violação das regras de vestuário.

Uma violação de regras de vestuário muito atraente.

Ele usava um cachecol muito vermelho em volta do pescoço. O clima não estava nem um pouco frio, mas o garoto usava uma jaqueta de motoqueiro de couro preto por cima do suéter preto também. Talvez por ser o único ponto de cor no negro, Bella não conseguia torar os olhos dele. Na verdade, tudo o mais em volta empalideceu de tal forma que, por um longo momento, Bella se esqueceu de onde estava.

Ela analisou seu cabelo cor de bronze e a pele clara. As maças do rosto altas, os óculos escuros que cobriam seus olhos, o formato delicado dos lábios. Em todos os filmes que já vira, em todos os livros que já lera, o interesse amoroso era sempre incrivelmente bonito – exceto por algum pequeno defeito. Um dente lascado, um redemoinho charmoso, um sinal de nascença em sua bochecha esquerda. Ela sabia por que isso acontecia – se o herói fosso perfeito_ demais_, talvez se tornasse inacessível. Mas acessível ou não, Bella sempre tivera uma queda pelos sublimemente estonteantes. Como esse cara.

Ele estava encostado no prédio com os braços cruzados de leve sobre o peito. E, por uma fração se segundo, Bella se viu aconchegada naqueles braços. Balançou a cabeça para afastar a imagem, mas a visão continuava tão clara que quase fez com que ela disparasse em direção a ele.

Não. Isso era loucura. Certo? Mesmo numa escola cheia de malucos, Bella tinha certeza absoluta de que esse instinto era loucura. Ela nem _conhecia_ o cara.

Ele estava falando com um garoto mais baixo, que tinha dreadlocks, dentes saltados e a pele cor de oliva. Os dois riam muito e com vontade, de um jeito que deixou Bella estranhamente invejosa. Ela tentou se concentrar e lembrar há quanto tempo não ria, ria de verdade, como eles.

– Aquele é Edward Cullen – explicou Alice, se inclinando e lendo seus pensamentos. – Posso ver que chamou atenção de _alguém_.

– Não me diga – concordou Bella, envergonhada ao perceber como devia estar parecendo para Alice.

– É, bem, se você gosta desse tipo de cara.

– O que há ali para não se gostar? – Perguntou Bella, incapaz de impedir aquelas palavras de saltarem da sua boca.

– O amigo dele chama-se Laurent – disse Alice, indicando com a cabeça o menino de dreads. – Ele é legal. O tipo de cara que consegue as coisas, entende?

_Na verdade não_, pensou Bella, mordendo o lábio.

– Que tipo de coisas?

Alice deu de ombros, usando o canivete roubado para cortar um fio solto de um rasgo em seu jeans preto.

– Coisas, só isso. Do tipo, peça-e-há-de-conseguir.

– E Edward? – Bella perguntou. – Qual a história dele?

– Ah, ela não desiste mesmo. – Alice riu, e então limpou a garganta. – Ninguém sabe de verdade – disse. – Ele não abre mão dessa idéia de ser o homem misterioso. Pode ser apenas o típico babaca de reformatório.

– Babacas não são novidade para mim – disse Bella, embora, no segundo que falou essas palavras, tenha desejado voltar atrás. Depois do que acontecera com Trevor – o que quer que _tenha_ acontecido –, ela era a última pessoa que devia julgar os outros. Mas, mais do que isso, nas raras vezes que se referia, mesmo que minimamente, àquela noite, o estranho toldo preto de sombras descia sobre ela, quase como se tivesse de volta no lago.

Bella olhou mais uma vez para Edward. Ele tirou os óculos e os guardou dentro da jaqueta, e então se virou para olhar na direção dela.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e Bella viu quando os olhos dele se arregalaram e depois rapidamente se estreitaram com o que parecia ser surpresa. Mas não, era mais do que isso. Quando os olhos de Edward encontraram os seus, Bella prendeu a respiração. Ela o reconhecia de algum lugar.

Mas com certeza se lembraria de conhecer alguém como ele. Teria se lembrado de se sentir completamente abalada como se sentia agora.

Ela percebeu que ainda estavam se encarando quando Edward sorriu. Uma onda de calor se espalhou pelo seu corpo, e ela precisou se segurar no banco para não cambalear. Ela sentiu seus lábios se curvando para sorrir de volta para ele, mas então Edward ergueu uma das mãos.

E levantou o dedo médio para ela.

– O quê? – Alice perguntou, alheia ao que tinha acabado de acontecer. – Não importa. Não temos tempo. Sinto que o sinal vai tocar.

Como se esperando a deixa, o sinal tocou imediatamente depois, os estudantes caminharam devagar em direção ao prédio, esbarrando uns sobre os outros. Alice estava puxando a mão de Bella e tagarelando sobre quando e onde encontrá-la em seguida. Mas Bella ainda estava surpresa por um estranho completo ter mostrado o dedo a ela. Seu delírio momentâneo em relação a Edward tinha desaparecido, e agora a única coisa que queria saber era: qual é o problema desse cara?

Segundos antes de entrar em sua primeira aula, ela ousou olhar para trás. O rosto de Edward estava inexpressivo, mas não havia duvidas: ele a estava observando partir.

* * *

Entao... o que acharam?

* dando pulinhos de ansiedade*

Espero que tenham gostado. Nao se esqueçam de comentar.

Beijinhos *-*


	4. Feita para ficar presa PART 1

**DOIS**

**Feita para ficar presa**

_No capítulo anterior..._

Ela percebeu que ainda estavam se encarando quando Edward sorriu. Uma onda de calor se espalhou pelo seu corpo, e ela precisou se segurar no banco para não cambalear. Ela sentiu seus lábios se curvando para sorrir de volta para ele, mas então Edward ergueu uma das mãos.

E levantou o dedo médio para ela.

– O quê? – Alice perguntou, alheia ao que tinha acabado de acontecer. – Não importa. Não temos tempo. Sinto que o sinal vai tocar.

Como se esperando a deixa, o sinal tocou imediatamente depois, os estudantes caminharam devagar em direção ao prédio, esbarrando uns sobre os outros. Alice estava puxando a mão de Bella e tagarelando sobre quando e onde encontrá-la em seguida. Mas Bella ainda estava surpresa por um estranho completo ter mostrado o dedo a ela. Seu delírio momentâneo em relação a Edward tinha desaparecido, e agora a única coisa que queria saber era: qual é o problema desse cara?

Segundos antes de entrar em sua primeira aula, ela ousou olhar para trás. O rosto de Edward estava inexpressivo, mas não havia dúvidas: ele a estava observando partir.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bella observou um pedaço de papel impresso com seus horários, e tinha um caderno pela metade com que anotara das aulas de História Européia Avançada na Dover no ano anterior, dois lápis, sua borracha favorita e uma péssima sensação de que Alice talvez estivesse certa sobre as aulas na Sword & Cross.

O professor ainda precisava se materializar, as mesas bambas estavam arrumadas em fileiras desorganizadas, e o armário de matérias estava bloqueado por monte de caixas empoeiradas empilhadas.

Pior ainda, nenhum dos outros alunos parecia notar a desorganização. Na verdade, nenhum dos outros adolescentes parecia notar que estavam numa sala de aula. Estavam todos amontoados perto das janelas, dando uma última tragada num cigarro aqui, ajeitando os alfinetes se segurança extragrandes em sua camiseta ali. Apenas Eric estava de fato sentado numa carteira, gravando na superfície alguma coisa complexa à caneta. Mas os outros alunos novos já pareciam ter encontrado seus lugares entre a massa. Jacob estava com os garotos que pareciam os arrumadinhos da Dover, agrupados a sua volta. O grupo devia ter feito amizade na primeira vez que ele esteve na Sword & Cross. Rose também estava cumprimentando a garota de piercing na língua que estivera se agarrando lá fora com o garoto também de piercing na língua. Bella se sentiu estupidamente invejosa por não ter coragem suficiente para mais nada além de se sentar perto do inofensivo Eric.

Alice pulava de grupo em grupo, sussurrando coisas que Bella não conseguia entender, como algum tipo de princesa. Quando passou por Jacob, ele despenteou seu cabelo recém-cortado.

– Vassoura legal, Alice. – Ele deu um sorrisinho, puxando uma mecha na parte de trás do pescoço dela. – Dê meus parabéns ao seu cabeleireiro.

Alice o empurrou.

– Não encoste em mim, Jacob. O que significa: vai sonhando. – Ela indicou Bella com um aceno de cabeça. – E você pode dar seus parabéns ao meu novo bichinho de estimação, bem ali.

Os olhos pretos de Jacob brilharam ao notar Bella, que imediatamente ficou tensa.

– Acho que vou mesmo – respondeu ele e começou a andar na sua direção.

Ele sorriu para Bella, que estava sentada com os tornozelos cruzados debaixo da cadeira e as mãos educadamente sobre a carteira grafitada.

– Nós, alunos novos, precisamos nos unir – disse ele. – Sabe do que estou falando?

– Mas achei que tinha estado aqui antes.

– Não acredite em tudo que Alice diz. – Ele olhou de volta para Alice, que estava sentada na janela, olhando-os desconfiada.

– Ah, não, ela não falou nada sobre você. – Bella respondeu rapidamente, tentando lembrar se isso era verdade ou não. Era obvio que Jacob e Alice não se gostavam, e mesmo que Bella estivesse agradecida a Alice por mostrar-lhe a escola aquela manhã, ainda não estava pronta para escolher um lado.

– Eu lembro quando era aluno novo aqui... Da primeira vez. – Ele riu da própria piada. – Minha banda tinha acabado de se separar e eu estava perdido. Não conhecia ninguém. Seria bom ter tido alguém sem – ele olhou para Alice – segundas intenções para me mostrar como tudo funcionava.

– O que? Você não tem segundas intenções, então? – Bella disse, surpresa ao notar um tom de flerte em sua voz.

Um sorriso relaxado se abriu no rosto de Jacob. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e comentou:

– E pensar que eu não queria voltar por cá.

Bella corou. Ela normalmente não se envolvia com roqueiros, mas, pensando bem, nenhum deles chegou a se aproximar sua carteira da dela ou se sentara ao seu lado para depois encará-la com olhos tão belos. Jacob enfiou a Mao no bolso e tirou uma palheta preta com o número 44 impresso.

– Esse é o numero do meu quarto. Passa lá qualquer hora.

A cor da palheta não era muito diferente da cor dos olhos de Jacob, e Bella se perguntou como e quando ele mandou fazer aquela coisa, mas, antes que ela pudesse responder – e sabe-se lá o_ quê_ ela teria respondido – Alice beliscou com força o ombro de Jacob.

– Desculpe, mas não fui clara o bastante? Eu escolhi essa primeiro.

* * *

Jacob bufou e olhou diretamente para Bella quando respondeu:

– Sabe, eu achei que ainda existia uma coisa chamada livre- arbítrio. Talvez seu_ bichinho_ saiba escolher seu próprio caminho.

Bella abriu a boca para alegar que obviamente escolheria seu caminho, que era só o primeiro dia e ainda estava entendendo como as coisas funcionavam. Mas, até conseguir organizar as palavras em sua cabeça, o sinal tocou e a pequena reunião em volta da mesa de Bella se dispersou.

Os outros alunos sentaram-se nas carteiras em volta dela, e logo nem estava tão obvio que Bella estava sentada em seu lugar empertigada e atenta, de olho na porta. Esperando que

Edward aparecesse.

Pelo canto dos olhos, podia sentir Jacob olhando-a furtivamente. Bella se sentiu lisonjeada, nervosa e frustrada consigo mesma. Edward? Jacob? Ela estava nessa escola há o quê, 45 minutos? E sua cabeça já estava fazendo malabarismos entre dois garotos diferentes. O motivo dela estar nesse lugar era exatamente porque, da última vez que esteve interessada num cara, as coisas tinham acabado mal, terrivelmente erradas. Ela _não_ devia se permitir ficar apaixonadinha (duas vezes!) já no primeiro dia de aula.

Bella olhou para Jacob, que piscou mais uma vez para ela e então tirou uma mecha de cabelo escuro dos olhos. Tirando a beleza estonteante – como se não pensasse nisso –, ele realmente parecia alguém que valia a pena conhecer. Como Bella, ainda estava se ajuntando ao lugar, embora estivesse claro que ele estivera na Sword & Cross algumas vezes. E ele estava sendo legal com ela. Bella pensou na palheta preta com o número do quarto, esperando que Jacob não saísse distribuindo aquilo à toa. Eles poderiam ser... amigos. Talvez fosse disso que precisasse. Talvez assim parasse de se sentir tão nitidamente deslocada na Sword & Cross.

Talvez assim pudesse perdoar o fato de que a única janela na sala de aula fosse do tamanho de um envelope, estivesse coberta por limo estivesse vista para um imenso mausoléu num cemitério.

Talvez assim conseguisse esquecer o cheiro de peróxido que vinha da punk oxigenada sentada na sua frente, irritando seu nariz.

Talvez assim ela fosse capaz de prestar atenção de verdade no professor sério, de bigode, que entrou marchando na sala, mandou que a turma ficasse _quieta _e _sentada_, e bateu a porta com força.

Uma pequena pontada de decepção apertou seu coração, e demorou um momento para entender de onde aquilo tinha vindo. Até o professor fechar a porta, Bella estava se agarrando a uma ponta de esperança de que Edward também estivesse na sua primeira aula.

Qual seria a aula do próximo tempo, francês? Ela olhou na sua grade de horário para ver em que sala ficava. Nesse momento um avião de papel derrapou por cima da folha, caiu da mesa e parou no chão ao lado da mochila. Ela olhou para verificar se alguém tinha percebido, mas o professor estava ocupado gastando um pedaço de giz ao escrever alguma coisa no quadro.

Bella olhou nervosamente para a esquerda. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o dele, Jacob deu outra piscadela e um aceno galante que fez com que todo seu corpo ficasse tenso. Mas ele não parecia ter visto ou ter sido que jogou a avião de papel.

– Pssssiu – sussurrou alguém atrás dele. Era Alice, que acenou com o queixo para que Bella apanhasse o avião. Ela se abaixou para alcançá-lo e viu seu nome escrito em pequenas letras pretas na asa. Seu primeiro bilhetinho!

_Já está ansiosa para sair?_

_Mau sinal._

_Ficamos nesse inferno até a hora do almoço._

Só podia ser piada. Bella checou mais uma vez a grade de horários e percebeu com horror que as três aulas daquela manha eram nessa mesma sala 1 – e que todas eram com o mesmo Sr. Cole.

Ele tinha desgrudado do quadro-negro e estava sonolentamente andando ao redor da sala. Não ouve apresentação de alunos novos, e Bella não conseguia decidir se ficava feliz por isso ou não. O Sr. Cole apenas atirou os programas sobre a mesa de cada um dos quatro novos alunos e, quando o maço grampeado caiu na frente de Bella, ela se debruçou ansiosamente para dar uma olhada. _História Mundial_, dizia. _Contornado as desgraças da humanidade_. Hummm, História sempre fora sua melhor matéria, mas contornando desgraças?

Uma olhada mais atenta ao programa foi o que bastou para perceber que Alice estava certa em relação a estar num inferno: uma carga impossível de leituras, TESTE escrito em letras grandes e em negrito em cada terceira aula, e um trabalho de trinta páginas sobre – então falando sério? – um tirano fracassado a sua escolha. Parênteses grossos tinham sido rabiscados com marcador preto em volta dos trabalhos que Bella tinha perdido nas primeiras semanas. Na margem, o Sr. Cole tinha anotado _Falar comigo para a pesquisa de segunda chamada_. Bella estava com medo de descobrir se existia alguma maneira mais eficiente de sugar a alma de alguém.

Pelo menos havia Alice sentada lá atrás, na fileira ao lado. Bella ficou feliz que já tivessem começado a trocar bilhetes de SOS. Ela e Callie costumavam mandar mensagens de texto escondidas uma pra a outra, mas para aguentar asse lugar Bella definitivamente teria que aprender a fazer um avião de papel. Ela arrancou uma folha de caderno e tentou usar o de Alice como modelo.

Depois de alguns minutos de um desafiador origami, outro avião pousou em sua mesa. Ela olhou novamente para Alice, que sacudiu a cabeça e lançou-lhe um revirar de olhos que dizia "você tem tento que aprender".

Bella deu de ombros se desculpando e se virou de volta para abrir o segundo bilhete.

_Ah, e até ter confiança na sua mira, é melhor não mandar mensagens sobre Edward para mim. O cara atrás de você é famoso por interceptar bilhetinhos._

Bom saber. Ela nem tinha visto Laurent, o amigo de Edward, se sentou atrás dela. Agora, ela se virou discretamente em sua cadeira até ver de relances seus dreadlocks. Ela ousou dar uma olhada no caderno aberto em cima da mesa dele e leu seu nome completo: Laurent Sparks.

– Nada de bilhetinhos – disse o Sr. Cole, muito sério, fazendo com que Bella girasse a cabeça para prestar atenção. – Nada de cópia e nada de olhar o dever dos outros. Não passei pela faculdade para não receber sua completa atenção.

Bella estava assentindo junto com os outros alunos quando um terceiro avião de papel caiu no meio da sua carteira.

_Só faltam 172 minutos!_

, ,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø

Cento e setenta e três minutos torturantes depois, Alice estava levando Bella para a lanchonete.

– O que achou? – perguntou.

– Tinha razão – disse Bella, anestesiada, ainda se recuperando de como tinha sido dolorosamente chatas as primeiras três horas de aula. – Por que alguém gostaria de ensinar uma matéria tão deprimente?

– Ah, Cole vai relaxar logo. Ele se finge se sério toda vez que tem aluno novo. De qualquer maneira – disse Alice, cutucando Bella –, podia ter sido pior. Podia ter ficado com a Srta. Tross.

Bella verificou mais uma vez seus horários.

– Tenho biologia com ela no período da tarde – comentou, sentindo seu estômago embrulhado.

Enquanto Alice gargalhava, Bella sentiu uma trombada no ombro. Era Jacob, passando por entre elas no corredor a caminho do almoço. Bella teria levado um tombo se ele não estendesse a mão para equilibrá-la.

– Cuidado aí. – Ele sorriu rapidamente em sua direção, e Bella se perguntou se o encontrão tinha sido proposital. Mas Jacob não parecia ser tão imaturo. Bella olhou para Alice para ver se ela percebera alguma coisa. Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas, quase convidando Bella a falar ela mesma, mas nenhuma das duas disse nada.

Quando atravessaram a vidraça suja que separava o corredor frio da lanchonete mais fria ainda, Alice segurou o cotovelo de Bella.

– Evite o filé de frango fito custe o que custar – avisou enquanto seguiam a multidão em meio ao ruído do refeitório. – A pizza é boa, o chilli é passável e, na verdade o borscht não é nada mau. Gosta de bolo de carne?

– Sou vegetariana – respondeu Bella. Ela estava olhando de mesa para mesa, procurando duas pessoas em particular: Edward e Jacob. Ela se sentiria mais confortável se soubesse onde estavam, para poder almoçar fingindo que não via nenhum dos dois. Mas, até agora, nem sinal...

– Vegetariana, é? – Alice franziu os lábios. – Seus pais são hippies ou é apenas uma insignificante tentativa de rebelião?

– Nenhum dos dois, eu só não...

– Gosta de carne? – Alice girou os ombros de Bella noventa graus, para que ela ficasse de frete a Edward, sentado numa mesa do outro lado salão. Bella suspirou demoradamente. Lá estava ele. – Agora, isso vale para todos os _tipos _de carne? – Alice cantarolou alto. – Você não gostaria de dar uma bela mordida _nele_?

Bella segurou Alice e a arrastou até a fila do almoço. Alice estava rindo, mas Bella sabia que estava ruborizada, o que ficava ainda mais evidente sob a luz das l6ampadas fluorescentes.

– Cala a bola, ele com certeza escutou – sussurrou ela.

Uma parte de Bella estava feliz por estar brincando sobre garotos com uma amiga. Presumindo que Alice fosse sua amiga.

Ela ainda se sentia estranha pelo que tinha acontecido nessa manhã quando viu Edward. Aquela atração por ele – ela ainda não tinha conseguido entender de onde vinha, e ainda assim ali estava mais uma vez. Ela se esforçou a desgrudar os olhos do cabelo cor de bronze dele, da linha suave do seu maxilar. Ela se recusava a ser flagrada encarando-o. E _não_ queria dar a ele motivo para insultá-la mais uma vez.

– Que seja – zombou Alice. – Ele está tão concentrado naquele hambúrguer que não escutaria o chamado do próprio Satanás. – Ela indicou Edward, que realmente parecia intensamente concentrado em mastigar o hambúrguer. Pensando bem, parecia alguém_ fingindo_ estar intensamente concentrado em mastigar um hambúrguer.

Bella olhou para o outro lado da mesa, na direção do amigo de Edward, Laurent. Ele estava olhando diretamente para ela. Quando os dois se encararam, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de uma maneira que Bella não conseguiu entender, mas que achou meio assustadora ainda assim.

Bella se voltou para Alice.

– Por que todo mundo nessa escola é tão esquisito?

* * *

Meus amores,

Entao gostando da fic? Eu estou achando que não, niguem deixa nenhum comentário pra mim.

Gente eu tenho muitas crises existenciais, entao eu realmente preciso que me digam o que estão pensando ( sem nenhuma pressão).

Pessoas se alguem encontrar esse livro sem ser em pdf e quiser me mandar, eu agradeceria. Estou tendo que reescrever tudo, e detalhe o livro tem mais de 400 paginas. Eu sei, vou ficar toda dura... mas espero que esteja valendo a pena o meu esfoço.

Espero voces no proximo cap. Ah. Eu vi em uma outra fic ( Um Edward em minha vida) que as autoras criaram um método bastante original, se voces não quiserem escrever, ou não tiverem tempo... e só escreverem um ponto (.) se voce achou a fic horrivel, dois se é razoavel (..), três se é boa (...), e quatro se amou(...)

Entao vcs nao tem descupas agora para não comentarem, viu?

Até o proximo

Beijinhos

S2


	5. Feita para ficar presa PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Bella olhou para o outro lado da mesa, na direção do amigo de Edward, Laurent. Ele estava olhando diretamente para ela. Quando os dois se encararam, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de uma maneira que Bella não conseguiu entender, mas que achou meio assustadora ainda assim.

Bella se voltou para Alice.

– Por que todo mundo nessa escola é tão esquisito?

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Vou considerar que isso não foi uma ofensa pessoal – respondeu Alice, pegando uma bandeja de plástico para si e entregando outra Bella. – Vou fingir que não ouvi para explicar-lhe sobre a delicada arte de se escolher um lugar no refeitório. Sabe, você nunca vai querer estar perto do... Bella, cuidado!

Tudo que Bella fez foi dar um passo para trás, mas imediatamente sentiu duas mãos empurrando seus ombros com força. Soube que ia cair na mesma hora. Ela estendeu as mãos para a frente em busca de equilíbrio, mas tudo que encontrou foi a bandeja cheia de outra pessoa. A coisa toda foi derrubada junto com ela. Bella caiu com estrondo no chão da lanchonete, uma tigela cheia de borscht na cabeça.

Quando havia conseguido limpar as beterrabas molengas dos olhos o suficiente para voltar a enxergar, Bella olhou para cima. Uma menina pequena, mas furiosa, estava de pé na frente dela.

A garota tinha o cabelo oxigenado e espetado, pelo menos dez piercings no rosto e um olhar mortal. Ela mostrou os dentes para Bella e sibilou:

– Se olhar para você já não tivesse tirado meu apetite, eu obrigaria a você a me pagar outro almoço.

Bella gaguejou um pedido de desculpas e tentou se levantar, mas a garota enfiou o salto agulha da bota bem no pé de Bella. A dor subiu pela perna inteira e ela precisou morder o lábio inferior para não reclamar.

– Por que não deixamos para outro dia? – disse a garota.

– Já chega Jessica – disse Alice, friamente, enquanto se abaixava para ajudar Bella a ficar de pé.

Bella estremeceu. O salto agulha definitivamente ia deixar uma mancha roxa.

Jessica se virou para encarar Alice, e Bella teve a nítida sensação de que não era a primeira vez que aquelas duas se enfrentavam.

– Já fez amizade com a novata, pelo que estou vendo – grunhiu Jessica. – Isso é um comportamento muito ruim, A. Você não estava em condicional?

Bella engoliu seco. Alice não tinha mencionado nada sobre uma condicional, e não fazia sentido que isso a impedisse de fazer novos amigos. Mas a palavra foi o bastante para fazer Alice cerrar os punhos e dar um soco forte e certeiro no olho direito de Jessica.

Jessica cambaleou para trás, mas foi para Alice que a atenção de Bella se voltou. Ela começou a ter convulsões, os braços se sacudindo para cima.

Era a pulseira, Bella percebeu horrorizada. Estava mandando algum tipo de choque pelo corpo de Alice. Inacreditável. Isso era uma punição cruel e estranha, certamente. O estômago de Bella se revirou ao ver o corpo inteiro de sua amiga tremer. Ela estendeu o braço para segurar Alice bem na hora que a menina desabou no chão.

– Alice – Bella sussurrou. – Você está bem?

– Sensacional. – Os olhos de Alice piscaram, abriram, e então se fecharam de novo.

Bella prendeu a respiração. Então um dos olhos de Alice se abriu novamente.

– Assustei você, não foi? Ah, que bonitinho. Não se preocupe, os choques não matam – sussurrou ela. – Só me deixam mais forte. Enfim, valeu a pena deixa aquela vaca de olho roxo, não é?

– Tudo bem, podem parar. Podem parar – uma voz rouca explodiu atrás delas.

Randy estava parada na porta, com o rosto vermelho e a respiração acelerada. Era meio tarde para parar alguma coisa, Bella pensou, mas então viu Jessica dando uma guinada na direção delas, os saltos batendo no chão de linóleo. Essa garota não tinha vergonha. Ela ia mesmo bater em Alice com Randy parada bem ali?

Felizmente, os braços fortes de Randy prenderam seu pulso. Jessica começou a chutá-la para se soltar e começou a gritar.

– É melhor alguém começar a explicar – ladrou Randy, segurando Jessica até que ela parasse. – Pensando melhor, vocês três vão para a detenção amanhã de manhã. Cemitério. Raiar do dia! Randy olhou para Jessica. – Já esfriou a cabeça?

Jessica assentiu duramente e Randy a soltou. A inspetora se agachou para Alice, que ainda estava com a cabeça no colo de Bella, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Primeiro, Bella achou que Alice estivesse só irritada, como um cachorro nervoso com uma coleira, mas então sentiu um pequeno tremor no corpo de Alice e percebeu que a garota ainda estava à mercê da pulseira.

– Vamos lá – disse Randy, mais suavemente. – Vamos desligar você.

Ela esticou a mão para Alice e ajudou a levantar seu corpo pequeno e trêmulo, se virando apenas mais uma vez, já na porta, para repetir as ordens para Bella e Jessica.

– Raiar do dia!

– Mal posso esperar – responde Jessica docemente, se abaixando para pegar o prato de carne que tinha caído de sua bandeja.

No segundo seguinte, ela segurava o proto acima da cabeça de Bella, virando-o para baixo e esfregando a comida no cabelo dela logo depois.

– Impagável – comentou Jessica, tirando uma minúscula câmara fotográfica prateada do bolso traseiro de seu jeans. – Diga... bolo de carne! – cantarolou, tirando algumas fotos de close. – Essas vão ficar_ ótimas_ no meu blog.

– Bolo chapéu – zombou alguém, do outro lado da lanchonete. Então, perturbada, Bella olhou para Edward, rezando para que de alguma forma ele tivesse perdido aquela cena toda. Mas não. Ele estava balançando a cabeça, parecendo irritado.

Até aquele momento, Bella achava que tinha uma chance de simplesmente se levantar e sacudir a poeira. Mas, vendo a reação de Edward... Bem, tinha sido a gota d' água.

Bella _não ia chorar_ na frente dessas pessoas horríveis. Engoliu as lágrimas, se levantou e saiu correndo. Correu em direção à porta mais próxima, ansiosa para sentir o ar frio contra o rosto.

Em vez disso, assim que saiu, a umidade do setembro sulista a envolveu, asfixiando-a. O céu estava daquela cor impossível de identificar, um marrom acinzentado tão opressivamente homogêneo que tornava difícil ate enxergar o sol. Bella diminuiu a velocidade, mas continuou a correr até alcançar o estacionamento, antes de parar completamente.

Ela queria ter encontrado seu velho carro ali, para poder se afundar no tecido esfarrapado dos assentos, ligar o motor e o som no máximo e dar o fora daquele lugar. Mas, parada ali sobre o cimento preto e quente, se deu conta da realidade: estava presa, e um para de gigantescos portões de metal a separava do mundo do lado de fora da Sword & Cross. Além disso, mesmo que ela tivesse uma maneira de escapar... para onde iria?

A sensação de enjoo lhe dizia tudo que era necessário saber. Ela já alcançara o fundo do poço, e as coisas estavam bem ruins.

Era tão deprimente quanto verdadeiro: Sword & Cross era tudo que tinha agora.

Bella colocou o rosto entre as mãos, sabendo que tinha que voltar. Mas, ao levantar a cabeça, o resíduo em suas mãos a fez com que lembrasse de que ainda estava coberta com o bolo de carne de Jessica. Argh. Primeira parada: banheiro mais próximo.

Dentro do prédio novamente, Bella entrou no banheiro feminino na mesma hora em que a porta estava se abrindo. Rose, que parecia ainda mais loira e perfeita agora que Bella parecia recém-chegada de um mergulho num lixão, se espremeu para passar.

– Opa, licença, querida – disse ela. Sua voz com sotaque sulista era doce, mas o rosto se enrugou quando olhou para Bella. – Ah, Deus, como você está horrível. O que aconteceu?

O que aconteceu? Como se a escola toda já não soubesse. Essa garota provavelmente estava de fazendo de desentendida para Bella ter que reviver toda aquela cena humilhante.

– Espere mais cinco minutos – respondeu Bella, com a voz mais irritada do que pretendia. – Aposto que a fofoca se espalha como a peste por aqui.

– Quer minha base emprestada? – Rose perguntou, segurando uma bolsa de maquiagem azul-clara. – Você ainda não se olhou, mas vai...

– Obrigada, mas não precisa. – Bella a interrompeu, entrando no banheiro. Sem se olhar no espelho, abriu a torneira, jogou água fria no rosto e, finalmente, desabou. Com as lágrimas correndo, pressionou o recipiente de sabão e tentou usar um pouco do sabonete barato cor-de-rosa para tirar os restos de bolo de carne. Mas ainda havia a questão do cabelo, e suas roupas definitivamente já estavam mais bonitas e cheirosas. Não que ela precisasse se preocupar em causar boa primeira impressão agora.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Bella se espremeu contra a parede como um animal encurralado. Quando uma estranha entrou, Bella se endureceu e esperou o pior.

A garota tinha o corpo meio retangular, o que era acentuado pela quantidade anormal de camadas de roupa. Seu rosto redondo era emoldurado por cachos castanhos, e os óculos roxos se mexeram quando ela fungou. Parecia razoavelmente despretensiosa mas, ainda assim, as aparências enganam. As mãos estavam juntas atrás das costas de um jeito no qual, depois do dia que Bella tivera, simplesmente não podia não confiar.

– Sabe. Você não deveria estar aqui sem permissão – disse a garota. Seu tom de voz equilibrado parecia sério.

– Eu sei.– O olhar da garota confirmou as suspeitas de Bella de que era simplesmente impossível ter um tempo para relaxar naquele lugar. Ela começou a suspirar, se rendendo. –Eu só...

– Estou brincando. – A garota riu, revirando os olhos e relaxando a postura. – Consegui um pouco de xampu do armário de materiais pra você – continuou, estendendo as mãos para mostrar dois inocentes recipientes de plástico som xampu e condicionador. – Vamos lá – chamou, pegando uma velha cadeira dobrável – Vamos deixar você limpinha. Senta aqui.

Um riso choroso que Bella nunca fizera antes escapou dos seus lábios. Parecia, concluiu ela, um som aliviado. A garota estava realmente sendo legal com ela – não legal para os padrões de reformatório, mas legal como uma pessoa normal! Sem nenhum motivo aparente! O choque era quase grande demais para Bella suportar.

– Hum, obrigada? – Bella conseguiu dizer, ainda se sentindo um pouco na defensiva.

– Ah, e você provavelmente vai precisar trocar de roupa – disse a garota, olhando para seu suéter preto e tirando-o pela cabeça, revelando outro suéter preto idêntico por baixo do primeiro.

Quando a menina viu a cara surpresa de Bella, disse:

– O quê? Tenho imunidade baixa. Preciso me proteger bastante.

– Ah, bem, e não tem problema ficar sem esse? – Bella se forçou a perguntar, mesmo que fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento para se livrar do casaco sujo de carne que estava usando.

– Não esquenta – disse a garota, agitando as mãos. – tenho mais três por baixo desse. E mais alguns no meu armário. Fique à vontade. Fico triste ao ver uma vegetariana coberta de carne, tenho simpatia pela causa.

Bella se perguntou como essa estranha sabia sobre seus hábitos alimentares mas, mais do que isso, teve que perguntar:

– Hum, por que está sendo tão legal comigo?

A garota riu, suspirou, e então sacudiu a cabeça:

– Nem todo mundo na Sword & Cross é piranha ou playboy.

– Heim? – Bella perguntou, confusa.

– É a imagem deprimente que a cidade tem da escola. Obviamente, não existe nenhum playboy por aqui, mas não vou agredir seus ouvidos com alguns dos apelidos mais explícitos que inventaram.

Bella riu.

– O que quis dizer foi que nem todo mundo aqui é um babaca completo.

– Só a maioria? – Bella perguntou, odiando já soar tão negativa. Mas tinha sido uma manhã muito longa, e ela já havia passado por tanta coisa, e talvez essa garota não fosse julgá-la por ser um pouquinho mal-humorada.

Para sua surpresa, a garota sorriu.

– Exatamente. E eles com certeza estragaram a reputação do restante de nós. – Ela estendeu a mão. – Sou Angela Weber Van Syckle-Lockwood. Pode me chamar de Ang.

– Entendi – disse Bella, ainda muito abalada para perceber que anteriormente talvez tivesse vontade de rir do nome da garota. Parecia saído direto das páginas de um romance de Dickens. No entanto, era de se admirar que uma garota com um nome daqueles conseguisse se apresentar sem cair na risada. – Sou Isabella Swan.

– E todo mundo te chama de Bella – disse Ang. – E foi transferida da Dover Prep, em New Hampshire.

– Como sabe disso tudo? – Bella perguntou calmamente.

– Golpe de sorte? – Ang deu de ombros. – Estou brincando, eu li sua ficha, claro. É um hobby.

Bella a encarou sem acreditar. Talvez ela tivesse se precipitado com a impressão de que a menina era confiável. Como Ang poderia ter acesso à sua ficha?

Ang regulou a água de torneira. Quando ficou morna, fez com que Bella abaixasse a cabeça até a pia.

– Sabe, o negócio é que – explicou ela – não sou realmente maluca. – Ela levantou a cabeça molhada de Bella. – Sem ofensas. – Então a baixou novamente. – Sou a única aluna dessa escola que não foi mandada para cá por um tribunal. E pode parecer que não, mas ser legalmente sã tem as suas vantagens. Por exemplo, também sou a única aluna em que confiam para ser ajudante de escritório. O que é uma burrada da parte deles; afinal, tenho acesso a muitas porcarias confidenciais.

– Mas se você não_ precisa_ estar aqui...

– Quando seu pai é o zelador da escola, eles maio que precisam deixar você estudar de graça. Então... – Ang deixou a frase morrer.

O pai de Ang era o zelador? Pelo estado do lugar, a idéia de que houvesse um zelador nem tinha passado pela cabeça de Bella.

– Sei o que está pensando – Disse Ang, ajudando Bella a tirar o resto de molho do cabelo com xampu. – O lugar não é exatamente bem cuidado, não é?

– Imagine – mentiu Bella. Ela estava ansiosa para se dar bem com a garota e queria passa uma vibração de seja-minha-amiga muito mais do que queria que parecesse que ligava realmente para a frequência com que a grama da Sword & Cross era aparada. –É, hum, bem legal.

– Papai morreu há dois anos – disse Ang em voz baixa. – Eles até arranjaram para que o velho e decadente diretor Udell fosse meu guardião legal, mas, hum, nunca arranjaram um substituto para meu pai.

– Sinto muito – respondeu Bella, também baixando a voz. Então mais alguém ali sabia como era passar por uma grande perda.

– Está tudo bem. – Ang continuou, colocando o condicionador na palma da mão aberta. – Na verdade é uma escola muito boa. Gosto muito daqui.

Agora Bella foi quem levantou a cabeça, espalhando água pelo banheiro.

– Tem certeza de que você não é maluca? – provocou.

– Estou brincando. Odeio isto daqui. É uma droga.

– Mas não consegue ir embora – completou Bella, inclinando a cabeça com curiosidade.

Ang mordeu os lábios.

– Eu sei que é mórbido mas, mesmo que não estivesse presa a Udell, não poderia. Meu pai está aqui. – Apesar de invisível de onde estavam, ela indicou a direção do cemitério com um gesto. – Ele é tudo que eu tenho.

– Acho que você tem mais do que isso nessa escola – comentou Bella, pensando em Alice. Ela se lembrou do jeito que Alice segurara sua mão mais cedo, o olhar ansioso em seus olhos azuis ao fazer Bella prometer que passaria no seu quarto naquela noite.

– Ela vai ficar bem. – Ang consolou-a. – Não seria segunda-feira se Alice não fosse levada para a enfermaria depois de uma crise.

– Mas não foi uma crise – disse Bella. – foi a pulseira. Eu vi. Estava dando choques nela.

– Nossa definição de "crise" é bem extensa aqui na Sword & Cross. Sua nova amiga, Jessica, já teve crises lendárias. Ficam dizendo que vão mudar os remédios dela. Com sorte, vai ter o prazer de testemunhar pelo menos mais um ataque histérico de primeira antes de isso acontecer. Era admirável o quanto Ang era bem informada. Passou pela cabeça de Bella perguntar sobre a história de Edward, mas talvez fosse melhor manter segredo a estranha intensidade de seu interesse por ele. Pelo menos, até ela mesma conseguir entendê-la.

Ela sentiu as mãos de Ang espremendo a água de seu cabelo.

– Acho que saiu tudo – disse Ang. – Parece que finalmente está livre da carne.

Bella se olhou no espelho e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Ang tinha razão. Exceto pela cicatrizes emocionais e pela dor em seu pé direito, não havia evidencias de sua briga com Jessica na lanchonete.

– Ainda bem que seu cabelo é curto – disse Ang. – Se ainda estivesse comprido como na foto do arquivo, essa teria sido uma operação bem mais demorada.

Bella olhou-a impressionada.

–Vou ter que ficar de olho em você, não vou?

Ang passou seu braço pelo de Bella e a levou para do banheiro.

– Apenas não me irrite e ninguém vai se machucar.

Bella olhou para Ang, preocupada, mas o rosto da outra não revelava nada.

– Está brincando, não está? – Bella perguntou.

Ang sorriu, ficando alegre de repente:

– Vamos lá, temos que ir para a aula. Não está feliz por termos a mesmas matérias à tarde?

Bella riu.

– Quando vai parar de saber tudo sobre mim?

– Não num futuro próximo – respondeu Ang, puxando-a pelo corredor em direção às salas de aula. – Vai aprender a gostar disso em breve, prometo. Sou uma amiga muito poderosa para se ter.

* * *

Oi gatinhos e gatinhas, como vao?

Ja estava com saudades de voces. Voces sabem que eu sou um tanto afobada, nao é? Entao mais uma vez, resolvi postar antes da hora... mas nao se costumem. Vou fazer promessa pra nao repetir isso.

E cadê os meus comentarios? Eu ainda estou esperando... e esperando...

Não dá pra ficar mais facil de ser com os pontinhos mesmo:um (.)se voce achou a fic horrivel, dois se é razoavel (..), três se é boa (...), e quatro se amou(...).

Vou ficar de plantao na fente do computador... nao se esqueçam.

Ate na sexta.

Beijinhos


	6. Ficando escuro

**TRÊS**

**Ficando escuro**

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Vamos lá, temos que ir para a aula. Não está feliz por termos a mesmas matérias à tarde?

Bella riu.

– Quando vai parar de saber tudo sobre mim?

– Não num futuro próximo – respondeu Ang, puxando-a pelo corredor em direção às salas de aula. – Vai aprender a gostar disso em breve, prometo. Sou uma amiga muito poderosa para se ter.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bella vagou pelo corredor fio e úmido do dormitório em direção ao quarto, arrastando atrás de si a mochila vermelha da Camp Gurid com a alça partida. As paredes eram da mesma cor de um quadro negro empoeirado, e o lugar inteiro estava estranhamente quieto, com exceção do zumbido tedioso das lâmpadas das festas fluorescentes penduradas no teto manchado por infiltrações.

Acima de tudo, Bella se surpreendeu por ver tantas portas fechadas. Na Dover sempre desejara mais privacidade, uma folga das festas que ocupavam todo o corredor do dormitório e que surgiam a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Não se podia andar até o quarto sem tropeçar numa reunião de garotas sentadas de pernas cruzadas vestindo jeans idênticos, ou um casal se beijando contra alguma parede.

Mas na Sword & Cross... Bem, ou todo mundo já estava trabalhando nos seus trabalhos de trinta páginas para o final do semestre... Ou a socialização era de um tipo bem mais discreto.

Falando nisso, as próprias portas eram uma visão interessante. Se os alunos da Sword & Cross eram criativos com suas regras de vestuário, a personificação de seus espaços era simplesmente genial. Bella já passara por uma porta encoberta por uma cortina de miçangas e outra cujo tapete tinha detector de movimentos, que a encorajou a "cair fora dali'' quando ela se aproximou.

Ela parou em frente a única porte lisa do prédio. Quarto 63. Lar, amargo lar. Bella procurou a chave no bolso da frente da mochila, respirou fundo e abriu a porta da sua cela.

Mas até que não era tão horrível assim. Ou talvez não tanto quanto estava esperando. Havia uma janela de correr de bom tamanho, que deixava entrar uma brisa noturna bem menos sufocante. E, se você ignorasse as barras de aço, a vista dos campos iluminados pela lua era na verdade meio interessante, era preciso esquecer-se também do cemitério que ficava logo depois. Havia armário e uma pequena pia, uma escrivaninha para estudar... Pensando bem, a coisa de aparência mais triste no quarto era o reflexo de Bella no espelho de corpo inteiro atrás da porta.

Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, sabendo muito bem o que encontraria naquele reflexo. Sua aparência denunciava vergonha e cansaço. Os olhos castanhos carregados de estresse. O cabelo igual ao pelo do histérico poodle da família depois de sair numa tempestade. O suéter de Ang caía nela como um saco de batatas. Ela estava tremendo. As aulas da tarde não tinham sido muito melhores que as da manhã, principalmente porque seu maior medo virara realidade: a escola inteira já tinha começado a chamá-la de Bolo de Carne. E infelizmente, assim como seu homônimo, o apelido parecia um daqueles que ia grudar.

Bella queria desfazer as malas, transformar o inóspito quarto 63 em seu próprio canto, um lugar para onde ir quando precisasse escapar e se sentir melhor. Mas ela mal conseguiu abrir a bolsa antes de desabar, derrotada, na cama vazia. Sentia-se tão longe de casa... Foram necessários somente 22 minutos de carro para ir da porta dos fundos de sua casa até os portões da entrada da Sword & Cross, mas poderia muito bem terem sido 22 anos.

Durante a primeira metade da silenciosa viagem no carro com seus pais naquela manhã, a vizinhança tinha parecido basicamente igual: bairros sonolentos de classe média sulista. Mas então tinham passado pela ponte em direção à costa, e o terreno tinha ficado cada vez mais pantanoso. Um grupo de manguezais marcava a entrada das zonas úmidas, mas logo até eles ficaram esparsos. Os últimos 16 quilômetros do caminho até a Sword & Cross eram sombrios. De um cinza amarronzado, inexpressivo, esquecido. Lá em Thunderbolt, o pessoal da cidade sempre brincava sobre o estranhamente memorável e pútrido fedor dali: dava pra saber que se estava nos pântanos quando seu carro começava a cheirar lama.

Apesar de Bella ter crescido em Thunderbold, não conhecia muito bem a região ao leste. Quando criança, sempre achara que era porque não tinha muitos motivos para estar ali – todas as lojas, escolas, e todo mundo que sua família conhecia estavam do lado oeste. O lado leste era simplesmente menos desenvolvido. Só isso.

Ela sentia falta dos pais, que tinham colado um post-it na primeira camiseta da mala – _Nós te amamos! Os Swans nunca desistem! _Sentia falta de seu quarto, que tinha vista para as plantações de tomate do pai. Sentia falta de Callie, que certamente já mandara pelo menos dez mensagens que nunca seriam lidas. Sentia falta de Trevor...

Ou, bem, não exatamente. Ela sentia falta, na verdade, era de como se sentia quando começara a falar com Trevor. Quando tinha alguém em quem pensar quando não conseguia pegar no sono, quando rabiscava o nome de alguém igual boba em seus cadernos. Para ser sincera, Bella e Trevor nunca realmente tiveram a chance de se conhecer muito bem. A única recordação que Bella tinha dele era a foto que Callie tirara dissimuladamente, do outro lado do campo de futebol, entre duas series de agachamento dele, quando os dois conversavam durante uns quinze uns minutos sobre... as séries de agachamento dele. E o único encontro que tivera com Trevor não tinha sido um encontro de verdade – só alguns momentos roubados quando ele a tirou do meio da festa. Momentos dos quais ela se arrependeria para o resto da vida.

Tinha começado bem inocentemente, só dois adolescentes indo dar uma volta perto do lago, mas não demorou até que Bella começasse sentir as sombras espreitando sobre os dois. Então os lábios de Trevor tocaram os dela, o calor invadiu seu corpo, e os olhos ficaram brancos de medo... segundos depois, a vida que ela conhecia tinha virado cinzas.

Bella rolou e escondeu o rosto na curvatura do braço. Tinha passado meses em luto pela morte de Trevor e, agora, deitada nesse quarto estranho, com o estrado de metal incomodando-a através do colchão fino, Bella viu como aquilo tudo era fútil e egoísta. Ela não conhecia Trevor melhor do conhecia... Bem, Jacob.

Uma batida na porta fez Bella saltar da cama. Como alguém poderia saber que estava ali? Foi até a porta na ponta dos pés a abriu, colocando a cabeça para fora e vendo o corredor completamente vazio. Ela sequer ouvira passos lá fora, e não havia sinal de ninguém ter acabado de bater.

A única diferença era o aviãozinho de papel espetado com uma tacha no meio do mural de cortiça ao lado de sua porta. Bella sorriu ao ver seu nome escrito com marcador preto na asa, mas, quando desdobrou o bilhete, tudo que estava rabiscado dentro era uma seta preta apontado para o fim do corredor.

Alice _tinha_ convidado essa noite, mas isso fora antes do incidente com Jessica na lanchonete. Olhando o corredor vazio, Bella se perguntou se devia seguir a misteriosa seta. Então olhou de volta para a mochila gigante, sua deprimente festinha particular esperando para ser desarrumada. Ela deu de ombros, fechou a porta, colocou a chave no bolso e começou a andar.

Parou na frente de uma porta do outro lado corredor para olhar um pôster gigante de Sony Terry, um músico cego que ela sabia, pela coleção de discos arranhados do pai, que era um incrível gaitista de blues. Ela se inclinou para frente para ler o nome escrito no quadro de cortiça e percebeu com espanto que era o quarto de Laurent Sparks. Imediatamente, para sua irritação, uma pequena parte do seu cérebro começou a calcular as possibilidades de Edward estar com Laurent, apenas uma porta fina separando-os de Bella.

Um zumbido mecânico fez Bella dar um salto. Ela olhou direto para uma das câmaras de segurança presa na parede acima da porta de Laurent. Os vermelhos. O zoom da lente a cada um de seus passos. Bella se encolheu, envergonhada por motivos que nenhuma câmara conseguiria identificar. Em todo caso, fora ali para ver Alice – cujo quarto, percebeu, por acaso ficava bem em frente ao de Laurent.

Ao ver a porta de Alice, Bella sentiu uma pontada de ternura. A superfície inteira estava coberta de adesivos – alguns impressos, outros obviamente feitos à mão. Havia tantos que eles se sobrepunham cada slogan encobrindo e frequentemente contradizendo o de baixo. Bella riu silenciosamente enquanto imaginava Alice colecionando adesivos; indiscriminadamente ("_As malvadas são as melhores", "filha da... Sword & Cross", "vote 666"_), para depois colá-los a esmo – mas com empenho – no seu espaço.

Bella podia ter ficado entretida durante horas lendo a porta de Alice, mas logo começou a se sentir constrangida por estar parada na frente de um quarto para o qual não tinha 100% de certeza de ter sido convidada. Então viu o segundo aviãozinho de papel. Ela o tirou do quadro de cortiça e desdobrou a mensagem:

_Minha querida Bella, _

_Se você realmente tiver aparecido hoje à noite, parabéns! Vamos nos dar muuuito bem._

_Se tiver me dado um bolo, então... tira as patas do meu bilhete particular, LAURENT! Quantas vezes tenho que avisar? Putz._

_De qualquer forma, eu sei que disse pra você aparecer aqui hoje, mas precisei ir direto da festinha na enfermaria (o lado bom do meu tratamento de choque hoje) para uma revisão de biologia com a Albatroz para compensar minha ausência. Ou seja... fica para outra vez?_

_Psicoticamente sua,_

_A _

Bella ficou com o bilhete nas mãos, sem ter certeza do que fazer em seguida. Estava aliviada de saber que Alice estava recebendo tratamento, mas ainda queria poder vê-la pessoalmente. Queria ouvir a indiferença na voz de Alice para saber como se sentia em relação ao que acontecera na lanchonete hoje. Mas, parada ali no meio do corredor, Bella estava mais incerta do que nunca sobre como deveria processar os acontecimentos do dia. Um pânico quieto tomou conta dela quando finalmente entendeu que estava sozinha, depois de escurecer, na Sword & Cross.

Às suas costas, uma porta se abriu. Uma fraca de luz branca cresceu no chão sob seus pés. Bella escutou uma musica vinda de um dos quartos.

– Que tá rolando? – perguntou Laurent, parado à porta usando uma camiseta branca velha e jeans. O dreads estavam presos por um elástico amarelo no alto da cabeça e ele segurava uma gaita perto da boca.

– Vim ver Alice – explicou Bella, tentando se controlar para não espiar se havia mais alguém no quarto. – A gente ia...

– Não tem ninguém – interrompeu ele misteriosamente.

Bella não sabia se estava falando de Alice, do resto dos alunos do dormitório, ou sabe-se lá o quê. Laurent tocou algumas notas na gaita, olhando para ela o tempo todo. Então abriu mais um pouco a porta e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Bella não entendeu se ele estava ou não convidando-a para entrar.

– Bem, eu estava só passando a caminho da biblioteca – mentiu ela rapidamente, voltando-se para a direção de onde tinha vindo. – Tenho que dar uma olhada em um livro.

– Bella – chamou Laurent.

Ela se virou. Ainda não haviam sido apresentados oficialmente, e Bella não esperava que Laurent soubesse seu nome. Deu um sorriso breve e usou a gaita para apontar a direção oposta.

– A biblioteca é por ali – avisou. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Não deixe de dar uma olhada na coleção especial na ala leste. É uma coisa impressionante.

– Obrigada. – despediu-se Bella, se sentindo genuinamente agradecida ao mudar de direção. Laurent parecia tão real ali, acenando e tocando algumas notas de despedida na gaita enquanto ela andava. Talvez ele só a tivesse deixado nervosa antes porque Bella pensava nele só como amigo de Edward. Pelo que sabia, Laurent podia ser uma pessoa legal. Seu humor só melhorou enquanto descia o corredor. Primeiro, o bilhete de Alice tinha sido irônico e sarcástico, e depois Bella tivera um encontro tranquilo com Laurent Sparks; além disso, ela realmente _queria_ conhecer a biblioteca. As coisas estavam melhorando.

Perto do final do corredor, onde o dormitório fazia uma curva em direção à ala da biblioteca, Bella passou pela única porta aberta do andar. Não havia decoração nessa porta, mas fora pintada totalmente de preto. Quando se aproximou, Bella pôde ouvir heavy metal tocando lá dentro. Não precisou nem parar para ler o nome na porta. Era o quarto de Jessica.

Bella acelerou o passo, de repente ouvindo com muita clareza cada batida de suas botas de montaria pretas no chão de linóleo. Ela não percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração até empurrar as portas de madeira da biblioteca a soltar o ar.

Uma sensação de felicidade tomou conta de Bella quando olhou em volta pela biblioteca. Ela sempre gostara do cheiro de levemente doce e mofado que apenas um salão cheio de livros tinha. Ela se reconfortava com o barulho de páginas sendo folheadas. A biblioteca da Dover sempre fora seu esconderijo, e Bella sentiu quase dominada pelo alívio quando percebeu que aquela ali podia oferecer a mesma sensação de santuário. Mal conseguia acreditar que o lugar pertencia a Sword & Cross. Era quase... na verdade era... acolhedora.

As paredes eram de um mogno escuro e o pé-direito era alto. Uma lareira com espelho de tijolos ficava numas das paredes. Havia longas mesas de madeira iluminadas por abajures antigos esverdeados, e corredores de livros que se estendiam alem do alcance dos seus olhos. O barulho das botas foi abafado por um tapete persa enquanto Bella atravessava a entrada distraidamente.

Alguns alunos estavam estudando, nenhum que Bella conhecesse por nome, mas até mesmo os garotos mais selvagens pareciam menos ameaçadores com as cabeças enfiadas nos livros. Ela se aproximou da mesa principal, uma grande estação circular no meio da sala. Estava toda tomada por pilhas de papéis e livros, e tinha um quê de bagunça acadêmica que lembrou Bella da casa dos pais. Havia tantos livros empilhados que Bella quase não viu a bibliotecária sentada atrás deles. Ela estava preenchendo formulários como se estivesse procurando ouro. Ergueu a cabeça quando Bella se aproximou.

– Olá! – A mulher _sorriu_, para Bella. Seu cabelo não era grisalho, e sim prateado com mechas vermelhas, um tipo de brilho que cintilava até mesmo na luz suave da biblioteca. Seu rosto parecia velho e jovem ao mesmo tempo, com uma pele pálida quase translúcida, brilhantes olhos negros e um nariz pequeno e arrebitado. Enquanto falava com Bella, levantou as mangas de seu suéter de cashmere branco, expondo fileiras e mais fileiras de pulseiras de pérola decorando ambos os pulsos. – Posso ajudá-la a encontrar alguma coisa? – perguntou num cochicho animado.

Bella se sentiu instantaneamente confortável com aquela mulher, e olhou para baixo para ler a placa com seu nome sobre a mesa: Victoria Bliss. Ela desejou ter algum pedido de livro. Era a primeira figura de autoridade cuja ajuda Bella verdadeiramente poderia pedir. Mas, na verdade, estava só perambulando... e então se lembrou do que Laurent Sparks havia dito.

– Sou nova aqui – explicou. – Isabella Swan. Pode me dizer onde fica a ala leste?

A mulher deu um sorriso de você-parece-o-tipo-que-gosta-de-ler para Bella, algo que ela recebera de bibliotecárias a vida toda.

– Bem ali – apontou ela na direção de uma fileira de janelas altas do outro lado da sala. – Sou Srta. Victoria e, se minha lista de chamada está correta, você está nos meus seminários de religião às terças e quitas. Ah, vamos nos divertir um bocado! – Ela deu uma piscadela. – enquanto isso, se precisar de mais alguma coisa, estou aqui. Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella.

Bella sorriu, agradecendo, disse com alegria a Srta. Victoria que a veria amanha na aula e se encaminhou às janelas. Só depois de se afastar da bibliotecária que Bella se perguntou sobre o jeito estranho e íntimo que a mulher usou quando a chamou pelo apelido.

Acabara de passar pela área de estudos principal e estava observando as elegantes fileiras altas de livros quando algo escuro e amedrontador passou por cima de sua cabeça. Ela olhou para cima.

_Não. Aqui não. Por favor. Deixe-me ter somente este lugar._

Quando as sombras iam e vinham, Bella nunca tinha muita certeza onde elas acabariam – ou por quanto tempo ficariam longe.

Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo agora. Alguma coisa estava diferente. Estava com medo, sim, mas não sentia frio. Na verdade, sentia-se até um pouco corada. A biblioteca estava quente, mas não _tão_ quente assim. E então seus olhos encontraram Edward.

Ele estava de frente para a janela, inclinado sobre um pódio com a inscrição COLEÇÃO ESPECIAL em letras brancas. As mangas da jaqueta de couro desgastada estavam enroladas até os cotovelos, e o cabelo acobreado brilhava sob as luzes. Seus ombros estavam curvados para frente e, mais uma vez, Bella teve o instinto de se enrolar nos braços dele. Tirou aquela ideia da cabeça e ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar melhor. Ela não podia ter certeza, mas Edward parecia estar desenhando alguma coisa.

Enquanto observava os sutis movimentos de seu corpo enquanto ele esboçava algo, o estômago de Bella parecia estar queimando por dentro, como se tivesse engolido alguma coisa quente. Não entendia por que, contra todo bom-senso tinha uma louca premonição de que Edward a estava desenhando.

Ela _não_ devia ir até ele. Afinal, nem sequer o conhecia, nunca tinha falado com ele. A única comunicação entre os dois até agora tinha incluído somente um dedo médio e alguns olhares feios. Ainda assim, por alguma razão, parecia muito importante descobrir o que estava naquele caderno.

Foi quando se deu conta... o sonho que tivera na noite anterior. Uma breve lembrança lhe ocorreu de repente. No sonha, era tarde da noite – estava úmido e frio, e ela usava algo longo e esvoaçante. Ela se encostara numa janela cortinada num salão desconhecido. A única pessoa que também estava lá era homem... ou um garoto – não conseguia ver seu rosto. Ele a estava desenhando num bloco grosso de papel. O cabelo. O pescoço. A linha do perfil, idêntica. Ela ficou para às suas costas, com medo de ele descobrir que ela estava olhando, mas intrigada demais para ir embora.

Bella cambaleou para frente ao sentir algo beliscar seu ombro por trás, e depois flutuar acima de sua cabeça. A sombra tinha voltado. Era preta e tão espessa quanto uma cortina.

As batidas de seu coração ficaram tão altas que encheram seus ouvidos, bloqueando o sussurro sombrio das sombras, bloqueando o barulho de seus passos. Ele levantou o olhar do trabalho e pareceu fixar os olhos exatamente no lugar em que a sombra pairava, mas Edward não se sobressaltou como ela.

É claro que não: ele não podia vê-las. Sereno, fixou sua atenção na paisagem do lado de fora da janela.

O calor dentro de Bella ficou mais forte. Agora, ela estava perto o suficiente para ter a impressão de que Edward podia sentir as ondas de calor irradiando de sua pele.

O mais silenciosamente que pôde, Bella tentou bisbilhotar o caderno por cima do ombro dele. Por apenas um segundo, sua mente visualizou a curva de seu pescoço nu esboçado a lápis na pagina. Mas então ela piscou e, quando seus olhos voltaram para a folha, teve que engolir em seco.

Era uma paisagem. Edward estava desenhando a vista do cemitério através da janela com detalhismo quase perfeito. Bella nunca tinha visto uma coisa que a deixasse tão triste.

Ela não sabia a razão. Era loucura – até mesmo para seus padrões – esperar que sua estranha intuição se concretizasse. Não havia motivo para Edward desenhá-la. Bella sabia disso, assim como sabia não haver motivo para a grosseria daquela manhã. Mas ele havia feito o gesto grosseiro mesmo assim.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou. Tinha fechado seu caderno de desenho e estava olhando para ela solenemente. Seus lábios cheios estavam fechados com força, e os olhos acinzentados pareciam entorpecidos. Ele não parecia zangado; para variar, parecia exausto.

– Vim ver um livro da Coleção Especial – respondeu ela numa voz vacilante. Mas, ao olhar em volta, rapidamente percebeu seu erro. A Coleção Especial não era uma seção de livros – era uma área aberta dentro da biblioteca onde havia uma exposição de arte sobre a Guerra Civil. Ela e Edward estavam no meio de uma pequena galeria, com bustos de bronze de heróis de guerra, caixas de vidro protegendo velhas notas promissórias e mapas da Confederação. Era a única seção da biblioteca em que não havia um único livro.

– Boa sorte, então – disse Edward, abrindo seu caderno de novo, como se para dizer, sem espaço para duvidas, _adeus._

Bella estava muda e envergonhada, e o que gostaria de fazer era fugir. Mas, por outro lado, havia sombras, ainda espreitando, e por algum motivo Bella se sentia melhor quando estava perto de Edward. Não fazia sentido – como se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa para protegê-la delas.

Ela ficou parada, grudada no lugar. Edward olhou para ela e suspirou:

– Deixe eu fazer uma pergunta: gosta de ser vigiada?

Bella pensou nas sombras e no que estavam fazendo com ela nesse exato momento. Sem pensar, negou bruscamente balançando a cabeça.

– Então somos dois. – Ele limpou a garganta e encarou-a fixamente, tentando salientar que ela era a intrusa ali.

Talvez Bella pudesse explicar que estava se sentindo um pouco tonta e só precisava se sentar por um minuto. Ela começou a dizer:

– Olhe, posso...

Mas Edward pegou o caderno e ficou em pé.

– Vim aqui para ficar sozinho – interrompeu ele. – Se você não vai embora, eu vou.

Ele jogou o caderno dentro da mochila e, quando passou por Bella, seu ombro esbarrou no dela. Mesmo o toque tão breve, mesmo através das muitas camadas de roupas, Bella sentiu um choque elétrico.

Por um segundo, Edward também congelou. Os dois viraram-se para se olhar e Bella abriu a boca. Mas, antes que pudesse falar, Edward já olhava para a frente e andava rapidamente em direção à porta. Bella observou as sombras flutuando acima de sua cabeça, rodopiando em círculos, e então saindo pela janela noite afora.

Ela tremeu com o rastro frio que deixaram e, por um longo tempo depois daquilo, ficou parada na área da exposição, tocando o ombro no local onde Edward tinha encostado, sentindo o calor deixar sua pele aos poucos.

* * *

Hello people.

Estao todos bem? E ai, gostando da historia?

As minhas rewies nunca chegam... e vou continuar esperando.

É tao facil, use os pontinhos: um (.)se voce achou a fic horrivel, dois se é razoavel (..), três se é boa (...), e quatro se amou(...).

Muitas coisas ainda irao acontecer, entao continuem acompanhando ( e comentem)

Beijinhos


	7. Turno do cemitério PART 1

**QUATRO**

**Turno do cemitério **

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Olhe, posso...

Mas Edward pegou o caderno e ficou em pé.

– Vim aqui para ficar sozinho – interrompeu ele. – Se você não vai embora, eu vou.

Ele jogou o caderno dentro da mochila e, quando passou por Bella, seu ombro esbarrou no dela. Mesmo o toque tão breve, mesmo através das muitas camadas de roupas, Bella sentiu um choque elétrico.

Por um segundo, Edward também congelou. Os dois viraram-se para se olhar e Bella abriu a boca. Mas, antes que pudesse falar, Edward já olhava para a frente e andava rapidamente em direção à porta. Bella observou as sombras flutuando acima de sua cabeça, rodopiando em círculos, e então saindo pela janela noite afora.

Ela tremeu com o rastro frio que deixaram e, por um longo tempo depois daquilo, ficou parada na área da exposição, tocando o ombro no local onde Edward tinha encostado, sentindo o calor deixar sua pele aos poucos.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ahhh, terça-feira. Dia de waffle. Desde que conseguia se lembrar, terças estivais significavam café fresco, tigelas transbordadas de framboesas com chantilly e uma interminável pilha crocantes e dourados. Até mesmo nesse verão, quando seus pais começaram a sentir um pouco de medo dela, o dia do waffle era uma coisa com a qual podia contar. Ela podia rolar na cama numa terça de manhã e, antes de se dar conta de qualquer outra coisa, sabia instintivamente que dia era.

Bella farejou, lentamente recuperando os sentidos, e estão farejou mais uma vez, com mais vontade. Não, nada de cheiro da massa amanteigada. Ela esfregou os olhos para espantar o sono e observou o quarto entulhado. Parecia a foto de "antes" em uma daqueles programas de decoração. O interminável pesadelo que tinha sido a segunda-feira voltou à sua mente: se despedindo de seu celular, o incidente com o bolo de carne e os olhos cheios de ódio de Jessica no refeitório, o esbarrão com Edward na biblioteca. O que o deixava tão rancoroso, Bella não fazia ideia.

Ela se sentou e olhou pela janela. Ainda estava escuro; o sol não tinha nem começado a aparecer no horizonte. Nunca havia levantado tão cedo. Pensando bem, na verdade não se lembrava de ter visto o sol nascer nunca. Para falar a verdade, alguma coisa sobre assistir o sol nascer a deixava nervosa; os momentos de espera, os momentos logo-antes-do-sol-aparecer-na-linha-do-horizonte, sentada na escuridão olhando para a fileira de arvores. Era o horário perfeito para as sombras.

Bella soltou um alto, saudoso e solitário suspiro, o que a deixou ainda mais solitária e com mais saudades de casa. O que ia fazer com as três horas que tinha entre o raiar do dia e a primeira aula? _Raiar do dia_ – por que essas palavras estavam soando familiares em seus ouvidos? Ah. Droga. Ela deveria estar no castigo.

Bella se apressou para sair da cama, tropeçando na mochila ainda cheia, e puxou mais um suéter preto sem graça do alto da pilha de suéteres sem graça. Pegou o mesmo jeans do dia anterior e estremeceu ao ver o reflexo desastroso do cabelo amassado, tentando penteá-lo com os dedos enquanto corria porta afora.

Ela estava sem fôlego quando chegou aos portões de ferro do cemitério, de pouco mais de um metro de altura e com desenhos intrincados. Estava engasgando com o sufocante cheiro de lixo podre e se sentindo sozinha demais com seus pensamentos. Onde estava todo mundo? A ideia deles de "raiar do dia" era diferente da dele? Bella olhou o relógio: já eram 6h15.

Toda a instrução que recebera era para se encontrarem no cemitério, e Bella tinha quase certeza de que essa era a única entrada. Ficou parada na entrada, onde o asfalto rústico do estacionamento dava lugar a um terreno pedregoso cheio de ervas daninhas. Ela viu um dente-de-leão solitário e passou pela sua cabeça que uma Bella mais jovem o teria arrancado, feito um pedido e então soprado. Mas os pedidos da Bella atual eram pesados demais para algo tão leve.

Os portões delicados eram tudo que separava o cemitério do estacionamento, o que era digno de nota em uma escola que tinha tanto arame farpado em todos os lugares. Bella passou a mão pelos portões, delineando com os dedos os delicados padrões florais. Os portões deviam datar da época da guerra Civil que Alice estava se referindo, quando o cemitério costumava ser o repouso final de soldados mortos em combate. Quando a escola não era lar de psicopatas instáveis. Quando o lugar todo era bem menos encoberto e sombrio.

Era estranho: o resto do campus era liso como uma folha de papel, mas, de alguma maneira, o cemitério tinha uma forma côncava. De onde ela podia ver o declive da vasta região à frente. Fileira após fileira de lápides simples se alinhavam na ladeira como espectadores numa arena.

Mas, em direção ao centro, no ponto mais baixo do cemitério, o caminho pelas lapides se retorcia num labirinto de túmulos maiores e esculpidos, estatuas de mármore ou mausoléus. Provavelmente eram dos generais da Confederação ou apenas para os soldados de famílias ricas. Pareciam ser lindas quando vista de perto. Mas dali, o próprio peso delas parecia puxar o cemitério para baixo, quase como se o lugar inteiro estivesse sendo sugado por um ralo.

Passos às suas costas. Bella se virou e viu uma figura atarracada vestida de preto saindo de trás de uma árvore. Ang! Bella se segurou para não se jogar seus braços em volta da garota. Nunca havia ficado tão feliz em ver alguém – apesar de ser difícil acreditar que Ang também tivesse sido mandada para o castigo.

– Não está atrasada? – Ang perguntou, parando alguns centímetros na frente de Bella e balançando a cabeça para ela como se sentisse pena da garota nova.

– Estou aqui há dez minutos – respondeu Bella. – Não é _você_ que esta atrasada?

– Claro que não, eu só levanto cedo. Nunca vou para o castigo. – Ela deu de ombros e ajeitou os óculos roxos no nariz. – Mas você deveria estar lá, junto com outras cinco almas infelizes que provavelmente estão ficando com mais raiva a cada minuto esperando no monólito. – Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e apontou para a direção atrás de Bella, para a maior estrutura de pedra que se erguia na parte mais funda do cemitério. Se Bella apertasse os olhos, podia distinguir um grupo de figuras negras agrupadas na base.

– Eles só disseram que deveria encontrá-los no cemitério – reclamou Bella, já se sentindo derrotada. – Ninguém me disse aonde ir.

– Bem, eu estou dizendo agora: monólito. Agora desça até lá. – disse Ang. – Não vai fazer amigos atrapalhando a manhã deles ainda mais.

Bella engoliu em seco. Parte dela queria pedir a Ang para lhe mostrar o caminho. Dali de cima, parecia um labirinto, e Bella não queria se perder num cemitério. De repente, teve aquela sensação nervosa de estar longe de casa, e sabia que isso só ia piorar lá. Ela estalou os dedos, tentando passar o tempo.

– Bella? – Ang chamou, dando um leve empurrão em seus ombros. – Você ainda está parada aí.

Bella tentou dar a Ang um bravo sorriso de agradecimento, mas teve que se contentar com uma careta esquisita. Em seguida desceu apressadamente o declive até o centro do cemitério.

O sol inda não tinha nascido, mas estava quase, e esses últimos momentos da madrugada eram sempre os que mais a assustavam. Bella passou correndo pelas fileiras de lápides simples. Algum dia elas provavelmente estiveram eretas, mas agora estavam tão velhas que a maioria se inclinada para um lado ou para o outro, fazendo o lugar todo parecer algum tipo de jogo e dominós mórbido.

Ela ensopou os All Star pretos em poças de lama encobertas por folhas mortas. Quando tinha passado pelos túmulos simples e chegado aos mais ornamentados, o chão tinha mais ou menos se nivelado, e ela estava totalmente perdida. Parou de correr para recuperar o fôlego. Vozes. Se conseguisse se acalmar, podia ouvir as vozes.

– Mai cinco minutos, e tô fora – disse um garoto.

– Pena que sua opinião não interessa, Sr. Sparks. – Uma voz geniosa, que Bella reconheceu de alguma de suas aulas ontem. Srta. Tross. A Albatroz.

Depois do incidente com o bolo de carne, Bella tinha chagado atrasada na aula dela e rígida e gorda professora de ciências não teve exatamente a melhor impressão de Isabella.

– A não ser que alguém queira perder seus privilégios sociais dessa semana – ouviram-se os grunhidos entre os túmulos – vamos todos esperar pacientemente, como se não tivéssemos nada melhor para fazer, até Srta. Swan decidir nos agraciar com a sua presença.

– Estou aqui – arfou Bella, finalmente dando a volta em uma gigantesca estátua de querubim.

A Srta. Tross parou com as mãos nos quadris, usando um vestido preto parecido com o do dia anterior. O cabelo castanho fino estava grudado na cabeça e os tediosos olhos castanhos só revelavam irritação com a chegada de Bella. Biologia sempre fora complicado para Bella e, até agora, ela não estava fazendo nenhum favor as suas notas na aula de Srta. Tross.

Atrás de Albatroz estavam Alice, Jessica e Laurent, de pé em volta de um circulo de pedestais que circulavam uma grande estátua central de um anjo. Comparada às outras estátuas, essa parecia mais nova, mais limpa, maior. E encostado numa das pernas esculpidas do anjo – ela quase não tinha percebido – estava Edward. Ele estava usando a mesma jaqueta velha e a echarpe do dia anterior. Bella analisou o cabelo cor de bronze desarrumado, que parecia não ter sido penteado depois de acordar... O que a fez começar a pensar em como Edward era dormindo... O que a fez corar tanto, que quando seus olhos desceram do cabelo dele até seus olhos, ela se sentiu completamente humilhada.

A essa altura ele já estava olhando feio para ela.

– Sinto muito – soltou. – Não sabia onde era para a gente se encontrar. Eu juro...

– Poupe-me – disse a Srta. Tross, arrastando um dedo através da garganta. – Já desperdiçou tempo demais, de todo mundo. Agora, aposto que se lembra que qualquer que seja a indiscrição desprezível que cometeu para estar aqui. Pode referir sobre isso nas próximas duas horas enquanto trabalha. Formem duplas. Já conhecem o esquema. – Ela olhou para Bella e soltou a respiração. – OK, que quer uma protegida?

Para o horror de Bella, todos os alunos baixaram os olhos. Mas então, depois de um torturante minuto, um quinto aluno apareceu virando na beirada do mausoléu.

– Eu quero.

Jacob. Sua camisa preta de gola V ficava justa em seus ombros largos. Ele era quase trinta centímetros mais alto que Laurent, que deu um passo para o lado quando Jacob passou por ele foi na direção de Bella. Seus olhos estavam colados nos dela enquanto andava para frente, se movimentando som suavidade e confiança, tão confortável nesse reformatório quanto Bella estava desconfortável. Parte dela queria desviar os olhos, porque o jeito que Jacob a encarava na frente de todo mundo era embaraçoso. Mas, por alguma razão, estava hipnotizada. Ela não conseguia afastar o olhar – até Alice se colocar entre eles.

– Pedi primeiro – falou. – Pedi ela primeiro.

– Não pediu, não – retrucou Jacob.

–Pedi sim, você é que não ouviu, do seu poleiro esquisito ali atrás. – Alice falava sem parar. –... Eu quero ficar com ela.

– Eu... – Jacob começou a responder.

Alice inclinou a cabeça em expectativa. Bella engoliu em seco. Será que ele ia virar e dizer que _ele_ também queria ficar com ela? Não podiam simplesmente deixar para lá? Ficar de castigo em grupo de três?

Jacob afagou o braço de Bella.

– Falo com você depois, OK? – disse, como se fosse uma promessa que ela tivesse pedido para ele fazer.

Os outros alunos levantaram-se dos túmulos onde estavam sentados e foram até um barracão. Bella os seguiu, grudada em Alice, que sem dizer nada entregou a ela um ancinho.

– Então. Quer o anjo vingador, ou os carnudos amantes abraçados?

Ninguém comentou os acontecimentos de ontem ou o bilhete de Alice, e Bella de alguma maneira sentiu que não devia tocar no assunto agora. Em vez disso, ela olhou para cima e se deparou com duas estátuas gigantescas cercando-a. A mais perto dela parecia um Rodin. Um homem e uma mulher nus entrelaçados num abraço. Ela estudara escultura francesa na Dover, e sempre achara as obras de Rodin as mais românticas. Mas agora era difícil olhar os amantes abraçados sem pensar em Edward. _Edward_. Que a odiava. Se precisava de mais provas disso depois de que ele basicamente fugir da biblioteca ontem à noite, era só se lembrar do olhar feio que disparara para ela naquela manhã.

– Cadê o anjo vingador? – perguntou a Alice com um suspiro.

– Boa escolha. Por aqui. – Alice levou Bella até uma maciça escultura de mármore de um anjo salvando a terra do choque de um raio. Pode ter sido uma obra interessante, na época em que fora esculpida. Mas agora parecia apenas velha e suja, coberta de lama e musgo.

– Não entendo – assumiu Bella. – O que a gente deve fazer?

– Esfrega-esfrega-esfrega – disse Alice, quase cantando. – Gosto de fingir que estou dando um banhinho neles. – Com isso, ela escalou o anjo gigante, passando as pernas por cima do braço da estátua que segurava o relâmpago, como se aquilo fosse um residente carvalho.

Morrendo de medo de a Srta. Tross achar que ela estava querendo mais problemas, Bella começou a trabalhar com seu ancinho em volta do pedestal da estátua. Ela tentou tirar o que parecia uma pilha interminável de folhas molhadas.

Três minutos depois, seus braços a estavam matando. Definitivamente não estava vestida adequadamente para aquele tipo de trabalho sujo braçal. Bella nunca fora mandada para o castigo na Dover, mas, pelo que já tinha escutado, lá ele resumia-se a preencher uma folha de papel com "Nunca mais vou copiar trabalhos da Internet" algumas centenas de vezes.

Aquilo era um absurdo. Especialmente quando tudo que fizera fora esbarrar acidentalmente em Jessica na lanchonete. Ela estava tentando não julgar ninguém ali rápido de mais, mas tirar lama dos túmulos de gente que estava morta há mais de um século? Bella totalmente odiava sua vido naquele momento.

Então uma fresta de luz do sol finalmente atravessou a copa das árvores e de repente havia cor no cemitério. Bella se viu instantaneamente melhor. Ela podia enxergar a mais de três metros adiante. Podia enxergar Edward... trabalhando ao lado de Jessica.

O coração de Bella parou. A sensação de leveza desapareceu.

* * *

Voltei...

E entao, como estao?

Gente eu queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que comentaram:

Bella Salvatore: Muito obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas histórias. Esse livro é muito misterioso. Com o passar do enredo, todas as suas perguntas vao sendo respondidas. Espero que continue gostando da .

CullenB:Eu tambem li Hush Hush e tambem adorei, só que achei que a Bella e o Edward combinavam mais com Fallen do que com ele. A forma como Daniel ( Edward ) trata Luce( Bella) combina mais com Twilight. Mas, eu tambem adorei Hush Hush, se eu nao adaptasse Fallen, com certeza faria com e continue acompanhndo.

Uuuh: Muito obrigada por deixar os pontinhos. É uma forma bem pratica e rapida de dizer o que está achando da fic, nao é? Continue acompanhando. Beijinhos.

L. Potter Cullen:Quem bom que esta gostando da fic. Isso sempre me deixa muito feliz além de me inspirar a contiuar escrevendo e adptando. Espero que continue .

moni cullen: Adorooo quando me dizem que amou... isso é tao bom de escutar. Principalmente com todo o trabalho que eu tenho para reescrever e editar. Mas muito obrigada e espero o seus comentarios. Beijinhos.

Nath Tsubasa Evans: Quem bom que gostou... a historia é sim adapatada. O livro original se chama Fallen e sua autora é Lauren Kate. Ele irá se tranfosmar em filme pelos estudios da Disney. Chique , nao é? Volte .

Mocho Azul: Quem bom que gostou. Nao deixe me comentar. Pode ser com os pontinhos mesmo, é muito bom para quem nao tem muito tempo. Beijinhos.

...

Entao quem ainda nao me deixou recadinhos, nao se esqueçam.

É muito facil, use os pontinhos: um (.)se voce achou a fic horrivel, dois se é razoavel (..), três se é boa (...), e quatro se amou(...).

Vou tentar postar todas segundas e sextas.

Quando mais comentarios voces deixarem, mais rapido eu posto o capitulo novo. Entao... ja sabem.

Beijinhos e espero voces no proximo post.

=D


	8. Turno do cemitério PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Morrendo de medo de a Srta. Tross achar que ela estava querendo mais problemas, Bella começou a trabalhar com seu ancinho em volta do pedestal da estátua. Ela tentou tirar o que parecia uma pilha interminável de folhas molhadas.

Três minutos depois, seus braços a estavam matando. Definitivamente não estava vestida adequadamente para aquele tipo de trabalho sujo braçal. Bella nunca fora mandada para o castigo na Dover mas, pelo que já tinha escutado, lá ele resumia-se a preencher uma folha de papel com "Nunca mais vou copiar trabalhos da Internet" algumas centenas de vezes.

Aquilo era um absurdo. Especialmente quando tudo que fizera fora esbarrar acidentalmente em Jessica na lanchonete. Ela estava tentando não julgar ninguém ali rápido de mais, mas tirar lama dos túmulos de gente que estava morta há mais de um século? Bella totalmente odiava sua vido naquele momento.

Então uma fresta de luz do sol finalmente atravessou a copa das árvores e de repente havia cor no cemitério. Bella se viu instantaneamente melhor. Ela podia enxergar a mais de três metros adiante. Podia enxergar Edward... trabalhando ao lado de Jessica.

O coração de Bella parou. A sensação de leveza desapareceu.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bella olhou para Alice, que lhe lançou um olhar de simpatia, mas continuou trabalhando.

– Ei – Bella sussurrou alto.

Alice pôs um dedo nos lábios, mas chamou Bella para subir ao lado dela.

Com muito menos graça e agilidade do que Alice, Bella agarrou o braço da estatua e balançou-se para cima do pedestal. Quando percebeu que não ia se esborrachar, sussurrou:

– Então... Edward é amigo de Jessica?

Alice bufou.

– Não, de jeito nenhum, eles se odeiam – respondeu rapidamente, e então parou. – Por que está perguntando?

Bella apontou para os dois, não se esforçando nem um pouco para tirar folhas de cima de sua sepultura. Estavam perto um do outro, apoiados em seus ancinhos, entretidos numa conversa que Bella desesperadamente queria poder ouvir.

– Eles parecem amigos para mim.

– É o castigo – explicou Alice secamente. – Somos obrigados a fazer duplas. Por acaso acha que Laurent e o tarado do banheiro são amigos? – Ela apontou para Laurent e Jacob. Eles pareciam estar discutindo sobre a melhor forma de dividir o trabalho na estátua dos amantes. – Amigos do castigo _não_ significam amigos na vida real.

Alice olhou de volta para Bella, que podia sentir seu rosto denunciar a frustração, apesar de se esforçar muito para parecer neutra.

– Olha, Bella, eu não quis dizer... – A voz sumiu. – Tirando o fato de que você me fez perder uns bons vinte minutos da minha manha, não tenho nada contra você. Na verdade, acho que é meio interessante. Meio natural. Quer dizer, não sei o que você estava esperando em termos de amiguinhos para sempre aqui na Sword & Cross. Mas deixe-me ser a primeira a explicar: simplesmente não é tão fácil assim. As pessoas estão aqui porque têm bagagem. Estou falando de gente que precisa pagar pelo excesso de bagagem no check-in. Sacou?

Bella deu de ombros, se sentindo envergonhada.

– Foi só uma pergunta.

Alice deu um risinho silencioso.

– Está sempre tão na defensiva? Que diabos aprontou para vir pra cá, afinal?

Bella não estava com vontade de falar no assunto. Talvez Alice tivesse razão; era melhor não ficar tentando fazer amigos. Bella desceu e voltou a atacar o musgo na base da estátua.

Infelizmente, Alice ficou intrigada. Ela pulou e colocou o ancinho em cima do de Bella, prendendo-o no lugar.

– Ah, me conta me conta me conta – provocou.

O rosto de Alice estava tão perto do de Bella. Fez Bella se lembrar do dia anterior, agachando-se sobre Alice depois da convulsão. Elas dividiam algo ali, não? E parte de Bella queria muito poder conversar com alguém. Tinha sido um verão tão longo e sufocante sé com seus pais... Ela suspirou, descansando a testa no cabo do seu ancinho.

Uma sensação salgada e nervosa encheu sua boca, mas ela não conseguia engolir. A última vez que havia revelado esses detalhes tinha sido por causa de um mandato judicial. Bella poderia esquecer aquilo rapidamente mas, quanto mais Alice a encarava, mais claramente as palavras voltavam, e mais perto ela ficava de contar a verdade.

– Eu estava com um amigo um noite – começou a explicar, respirando longa e profundamente. – E uma coisa horrível aconteceu. – Ela fechou os olhos, rezando para que a cena não se repetisse por baixo suas pálpebras. – Houve um incêndio. Eu consegui fugir... mas ele não.

Alice bocejou, muito menos horrorizada pela história do que Bella.

– De qualquer maneira – Bella continuou –, depois eu não conseguia lembrar os detalhes, como aquilo tinha acontecido. O que eu consegui lembrar, o que contei para o juiz, de qualquer forma, acho que pensaram que eu era louca. – Bella tentou sorrir, mas pareceu forçado.

Para a surpresa de Bella, Alice apertou seu ombro. E, por um segundo, seu rosto pareceu realmente sincero. Então voltou a exibir o velho sorrisinho irônico.

– Somos todas tão incompreendidas, não somos? – Ela cutucou a barriga de Bella. – Sabe, Laurent e eu estávamos comentando outro dia mesmo que não temos nenhum amigo piromaníaco. E todo mundo sabe que é preciso um bom piro para aprontar uma brincadeira de reformatório boa o suficiente para valer o esforço. – Ela já estava tramando. – Laurent pensou que talvez o garoto novo, Eric, fosse servir, mas eu prefiro apostar em você. Temos que pensar em algo juntos, um dia desses.

Bella engoliu em seco. Não era piromaníaca. Mas já estava cansada de falar de seu passado; não tinha nem vontade de tentar se defender.

– Ah, espere só até o Laurent ficar sabendo – disse Alice, largando o ancinho no chão. – Você é, tipo, um sonho virando realidade.

Bella abriu a boca para protestar, mas Alice já tinha saído de perto. _Perfeito,_ pensou Bella , ouvindo o barulho dos sapatos de Alice esguichando na lama. Agora era uma questão de minutos até a história chegar aos ouvidos de Edward.

Sozinha mais uma vez, ela levantou os olhos para a estátua nua. Apesar de já ter tirado uma enorme pilha de musgo e folhas, o anjo parecia mais sujo do que nunca. Essa tarefa parecia tão sem sentido... Ela duvidava que qualquer um dos outros alunos de castigo ainda estivessem trabalhando.

Seu olhar por acaso encontrou Edward, que_ estava_ trabalhando. Eficientemente usava uma escova para esfregar o mofo de uma inscrição em bronze num dos túmulos. Ele tinha até enrolado as mangas do suéter, e Bella podia ver os músculos se tensionando enquanto Edward trabalhava. Ela suspirou e – não pôde evitar – apoiou seu cotovelo no anjo de pedra para observá-lo.

_Ele sempre trabalhou tão duro._

Bella rapidamente balançou a cabeça. De onde aquilo tinha vindo? Ela não fazia ideia do que significava. E, ainda assim, aquele pensamento acontecera. Era o tipo de frase que às vezes se formava em sua cabeça um pouco antes de cair no sono. Besteiras sem sentido que ela nunca conseguia relacionar com nada fora de seus olhos. Mas ali estava ela, completamente acordada.

Precisava se controlar com essa historia de Edward. Conhecia ele há um dia e já se encaminhara para um lugar muito estranho e pouco familiar.

– Provavelmente é melhor ficar longe dele – uma voz fria disse às suas costas.

Bella se virou e deu de cara com Jessica, na mesma pose em que a vira ontem: mãos nos quadris, as narinas com piercings se abrindo. Ang tinha lhe explicado que a surpreendente regra da Sword & Cross que permitia piercings faciais vinha da relutância dom próprio diretor em tirar o brinco de diamantes da orelha.

– De quem? – perguntou a Jessica, sabendo que parecia uma idiota.

Jessica revirou os olhos.

– Apenas confie em mim quando digo que se apaixonar por Edward seria uma ideia muito, muito ruim.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, Jessica já não estava mais ali. Mas Edward – quase como se tivesse escutado seu nome – estava olhando diretamente na sua direção. E em seguida estava _andando_ pra lá.

Ela sabia que o sol se escondera atrás de uma nuvem. Se conseguisse desviar os olhos dele, poderia olhar para o alto e ver por si mesma. Mas não podia levantar os olhos, não podia desviar o olhar e, por algum motivo, tinha que apertar os olhos para vê-lo. Era quase como se Edward estivesse emanando sua própria luz, como se a estivesse cegando. Um zumbido oco encheu seus ouvidos e os joelhos começaram a tremer.

Bella queria pegar seu ancinho e fingir que não tinha visto que Edward estava vindo. Mas já era tarde demais para dar uma de despreocupada.

– O que ela disse pra você? – perguntou ele.

– Hum – ela enrolou, procurando em seu cérebro uma mentira viável. Não achou nada, estão estalou os dedos.

Edward segurou suas mãos.

– Odeio quando faz isso.

Bella se afastou instintivamente. O toque de suas mãos tinha sido tão fugaz e ainda sentiu o rosto corar. Ele quis dizer que aquilo o irritava, que _qualquer pessoa_ estalando os dedos o implicava, certo? Porque dizer que odiava quando_ ela_ fazia aquilo implicava que já a vira fazendo aquilo antes. E isso era impossível. Ela mal a conhecia.

Então por que isso parecia uma discussão que já havia acontecido antes?

– Jessica me disse para ficar longe de você – respondeu ela finalmente.

Edward inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, parecendo estar pensando no assunto.

– Ela provavelmente esta certa.

Bella estremeceu. Uma sombra deslizou por cima deles, escurecendo o rosto do anjo por tempo suficiente para preocupar Bella. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou respirar, rezando para que Edward não notasse que havia algo de estranho.

Mas o pânico estava crescendo dentro dela. Sua vontade era sair correndo, mas não podia. E se se perdesse no cemitério?

Edward seguiu a direção de seu olhar até o céu.

– O que foi?

– Nada.

– E então, você vai fazer isso? – perguntou ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, desafiando-a.

– O quê? – confundiu-se ela. _Correr?_

Edward deu um passo à frente. Agora estava menos de trinta centímetros de distância. Bella prendeu a respiração e manteve seu corpo completamente imóvel. E esperou.

– Vai ficar longe de mim?

Quase parecia um flerte.

Mas Bella estava completamente sem fala. Sua testa estava molhada de suor e ela apertou as têmporas, tentando retomar o controle de seu corpo, tentando retomá-lo do controle dele. Bella estava totalmente despreparada para flertar de volta. Isto é, se o que ele estava fazendo era realmente isso.

Ela deu um passo para trás.

– Acho que sim.

– Não ouvi – sussurrou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando mais um passo para a frente.

Bella recuou de novo, para mais longe dessa vez. Ela praticamente colidiu com a base da estátua e pôde sentir o pé de pedra do anjo arranhando suas costas. Uma segunda sombra, mais escura e mais fria, voou sobre suas cabeças. Podia jurar que Edward estremeceu junto com ela.

E então o rosnar alto de algo pesado assustou a ambos. Bella sobressaltou quando o topo da

Estátua de mármore oscilou acima deles, como um galho de arvore balançando ao vento. Por um segundo, parecia estar suspensa no ar.

Bella e Edward ficaram parados, olhando o anjo. Ambos sabiam que estava caindo. A cabeça baixou lentamente em direção a eles, como se estivesse rezando – e então toda a estátua ganhou velocidade enquanto tombava para o chão. Bella sentiu a mão de Edward envolvendo sua cintura no mesmo instante, com força, como se soubesse exatamente onde ela começava e onde terminava. A outra mão cobriu sua cabeça e forçou-se a se abaixar bem na hora que a estátua tombou por cima deles, caindo onde estavam parados. Ela caiu com um som alto e oco – a cabeça na lama e os pés em cima do pedestal, deixando um pequeno triângulo vazio, onde Edward e Bella estavam agachados.

Os dois arfavam, nariz com nariz, Edward com os olhos assustados. Entre seus corpos a estátua havia talvez apenas alguns centímetros de espaço.

– Bella? – ele sussurrou.

Tudo o que ela conseguiu foi assentir.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

– O que você viu?

Então a mão de alguém apareceu e puxou Bella do espaço sob a estátua. Ela sentiu um arranhão nas costas e então uma lufada de ar alcançou seu rosto. Viu a vacilante luz do sol novamente. Os alunos do castigo estavam todos boquiabertos em volta, exceto pela Srta. Tross, que os olhava com raiva, e Jacob, que ajudou Bella a se levantar.

– Você está bem? – perguntou, analisando-a em busca de arranhões e machucados e tirando um pouco de terra de seus ombros. – Vi a estátua desabando e corri para tentar impedi-la, mas já era... Você deve estar tão assustada.

Bella não respondeu. Assustada era apenas um décimo de como se sentia.

Edward já em pé, nem olhou para trás para ver se ela estava bem ou não. Apenas saiu andando.

Bella ficou de boca aberta ao vê-lo ir embora, ao perceber que ninguém mais parecia se importar que ele tivesse simplesmente dado o fora.

– O que você fez? – perguntou s Srta. Tross.

– Não sei. Num minuto, estávamos paradas ali – Bella olhou de relance para a Srta. Tross –, hum, trabalhando. E logo depois a estatua... caiu.

Albatroz se abaixou para examinar o anjo despedaçado. A cabeça tinha se partido bem no meio. Ela começou a resmungar alguma coisa sobre as forças da natureza e pedras antigas.

Mas foi uma voz no ouvido de Bella que permaneceu com ela, mesmo depois de todo mundo ter voltado ao trabalho. Foi Jessica, apenas centímetros atrás de seus ombros, que sussurrou:

– Pelo visto alguém devia começar a ouvir meus conselhos.

* * *

Hello!

Vim mais rápido do que esperavam, não? Eu fiz uma cirúgia e amanhã vou ter que viajar, entao resolvi adiantar o post e vez de adiar. Mas cadê os meus comentarios?

Por falar nisso, muito obrigada Moni Cullen por suas dezenas de reivews. Adorei. Mesmo.

Mas eu tambem quero saber o que todos os outros 106 leitores estão achando. Triste, nao? 107 visitantes e só a Moni comentando... ( nao que eu esteja subestimando os seus comentarioa, amiga! Eu amei cada um deles.)

;(

Entao, espero voces.

REVIEWS, ok?


	9. A panelinha PART 1

**CINCO**

**A panelinha**

_No capítulo anterior..._

Edward já em pé, nem olhou para trás para ver se ela estava bem ou não. Apenas saiu andando.

Bella ficou de boca aberta ao vê-lo ir embora, ao perceber que ninguém mais parecia se importar que ele tivesse simplesmente dado o fora.

– O que você fez? – perguntou s Srta. Tross.

– Não sei. Num minuto, estávamos paradas ali – Bella olhou de relance para a Srta. Tross –, hum, trabalhando. E logo depois a estatua... caiu.

Albatroz se abaixou para examinar o anjo despedaçado. A cabeça tinha se partido bem no meio. Ela começou a resmungar alguma coisa sobre as forças da natureza e pedras antigas.

Mas foi uma voz no ouvido de Bella que permaneceu com ela, mesmo depois de todo mundo ter voltado ao trabalho. Foi Jessica, apenas centímetros atrás de seus ombros, que sussurrou:

– Pelo visto alguém devia começar a ouvir meus conselhos.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

– Nunca mais me assuste assim! – Callie repreendia Bella, no final da tarde de quarta-feira.

Era pouco antes do pôr-do-sol e Bella estava aninhada dentro da cabine telefônica da Sword & Cross, um pequeno cubículo bege no meio da área da recepção. Estava longe de oferecer alguma privacidade, mas pelo menos não havia ninguém rondando por ali. Seus braços ainda doíam do trabalho do dia anterior, e seu orgulho ainda estava ferido pela fuga de Edward, um segundo depois de terem sido puxados de baixo da estátua. Mas, durante quinze minutos, Bella estava tentando com todas as suas forças tirar aquilo da cabeça, e absorver cada palavra maravilhosamente frenética que sua melhor amiga disparava no curto tempo permitido. Era tão bom ouvir a voz aguda de Callie que Bella quase não ligou por estar recebendo uma bronca.

– A gente prometeu que não passaria nem _uma hora_ sem se falar – continuou Callie, acusando-a. – Achei que alguém tinha comido você viva! Ou talvez que tivesse sido jogada na solitária, numa daquelas camisas de força em que você precisa rasgar a manga com os dentes para conseguir coçar o rosto. Pra mim, você podia de repente ter descido até o quinto dos...

– Tá bom, _mãe_ – disse Bella, rindo e se acomodando no velho papel de acalmar Callie. – Relaxa. – Por uma fração de segundo, ela se sentiu culpada por não usar seu direito a um telefonema ligando para sua mãe. Mas Bella sabia que Callie ia arrancar os cabelos se descobrisse que ela não tinha aproveitado a primeira oportunidade para entrar em contato com ela. E, de uma maneira estranha, era sempre reconfortante escutar a voz histérica de Callie. Era um dos motivos pelos quais elas se davam tão bem: A paranóia exagerada da melhor amiga na verdade tinha um efeito tranquilizador sobra Bella. Ela podia até imaginar Callie em seu dormitório na Dover, andando de um lado para o outro sobre o tapete cor de laranja berrante, com gel adstringente espalhado pela zona T do rosto e algodões separando os dedos do pé com unhas ainda molhadas de esmalte fúcsia.

– Não me venha com essa de_ mãe_! – resmungou Callie. – Pode começar a falar. Como são os outros alunos? São todos assuatadores e ficam tomando diurético como nos filmes? E as aulas? Como é a comida?

Pelo telefone, Bella podia ouvir _A princesa e o plebeu_ passando na pequena TV de Callie. A cena favorita de Bella sempre fora aquela em que Audrey Hepburn acorda no quarto de Gregory Peck, ainda convencida de que a noite anterior fora só um sonho. Bella fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar a cena em sua mente. Imitando o sussurro sonolento de Audrey, citou a fala que sabia que Callie reconheceria:

– Havia um homem, ele foi tão mau comigo. _Foi maravilhoso._

– Tá legal, princesa, é da sua vida que quero saber – provocou Callie.

Infelizmente, não havia nada sobre a Sword & Cross que Bella poderia imaginar sendo descrito como _maravilhoso_. Pensando em Edward pela... hum... octogésima vez naquele dia, ela percebeu que o único paralelo entre sua vida e _A princesa e o plebeu _era que ela e Audrey gostavam de caras agressivos, rudes e sem interesse algum por elas. Bella descansou a cabeça nas paredes bege do cubículo. Alguém tinha arranhado as palavras AGUARDANDO A MINHA HORA. Sob circunstâncias normais, essa seria a hora em que Bella contaria para Callie sobre Edward.

Só que, por algum motivo, ela não contou.

Qualquer coisa que tivesse vontade de contar sobre Edward não seria baseada em nada que tivesse realmente acontecido entre os dois. E Callie era muito a favor de caras que faziam esforço para mostrar que valia a pena. Ela ia querer ouvir coisas sobre como ele abriu a porta para Bella tantas vezes, ou se ele tinha reparado em como o francês dela era bom, quase sem sotaque. Callie não achava que tinha algo de errado com caras escrevendo poemas de amor melosos que Bella _nunca_ levaria a sério. Bella não teria muita coisa para contar sobre Edward. Na verdade, Callie ficaria muito mais interessada em ouvir histórias sobre alguém como Jacob.

– Bom,_ tem _um garoto aqui – Bella sussurrou no telefone.

– Sabia! – Callie gritou. – Nome?

Edward. _Edward_. Bella pigarreou.

– Jacob.

– Direto, sem complicações. Posso gostar. Conta desde o começo.

– Bom, nada aconteceu ainda.

– Ele acha você deslumbrante, blá-blá-blá. Eu disse que esse cabelo curto deixa você parecida com a Audrey. Conte logo a parte boa.

– Bem... – começou Bella. O barulho de passos no saguão a fez parar. Ela se inclinou para fora da cabine e esticou o pescoço para ver quem estava interrompendo os melhores quinze minutos que tivera em três dias inteiros.

Jacob estava andando em direção a ela.

Falando do diabo. Ela engoliu as palavras horrivelmente ridículas que estavam na ponta de sua língua: _ele me deu uma palheta de guitarra_. Ela ainda estava com aquilo no bolso.

A atitude de Jacob era casual, como se, por um lance se sorte, ele não tivesse escutando o que ela estivera falando. Ele parecia se o único aluno da Sword & Cross que não tirava o uniforme da escola imediatamente depois de sair da aula. Mas o _look_ preto total ficava bem nele, enquanto fazia Bella parecer uma caixa de supermercado.

Jacob rodopiava o relógio de bolso de ouro que estava pendurado numa corrente comprida em volta do dedo indicador. Bella acompanhou o relógio balançando por um momento que hipnotizada, até Jacob abrir a tampa do relógio com um estalo. Primeiro ele baixou os olhos para o relógio, depois a encarou.

– Desculpe. – Seus lábios franziram de confusão. – Achei que tinha sido encaixado no telefonema das sete horas. – Jacob deu de ombros. – Mas devo ter anotado errado.

O coração de Bella se encolheu quando olhou seu próprio relógio. Ela e Callie mal tinham trocado quinze palavras – como seus quinze minutos já tinham acabado?

– Bella?Alô? – Callie parecia impaciente do outro lado da linha. – Você está esquisita. Tem alguma coisa que não está me contando? Já me trocou por alguma amiga de reformatório que gosta de se cortar? E o garoto?

– Shhh – mandou Bella para o telefone. – Jacob, espere – chamou, afastando o fone do rosto. Ele já estava atravessando a porta. – só um segundo, eu já estava – ela engoliu em seco –, eu estava desligando.

Jacob deixou escorregar o relógio na frente de sua jaqueta preta e na direção de Bella. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu quando ouviu a voz de Callie saindo cada vez mais alta do receptor do telefone.

– Não ouse desligar na minha cara – protestava. – Você não contou nada. _Nada!_

– Não quero deixar ninguém irritado – brincou Jacob, apontando para o telefone que gritava. – Pode pegar o meu lugar, fica me devendo para uma outra vez.

– Não – respondeu Bella rapidamente. Por mais que quisesse continuar conversando com Callie, ela imaginava que Jacob provavelmente se sentia da mesma maneira sobre quem quer que o tivesse feito ir até ali. E, diferentemente de muita gente na escola, Jacob tinha sido muito gentil até agora. Ela não queria fazê-lo desistir se seus minutos de telefonema, especialmente agora, já que ela ficaria nervosa demais para contar a Callie sobre ele.

– Callie – disse, suspirando, para o telefone. – Tenho que desligar. Ligo de novo assim que... – Mas a essa altura só havia um vago zumbido em seu ouvido. O telefone tinha sido programado para desligar a cada quinze minutos. Agora ala notou o pequeno cronômetro piscando 0:00 embaixo dela. Elas não tinham nem se despedido, e agora teria que esperar uma semana inteira para ligar de novo. Na mente de Bella, o tempo se esticava como um abismo.

– Sua melhor amiga? – Jacob perguntou, apoiando-se no cubículo ao lado de Bella. Suas sobrancelhas escuras ainda estavam erguidas. – Tenho três irmãs mais novas, praticamente consigo farejar uma melhor amiga pelo telefone. – Ele se curvou para a frente como se fosse cheirar Bella, o que a fez rir... e depois congelar. Sua inesperada aproximação tinha feito seu coração acelerar.

– Deixe-me adivinhar. – Jacob se endireitou e levantou o queixo. – Ela queria saber_ tudo_ sobre os bad boys do refeitório.

– Não! – Bella balançou a cabeça, negando veementemente que tivesse sequer pensando em garotos... até perceber que Jacob estava apenas brincando. Ela corou e tentou brincar de volta. – Quer dizer, eu expliquei que não tinha nenhum que prestasse aqui.

Jacob piscou.

– Exatamente o que torna tudo mais excitante. Não acha? – Ele tinha a mania de ficar muito imóvel, o que fazia Bella para da mesma maneira e tornava o som de relógio batendo no bolso dele parecer mais alto do que poderia ser na realidade.

Congelada ao lado de Jacob, Bella subitamente estremeceu quando algo negro entrou varrendo o corredor. As sombras pareciam brincar de amarelinha sobre os painéis do teto quase de propósito, escurecendo uma de cada vez. Droga. Nunca era bom estar sozinha com alguém – especialmente quando esse alguém estava tão focado nela quanto Jacob estava naquele momento – quando as sombras chegavam. Ela podia sentir seus músculos se contorcendo, tentando parecer calma enquanto a escuridão dançava em volta do ventilador de teto. Se fosse só aquilo, ela teria aguentado. Mas a sombra também estava fazendo uns barulhos terríveis, um som como o que Bella ouvira quando testemunhara um filhote de coruja cair da arvore e se engasgar até a morte. Ela queria que Jacob parasse de olhar para ela. Ela queria que algo acontecesse para desviar sua atenção. Queria... que Edward Cullen aparecesse.

E foi o que aconteceu. Salva pelo garoto estonteante, usando jeans velhos e uma camiseta branca mais velha ainda. Ele não se parecia muito com um salvador – largado, carregando uma pilha pesada de livros da biblioteca, olheiras acinzentadas sob os olhos cinzentos. Edward, na verdade, parecia meio cansando. Seu cabelo cor de bronze caía sobre os olhos e, quando o seu olhar se fixou em Bella e Jacob, a garota percebeu uma pontada de irritação. Ela estava tão ocupada pensando no que poderia ter feito para irritar Edward dessa vez que quase não notou algo que ocorreu rapidamente: no segundo antes de a porta do saguão se fechar atrás de Edward, a sombra se esgueirou e sumiu noite afora. Era como se alguém tivesse ligado um aspirador e sugado a sujeira do corredor.

Edward apenas assentiu na direção deles e não diminuiu a velocidade quando passou.

Quando Bella olhou para Jacob, ele estava observando Edward. Virando-se para Bella, disse, mais alto do que precisava:

– Quase me esqueci de contar. Festinha hoje à noite no meu quarto, depois da Social. Eu adoraria que você viesse.

Edward estava parado a uma curta distância. Bella não fazia ideia do que era essa coisa de Social, mas tinha que encontrar Ang primeiro – as duas iriam juntas.

Seus olhos estavam fixos nas costas de Edward, e Bella sabia que precisa responder a Jacob sobre a festa – na verdade não era uma coisa tão difícil de decidir –, mas quando Edward virou para trás e a olhou de volta com uma expressão que ela juraria ser de tristeza, o telefone lá atrás começou a tocar. Jacob estendeu a mão para atender e disse:

– Tenho que atender, Bella. Você vai?

Quase imperceptivelmente, Edward assentiu.

– Sim – disse Bella para Jacob. – Sim.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°

– Continuo não entendendo por que temos que correr – Bella arfava, vinte minutos depois. Ela estava tentando acompanhar Ang enquanto se apressavam através do campo em direção ao auditório, para a misericordiosa Noite Social de Quarta-feira, que Ang ainda não tinha explicado do que se tratava. Bella mal tinha tido tempo de subir até o quarto, colocar um pouco de gloss e seu melhor jeans, só para o caso de ser_ aquele_ tipo de social. Ela ainda estava tentando recuperar o fôlego depois do encontro com Jacob e Edward quando Ang invadiu o seu quarto para arrastá-la de volta para fora.

– Os cronicamente atrasados nunca entendem as varias maneiras com que conseguem atrapalhar os planos das pessoas pontuais e _normais._ – Ang explicou enquanto atravessavam uma porção de grama particularmente ensopada.

– Rá! – uma risada irrompeu atrás delas.

Bella olhou para trás e sentiu o rosto se iluminar ao ver o corpo pálido e magricelo de Alice correndo para alcançá-las.

– Qual foi o doido que disse que você é normal, Ang? – Alice cutucou Bella e apontou para o chão. – Cuidado com a areia movediça!

Bella deu um pulo, mas conseguiu para bem antes de pisar num trecho de lama assustador no gramado.

– Alguém, por favor, pode me dizer para onde estamos indo?

– Noites de quarta – disse Ang, sem emoção. – Noite Social.

– Tipo... uma festa ou coisa assim? – Bella perguntou, já visualizando Edward e Jacob se movimentado pela pista de dança em sua imaginação.

Alice assobiou.

– Uma festa chata de morrer. O termo "social" é um típico do duplo sentido da Sword  
& Cross. Sabe, eles têm obrigação de marcar eventos sociais para gente, as também morrem de medo de marcar eventos sociais para a gente. Complicado...

– Então, em vez disso – acrescentou Ang –, eles fazem esses eventos horríveis como noites de filmes seguidas por debates, ou... meu Deus, você lembra do ultimo semestre?

– Todo aquele simpósio sobre taxidermia?

– Muito, muito bizarro. – Ang balançou a cabeça.

– Hoje à noite, minha cara – Alice falou pausadamente – a gente vai ter colher de chá. Tudo que precisamos fazer é dormir durante um dos três filmes que se revezam na videoteca da Sword & Cross. Qual deles acha que vai ser hoje, Angela? _O homem das estrelas_? _Joe contra o vulcão_? Ou _Um morto muito louco_?

– Vai ser _O homem das estrelas_ – resmungou Ang.

Alice lançou um olhar perplexo para Bella:

– Ela Sabe _tudo_.

– Espera aí – disse Bella, andando na ponta dos pés em volta da arei movediça e abaixando a voz para um sussurro ao se aproximarem da recepção principal da escola. – Se já viram esses filmes tantas vezes, por que a pressa para chegar lá?

Ang abriu as pesadas portas de metal para o "auditório", que,Bella percebeu, era um eufemismo para uma sala velha tradicional com teto baixo de painéis e cadeiras arrumadas de frente para uma parede branca.

– Ninguém quer se sentar na berlinda perto do Sr. Cole – explicou Alice, apontando para o professor. Seu nariz estava enfiado em um livro grosso, e ele estava cercado pelas poucas cadeiras vazias que restavam na sala.

Quando as três meninas passaram pelo detector de matais na porta, Ang disse:

– Quem senta ali perto tem que ajudá-lo a passar as pesquisas semanais de "saúde mental".

– O que não seria tão ruim... – Alice interrompeu.

–... Se não tivesse que ficar até mais tarde para analisar os resultados – completou Ang.

– E consequentemente, perdendo – Alice disse com um sorriso, direcionando Bella para a segunda fileira enquanto sussurrava – a_ pós_-festa.

Finalmente tinham chegado ao ponto. Bella riu abafado.

– Ouvi falar nisso – comentou, se sentindo leve para variar. – É no quarto do Jacob, não é?

Alice olhou para Bella por um segundo e passou a língua pelos dentes. Então olhou para trás, quase através de Bella.

– Oi Eric – chamou, acenando com as pontas dos dedos. Ela puxou Bella para uma cadeira, ocupou o lugar seguro ao seu lado (ainda a duas cadeiras do Sr. Cole), e bateu no lugar próximo ao professor. – Venha sentar com a gente, E!

Eric, que estava indeciso sob o portal, pareceu imensamente aliviado por receber uma orientação, qualquer que fosse. Ele começou a andar em direção a elas, engolindo em seco. Assim que se ajeitou em sua cadeira, o Sr. Cole levantou os olhos do livro, limpou os óculos num lenço e disse:

– Eric, que bem que se sentou aqui. Queria saber se pode me ajudar com um pequeno favor após o filme. Sabe, o Diagrama de Venn é uma ferramenta muito útil para...

– Que maldade! – Ang colocou o rosto entre Alice e Bella.

Alice deu de ombros e tirou um saco de pipoca gigante de sua bolsa.

– Só posso tomar conta de um numero limitado de alunos novos – argumentou, jogando uma pipoca amanteigada em Bella. – Sorte sua.

* * *

Hi!

Cap novo. Essse cap meio que é o começo mesmo da historia... Agora tudo começa a esquentar... mais segredos... misterios... duvidas...

* cruzando os dedos esperando que todos gostem*

Nao se esqueçam dos coments. Eles meio que sao o meu energético para continuar. Eu tambem queria pedir para passarem na minha outra adaptacao, o nome é Indomóvel conquistador. Claro, se tiverem um tempinho sobrando.

Ate sexta. Ou antes, só depende de voces.

Beijinhos


	10. A panelinha PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Oi Eric – chamou, acenando com as pontas dos dedos. Ela puxou Bella para uma cadeira, ocupou o lugar seguro ao seu lado (ainda a duas cadeiras do Sr. Cole), e bateu no lugar próximo ao professor. – Venha sentar com a gente, E!

Eric, que estava indeciso sob o portal, pareceu imensamente aliviado por receber uma orientação, qualquer que fosse. Ele começou a andar em direção a elas, engolindo em seco. Assim que se ajeitou em sua cadeira, o Sr. Cole levantou os olhos do livro, limpou os óculos num lenço e disse:

– Eric, que bem que se sentou aqui. Queria saber se pode me ajudar com um pequeno favor após o filme. Sabe, o Diagrama de Venn é uma ferramenta muito útil para...

– Que maldade! – Ang colocou o rosto entre Alice e Bella.

Alice deu de ombros e tirou um saco de pipoca gigante de sua bolsa.

– Só posso tomar conta de um numero limitado de alunos novos – argumentou, jogando uma pipoca amanteigada em Bella. – Sorte sua.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Quando as luzes diminuíam, Bella olhou em volta até seus olhos pousarem em Jacob. Ela pensou em sua sessão de fofoca interrompida com Callie, e lembrou-se de como a amiga sempre dizia que assistir a um filme com um cara era a melhor maneira de descobrir coisas sobre ele, coisas que não surgiriam durante uma conversa. Olhando para Jacob, Bella pensou ter entendido o que Callie queria dizer: teria, sim, alguma coisa emocionante em observar pelo canto dos olhos para ver quais piadas Jacob achava engraçadas, para juntar sua própria risada à dele.

Quando o olhar dos dois se encontrou, Bella sentiu um instinto envergonhado de desviar os olhos. Mas, antes de poder fazer isso, o rosto de Jacob se iluminou num largo sorriso. Isso a deixou incrivelmente perturbada por ter sido pega observando-o. Quando ele levantou a mão para acenar, Bella não conseguiu deixar de pensar como era exatamente o oposto do que acontecera quando Edward a flagrara olhando para ele.

Edward entrou com Laurent, tão atrasados que Randy já tinha contado os presentes, tão atrasados que os únicos lugares restantes ficavam no chão na frete da sala. Ela passou pelo raio de luz do projetor e Bella notou pela primeira vez uma corrente de prata em volta de seu pescoço, e algum tipo de medalhão escondido sob a camiseta. Então Edward abaixou para fora do campo de visão dela. Ela não conseguia ver nem o seu perfil.

No fim das contas, _O homem das estrelas_ não era muito engraçado, mas as constantes imitações dos alunos de Jeff Bridges difícil para Bella se concentrar no roteiro. Além disso, estava tendo aquela desconfortável sensação gelada na nuca. Alguma coisa estava preste acontecer.

Quando as sombras vieram dessa vez, Bella já as estava esperando. Então ela começou a pensar e a contar nos dedos as aparições. Elas surgiam numa frequência cada vez mais alarmante e em maior numero, e Bella não conseguia entender se era só por que...

As sombras se infiltravam pelo teto do auditório, escorregavam pelas tabuas laterais do telão e finalmente traçavam os contornos das tabuas do piso como tinta derramada. Bella agarrou o assento da cadeira e sentiu o medo penetrando por suas pernas e braços. Todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam tensos, mas Bella não conseguia para de tremer. Um apertão em seu joelho esquerdo a fez olhar para Alice.

– Você está bem? – Alice gesticulou com a boca.

Bella assentiu a abraçou seus ombros, fingindo estar apenas com frio. Quem dera fosse esse o caso, mas esse arrepio em particular não tinha nada a ver com o ar-condicionado forte demais da Sword & Cross.

Ela podia sentir as sombras puxando seus pés sob a cadeira. Continuaram assim, pesando, durante todo o filme, e cada minuto se arrastou como se fosse uma eternidade.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°

Uma hora depois, Alice tentou observar, através do olho mágico da porta pintada de bronze, o dormitório de Jacob:

– Iu-hu – cantarolou, rindo. – A festa chegou.

Ela tirou um boá de penas rosa-shocking da mesma bolsa mágica de onde tinha vindo o saco de pipoca.

– Me dá um empurrãozinho – disse ela para Bella, balançando o pé no ar.

Bella enganchou os dedos e os posicionou embaixo da bota preta de Alice. Ela observou Alice se levantar do chão e usar o boa para cobrir a frente da câmera de segurança do corredor enquanto alcançava a parte de trás do aparelho e o desligava.

– Isso não é num um pouco suspeito, sabe – comentou Ang.

– Você está do lado da pós-festa? – Alice disparou de volta. – Ou está fazendo alianças com o partido vermelho?

– Só estou dizendo que existem maneiras mais inteligentes – Ang zombou enquanto Alice voltava para o chão. Alice colocou o boá nos ombros de Bella, e Bella riu e começou a se balanças ao ritmo da musica da Motown que elas ouviam tocando através da porta. Mas quando Bella emprestou o boá a Ang por um tempo, ficou surpresa ao constatar que ela realmente parecia nervosa. Ang estava roendo as unhas e sua testa suava.

Ang usava seis suéteres no calor úmido do sul em pleno setembro – Ela nunca sentia calor.

– O que foi? – Bella cochichou, se inclinando para perto dela.

Ang brincou coma a barra da manga da própria camisa e deu de ombros. Ela parecia estar prestes a responder quando a porta atrás delas se abriu. Uma rajada de fumaça de cigarro e musica alta as atingiu, e de repente os braços abertos de Jacob receberam as meninas.

– Vocês vieram – exclamou, sorrindo para Bella. Até mesmo nessa luz fraca seus lábios tinham um brilho vinho-escuro. Quando ele a puxou para um abraço, a fez se sentir pequena e segura. Aquilo durou apenas um segundo; depois ele se virou para receber as outras duas garotas, e Bella se sentiu um pouco orgulhosa por ter sido a escolhida para ganhar um abraço.

Atrás de Jacob, o quarto pequeno e escuro estava cheio de gente. Laurent estava num canto, no som, segurando discos contra a luz negra. O casal que Bella tinha visto alguns dias antes estava aninhado perto da janela. Os garotos arrumadinhos com as camisas brancas estavam todos agrupados, lançando de vez em quando olhares para as garotas. Alice não perdeu tempo e disparou através do quarto até a escrivaninha de Jacob, que parecia estar servindo de bar. Praticamente um segundo depois, ela já estava com uma garrafa de champanhe entre as pernas e gargalhava ao tentar tirar a rolha.

Bella estava estupefata. Ela nem sabia como arranjar bebida na Dover, onde o mundo exterior era bem mais acessível. Jacob voltara à Sword & Cross há apenas alguns dias, mas parecia que já conseguira contrabandear tudo que precisava para dar uma festa dionisíaca para a escola inteira. E, de alguma maneira, todo mundo lá dentro parecia achar isso normal.

Ainda parada na soleira da porta, ela escutou o estouro, e então os aplausos do resto do pessoal, seguidos pela voz da Alice gritando:

– Isabellaaaa, entra aqui. Vou fazer um brinde.

Bella sentia o clima da festa, mas Ang parecia bem menos relaxada.

– Vai você – disse, acenando com uma das mãos para Bella.

– O que foi? Não quer entrar? – A verdade era que Bella também estava um pouco nervosa. Ela não tinha ideia do que podia acontecer numa festa daquelas e, considerando que ainda não tinha certeza do quão confiável Alice era, definitivamente se sentiria melhor com Ang ao seu lado.

Mas Ang fez uma careta:

– Eu... eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Gosto de bibliotecas... e de workshops para aprender a usar PowerPoint. Quer invadir um arquivo, sou a garota certa. Mas isso... – Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e olhou para dentro do quarto. – Não sei. Essas pessoas só acham que sou uma sabichona.

Bella se esforçou para fazer uma cara de deixa-disso.

– E elas acham que _eu _sou uma bandeja de bolo de carne, e_ nós_ achamos que _eles _todos são completamente loucos. – Ela riu. – Será que não podemos viver todos em paz?

Lentamente um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Ang, que então pegou o boá de penas e pendurou-o em volta dos ombros.

– Ah, tá legal – concordou, entrando no quarto na frente de Bella.

Bella piscou, atônita, enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam à confusão. Uma cacofonia enchia o quarto, mas ela conseguia distinguir as risadas de Alice. Jacob fechou a porta atrás dela e segurou a mão de Bella para mantê-la ali atrás, longe do meio da festa.

– Estou muito feliz que tenha vindo – disse ele, pousando a mão na lombar de Bella e se inclinando para que ela conseguisse escutá-lo no quarto barulhento. Aqueles lábios pareciam muito saborosos, especialmente quando diziam coisas como "Meu coração parava cada vez que alguém batia, esperando que fosse você".

O que quer que tivesse atraído Jacob para ela tão rapidamente, Bella não queria que parasse. Ele era popular e inesperadamente profundo, e a atenção que lhe dedicava a fazia se sentir mais do que lisonjeada; fazia-a se sentir mais confortável naquele lugar estranho e novo. Ela sabia que, se tentasse responder a seu elogio, se atropelaria nas palavras. Então apena riu, o que o fez rir também, e então ele a puxou para mais um abraço.

Subitamente não havia lugar para suas próprias mãos a não ser em volta do pescoço dele. Bella se sentiu meio tonta enquanto Jacob a apertava, levantando seus pés do chão levemente.

Quando ele a colocou de volta, Bella se virou para o resto da festa, e a primeira pessoa que viu foi Edward. Mas ele não gostava de Jacob, gostava? Ainda assim, estava lá, sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama, sua camiseta branca com um brilho violeta sob a luz negra. Assim que seus olhos encontraram os dele, era difícil ver qualquer outra coisa. O que não fazia sentido, afinal um cara lindo e simpático estava bem atrás dela, perguntando o que ela queria beber. O outro cara lindo, sentado do outro lado, embora infinitamente menos simpático, não devia ser para quem ela não conseguia parar de olhar. E ele estava encarando Bella também. Observava-a com muita atenção, com uma expressão enigmática nos olhos estreitos que Bella achava que nunca decifraria, mesmo que visse mil vezes.

A única coisa da qual tinha certeza era do efeito que aquilo tinha nela. Todas as outras pessoas no quarto pareciam ter saído de foco, e ela estava derretendo. Podia ficar olhando de volta para ele à noite toda, se não fosse por Alice, que tinha subido em cima da escrivaninha e chamava Bella, com a taça erguida.

– À Bella – brindou, dando a Bella um sorriso inocente. – Que obviamente estava viajando a não prestou a menor atenção no meu discurso de boas-vindas e que_ nunca_ vai saber como foi fabuloso... não foi fabuloso, Lau? – Ela se abaixou na direção de Laurent, que afagou seu tornozelo concordando.

Jacob colocou um copo de plástico cheio de champanhe na mão de Bella. Ela corou e tentou disfarçar, rindo, enquanto o resto da festa ecoava:

– À Bella! Ao bolo de carne!

Ao seu lado, Jessica se ergueu e sussurrou uma versão mais curta em seu ouvido:

– À Bella que_ nunca_ vai saber.

Alguns dias antes, Bella teria se encolhido e se afastado. Essa noite, ela simplesmente revirou os olhos, e então deu as costas para Jessica. A garota nunca tinha dito uma só palavra que não fizesse Bella se sentir mal, mas mostrar isso só parecia incentivá-la ainda mais. Então Bella ignorou-a e se abaixou para dividir a cadeira com Ang, que lhe deu uma bala de gelatina de minhoca vermelha.

– Dá pra acreditar? Estou até me divertindo – Ang comentou enquanto mastigava alegremente.

Bella mordeu a bala e tomou um golinho do champanhe borbulhante. Não era uma combinação muito boa. Meio como ela e Jessica.

– Então, Jessica é tão má assim com todo mundo ou eu sou especial?

Por um segundo, parecia que Ang diria uma resposta diferente, mas estão afagou as costas de Bella:

– É só o encantador comportamento de sempre dela, minha cara.

Bella olhou em volta do quarto, para o champanhe liberado, para a sofisticada mesa de DJ de Jacob, para o globo espelhado girando acima de suas cabeças, projetando estralas nos rostos de todos.

– Onde elas arranjaram essas coisas todas? – ela se perguntou em voz alta.

– O pessoal diz que Laurent consegue contrabandear qualquer coisa para dentro da Sword & Cross – disse Ang sem se abalar. – Não que eu já tenha perguntado a ele.

Talvez tenha sido isso que Alice quis dizer quando comentou que Laurent sabia como conseguir coisas. O único item proibido que passava pela cabeça de Bella o bastante para pedir seria um celular. Mas, por outro lado... Jacob tinha dito para não dar ouvidos ao que Alice dizia sobre o funcionamento da escola. O que seria compreensível, exceto que tanta coisa da festa dele parecia ter sido cortesia de Laurent. Quanto mais ele tentava esclarecer as coisas, menos elas faziam sentido. Bella provavelmente devia se conformar em simplesmente ser "legal" o bastante para ser convidada para as festas.

– Vamos lá, seu bando de perdedores – Laurent disse alto o bastante para atrair a atenção de todos. O som tinha se resumido à estática entre duas músicas. – Vamos dar inicio ao karaokê, e estou aceitando pedidos.

– Edward Cullen! – Alice gritou, fazendo um megafone com as mãos.

– Não! – Edward gritou de volta imediatamente.

– Ahh, o silencioso Cullen fica de fora de mais uma – disse Laurent ao microfone. – Tem certeza de que não que fazer sua versão de "Hellhound on My Train"?

– Acho que essa música é_ sua_, Laurent – disse Edward. Um sorriso frágil surgiu em seus lábios, mas Bella teve a impressão de que era um sorriso de vergonha, um sorriso de por-favor-parem-de-pestar-atenção-em-mim.

– Ele tem razão, pessoal – riu Laurent. – Apesar de quê, cantar Robert Johnson no karaokê normalmente acaba esvaziando uma festa. – Ele tirou um disco de R. na pilha e indicou o som no canto. – Vamos mais pro sul.

Quando as notas de um baixo começaram, Laurent pisou no palco, que na verdade era apenas uns poucos palmos de espaço vazio iluminados pela lua no meio do quarto. Todo mundo estava batendo palmas ou os pés no ritmo da música, mas Edward não parava de olhar para seu relógio. Bella ficou pensando em como ele assentira para ela no saguão mais cedo naquela noite, quando Jacob a convidara para a festa. Como se Edward quisesse que ela fosse, por algum motivo. É claro, agora que ela estava lá, ele nem ao menos reconheceu sua existência.

Se ela conseguisse ficar sozinha com ele...

Laurent monopolizou tanto a atenção dos convidados que Bella foi a única a perceber quando, na metade da música, Edward se levantou, se esgueirou por trás de Jessica e Jacob e saiu silenciosamente pela porta.

Essa era sua chance. Enquanto todos em volta estavam aplaudindo, Bella lentamente se levantou.

– Bis! – gritou Alice. Então, percebendo que Bella tinha se levantado da cadeira, exclamou: – Ih caramba, é a minha garota ali se oferecendo para cantar?

– Não! – Bella não queria cantar para um quarto cheio de gente, assim como não queria admitir o real motivo por estar levantando. Mas lá estava ela, parada bem no meio de sua primeira festa na Sword & Cross, com Laurent enfiando o microfone embaixo de seu queixo. E agora?

– Eu... Eu só estava pensando em, er, Eric. Ele está perdendo a diversão. – A voz de Bella ecoou de volta para ela através das caixas de som. Ela já estava se arrependendo da mentira fajuta, e do fato de que não tinha como volta atrás. – Pensei em ir lá e ver se ele terminou de ajudar o Sr. Cole.

Nenhum dos outros alunos parecia saber muito bem o que pensar disso. Apenas Ang disse timidamente:

– Volta logo!

Jessica estava dando uma risadinha de lado para Bella:

– O amor nerd – disse ela, fingindo afetação. – Que meigo.

Espere, eles estavam achando que ela gostava do Eric? Ah, dane-se; a única pessoa que Bella não queria que pensasse isso era quem ela estava procurando lá fora.

Ignorando Jessica, Bella se apressou até a porta, onde Jacob a recebeu de braços cruzados.

– Quer companhia? – perguntou ele, cheio de esperança.

Ela negou com a cabeça. Em qualquer outra ocasião, provavelmente teria aceitado a companhia de Jacob, mas não agora.

– Eu volto logo – respondeu ela alegremente. Antes de poder ver a decepção estampada no rosto de Jacob, ela deslizou até o corredor. Depois da barulheira da festa, o silencio ecoava em seus ouvidos. Levou um segundo para distinguir as vozes abafadas que vinham de depois da curva.

_Edward_. Ela reconheceria a voz dele em qualquer lugar. Mas não estava tão certa de com quem ele estava falando. Uma garota.

– Ah, sinto muitoooo – disse a garota... com um característico sotaque sulista.

Rose? Edward tinha saído para encontrar a loira retocada_ Rose_?

– Não vai acontecer de novo – continuou Rose –, juro que vou...

– Não pode se repetir – sussurrou Edward, mas seu tom de voz praticamente gritava _briga de casal_. – Você prometeu que estaria lá e não estava.

Onde? Quando? O coração de Bella pesava em seu peito. Ela avançou um pouco mais pelo corredor, tentando não fazer barulho.

Mas os dois tinham se calado. Bella conseguia imaginar Edward pegando as mãos de Rose. Podia imaginá-lo se inclinando na direção dela para um longo e intenso beijo. Uma faca de inveja dilacerou o coração de Bella. Depois da curva do corredor, um deles suspirou.

– Vai ter que confiar em mim, querido – ela escutou Rose dizer, numa voz melosa que fez Bella resolver, de uma vez por todas, que a odiava. – Sou tudo que você tem.

* * *

Oi pessoas! Como vao?

Gente, estou procupada. Eu acho que a_ moni cullen_ ficou magoada comigo. Porque eu disse que queria que as outras pessoas comentassem. Eu nao quis dizer que nao gostei ou nao queria as reviws dela, pelo contráio. Eu amei. Eu só queria que os outro leitores tambem deixassem a sua opiniao.

;(

Ou talvez só seja paranóia minha. Tomara.

*cruzando os dedos*

Mas tirando isso, o que voces estao achando da fic? Gostando, amando ou odiando?

Eu queria muito saber, entao nao deixem de comentar.

Use os pontinhos se quiserem: um (.)se voce achou a fic horrivel, dois se é razoavel (..), três se é boa (...), e quatro se amou(...)

Foi ficar aguardando os coments de voces.

Beijinhos.


	11. Sem salvação

**SEIS**

**Sem salvação **

_No capítulo anterior..._

Depois da barulheira da festa, o silencio ecoava em seus ouvidos. Levou um segundo para distinguir as vozes abafadas que vinham de depois da curva.

_Edward_. Ela reconheceria a voz dele em qualquer lugar. Mas não estava tão certa de com quem ele estava falando. Uma garota.

– Ah, sinto muitoooo – disse a garota... com um característico sotaque sulista.

Rose? Edward tinha saído para encontrar a loira retocada_ Rose_?

– Não vai acontecer de novo – continuou Rose –, juro que vou...

– Não pode se repetir – sussurrou Edward, mas seu tom de voz praticamente gritava _briga de casal_. – Você prometeu que estaria lá e não estava.

Onde? Quando? O coração de Bella pesava em seu peito. Ela avançou um pouco mais pelo corredor, tentando não fazer barulho.

Mas os dois tinham se calado. Bella conseguia imaginar Edward pegando as mãos de Rose. Podia imaginá-lo se inclinando na direção dela para um longo e intenso beijo. Uma faca de inveja dilacerou o coração de Bella. Depois da curva do corredor, um deles suspirou.

– Vai ter que confiar em mim, querido – ela escutou Rose dizer, numa voz melosa que fez Bella resolver, de uma vez por todas, que a odiava. – Sou tudo que você tem.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bem cedo na manhã de quinta-feira, um alto-falante ganhou vida no corredor do lado de fora do quarto de Bella:

– Atenção, alunos da Sword & Cross!

Bella virou para o outro lado com um grunhido, mas, por mais que apertasse o travesseiro sobre os ouvidos, não dava para bloquear os latidos de Randy que ecoavam pelos corredores.

– Vocês têm exatamente nove minutos para a apresentação no ginásio, é o exame de aptidão anual. Como sabem, não temos muita paciência com quem se atrasa, então estejam prontos e a postos para as suas avaliações físicas.

Exame de aptidão? Avaliação física? Às seis da manhã? Bella já estava se arrependendo de ter ficado fora até tão tarde da noite anterior... e de ter se revirado na cama até mais tarde ainda, nervosa.

Logo que começara a imaginar Edward e Rose se beijando, Bella tinha se sentido enjoada – aquele tipo específico de enjoo que aparecia por saber que tinha feito papel de boba. Não havia nem possibilidade de voltar para a festa. Conseguiu apenas se desgrudar daquela parede e deslizar até seu quarto, para entender porque se sentia tão estranha quando estava perto de Edward, o que pateticamente achara ser algum tipo de conexão. Tinha acordado com o gosto amargo da ressaca da festa na boca. A última coisa que queria pensar agora era em exercícios.

Ela jogou as pernas para fora da cama e pisou no frio piso de vinil. Enquanto escovava os dentes, tentava imaginar o que a Sword & Cross queria dizer com "avaliação física". Imagens intimidadoras de outros alunos – Jessica, de cara feia, fazendo dúzias de exercícios de barra, Rose escalando sem esforço uma corda de 9 metros até o céu – inundaram sua mente. Sua única chance de não parecer uma idiota – de novo – era tentar tirar Edward e Rose da cabeça.

Ela atravessou o lado sul do campus até o ginásio. Era uma grande estrutura gótica com contrafortes altos e torres de pedra que a faziam parecer mais uma igreja do que um lugar para onde alguém iria para se exercitar. Enquanto Bella se aproximava do prédio, a camada de trepadeiras cobrindo sua fachada sussurrava na brisa da manhã.

– Ang – chamou Bella, vendo a amiga usando um moletom e amarrando os cadarços do tênis num banco. Bella baixou os olhos para seu uniforme e botas pretas e subitamente entrou em pânico por medo de ter pulado alguma observação sobre uniformes diferenciados para esse tipo de avaliação. Mas, por outro lado, outros alunos estavam parados do lado de fora do prédio e nenhum deles parecia estar vestido muito diferente dela.

Os olhos de Ang estavam cansados:

–Tão acabada – gemeu. – Cantei um pouquinho_ demais_ no karaokê ontem à noite. Achei que poderia compensar tentado pelo menos_ parecer _atlética.

Bella riu enquanto Ang se atrapalhava com o laço do tênis.

– O que houve com você na noite passado, afinal? – Ang perguntou. – Não voltou para a festa.

– Ah – Bella exclamou, enrolando – eu resolvi...

– Aaai. – Ang tampou os ouvidos. – Qualquer barulho parece um martelo batendo no meu cérebro. Pode me contar depois?

– Tudo bem – disse Bella. – Claro. – As portas duplas para o ginásio se abriram com violência. Randy saiu, usando pesados tamancos de borracha, segurando sua onipresente prancheta. Ela indicou com as mãos para os alunos entrarem, e um a um eles pararam ao lado dela para serem orientados em direção à sua estação de ginástica.

– Eric York – Randy gritou enquanto o garoto de joelhos bambos se aproximava. Os ombros de Eric se curvavam para a frente como parênteses, e Bella podia ver rastros de um forte bronzeado de trabalho na fazenda em sua nuca. – Pesos – mandou Randy, empurrando Eric para dentro.

– Angela Weber Van Syckle-Lockwood – berrou em seguida, fazendo Ang se encolher e apertar as palmas contra os ouvidos mais uma vez. – Piscina – instruiu Randy, pegando um maiô Speedo vermelho em uma caixa de papelão às suas costas e atirando para Ang.

– Isabella Swan – continuou Randy, depois de consultar sua lista. Bella deu um passo à frente e ficou aliviada quando Randy continuou. – Piscina também. – Bella deu um pulo para agarrar o maiô atirado no ar. Estava esgarçado e fino como um pedaço de pergaminho entre seus dedos. Pelo menos tinha cheiro de limpo. Mais ou menos.

–Rosalie Hale– disse Randy logo depois, e Bella se virou para ver a nova pessoa que menos gostava no mundo se pavonear em shortinhos pretos e uma fina regata preta. Ela estava naquela escola há três dias... como já tinha conseguido fisgar Edward?

– Oiii, Randy – disse Rose, arrastando as palavras com um tom nasalado que fez Bella ter vontade de imitar Ang e cobrir os ouvidos.

_Tudo menos a piscina_, Bella desejou. _Tudo menos a piscina_.

– Piscina – Randy sentenciou.

Andando ao lado de Ang em direção ao vestiário feminino, Bella tentou evitar olhar para trás e encontrar Rose, que rodopiava o que parecia ser o único maiô bonito da pilha em seu dedo indicador com manicure francesinha. Em vez disso, Bella se concentrou nas paredes de pedra cinzentas e nas velhas parafernálias religiosas que as cobriam. Ela passou por cruzes de madeira cuidadosamente esculpidas com relevos retratando a Paixão de Cristo. Uma série de trípticos desbotados estava pendurada na altura dos olhos, com apenas os contornos das auréolas das figuras ainda visíveis. Bella se inclinou para ver melhor um grande documento escrito em latim, numa moldura de vidro.

– Decoração animadora, não? – perguntou Ang, engolindo algumas aspirinas com um gole da garrafa d'água em sua mochila.

– O que são todas essas coisas? – Bella quis saber.

– Parte da história. As únicas relíquias restantes de quando esse lugar era o local da missa do domingo, na época da Guerra Civil.

– Isso explica porque parece tanto uma igreja – disse Bella, parando em frente a uma reprodução em mármore da_ Pietà_ de Michelangelo.

– Como tudo mais nesse buraco infernal, eles fizeram um trabalho medíocre tentando dar uma atualizada. Quero dizer, quem constrói uma piscina no meio de uma igreja velha?

– Está brincando – disse Bella.

– Quem me dera. – Ang revirou os olhos: Todo verão, o diretor cisma em tentar me obrigar a redecorar esse lugar. Ele não admite, mas toda essa coisa católica dá nos nervos dele – explicou. – O problema é que, mesmo se eu tivesse vontade de ajudar, não teria ideia do que fazer com todo esse lixo, nem mesmo como fazer uma limpeza sem ofender, tipo, Deus e todo mundo.

Bella relembrou as imaculadas paredes brancas dentro do ginásio da Dover, fileiras de fotografias profissionais dos campeonatos do colégio, cada uma acompanhada da mesma legenda azul-marinho, todas com molduras douradas combinando. O único corredor "santificado" na Dover era o da entrada, onde todos os melhores-alunos-futuros-senadores e vencedores de bolsas na Guggenheim e bilionários saídos do nada exibiam seus retratos.

– Você podia pendurar os _procura-se_ dos alunos atuais– Ofereceu Rose atrás delas.

Bella começou a rir – _tinha sido _engraçado... e estranho, quase como se Rose tivesse lido sua mente –, mas estão se lembrou da voz da garota na noite anterior, dizendo a Edward que_ ela_ era a única pessoa que tinha. Bella rapidamente engoliu qualquer simpatia por ela.

– Estão enrolando! – gritou uma treinadora desconhecida, aparecendo do nada.

Ela – pelos menos Bella achava que era uma mulher – tinha um chumaço frisado de cabelo puxado para trás num rabo de cavalo, panturrilhas como jarretes de porco, e aparelhos "invisíveis" amarelinhos cobrindo os dentes de cima. Ela apressou as garotas furiosamente para dentro do vestiário, onde cada uma recebeu um cadeado com uma chave e foi direcionada até um armário vazio com um empurrão.

– Ninguém se atrasa sob vigilância da treinadora Dante.

Bella e Ang se atrapalharam ao vestir os maiôs desbotados e largos. Bella estremeceu com seu reflexo no espelho, e então cobriu o máximo possível de si com a toalha.

Dentro do úmido ginásio da piscina, ela imediatamente entendeu do que Ang estava falando. A piscina em si era gigantesca, de tamanho olímpico, uma das poucas coisas benfeitas que tinha visto até agora naquele compus. Mas não era isso que a fazia excepcional, Bella percebeu impressionada. A piscina tinha sido construída bem no meio do que costumava ser uma imensa igreja.

Havia uma fileira de lindos vitrais, com apenas alguns painéis quebrados, abrangendo as paredes até perto do teto alto e arqueado. Havia nichos acesos por velas ao longo das paredes. Um trampolim havia sido instalado onde provavelmente costumava ficar o altar. Se Bella não tivesse sido criada sem religião, e sim como uma paroquiana temente a Deus, como o resto de seus amigos da escola primaria, teria considerado o lugar um sacrilégio.

Alguns dos alunos já estavam na água, sem fôlego enquanto completavam suas voltas. Mas eram os alunos que não estavam dentro d'água que chamaram a atenção de Bella. Jessica, Laurent e Alice estavam largados nos bancos junto às paredes, rindo de alguma coisa. Laurent estava praticamente dobrado de tanto rir, e Alice enxugava lágrimas de riso. Estavam usando roupas de banho bem mais bonitas que a de Bella, mas nenhuma delas parecia ter a mínima intenção de chegar peto da piscina.

Bella tocou em seu maiô largo. Ela queria se juntar a Alice mas, justo quando estava pesando os prós (possível aceitação no mundo da elite) e os contras ( a treinadora Dante repreendendo-a por ser avessa a exercícios, Rose desfilou até o grupo, como se qualquer que fosse a piada, ela já tivesse entendido.

– Eles sempre têm licença para ficar de fora – explicou Ang, olhando fixamente para a galera popular nos bancos. – Não me pergunte como conseguem se safar.

Bella circulou e hesitou em volta da piscina, sem conseguir prestar atenção nas instruções da treinadora Dante. Vendo Rose e os outros amontoados nos bancos, todos parecendo muito descolados, Bella desejou que Jacob estivesse lá também. Ela podia imaginá-lo, seu corpo em forma numa roupa de banho preta, acenando com o sorriso largo, chamando-a para ir até o grupinho, fazendo-a se sentir imediatamente bem-vinda, até mesmo importante.

Bella sentiu uma necessidade torturante de se desculpar por fugir da festa tão cedo. Isso era estranho; afinal, eles não estavam juntos, então Bella não precisava dar satisfações de suas idas e vindas a Jacob. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela gostava quando ele prestava atenção nela. Gostava do cheiro dele – meio livre e aberto, como dirigir à noite com as janelas abertas. Gostava do jeito como ele prestava completa atenção quando ela falava, imóvel como se não pudesse ver ou ouvir mais ninguém além de Bella. Até quando ele a levantou do chão na festa, bem na frente de Edward, ela gostou. Ela não queria fazer nada que indicasse que Jacob deveria reconsiderar a maneira como a tratava.

Quando o apito da treinadora soou, Bella deu um pulo e esticou as costas, então olhou para baixo, arrependida, enquanto Ang e os outros alunos pularam todos para dentro da piscina. Ela olhou para Dante em busca de orientação.

– Você deve ser a Isabella Swan... sempre se atrasa e nunca presta atenção? – A treinadora suspirou. – Randy me contou sobre você. São oito voltas, nado livre.

Bella assentiu e parou com os dedos do pé curvados sobre a borda da piscina. Ela costumava amar natação. Quando seu pai a ensinou a nadar na piscina comunitária de Thunderbolt, até ganhara um premio por ser a criança mais nova a se aventurar na parte funda, sem bóias. Mas aquilo fora anos atrás. Bella não conseguia nem se lembrar da última vez em que havia nadado. A piscina aquecida ao ar livre da Dover sempre cintilara, tentadora – mas era proibida para quem não estava na equipe de natação.

A treinadora Dante limpou a garganta:

– Talvez não tenha entendido que isso é uma corrida... e você já está perdendo.

Essa era a "corrida" mais patética e ridícula que Bella já tinha visto, mas não impediu que sua veia competitiva se agitasse.

– E... _ainda_ esta perdendo – disse a treinadora, mordendo o apito.

– Não por muito tempo – disse Bella.

Ela observou seus adversários. O garoto à sua esquerda estava cuspindo água pela boca e espadanando, atrapalhado. À sua direita, Ang e seus tampões de nariz estavam calmamente deslizando, a barriga apoiada numa prancha de espuma cor-de-rosa. Por uma fração de segundo, Bella olhou o grupo na arquibancada. Jessica e Laurent estavam assistindo, Alice e Rose estavam caídas uma sobre a outra, num irritante acesso de risos.

Mas ela não ligava para o motivo das gargalhadas. Não muito. Ela ia pular.

Com os braços curvados acima da cabeça, Bella mergulhou sentindo suas costas arquearem enquanto ela deslizava pela água fresca. Poucos sabiam fazer aquilo realmente bem, explicou seu pai uma vez para Bella, aos oito anos de idade, na piscina. Mas uma vez que você aperfeiçoa o nado borboleta, não havia como se mover mais rápido dentro d'água.

Guiada pela irritação, Bella ergueu o tronco para fora da água. O movimento impulsionou-a e ela começou a bater os braços como asas. Bella nadou com mais vontade do que qualquer outra coisa que tinha feito em muito, muito tempo. Sentindo-se vingada, ela ultrapassou os outros alunos uma vez, e depois outra.

Estava chegando ao final da oitava volta quando sua cabeça ficou fora da água por tempo suficiente para escutar a voz lenda de Rose dizendo "Edward".

Como a chama de uma vela sendo soprada, o ímpeto de Bella desapareceu. Pôs os pés no chão da piscina e esperou para ouvir o que mais Rose ia dizer. Infelizmente, não conseguiu escutar mais nada alem do espadanar confuso dos outros e, um momento depois, o apito.

– E o vencedor é – disse a treinadora Dante com uma expressão aturdida – Joel Bland. – O garoto magricela de aparelho na raia ao lado pulou para fora da piscina e começou a pular comemorando sua vitória.

Na raia ao lado, Ang parou subitamente.

– O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou a Bella. – Você estava totalmente arrasando com ele.

Bella deu de ombros. _Rose_ aconteceu, mas quando olhou de novo para os bancos Rose tinha ido embora, assim como Jessica e Alice. Onde o grupo estava antes, agora só via Laurent concentrado em um livro.

A adrenalina de Bella aumentava exponencialmente enquanto nadava, mas agora, ao parar tão subitamente, Ang teve até que ajudá-la a sair da piscina.

Bella observou Laurent pular da arquibancada.

– Você foi muito bem – disse ele, atirando uma toalha para ela e a chave do vestiário que tinha esquecido onde colocara. – Por um tempinho.

Bella pegou a chave no ar e enrolou a toalha em volta do corpo. Mas, antes de poder responder alguma coisa normal, tipo "Valeu pela toalha" ou "Acho que só estou meio fora de forma", sua estranha e irritadiça nova personalidade soltou:

– Edward e Rose estão juntos ou o quê?

Foi um grande erro. Enorme. Ela podia ver pela expressão nos olhos de Laurent que sua pergunta seria levada diretamente a Edward.

– Ah, entendi – disse Laurent, e depois riu. – Bem, na verdade não posso... – Ela olhou para ela de cima a deu o que parecia um sorriso de compreensão. Então apontou para a porta aberta para o corredor e, quando Bella seguiu a direção de seu dedo, viu a silhueta magra e ruiva de Edward passando. – Por que não pergunta a ele você mesma?

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°

O cabelo de Bella pingava e os pés ainda estavam descalços quando ela se viu rodando a porta de uma grande sala de musculação. Ela queria ter ido direto para o vestiário se trocar e secar. Bella não sabia por que essa coisa com Rose a estava afetando tanto. Edward podia ficar com que quisesse, certo? Talvez Rose gostasse de garotos que mostrassem o dedo a ela.

Ou, o que era mais provável, esse tipo de coisa não acontecia com Rose.

Mas o corpo de Bella se sobrepôs à sua mente quando vislumbrou Edward mais uma vez. Ele estava de costas, parado num canto, escolhendo uma corda numa pilha embolada. Ela o observou escolher uma corda fina azul-marinho com pegadores de madeira, e então ir até um espaço aberto no meio da sala. Sua pele pálida ara quase radiante; e cada movimento que fazia, seja alongando o longo pescoço os se dobrando para cocar o joelho esculpido, deixava Bella completamente arrebatada. Ela ficou lá, jogada contra a porta de entrada, sem perceber que seu queixo tremia e a toalha estava ensopada.

Quando ele levou a corda para trás dos tornozelos um segundo antes de começar a pular, um _déjà vu_ invadiu Bella como uma onda. Não que ela sentisse já ter visto Edward pulando corda, mas sim a postura que ele assumia, que lhe parecia inteiramente familiar. Os pés afastados seguindo a linha dos quadris, os joelhos relaxados, e os ombros baixos enquanto enchia o peito de ar. Bella quase podia ter desenhado aquilo.

Foi apenas quando Edward começou a girar a corda que Bella acodou daquele transe... e entrou em outro. Nunca em sua vida ela vira alguém se mover como ele. Era quase como se Edward estivesse voando. A corda passava pelo seu corpo alto tão rapidamente que desaparecia, e os pés – seus graciosos e estreitos pés – estavam mesmo tocando o chão? Ele se movia tão rapidamente que nem devia estar contando.

Um grunhido alto e uma batida do outro lado da sala de musculação tiraram a atenção de Bella. Eric estava caído na base de uma daquelas cordas cheias de nós para escalada. Ela lamentou momentaneamente por Eric, que estava olhando para as mãos cheias de bolhas. Antes que pudesse olhar de volta para Edward para ver se ele tinha notado, uma agitação fria e negra próxima de sua pele fez Bella tremer. A sombra subiu por ela, lenta a principio, gelada, tenebrosa, seus limites indescritíveis. Então, subitamente e com violência, caiu sobre seu corpo e a empurrou para trás. A porta as sala de musculação bateu em seu rosto e Bella se viu sozinha no corredor.

– Ai! – Ela gritou, não exatamente porque tinha se machucado, mas porque nunca havia sido _tocada _pelas sombras antes. Olhou para os braços nus, onde tinha sentido quase como se mãos a estivessem agarrando, enxotando-a da academia.

Era impossível – ela simplesmente parou num lugar estranho; uma corrente de ar deve ter passado pelo ginásio. Hesitantemente, Bella se aproximou da porta fechada e pressionou o rosto contra o pequeno retângulo de vidro.

Edward estava olhando em volta, como se tivesse escutado alguma coisa. Ela tinha certeza de que não sabia que era ela: ele não estava fazendo cara feia.

Bella pensou na sugestão de Laurent se simplesmente perguntar a Edward o que estava havendo, mas rapidamente afastou aquela ideia. Era impossível perguntar qualquer coisa a Edward. Ela não queria trazer aquela carranca de volta a seu rosto.

Além disso, qualquer pergunta que pudesse fazer seria inútil. Já ouvira tudo o que precisava ouvir noite passada. Só se fosse algum tipo de sádica para pedir que ele admitisse que estava com Rose. Ela se virou em direção ao vestiário quando percebeu que não podia fazer isso.

Sua chave.

Deve ter escorregado de suas mãos quando ela tropeçou para fora da sala. Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar o chão através da janelinha de vidro da porta. Lá estava, uma mancha cor prata no tapete azul fofo. Como é que tinha ido parar tão longe, do outro lado da sala, tão perto de onde Edward estava pulando corda? Bella suspirou e empurrou a porta de novo, pensando que, se ia ter que entrar ali, pelo menos faria isso rapidamente.

Esticando-se até a chave, ela deu um último olhar para ele. Seu ritmo estava diminuindo, mas os pés ainda mal tocavam o chão. E então, com um ultimo pulo, leve como o ar, ele parou e virou para olhá-la.

Por um momento, não disse nada. Ela podia sentir que estava corando e desejou com todo o coração não estar usando um maiô tão horroroso.

– Oi. – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar em dizer.

– Oi – respondeu ele num tom de voz muito mais calmo. Então, apontando para o maiô dela, perguntou: – Ganhou?

Bella deu uma risada triste e apagada, e balançou a cabeça.

– Longe disso.

Edward franziu os lábios.

– Mas você sempre...

– Sempre o quê?

– Quero dizer, você parece ser uma boa nadadora. – Ele deu de ombros. – Só isso.

Ela deu um passo na direção dele. Estavam parados a apenas trinta centímetros de distancia. Gotas de água caiam de seus cabelos e tamborilavam como chuva nos colchões de ginástica.

– Não era isso que você ia dizer – insistiu ela. – Você disse que eu sempre...

Edward se ocupou enrolando a corda em volta do pulso.

– É, eu não quis dizer_ você_ você. _Você_ em geral. Sempre deixam você ganhar sua primeira corrida aqui. Um acordo de cavalheiros entre nós, veteranos.

– Mas Rose também não ganhou – disse Bella, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – E ela é nova. Ela nem entrou na piscina.

– Ela não é exatamente nova, apenas voltou depois de um tempo... longe. – Edward deu de ombros de novo, não revelando nada de seus sentimentos por Rose. Sua óbvia tentativa de parecer despreocupado deixou Bella com mais ciúmes ainda. Ela o observou terminar de enrolar a corda num caracol, suas mãos se movendo quase tão rapidamente quanto seus pés. E aqui estava ela, tão desajeitada e sozinha e gelada e deixada fora de tudo por todo mundo. Seus lábios tremeram.

– Ah, Isabella – sussurrou ele, suspirando profundamente.

O corpo inteiro dela se aqueceu com aquele som. Sua voz era tão intima e familiar.

Ela queria que dissesse seu nome de novo, mas Edward já estava de costas. Ela pendurou a corda num prego na parede.

– Tenho que me trocar antes da aula.

Ela pousou uma das mãos em seu braço:

– Espera.

Ele se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque – e Bella sentiu isso também, mas era um tipo de choque_ bom_.

– Você não tem a sensação... – Ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele. De perto viu como eram incomuns. Pareciam cinzentos de longe, mas de perto havia riscos cor de violeta neles. Ela conhecia outra pessoa com olhos assim... Podia jurar que já nos conhecemos antes – disse ela. – Estou louca?

– Louca? Não é por isso que está aqui? – disse ele, desconsiderando.

– Estou falando sério.

– Eu também. – O rosto de Edward estava inexpressivo. – E, para seu governo – ele apontou para um dispositivo piscando no teto –, os vermelhos também monitoram perseguidoras.

– Não estou perseguindo você. – Bella esticou as costas, muito ciente da distancia entre seus corpos. – Pode dizer que não faz ideia do que estou falando e não mentir?

Edward deu de ombros.

– Não acredito em você – insistiu Bella. – olhe nos meus olhos e diga que estou errada. Que nuca vi você na minha vida antes dessa semana.

Seu coração disparou quando Edward se aproximou dela, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros. Os polegares se encaixaram perfeitamente nos sulcos de sua clavícula, e ela queria poder fechar os olhos com o calor de seu toque – mas não o fez. Bella olhou pra Edward enquanto ele abaixou sua cabeça de forma que seu nariz estava quase tocando o dela. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Podia sentir um toque de doçura em sua pele.

Edward fez o que ela pediu. Olhou-a nos olhos e disse, muito lentamente, muito claramente, para que suas palavras não pudessem ser mal compreendidas:

– Você nuca me viu antes dessa semana.

* * *

Hi, my angels!

Como foram o fim de semana de voces? O meu foi perfeito.

Muito obrigada pelos coments e continuem deixando reviews. Vou ficar esperando ( inclusive quem só comentou no inicio).

Espero que gostem.

=)

Beijinhos


	12. Esclarecendo

**SETE**

**Esclarecendo**

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Você não tem a sensação... – Ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele. De perto viu como eram incomuns. Pareciam cinzentos de longe, mas de perto havia riscos cor de violeta neles. Ela conhecia outra pessoa com olhos assim... Podia jurar que já nos conhecemos antes – disse ela. – Estou louca?

– Louca? Não é por isso que está aqui? – disse ele, desconsiderando.

– Estou falando serio.

– Eu também. – O rosto de Edward estava inexpressivo. – E, para seu governo – ele apontou para um dispositivo piscando no teto –, os vermelhos também monitoram perseguidoras.

– Não estou perseguindo você. – Bella esticou as costas, muito ciente da distancia entre seus corpos. – Pode dizer que não faz ideia do que estou falando e não mentir?

Edward deu de ombros.

– Não acredito em você – insistiu Bella. – olhe nos meus olhos e diga que estou errada. Que nuca vi você na minha vida antes dessa semana.

Seu coração disparou quando Edward se aproximou dela, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros. Os polegares se encaixaram perfeitamente nos sulcos se sua clavícula, e ela queria poder fechar os olhos com o calor de seu toque – mas não o fez. Bella olhou pra Edward enquanto ele abaixou sua cabeça de forma que seu nariz estava quase tocando o dela. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Podia sentir um toque de doçura em sua pele.

Edward fez o que ela pediu. Olhou-a nos olhos e disse, muito lentamente, muito claramente, para que suas palavras não pudessem ser mal compreendidas:

– Você nuca me viu antes dessa semana.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

– Pra onde você está indo_ dessa vez_? – perguntou Jacob, abaixando seus óculos de sol de plástico vermelho.

Ele tinha aparecido do lado de fora da entrada do Augustine tão subitamente que Bella quase trombou nele. Ou talvez ele estivesse ali há algum tempo e ela apenas não o tivesse notado, em sua pressa de ir para a aula. De qualquer maneira, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e as mãos começaram a suar.

– Hum, para a aula? – Bella respondeu; afinal, onde é que parecia que ela estava indo? Seus braços estavam sobrecarregados com os dois livros de cálculo e o trabalho de religião pela metade.

Essa seria uma boa hora para se desculpar por ter ido embora tão de repente na noite anterior. Mas ela não conseguiu. Já estava muito atrasada. Não tinha água quente nos chuveiros do vestiário, então Bella precisou correr de volta até o dormitório. De alguma maneira, o que tinha acontecido depois da festa não parecia mais importante. Ela não queria chamar atenção para o fato de ter ido embora – especialmente não agora, depois de Edward tê-la feito se sentir tão patética. Ela também não queria que Jacob pensasse que estava sendo rude; só queria passar por ele e ficar sozinha para superar a manhã de constrangimentos.

Exceto que, quanto mais Jacob olhava para ela, menos parecia ser importante ir embora. E menos Bella se sentia diminuída por Edward a ter dispensado. Como é que um olhar de Jacob conseguia fazer tudo isso?

Com sua pele avermelhada e cabelos negros, Jacob era diferente de qualquer outro cara ela já conhecera. Ele transpirava confiança, e não apenas porque conhecia todo mundo – e sabia como conseguir qualquer coisa – antes de Bella sequer decorar onde ficavam suas salas de aula. Bem ali, parado do lado de fora do prédio monótono e cinzento, Jacob parecia uma fotografia artística em preto e branco, seus óculos vermelhos acrescentados em tecnicolor.

– Aula, é? – Jacob bocejou dramaticamente. Ele estava bloqueando a entrada e algo no trajeto divertido de seus lábios fez Bella querer saber qual ideia louca ele estava considerando. Havia uma mochila de tecido pendurada em seu ombro e um copo descartável de expresso entre seus dedos. Ele pausara o seu iPod, mas deixou os fones de ouvido pendurados em volta do pescoço. Parte dela queria saber que musica ele estava ouvindo, e onde tinha arranjado aquele expresso ilegal. O sorriso brincalhão visível apenas naqueles olhos pretos a desafiavam a perguntar.

Jacob tomou um pequeno gole do café. Levantando o dedo indicador, disse:

– Permita-me dividir com você meu lema sobre as aulas na Sword & Cross: antes nunca do que tarde.

Bella riu e então Jacob empurrou os óculos de sol de volta para cima do nariz. As lentes eram tão escuras que ela não via nem sobra de seus olhos.

– Além disso – ele sorriu, mostrando seus dentes brancos – está quase na hora do almoço, e trouxe um piquenique comigo.

Hora do almoço? Bella não tinha nem tomado café da manhã ainda. Mas seu estomago estava mesmo roncando – e a ideia de ser repreendida pelo Sr. Cole por chegar nos vinte minutos finais das aulas parecia menos e menos atraente quanto mais ele ficava ao lado de Jacob.

Bella indicou com cabeça a mochila que ele estava segurando.

– Trouxe bastante para dois?

Guiando Bella com a mão larga pousada na sua cintura, Jacob a levou através do pátio, passando pela biblioteca e pelo dormitório sombrio. Nos portões de metal do cemitério, ele parou.

– Sei que é um lugar estranho para um piquenique – explicou –, mas é o melhor lugar que conheço para sumir de vista um pouquinho. Aqui no campus, pelo menos. Às vezes simplesmente não consigo respirar lá. – Ele indicou os prédios com um gesto.

Bella definitivamente conseguia entender a sensação. Ela se sentia ao mesmo tempo sufocada e exposta naquele lugar quase o tempo todo. Mas Jacob parecia ser a ultima pessoa que compartilharia com ela essa síndrome de aluno novo. Ele era tão... senhor de si. Depois da festa da noite anterior, e agora com um café proibido na mão, ela nunca pensaria que Jacob também se sentia sufocado. Ou que escolheria Bella para dividir o que sentia.

Atrás dele, Bella podia ver o resto do campus degradado. Dali não havia muita diferença entre um lado dos portões do cemitério e o outro.

Bella decidiu simplesmente seguir maré:

– Só prometa que vai me salvar se alguma estátua desabar.

– Não – disse Jacob com uma seriedade que apagou a piada dela do uma vez só. – Aquilo não vai acontecer de novo.

Seu olhar caiu ao longe, apenas alguns dias antes, ela e Edward quase conseguiram um túmulo no cemitério para si próprios. Mas o anjo de mármore que tinha caído sobre eles não estava mais lá e o pedestal estava vazio.

– Vamos lá – disse Jacob, puxando-a junto com ele. Eles passaram de lado ao redor de várias áreas com ervas daninhas crescidas demais, Jacob ficava virando para trás para ajudá-la a passar por cima de montes de terra cevados por sabe-se lá quem.

A certa altura, Bella quase perdeu o equilíbrio e se segurou em uma das lápides para se estabilizar. Era uma placa grande e brilhante, com um lado bruto e inacabado.

– Sempre gostei dessa – disse Jacob, gesticulando para a lápide rosada sob os dedos dela. Bella andou até a frente para ler a inscrição.

– Joseph Miley – leu em voz alta. – 1821 a 1865. Serviu bravamente na Guerra de Secessão. Sobreviveu a três balas e cinco cavalos abatidos até encontrar sua paz final.

Bella estalou os dedos. Talvez Jacob só gostasse dela porque a pedra rosada se destacava entres as muitas outras cinzentas? Ou talvez por causa dos intrincados espirais no topo? Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para o garoto.

– É. – Jacob deu de ombros. – Só gosto de como a lápide explica como ele morreu. É honesto, sabe?Geralmente o pessoal não gosta de detalhar muito.

Bella desviou os olhos. Ela sabia disso muito bem, por causa do inesquecível epitáfio na lápide de Trevor.

– Pense em como esse lugar seria mais interessante se a causa da morte de todo mundo estivesse escrita aqui. – Ele apontou para um pequeno túmulo a alguns passos do de Joseph Miley. – Como acha que ela morreu?

– Hum, escarlatina? – Bella adivinhou, dirigindo-se para lá.

Ela passou os dedos sobre as datas. A garota enterrada ali ara mais nova quando morreu do que Bella hoje. Bella na verdade não queria pensar muito em como poderia ter acontecido.

Jacob inclinou a cabeça, considerando.

– Talvez – disse. – Ou então um incêndio misterioso num celeiro, enquanto a jovem Betsy estava tirando uma inocente "soneca" com o vizinho.

Bella começou a fingir ter ficado ofendida, mas em vez disso o rosto de Jacob, cheio de expectativa, a fez rir. Havia muito tempo desde que brincara assim com um garoto. Claro, essa cena era um pouco mais mórbida que o típico estacionamento de cinema que servia de cenário para os namoros o que ela estava acostumada, mas os alunos da Sword & Cross também eram. Para o melhor ou para o pior, Bella era um deles agora.

Seguiu Jacob até o centro do cemitério em formato de tigela, onde ficavam as lápides e mausoléus mais ornamentados. Da encosta acima, parecia que as lápides estavam olhando para eles, como se Bella e Jacob fosse atores num anfiteatro. O sol do meio-dia brilhava alaranjado pelas folhas de um enorme carvalho no cemitério, e Bella protegeu os olhos com as mãos. Era o dia mais quente da semana toda.

– Agora, esse cara – disse Jacob, apontando para um imenso túmulo envolto por colunas coríntias. – Desertor total. Morreu sufocado com uma viga que desapareceu em seu porão. Moral da historia: nunca ignore uma convocação dos confederados.

– Ah, é verdade? – Bella perguntou. – E você é um especialista no assunto desde quando? – Mesmo quando o provocava, Bella sentia estranhamente privilegiada por estar ao seu lado. Ele ficava conferindo para ter certeza de que ela estava sorrindo.

– Apenas um sexto sentido. – Ele deu um sorriso largo e inocente. – Se tiver gostado, tem um sétimo, um oitavo e um nono sentidos de onde esse veio.

– Impressionante. – Ela sorriu. – Vou me conformar com o sentido do paladar agora: estou morrendo de fome.

– Às suas ordens. – Jacob puxou uma toalha da mochila e a estendeu num pedaço de sombra embaixo de um carvalho. Quando ele abriu a garrafa térmica, Bella pôde sentir o cheiro do café forte. Ela geralmente não tomava café puro, mas não disse nada por enquanto Jacob enchia a caneca com gelo, derramava o café por cima e acrescentava a quantidade exata de leite no topo. – Esqueci de trazer açúcar – disse ele.

– Não coloco açúcar. – Ela tomou um gole do café com leite gelado, seu primeiro delicioso gole de cafeína proibida na Sword & Cross a semana toda.

– Que sorte – disse Jacob, mostrando o restante do piquenique. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram enquanto ela o observava arrumando a comida: uma baguete toscada, um pequeno pedaço redondo de queijo, um baldinho de cerâmica com azeitonas, uma tigela de ovos cozidos recheados e duas maçãs verdes. Não parecia possível que Jacob tivesse carregado isso tudo dentro de sua mochila... ou que estivesse planejando comer a comida toda sozinho.

– Onde arranjou tudo isso? – Bella perguntou. Fingindo estar imersa na tarefa de partir um pedaço de pão, ela continuou. – E com quem você estava planejando um piquenique antes de eu aparecer?

– Antes de você aparecer? – Jacob riu. – Mal consigo me lembrar de minha vida sem graça antes de você.

Bella deu a ele um discreto olhar de descrença só para ele saber que tinha achado o comentário incrivelmente brega... e talvez um pouquinho charmoso. Ele se inclinou para trás sobre os cotovelos em cima da toalha, seus tornozelos cruzados. Jacob estava sentado de perna cruzadas à sua frente, e quando se inclinou por cima dela para pegar a faca de queijo, seu braço encostou no joelho dela, e ali ficou. Jacob olhou para Bella como se para perguntar, _Tudo bem fazer isso_?

Como ela não afastou, ele continuou como estava, pegando o pedaço da baguete de sua mão e usando a perna dela como mesa enquanto colocava um triângulo de queijo no pão. Ela gostava da sensação do peso dele nela e, num calor daqueles, isso significava algo importante.

– Vou começar com a pergunta mais fácil – disse ele, finalmente se sentando de volta. – Ajudo na cozinha alguns dias por semana. Isso é parte do meu acordo de readmissão na Sword & Cross. Tenho que "dar algo em troca". – Ele revirou os olhos. – Mas não me incomodo em ajudar. Acho que gosto do calor. Quero dizer, se não contar as queimaduras. – Ele estendeu os pulsos virados para cima para mostrar dúzias de pequenas cicatrizes em seus antebraços. – Ossos do oficio – disse casualmente. – Mas posso atacar a dispensa.

Bella não se segurou e passou os dedos nas cicatrizes, os diversos inchaços sumindo em sua pele avermelhada. Antes de ela poder se sentir envergonhada pela atitude ousada e afastar as mãos, Jacob segurou a mão com força.

Bella ficou olhando seus dedos envoltos pelos dele. Ela não tinha percebido antes como o tom de pele dos dois era diferente. Naquela paisagem sulista de adoradores do sol, a palidez de Bella sempre a deixara envergonhada. A pele de Jacob era tão impressionante, tão notável, quase dourada– e agora ela percebia que talvez ele achasse a mesma coisa de sua pele cor de marfim. Seus ombros estremeceram e ela sentiu meio tonta.

– Está com frio? – ele perguntou e voz baixa.

Quando Bella o olhou nos olhos, entendeu que ele sabia que ela não estava com frio.

Ele se aproximou mais e baixou a voz até um sussurro:

– Acho que agora vai querer que eu admita que a vi cruzando o pátio pela janela e enfiei tudo isso na mochila na esperança de convencer você a matar aula comigo, certo?

Esse era um bom momento para olhar para o gelo em seu copo, se ele já não tivesse derretido no calor rançoso de setembro.

– E você tinha todo esse esquema para um piquenique romântico – completou ela. – Nesse cemitério cenográfico?

– Ei. – Jacob passou um dedo pelo lábio inferior dela. – É você que está falando em romance.

Bella se afastou. Ele tinha razão – ela é que estava sendo a presunçosa... pela segunda vez no dia. Podia sentir suas bochechas ardendo enquanto tentava _não_ pensar em Edward.

– Estou brincando – disse Jacob, balançando a cabeça ao notar o olhar assustado no rosto dela. – Como se isso não fosse obvio. – Ele olhou para cima em direção ao vulto de um pássaro que circulava um grande canhão de mármore. – sei que não é nenhum Éden aqui – disse, atirando uma maçã para Bella – mas finja que estamos numa musica do The Smiths. E a meu favor, não é como se tivéssemos muitas opções nessa escola.

Isso não era nem o começo.

– Na minha opinião – disse Jacob, deitando-se na toalha – o local é insignificante.

Bella lançou um olhar descrente a ele. Ela também não queria que ele tivesse se afastado, mas era tímida demais para se aproximar enquanto ele estava apoiado de lado.

– Onde eu cresci... – uma pausa – as coisas não eram tão diferentes assim do estilo de vida prisioneiro da Sword & Cross. A parte boa disso é que sou oficialmente imune aos meus arredores.

– Até parece. – Bella balançou a cabeça. – Se eu tivesse agora uma passagem de avião para a Califórnia, você não ficaria totalmente louco para dar o fora daqui?

– Hum... ficaria levemente indiferente – disse Jacob, jogando a metade de um ovo na boca.

– Não acredito em você. – Bella deu um empurrão de leve nele.

– Então deve ter tido uma infância feliz.

Bella mordeu a casca verde da maçã e lambeu o sumo que escorreu pelos seus dedos. Folheando um catálogo mental de sua vida, lembrou-se de todas as reprimendas dos seus pais, visitas a médicos e mudanças de escola, com as sombras negras encobrindo tudo como uma capa. Não, ela não diria que teve uma infância_ feliz_. Mas, Jacob não conseguiria nem enxergar alguma esperança no horizonte além da Sword & Cross, então talvez a dele tivesse sido pior.

Houve um farfalhar perto dos pés deles e Bella se encolheu como uma bola quando uma enorme cobra verde e amarela deslizou ali por perto. Tentando não se aproximar demais, ela ficou de joelhos e olhou-a com atenção. Não era apenas uma cobra, mas uma cobra trocando de pele. Uma camada translúcida estava saindo atrás de seu rabo. Havia cobras em toda a Georgia, mas ela nunca vira uma mudar de pele.

– Não grite – disse Jacob, descansando uma das mãos no joelho de Bella. Seu toque a fez se sentir mais segura. – Ela vai embora se a deixarmos em paz.

Com sorte, a cobra foi embora bem rápido. Bella queria muito gritar. Ela sempre tinha odiado e sentido medo de cobras. Elas eram simplesmente muito escorregadias e cheias de escamas e...

– Eca. – Ela estremeceu, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos da cobra até esta ter desaparecido em meio à grama crescida.

Jacob riu enquanto pegava a pele antiga e a colocava na mão de Bella. Ainda parecia estar viva, como a pele úmida de um bulbo de alho fresco que seu pai puxara uma vez de sua horta. Mas tinha saído de uma cobra. Nojento. Ela jogou a escama de volta no chão e limpou as mãos no jeans.

– Qual é, não achou bonitinho?

– A minha tremedeira me denunciou, é? – Bella já estava se sentindo meio envergonhada pelo seu comportamento infantil.

– E quanto à sua fé no poder da transformação? – Jacob perguntou, tocando com os dedos a pele. – É para isso que estamos aqui, afinal.

Jacob tinha tirado os óculos de sol. Seus olhos pretos pareciam tão confiantes. Ela estava naquela pose sobrenatural imóvel de novo, esperando por sua resposta.

– Estou começando a achar você meio estranho – ela disse finalmente, abrindo um sorrisinho.

– Ah, e imagine só quanto mais você descobrir sobre mim – rebateu ele, se aproximando mais. Mais perto do que quando a cobra apareceu. Mais de perto do que ela estava esperando. Jacob estendeu a mão e lentamente passou os dedos pelo cabelo dela. Bella ficou tensa.

Jacob era lindo e intrigante. O que ela não conseguia entender era como, quando ela devia estar numa pilha de nervos – como naquele exato momento –, ela ainda se sentia de alguma maneira confortável. Queria estar bem onde estava. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos da boca de Jacob, que era cheia e rosada e cada vez mais próxima, fazendo-a se sentir tonta. Seus ombros se tocaram e ela sentiu um estranho arrepio bem dentro do peito. Ela observou enquanto Jacob abria a boca. Então ela fechou os olhos.

– Aí estão vocês! – Uma voz esbaforida fez Bella se desconcentrar.

Bella soltou um suspiro exasperado e olhou para Rose, que estava parada na frente deles, com um rabo de cavalo alto de lado e um sorriso inocente no rosto.

– Procurei vocês _em todos os lugares_.

– Por que diabos você faria isso? – Jacob olhou furiosamente para ela, ganhando mais alguns pontos com Bella.

– O cemitério foi o ultimo lugar que pensei – Rose continuou tagarelando, contando nos dedos. – Olhei nos quartos, embaixo das arquibancadas, depois...

– O que você _quer_, Rose? – Jacob a interrompeu, como um irmão, como se eles já se conhecessem há um longo tempo.

Rose piscou, e então mordeu o lábio.

– Foi a Srta. Victoria – disse finalmente, estalando os dedos. – Isso mesmo. Ela ficou louca quando Bella não apareceu para a aula. Ficou dizendo como você era uma aluna tão promissora e tudo.

Bella não conseguia entender essa garota. Ela estava falando a verdade, simplesmente seguiu ordens? Estava zombando de Bella por deixar uma boa impressão em um dos professores? Não era o suficiente ter Edward na palma das mãos – tinha que vir atrás de Jacob agora, também?

Era muito provável que Rose soubesse que estava interrompendo alguma coisa, mas ainda assim ficou parada ali, piscando seus grandes olhos ingênuos e enrolando uma mecha de cabelo loiro em volta do dedo.

– Bem, andem logo – disse finalmente, estendendo as mãos para ajudar Bella e Jacob a se levantarem – Vamos voltar para a aula.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°

– Isabella, pode ficar na mesa três – disse a Srta. Victoria, olhando para uma folha de papel enquanto Bella, Jacob e Rose entravam na biblioteca. "_Nada de onde vocês estavam?". _Nada de broncas pelo atraso. Apenas a Srta. Victoria, distraidamente colocando Bella na mesa ao lado de Ang no laboratório de informática da biblioteca. Como se nem tivesse notado a ausência de Bella.

Bella lançou um olhar acusatório para Rose, mas ela simplesmente deu de ombros e perguntou um "O quê?" silencioso.

– Onde você estava? – Ang exigiu saber assim que ela se sentou. Era a única pessoa que pareceu ter notado que ela não estivera lá.

Os olhos de Bella encontraram Edward, que estava praticamente enterrado na mesa sete. De onde estava, tudo o que Bella via era a auréola ruiva de seu cabelo, mas foi o suficiente para deixá-la corada. Ela afundou mais em sua cadeira, envergonhada de novo pela conversa no ginásio.

Mesmo depois de todas as gargalhadas e sorrisos e daquele quase-beijo em potencial que tinha acabado de compartilhar com Jacob, ela não podia ignorar o que sentia quando via Edward.

E eles nunca ficariam juntos.

Era basicamente o que ele dissera a ela no ginásio. Depois de Bella basicamente ter se atirado em cima dele.

A rejeição a machucava tão profunda e emocionalmente que ela tinha certeza de que todos à sua volta podiam dar uma olhada para ela e saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Ang estava batendo o lápis impacientemente na mesa de Bella, mas ela não sabia como explicar. Seu piquenique com Jacob tinha sido interrompido por Rose antes mesmo de Bella conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo. Ou o que ia acontecer. Mas, o que era mais estranho, e que ela não conseguia entender, era por que tudo aquilo parecia menos importante do que o que tinha acontecido no ginásio com Edward.

A Srta. Victoria estava parada no meio do laboratório de informática, estalando os dedos no ar como faz uma professora de jardim de infância para chamar atenção dos alunos. Suas fileiras de pulseiras de preta repicavam como sinos.

Se algum de vocês já pesquisou sua árvore genealógica – disse ela, mais alto que o ruído da turma –, então sabe que tipos de tesouros estão enterrados em suas raízes.

– Ah, por favor, acabe com essas metáforas – cochichou Ang. – Ou acabe comigo. O que vier primeiro.

– Vocês terão vinte minutos de acesso à Internet para começarem uma pesquisa sobre suas arvores genealógicas – continuou Srta. Victoria, batendo num cronômetro. – Uma geração abarca cerca de 20 a 25 anos, então tentem voltar pelo menos seis gerações.

Saco.

Um suspiro alto subiu da mesa sete – Edward.

A Srta. Victoria se virou para ele.

– Edward? Algum problema com o trabalho?

Ele suspirou de novo e deu de ombros.

– Não, de maneira alguma. Tudo bem. Minha árvore genealógica. Deve ser interessante.

A Srta. Victoria balançou a cabeça, confusa.

– Vou assumir que está entusiasmado. – Dirigindo-se à turma toda novamente, ela continuou: – Acredito que encontrarão uma linha que valha a pena seguir para um trabalho de dez a quinze páginas.

Bella não conseguiria se concentrar naquilo agora de jeito nenhum. Não quando havia tantas coisas para entender. Ela e Jacob no cemitério. Talvez não tivesse sido a definição mais tradicional de romantismo, mas Bella preferia assim. Era diferente de tudo que já tinha feito antes. Matar aula para ficar andando no meio de todos aqueles túmulos, dividindo aquele piquenique, enquanto ele lhe dava um refil daquele café com leite perfeito. Zombando do seu medo de cobras. Bem, ela podia ter passado sem toda história com a cobra, mas pelo menos Jacob tinha sido legal com ela. Mais do que Edward havia sido a semana toda.

Ela odiava admitir, mas era verdade. Edward não estava interessado.

Jacob, por outro lado...

Ela o analisou, a algumas mesas de distância. Jacob enviou uma piscadela antes de começar a digitar em seu teclado. Então ele gostava dela. Callie não ia parar de falar sobre como obviamente ele estava afim dela.

Bella queria ligar para Callie naquele instante, sair correndo dessa biblioteca e deixar a pesquisa da árvore genealógica para depois. Conversar sobre outro cara talvez fosse o meio mais rápido – e talvez o único – de tirar Edward da cabeça. Mas havia aquela horrível regra sobre telefonemas as Sword & Cross, fora os outros alunos em volta dela, que agora pareciam tão aplicados. Os olhos pequenos da Srta. Victoria examinavam a sala em busca de preguiçosos.

Bella suspirou, derrotada, e abriu a ferramenta de busca em seu computador. Ela estava presa ali por mais vinte minutos, sem dedicar um único neurônio ao trabalho. A última coisa que queria era saber mais sobre a própria família chata. Em vez disso, seus dedos, até então apáticos, começaram a digitar doze letras por vontade própria:

"Edward Cullen."

Buscar.

* * *

Oi, tem alguem ai?

A Bella está cada vez mais obcecada pelo Edward. Eu sei que isso é muito frustrante, mas daqui a pouco as coisas começam a melhorar...

Entao muito ruim, o dá pro gasto?

Vou ficar esperando a opiniao de voces. Com os pontinhos, nao há desculpas para nao comentar.

Um ponto (.)se voce achou o cap horrivel, dois se é razoavel (..), três se é bom (...), e quatro se amou(...)

E muito obrigada a quem me deixou coments. Isso é muito importante para mim.

Beijnhos


	13. Um mergulho fundo demais PART 1

**OITO**

**Um mergulho fundo demais**

_No capítulo anterior..._

Bella queria ligar para Callie naquele instante, sair correndo dessa biblioteca e deixar a pesquisa da árvore genealógica para depois. Conversar sobre outro cara talvez fosse o meio mais rápido – e talvez o único – de tirar Edward da cabeça. Mas havia aquela horrível regra sobre telefonemas as Sword & Cross, fora os outros alunos em volta dela, que agora pareciam tão aplicados. Os olhos pequenos da Srta. Victoria examinavam a sala em busca de preguiçosos.

Bella suspirou, derrotada, e abriu a ferramenta de busca em seu computador. Ela estava presa ali por mais vinte minutos, sem dedicar um único neurônio ao trabalho. A última coisa que queria era saber mais sobre a própria família chata. Em vez disso, seus dedos, até então apáticos, começaram a digitar doze letras por vontade própria:

"Edward Cullen."

Buscar.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Quando Bella abriu a porta no sábado de manhã, Ang caiu em seus braços.

– E você pensando que um dia eu finalmente entenderia que as portas abrem para _dentro_ – desculpou-se ela, ajeitando os óculos. – Tenho que me lembrar de parar de me apoiar nos olhos mágicos. Belo quarto, aliás – acrescentou, olhando em volta. Ela atravessou até a janela sobre a cama de Bella. – Vista legal, tirando as barras e tudo.

Bella ficou atrás dela, olhando para o cemitério e, perfeitamente visível dali, para o carvalho embaixo do qual ela fizera o piquenique com Jacob. E, invisível dali, mas claro em sua cabeça o lugar onde tinha ficado presa embaixo daquela estátua com Edward. O anjo vingador que desaparecera misteriosamente depois do acidente.

Lembrando-se dos olhos preocupados de Edward quando sussurrou seu nome aquele dia, o quase toque de seus narizes, o jeito que ela sentira as pontas dos dedos dele em seu pescoço – tudo aquilo a deixara com calor.

E sentindo-se patética. Ela suspirou e deu as costas para a janela, percebendo que Ang também tinha saído de perto.

Ela estava mexendo na escrivaninha de Bella, dando a cada um dos pertences de Bella uma cuidadosa inspeção. O peso de papel da Estátua da Liberdade que seu pai trouxera de uma conferência na Universidade de Nova York, a foto de sua mãe com um esquisito permanente quando tinha mais ou menos a idade de Bella, o CD de Lucinda Williams que Callie tinha dado para ela como despedida antes que Bella jamais ter ouvido falar de Sword & Cross.

– Cadê seus livros? – ela perguntou a Ang, querendo evitar aquela iminente viagem no tempo. – Você disse que vinha para estudar.

A essa altura, Ang tinha começado a mexer em seu guarda-roupa. Bella assistia enquanto ela rapidamente perdia o interesse diante das camisetas e suéteres pretos seguindo as regras de uniforme. Quando Ang foi em direção às suas gavetas, Bella deu um passo à frente para interceptá-la.

– OK, já chega, sua fuxiqueira – interrompeu. – Não devíamos estar fazendo uma pesquisa sobre árvores genealógicas?

– Falando em fuxicar... – Os olhos de Ang cintilaram. – Sim, temos mesmo que fazer uma pesquisa. Mas não do tipo que você esta pensando.

Bella a encarou sem entender.

– Hein?

– Olha. – Ang colocou sua mão no ombro de Bella. – Se realmente que saber sobre Edward Cullen...

–Shhh! – Bella exclamou, pulando para fechar a porta. Ela colocou a cabeça para fora e examinou o corredor. Parecia vazio, mas aquilo não significava nada. O pessoal naquela escola tinha um jeito suspeito de aparecer de repente, Jacob particularmente. E Bella morreria se ele – ou qualquer outra pessoa – descobrisse como ela estava com Edward. Ou, no momento, qualquer pessoa além de Ang.

Satisfeita, Bella fechou e trancou a porta e se virou de volta para a amiga. Ang estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na beirada da cama de Bella, achando graça.

Bella entrelaçou as mãos atrás das costas e remexeu com o dedão do pé o tapete vermelho perto da porta.

– O que a faz pensar que quero saber alguma coisa sobre ele?

– Fala sério – respondeu Ang, rindo. – É totalmente evidente que você fica encarando Edward Cullen o tempo _todo_.

– Shhh! – Bella repetiu.

– Além disso – Ang disse, sem abaixar a voz –, eu observei você pesquisando na internet sobre ele durante a aula inteira. Pode reclamar, mas estava sendo totalmente óbvio. E por fim, não fique toda paranóica. Acha que fofoco com mais alguém nessa escola alem de você?

Fazia sentido.

– Só estou dizendo – ela continuou –, pensando _hipoteticamente_ que você quisesse saber mais sobre certa pessoa sem nome, poderia de _alguma maneira_ encontrar essas informações em locais melhores. – Ang encolheu um dos ombros. – Sabe como é, se tivesse alguma ajuda.

– Estou ouvindo – disse Bella, afundando na cama. Sua busca na internet do outro dia só tinha se resumido a digitar, depois deletar, depois redigitar o nome de Edward no campo de busca.

– Esperava que fosse dizer isso – disse Ang. – Não trouxe livros comigo hoje porque estou oferecendo – ela arregalou os olhos numa careta –, um tour guiado no altamente proibido escritório subterrâneo as Sword & Cross!

Bella refletiu.

– Eu não sei, não. Bisbilhotar nos arquivos de Edward? Não sei se preciso de mais um motivo para me sentir a própria maluca obcecada.

– Rá. – Ang deu uma risadinha. – Você realmente afirmou em voz alta. Qual é, Bella. Vai ser legal. Além disso, o que mais você vai ficar fazendo numa manhã ensolarada de sábado perfeita como essa?

Estava um dia lindo – o tipo de dia que faz você se sentir solitária quando não tem nada divertido ao ar livre para fazer. No meio da noite, Bella tinha sentido uma brisa fria entrar pela janela aberta e, quando acordara pela manhã, o calor e a umidade tinham desaparecido.

Ela costumava passar esses primeiros dias dourados de outono correndo de bicicleta pelo bairro com as amigas. Isso tinha sido antes de ela começar a evitar atalhos da floresta por causa das sombras que nenhuma das outras garotas jamais via. Antes de suas amigas sentarem com ela um dia durante o recreio e dizerem que seus pais não queriam que elas a convidassem mais, no caso dela ter um_ incidente_.

A verdade era que Bella tinha andado meio em pânico sobre como passaria esse primeiro fim de semana na Sword & Cross. Sem aulas, sem aterrorizantes exames físicos, sem eventos sociais na agenda. Apenas quarenta e oito intermináveis horas de tempo livre. Uma eternidade. Ela estava sentindo uma desconfortável saudade de casa a manhã toda – até Ang aparecer.

– Tá bom. – Bella tentou não rir quando completou. – Leve-me ao seu antro secreto.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°

Ao lado de Bella, Ang praticamente saltitava pela grama bagunçada do campus a caminho do saguão principal perto da entrada da escola.

– Não sabe há quanto tempo espero uma parceira no crime para trazer aqui.

Bella sorriu, feliz por Ang estar mais focada em ter uma amiga com quem explorar o lugar do que, bem, nessa... coisa que Bella tinha por Edward.

Na beira da área comum, elas passaram por alguns alunos de bobeira nas arquibancadas sob o brilhante sol do fim da manhã. Era estranho ver cor no campus, naqueles alunos em quem Bella tinha associado tão intimamente com a cor preta. Mas lá estava Laurent, com shorts de futebol verde-limão, driblando uma bola entre os pés. Lauren e Tyler – o casal com piercings na língua – estavam desenhando nos joelhos dos jeans surrados um do outro, Eric York se sentara longe dos outros garotos, nas arquibancadas, lendo uma revista em quadrinhos numa camiseta camuflada. A te a própria camiseta cinza e shorts de Bella pareciam mais vibrantes do que qualquer coisa que usara a semana inteira.

A treinadora Dante e Albatroz estavam tomando conta, e tinham montado duas cadeiras de plástico e um guarda-sol bambo na beira do campo. Se não bastassem as cinzas de seus cigarros na grama de vez em quando, se poderia pensar que dormiam atrás dos óculos de sol. Pareciam imensamente entediadas, como se aprisionadas pelos seus empregos e pelos alunos que estavam monitorando.

Havia muita gente ao ar livre, mas ao seguir Ang de perto ficou feliz em ver que não havia ninguém perto do saguão principal. Ninguém dissera nada a Bella sobre invasões a áreas restritas, ou até mesmo quais áreas _eram_ restritas, mas tinha certeza de que Randy encontraria uma punição adequada.

– E os vermelhos? – Bella perguntou, lembrando-se das onipresentes câmaras.

– Coloquei baterias velhas em algumas delas quando estava indo pegar você – disse Ang, no mesmo tom de voz despreocupado com que outra pessoa usaria para dizer "Enchi o tanque de gasolina".

Ang deu uma olhada em volta antes de guiar Bella pela entrada dos fundos do prédio principal e descer três degraus íngremes até uma porta cor de oliva invisível do nível do chão.

– Esse porão também é da época da Guerra Civil? – perguntou Bella. Parecia uma entrada para algum tipo de lugar onde se esconderiam os prisioneiros de guerra.

Ang fungou dramaticamente o ar úmido do lugar.

– O odor fétido responde a pergunta? Isso aqui é cheio de fungos pré-guerra. – Ela sorriu para Bella. – A maioria dos alunos seria capaz de capotar ao inalar um ar tão parado.

Bella tentou não respirar pelo nariz enquanto Ang fazia surgir uma quantidade enorme de chaves num aro gigantesco.

– Minha vida seria tão mais fácil se eles finalmente fizessem uma chave mestra para esse lugar– disse, remexendo e finalmente puxando para fora uma fina chave prateada.

Quando a chave virou no cadeado, Bella sentiu um arrepio inesperado de excitação. Ang tinha razão – isso era bem melhor que rastrear sua árvore genealógica.

Elas andaram uma curta distância por um corredor quente e úmido cujo teto ficava a centímetros de suas cabeças. O ar bolorento cheirava a coisas mortas, e Bella quase se sentiu grata pela sala estar escura demais para poder enxergar o chão. Quando estava começando a se sentir claustrofóbica, Ang pegou outra chave, que abria uma porta pequena, mas muito mais moderna. Elas se abaixaram para passarem para o outro lado.

Lá dentro, o escritório de registros era embolorado, mas o ar parecia mais frio e seco. Estava um breu, com exceção do pálido brilho vermelho do letreiro sinalizando SAÍDA acima de suas cabeças.

Bella podia enxergar a silhueta robusta de Ang, suas mãos tateando o ar.

– Cadê aquela corda? – murmurou. – Aqui.

Com um puxão leve, Ang acendeu uma lâmpada pendurada no teto por uma corrente de elos de metal. A sala ainda estava escura, mas agora Bella podia ver que as paredes de cimento também eram pintadas de verde-oliva e estavam cheias de pesadas prateleiras de metal e armários de arquivos. Dúzias de caixas de papelão tinham sido empilhadas nas prateleiras, e os corredores entre os armários pareciam se estender infinitamente. Tudo estava coberto por uma grossa camada de poeira.

A luz do sol lá fora subitamente pareceu muito distante. Apesar de Bella saber que estavam a apenas alguns degraus abaixo no nível do chão, parecia estar a um quilômetro. Ela esfregou os braços nus. Se fosse uma sombra, esse porão era exatamente onde moraria. Ainda não havia sinal delas, mas Bella sabia que isso nunca era motivo para se sentir totalmente segura.

Ang, inabalada pela melancolia do porão, arrastou um banquinho do canto.

– Nossa – comentou, puxando-o atrás de si enquanto andava.– Tem alguma coisa diferente. Os arquivos costumavam ficar bem aqui... Acho que andaram fazendo uma faxina no lugar desde a última vez que vim.

– Há quanto tempo foi isso? – Bella perguntou.

– Mais ou menos uma semana atrás... – A voz de Ang foi sumindo enquanto ela desaparecia na escuridão atrás de um alto armário de arquivos.

Bella não podia imaginar para que a Sword & Cross precisava de todas aquelas caixas. Ela levantou a tampa de uma delas e puxou um arquivo grosso rotulado MEDIDAS CORRETIVAS. Engoliu em seco. Talvez fosse melhor continuar sem saber.

– Está em ordem alfabética por aluno – disse Ang. Sua voz parecia abafada e distante. – A, B, C... Aqui está, Cullen.

Bella seguiu o som das folhas de papel por um corredor estreito, e logo encontrou Ang, com uma caixa nos braços, se esforçando por causa do peso. O arquivo de Edward estava preso sob seu queixo.

– É tão fino – surpreendeu-se, levantando o queixo levemente para Bella poder pegar a pasta. – Normalmente são muito mais... – Ela levantou os olhos para Bella e mordeu o lábio. – OK, agora _eu_ é quem estou parecendo a maluca obcecada. Vamos ver o que tem aí dentro.

Havia apenas uma única folha no arquivo de Edward. Uma cópia preto e branco do que devia ser sua foto da identidade estava colada na parte superior direita do papel. Ele estava olhando diretamente para a câmara, para Bella, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Bella não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta. Edward estava igualzinho àquela noite quando – bem, ela não conseguia exatamente se lembrar de quando. A imagem daquela expressão era tão viva em sua mente, mas ela não conseguia lembrar onde a teria visto.

– Deus, ele não está igualzinho? – Ang interrompeu os pensamentos de Bella. – E olhe a data. Essa foto foi tirada há três anos, quando ele chegou à Sword & Cross.

Talvez fosse isso que Bella estava notando... que Edward estava igualzinho, o mesmo rosto daquela época. Mas sentia que estivera pensando ou estivera prestes a pensar – em alguma outra coisa, só que agora não conseguia se lembrar do que era.

– Pais: desconhecidos. – Ang leu, e Bella se inclinou por cima de seu ombro. – Guardião: Orfanato da Cidade de Los Angeles.

– Um orfanato? – perguntou Bella, colocando a mão sobre o coração.

– É só o que diz. Todo o resto listado aqui são seus...

– Antecedentes criminais – terminou Bella, lendo o resto. – Vadiagem numa praia pública tarde da noite... Vandalismo de um carrinho de supermercado... Atravessar a rua fora da faixa de pedestres.

Ang arregalou os olhos para Bella e engoliu uma gargalhada.

– Seu querido Cullen foi preso por _atravessar a rua fora da faixa_? Tem que admitir, é engraçado.

Bella não gostou de imaginar Edward sendo preso, pelo motivo que fosse. Gostou menos ainda de saber, de acordo com a Sword & Cross, a vida dele se resumia a quase nada além de uma listinha de crimes medíocres. Todas essas caixas de papelada aqui embaixo, e era só isso que tinham sobre Edward.

– Tem que ter mais coisa – argumentou.

Ouviram passos acima delas. Os olhos de Ang e de Bella dispararam para o teto.

– O escritório principal – sussurrou Ang, tirando um lencinho de dentro da blusa para assoar o nariz. – Pode ser qualquer um. Mas ninguém vai descer até aqui, pode acreditar.

Um segundo depois, uma porta no fundo da sala se abriu com um rangido, e uma luz vinda do corredor iluminou a escada.

* * *

Oi gente.

Como vai a vida? Tudo na perfeita ordem? A minha está SUPER lotada, mas para voces eu sempre arrumo um tempinho.

Mas voces estao muito mal criados, cadê as minhas reviews? Estou esperando...Tic Tac.

Serio, eu só consigo sentar na prete do pc e passar horas reescrevendo quanto estou inspirada, entao comentem, please.

Isso é MUITO importante para usar os pontinhos: Um ponto (.)se voce achou o cap horrivel, dois se é razoavel (..), três se é bom (...), e quatro se amou(...)

Muito obrigada pelas pessoas que deixam comentários. *maravilhosos*

Espero voces no proximo post. Dont forget!

Beijinhos


	14. Um mergulho fundo demais PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Pais: desconhecidos. – Ang leu, e Bella se inclinou por cima de seu ombro. – Guardião: Orfanato da Cidade de Los Angeles.

– Um orfanato? – perguntou Bella, colocando a mão sobre o coração.

– É só o que diz. Todo o resto listado aqui são seus...

– Antecedentes criminais – terminou Bella, lendo o resto. – Vadiagem numa praia pública tarde da noite... Vandalismo de um carrinho de supermercado... Atravessar a rua fora da faixa de pedestres.

Ang arregalou os olhos para Bella e engoliu uma gargalhada.

– Seu querido Cullen foi preso por _atravessar a rua fora da faixa_? Tem que admitir, é engraçado.

Bella não gostou de imaginar Edward sendo preso, pelo motivo que fosse. Gostou menos ainda de saber, de acordo com a Sword & Cross, a vida dele se resumia a quase nada além de uma listinha de crimes medíocres. Todas essas caixas de papelada aqui embaixo, e era só isso que tinham sobre Edward.

– Tem que ter mais coisa – argumentou.

Ouviram passos acima delas. Os olhos de Ang e de Bella dispararam para o teto.

– O escritório principal – sussurrou Ang, tirando um lencinho de dentro da blusa para assoar o nariz. – Pode ser qualquer um. Mas ninguém vai descer até aqui, pode acreditar.

Um segundo depois, uma porta no fundo da sala se abriu com um rangido, e uma luz vinda do corredor iluminou a escada.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ruídos de sapatos começaram a vir daquela direção. Bella sentiu o apertão de Ang nas costas de sua camisa, puxando-a contra a parede atrás de uma estante de livros. Elas esperaram, segurando o fôlego e apertando o arquivo roubado de Edward. Estavam tão, tão ferradas!

Bella estava de olhos fechados, esperando o pior, quando um murmúrio fantasmagórico e melodioso encheu a sala. Alguém estava cantando.

– Lá lalalá lá lá – cantou suavemente uma voz feminina. Bella espichou o pescoço entre duas caixas de arquivos e pôde ver uma mulher mais velha e magra com uma pequena lanterna amarrada na testa como um minerador. Era a Srta. Victoria. Ela estava carregando duas caixas grandes, uma em cima da outra, fazendo com que a única parte visível de seu rosto fosse a testa brilhante. Seus passos leves faziam parecer que as caixas estavam cheias de penas em vez de arquivos pesados.

Ang agarrou a mão de Bella enquanto observavam a Srta. Victoria colocar as caixas numa prateleira vazia. Ela pegou uma caneta para anotar alguma coisa em seu caderninho.

– Só mais duas – falou para si mesma, e depois completou com mais alguma coisa em voz tão baixa que Bella não escutou. Um segundo depois, a Srta. Victoria estava deslizando escadas acima, sumindo com a mesma rapidez que tinha aparecido. Seu cantarolar permaneceu por apenas um momento depois que partiu.

Quando a porta se fechou, Ang soltou o ar com estrépito.

– Ela disse que tinha mais. Provavelmente vai voltar.

– O que fazemos? – Bella perguntou.

– Você volta e sobe as escadas de mansinho – disse Ang, apontando. – Vire à esquerda lá em cima e vai dar de volta no escritório principal. Se alguém vir você, pode dizer que estava procurando por um banheiro.

– E você?

– Vou colocar o arquivo de Edward de volta no lugar e encontro você nas arquibancadas. A Srta. Victoria não vai achar suspeito se eu estiver sozinha. Fico tanto aqui embaixo que é quase como um segundo quarto.

Bella olhou para o arquivo de Edward com uma pequena pontada de arrependimento. Ainda não estava pronta para partir. Logo agora que aceitara bisbilhotar no arquivo de Edward, também tinha começado a pensar em Jacob. Edward era tão misterioso – e, infelizmente, seu arquivo também. Jacob, por outro lado, parecia tão aberto e fácil de entender que isso a deixou curiosa. Bella imaginou o que mais poderia descobrir sobre ele que ainda não sabia. Mas a expressão no rosto de Ang disse a Bella que não havia mais tempo.

– Se houver mais o que descobrir sobre Edward, vamos descobrir. – Ang assegurou-a. – Vamos continuar procurando. – Ela deu a Bella um pequeno empurrão em direção à porta. – Agora vá.

Bella andou rapidamente pelo corredor e então abriu a porta em direção às escadas. O ar na base das escadas ainda estava úmido, mas ela podia senti-lo se dispersando um pouco mais a cada passo que dava. Quando finalmente virou a esquina no alto das escadas, precisou piscar varias vezes para reacostumar seus olhos à forte luz do sol do corredor de entrada. Ela tropeçou virando a esquina e passando pela portas brancas até o saguão principal. Ali congelou.

Um par de botas pretas salto agulha, cruzadas nos tornozelos, estava escorado e saindo da cabine telefônica, parecendo a Bruxa Má do Sul. Bella correu apressada até a porta da frente, esperando não ser vista, quando percebeu que as botas estavam ligadas a leggings de estampas de cobra, que estavam ligadas a uma Jessica muito séria. A pequena câmara fotográfica prateada estava em sua mão. Ela ergueu os olhos para Bella, desligou o telefone que estava apoiado no ouvido, e jogou os pés para baixo.

– Por que está parecendo tão culpada, Bolo de Carne? – perguntou, se levantando com as mãos nos quadris. – Deixe-me adivinhar. Ainda está planejando ignorar minha sugestão de ficar longe de Edward.

Toda essa coisa de bruxa malvada tinha que ser exagero. Jessica não tinha como saber onde Bella estivera. Ela não sabia nada sobre Bella, não havia motivos para ser tão desagradável. Desde o primeiro dia de aula, Bella nunca tinha feito nada a Jessica – exceto tentar ficar longe dela.

– Está se esquecendo do desastre infernal que aconteceu da _última_ vez que pressionou um cara que não estava interessado? – A voz de Jessica era afiada como uma faca. – Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Taylor? Truman?

_Trevor_. Como Jessica podia saber sobre Trevor? Era o seu segredo mais profundo e sombrio. A única coisa que Bella queria – _precisava_ – manter para si na Sword & Cross. Agora, não apenas o Mal Encarnado sabia tudo sobre ele, como também não pensara duas vezes antes de tocar no assunto, cruelmente, sem cerimônia – no meio do escritório principal da escola.

Seria possível que Ang estivesse mentindo, que Bella não fosse a única pessoa com quem ele dividia seus segredos? Haveria outra explicação lógica? Bella cruzou os braços se sentindo enjoada e exposta... e inexplicavelmente culpada, como se sentira na noite do incêndio.

Jessica levantou a cabeça.

– Finalmente – disse, parecendo aliviada. – _Alguma coisa_ atingiu você. – Ela virou de costas para Bella e abriu com violência as portas da frente. Então, logo antes de pisar do lado de fora, ela se virou, completando. – Então não faça ao nosso querido Edward o que fez com o tal fulano. _Capisce_?

Bella começou a andar atrás dela, mas foram apenas alguns passos depois da porta até perceber que provavelmente desmoronaria se tentasse confrontar Jessica agora. A garota era simplesmente má demais. Então, para esfregar sal na ferida de Bella, Rose desceu das arquibancadas para encontrar Jessica no meio do campo. Elas estavam longe, e Bella não pôde distinguir suas expressões quando as duas se viraram para olhar para ela. A cabeça loira de rabo de cavalo se inclinava em direção à de cabelo curtinho – a mais vil conversinha que Bella já vira.

Ela cerrou os punhos suados, imaginando Jessica contando tudo o que sabia sobre Trevor para Rose, que imediatamente ia sair correndo para dar as notícias a Edward. Só de pensar nisso, uma dor horrível se espalhou das pontas dos dedos de Bella, subindo por seus braços, até chegar ao seu peito. Edward podia ter sido pego atravessando fora da faixa de pedestres, mas e daí? Não era nada comparado ao motivo por que Bella estava ali.

– Cuidado com a cabeça! – Gritou alguém. Aquela sempre fora a frase que Bella mais detestava. Equipamentos esportivos de todos os tipos tinham uma maneira engraçada de serem atraídos por ela. Ela estremeceu, olhando diretamente para o sol. Não podia ver nada e nem teve tempo de proteger o rosto antes de sentir o golpe de lado da cabeça e ouvir um zumbido alto em seus ouvidos._ Ai_.

A bola de futebol de Laurent.

– Boa! – Laurent gritou ao ver que a bola voltava diretamente para ele, como se ela tivesse feito aquilo de propósito. Bella esfregou a testa e deus alguns passos bambos.

A mão de alguém envolveu seu pulso e uma faísca de calor a fez engasgar. Ela olhou para baixo e viu dedos pálidos em volta de seu braço, depois levantou a cabeça até encontrar os profundos olhos cinzentos de Edward.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

Quando ela assentiu, Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Se queria jogar futebol, podia ter simplesmente pedido – Brincou. – Eu teria ficado feliz em explicar alguns detalhes do jogo, como, por exemplo, que a maioria das pessoas usa partes menos delicadas do corpo para devolver a bola.

Ela largou o pulso dela, e Bella achou que ele estava estendendo as mãos ao seu rosto, para acariciar o machucado. Por um segundo, Bella ficou parada ali, prendendo a respiração. Então suspirou quando a mão de Edward voltou-se para tirar o próprio cabelo dos olhos.

Foi quando Bella percebeu que Edward estava gozando dela.

E por que não o faria? Provavelmente a marca da bola de futebol reluzia num dos lados de seu rosto.

Jessica e Rose ainda a olhavam fixamente – e agora Edward também –, com os braços cruzados.

– Acho que a sua namorada está ficando com ciúmes – disse Bella, indicando o par.

– Qual das duas? – ele perguntou.

– Não sabia que as duas eram suas namoradas.

– Nenhuma delas é – respondeu Edward com simplicidade. – Não tenho namorada. Quero saber qual das duas você achou que fosse minha namorada.

Bella estava surpresa. E toda aquela conversa aos sussurros com Rose? E o jeito como as garotas estavam olhando para os dois agora? Edward estava mentindo?

Ele estava olhando para ela de um jeito engraçado.

– Talvez tenha batido a cabeça com mais força que pensei – disse ele. – Vamos lá, vamos dar uma volta, pegar um pouco de ar.

Bella tentou entender se havia alguma piada oculta nessa última sugestão de Edward. Estava sugerindo que ela era uma cabeça de vento que precisava de mais ar? Não, aquilo nem fazia sentindo. Bella olhou para ele. Como podia parecer tão sincero agora? E logo quando ela estava se acostumando com o mau humor de Cullen.

– Uma volta onde? – Bella perguntou com cautela. Porque seria fácil demais se alegrar por Edward não ter namorada, por ele querer ir a algum lugar com ela. Com certeza havia uma pegadinha em algum lugar.

Edward simplesmente apertou os olhos para as garotas no campo.

– Em algum lugar onde não vamos ser observados.

Bella dissera a Ang que a encontraria nas arquibancadas, mas poderia explicar tudo depois – é claro que Ang entenderia. Bella se deixou guiar por Edward, passando pelas meninas de olhar curioso e pelo pequeno arvoredo de pessegueiros meio podres, dando a volta por trás da velha academia/igreja. Eles estavam se aproximando de uma floresta com carvalhos maravilhosamente retorcidos, que Bella nunca imaginaria estar escondida ali. Edward olhava para trás para ter certeza de que ela o estava acompanhando. Bella sorriu como se segui-lo fosse grande coisa, mas, à medida que abria caminho entre as velhas raízes nodosas, seus pensamentos se concentraram nas sombras.

Agora estavam entrando na floresta mais densa, a escuridão sob a folhagem espessa ocasionalmente pontilhada por pequenos riscos de luz do sol. O cheiro da lama úmida enchia o ar, e Bella subitamente sentiu que havia água por perto.

Se fosse alguém que acreditasse em orações, essa seria uma hora em que rezaria para que as sombras ficassem longe, só para ter essa pequena fração de tempo com Edward, para que ele não visse como ela ficava louca às vezes. Mas Bella nunca havia rezado. Não sabia como. Em vez disso, ela apenas cruzou os dedos.

– A floresta termina bem aqui – disse Edward. Tinham chagado a uma clareira, e Bella arfou, maravilhada.

Algo mudara enquanto ela e Edward andavam pela floresta, não era só porque estavam distantes da pálida Sword & Cross. Porque, quando saíram da mata fechada e pararam em uma pedra alta e avermelhada, era como se estivesse parados no meio de um cartão-postal, do tipo que se encontraria exposto numa farmácia de cidadezinha do interior, uma imagem idílica de um Sul imaginário que não existia mais. Todas as cores eram brilhantes, mais fortes do que pareceram apenas segundos antes. Do lago azul cristalino bem abaixo deles à densa floresta cor de esmeralda ao redor. Duas gaivotas voavam no céu sem nuvens acima deles. Quando ficou na ponta dos pés, Bella podia ver o princípio de um pântano amarelado, que ela sabia que daria lugar à espuma branca do oceano em algum lugar além do horizonte.

Ela levantou os olhos para Edward. Suas cores pareciam brilhantes também. Sua pele era prateada e sob a luz do sol eram quase como a chuva. A sensação deles em seu rosto era uma coisa profunda e marcante.

– O que achou? – ele perguntou. Parecia tão mais relaxado agora, que estavam longe de todo mundo.

– Nunca vi nada tão lindo – respondeu ela, olhando a superfície prístina do lago, sentindo vontade de mergulhar. A quase quinze metros de distância, no meio do lago, ficava uma rocha plana coberta de limo. – O que é aquilo?

– Vou mostrar – disse Edward, tirando os sapatos. Bella tentou sem sucesso, não encarar enquanto ele tirava a camiseta, expondo o torso musculoso. – Vamos lá – disse, fazendo-a perceber como devia estar parecendo plantada no chão. – Pode nadar com isso – acrescentou, apontando para a regata cinza e os shorts de Bella. – Vou até deixar você ganhar dessa vez.

Ela riu.

– Dessa vez? Diferente de todas aquelas vezes que _eu_ deixei você ganhar?

Edward começou a concordar, então se interrompeu abruptamente.

– Não. Já que perdeu a corrida na piscina no outro dia.

Por um segundo, Bella teve vontade de contar a ele por que tinha perdido. Talvez pudessem rir daquele mal-entendido, sobre Rose ser a namorada dele. Mas, a essa altura, os braços de Edward já estavam esticados e ele estava no ar, arqueando e então caindo, mergulhando no lago com perfeição.

Era uma das coisas mais lindas que Bella já vira. Edward se movimentava com uma graciosidade que ela jamais vira. Até o _splash_ que ele fizera deixara um agradável zumbido em seus ouvidos.

Ela queria estar com ele.

Bella tirou os sapatos e os deixou embaixo da árvore de magnólia, ao lado dos de Edward, e então ficou em pé na beira da rocha. A queda era cerca de seis metros, o tipo de mergulho alto que sempre tinha feito o coração de Bella palpitar. De um jeito bom.

Um segundo depois, a cabeça dele surgiu na superfície. Ela estava rindo, espalhando água.

– Não me faca mudar de ideia quanto a deixar você ganhar – gritou.

Inspirando profundamente, ela mirou na direção da cabeça de Edward e pulou num mergulho elegante. A queda durou apenas uma fração de segundo, mas a sensação era deliciosa, voando pelo ar ensolarado, para baixo, para baixo para baixo.

_Splash_. A água gelada foi um choque a princípio, mas ficou ideal em um segundo. Bella subiu à superfície para recuperar o fôlego, deu uma olhada para Edward e começou seu nado borboleta.

Ela se esforçou tanto que o perdeu de vista. Sabia que estava se exibindo e esperava que Edward estivesse assistindo. Bella se aproximou mais e mais até espalmar na rocha plana – Um segundo antes de Edward.

Os dois estavam arfando enquanto subiam na superfície lisa e aquecida pelo sol. As beiradas da pedra eram escorregadias por causa do limo, e Bella teve dificuldade para subir. Edward, no entanto, não teve problemas em escalar a rocha. Ela se voltou e estendeu a mão para ela, puxando-a para onde fosse possível se apoiar numa das pernas.

Até ela finalmente conseguir sair totalmente d'água, Edward já estava deitados de costas, quase seco. Apenas sua bermuda dava algum indício de que havia estado no lago. Por outro lado, as roupas de Bella grudavam em seu corpo, e o cabelo pingava para todos os lados. A maioria dos caras teria aproveitado a oportunidade de olhar uma garota ensopada assim, mas Edward continuava deitado de costas na rocha, os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dando a ela um momento para se recompor – por gentileza ou por falta de interesse.

_Gentileza_, decidiu Bella, sabendo que estava sendo uma romântica incorrigível. Mas Edward parecia tão sensível, deve ter percebido pelo menos um pouco como Bella se sentia. Não apenas a atração entre eles, a necessidade de ficar perto de Edward quando todos em volta a mandavam se afastar, mas aquela sensação muito real de que se reconheciam – realmente conheciam – um ao outro, de algum lugar.

Edward abriu subitamente os olhos e sorriu – o mesmo sorriso da foto em seu arquivo. Uma onda de _dejà vu_ a tomou tão completamente que Bella teve que se deitar também.

– O quê? – perguntou ele, parecendo nervoso.

– Nada.

– Bella.

– Não consigo tirar isso da cabeça – respondeu, virando-se de lado para encará-lo. Ela ainda não sentia firmeza o suficiente para voltar a se sentar. – Essa sensação de que conheço você. Que o conheço há um tempo.

A água bateu na rocha, respingando nos dedos dos pés de Bella próximos da beirada. A água estava fria e fez suas pernas se arrepiarem. Finalmente, Edward respondeu:

– Já não tivemos essa conversa antes? – Seu tom de voz tinha mudado, como se tivesse tentando fazê-la rir daquilo. Ela parecia um dos caras da Dover: autossuficiente, eternamente entediado, convencido. – Estou lisonjeado que você sinta que temos essa conexão, de verdade. Mas não precisa inventar uma história misteriosa qualquer para fazer um cara prestar atenção em você.

Ah, não. Ele achava que Bella estava mentindo sobre essa sensação estranha, da qual não conseguia se livrar, só para se aproximar dele? Ela cerrou os dentes, mortificada.

– Por que eu inventaria isso? – ela perguntou, apertando os olhos contra a luz do sol.

– Você é quem pode dizer – disse Edward. – Não, na verdade, não diga. Não vai servir de nada.– Ele suspirou. – Olha, eu devia ter dito isso antes, quando vi os primeiros sinais.

Bella se sentou. Seu coração estava disparado. Edward também viu os sinais.

– Sei que dei um fora em você na academia antes – disse ele lentamente, fazendo Bella se inclinar para a frente, como se isso pudesse fazer as palavras saírem mais rápido. – Devia simplesmente ter contado a verdade.

Bella esperou.

– Levei um fora de uma garota. – Ele mergulhou uma das mãos na água, puxou um lírio, e o amassou entre as mãos. – Era alguém que eu amava muito, e foi há pouco tempo. Não é nada pessoal, e não quero ignorar você. – Ele olhou para ela e a luz do sol se intensificou por uma gota d'água em seu cabelo, fazendo-o brilhar. – Mas também não quero ficar dando esperanças. Só não quero me envolver com ninguém, por enquanto.

Ah.

Ela desviou os olhos, para a água azul-escura parada onde, há apenas alguns minutos, estavam rindo e nadando. O lago não mostrava mais nenhum sinal daquela alegria. Tampouco o rosto de Edward.

Bem, Bella tinha se magoado também. Talvez, se contasse a ele sobre Trevor e como tudo aquilo tinha sido horrível, Edward se abriria sobre seu passado. Mas, pensando bem, ela já sabia que não suportaria ouvir sobre o passado dele com outra pessoa. A ideia de vê-lo com outra garota – ela imaginou Rose, Jessica, uma interminável montagem de rostos sorridentes, olhos grandes, cabelos longos – era o bastante para deixá-la enjoada.

A história do namoro com final traumático devia ter explicado tudo, mas isso não aconteceu. Edward fora tão estranho com ela desde o princípio. Mostrando o dedo um dia, antes até mesmo de terem sido apresentados, e então protegendo-a da estátua no cemitério no dia seguinte. Agora, a tinha trazido até aqui, para esse lago – só os dois. Era confuso demais.

A cabeça de Edward estava baixa, mas seus olhos olhavam para cima, na direção dela.

– Não foi uma resposta boa o suficiente? – perguntou, quase como se lesse seus pensamentos.

– Ainda acho que tem alguma coisa que você não está me contando – argumentou Bella.

Tudo aquilo não podia ser explicado por um coração partido, Bella sabia. Era experiente nesse departamento.

Edward estava de costa para ela, olhando para o atalho que tinham pegado até o lago. Depois de um tempo, riu com amargura:

– É claro que não estou contando algumas coisas. Eu mal a conheço. Não sei por que acha que devo alguma coisa a você. – Então se levantou.

– Onde está indo?

– Tenho que voltar – respondeu.

– Não vá – sussurrou ela, mas ele pareceu não escutar.

Bella observou, o peso em seu peito aumentando, enquanto Edward mergulhava de volta na água.

Ele só emergiu bem longe da pedra e começou a nadar em direção à margem. Olhou de volta para ela uma vez, no meio do caminho, e acenou um adeus definitivo.

Então seu coração se inflamou quando ele começou um nado borboleta perfeito. Por mais vazia que se sentisse por dentro, não podia negar a admiração que sentia. Tão perfeito, tão simples, nem parecia que ele estava nadando.

Em pouco tempo ele chegou até a margem, fazendo a distancia entre os dois parecer bem menor do que parecia a Bella. Ele parecia muito relaxado enquanto nadava, mas não possível que tivesse chegado ao outro lado tão rapidamente a não ser que estivesse realmente se esforçando muito.

O quanto ele precisa se afastar dela?

Bella observou – sentindo um misto de confusão e vergonha, e uma tentação maior ainda – enquanto Edward subia a margem de volta. Um raio de sol passou por entre as árvores e envolveu sua silhueta com um brilho radiante, e Bella precisou apertar os olhos para aquela visão em sua frente.

Ela se perguntou se a bola de futebol que bateu em sua cabeça tinha prejudicado sua visão. Ou se o que pensava estar vendo era uma miragem. Uma ilusão de óptica sob a luz do sol de fim de tarde.

Ela ficou de pé na rocha para enxergar melhor.

Ele estava simplesmente sacudindo a água de sua cabeça, mas o brilhos das gotículas parecia pairar em volta dele, sobre ele, desafiando a lei da gravidade, numa grande distância em volta de seus braços.

Como a água cintilava sob a luz do sol, parecia que Edward tinha asas.

* * *

Oi, chuchus,

E então, já entenderam o que o Edward é? Ou ainda estão fazendo especulaçoes?

Uma dica... 4 letras.

Muito obrigada pelos comentarios:

_Katrina, Bella Salvatore, Kiki, Rii Cullen, moni cullen, Mocho Azul_.

Foram todos lindos.

Gostaram do cap? Já sabem, um ponto (.)se voce achou o cap horrivel, dois se é razoavel (..), três se é bom (...), e quatro se amou(...)

Beijinhos.


	15. Estado de inocência

**NOVE**

**Estado de inocência **

_No capítulo anterior..._

Bella observou – sentindo um misto de confusão e vergonha, e uma tentação maior ainda – enquanto Edward subia a margem de volta. Um raio de sol passou por entre as árvores e envolveu sua silhueta com um brilho radiante, e Bella precisou apertar os olhos para aquela visão em sua frente.

Ela se perguntou se a bola de futebol que bateu em sua cabeça tinha prejudicado sua visão. Ou se o que pensava estar vendo era uma miragem. Uma ilusão de óptica sob a luz do sol de fim de tarde.

Ela ficou de pé na rocha para enxergar melhor.

Ele estava simplesmente sacudindo a água de sua cabeça, mas o brilho das gotículas parecia pairar em volta dele, sobre ele, desafiando a lei da gravidade, numa grande distância em volta de seus braços.

Como a água cintilava sob a luz do sol, parecia que Edward tinha asas.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

N a segunda-feira de manhã, a Srta. Victoria estava atrás de um pódio na maior sala de aulas do Augustine, tentando fazer bonecos de sombra com as mãos. Ela convocara uma sessão de estudos de última hora para os alunos da aula de religião antes do teste do dia seguinte e, como Bella já havia perdido um mês inteiro de aulas, achou que tinha muita coisa para colocar em dia.

Isso explicava por que ela era a única pessoa se esforçando em fingir que anotava alguma coisa. Nenhum dos outros alunos sequer notou que o sol do fim da tarde que se esgueirava pelas janelas estreitas estava prejudicando o palco improvisado para o teatro de sombras da Srta. Victoria. E Bella não queria chamar a atenção para o fato de que ela estava prestando atenção ao se levantar e fechar as persianas empoeiradas.

Quando o sol esquentou a nuca de Bella, ela se deu conta de há quanto tempo estava nessa sala. Vira o sol ao leste brilhar como uma juba em volta do cabelo ralo do Sr. Cole, naquela manhã, durante a aula de história geral. Tinha sofrido com Albatroz. Estava quase anoitecendo. O sol tinha dado a volta no campus inteiro, e Bella mal levantara da cadeira. Seu corpo parecia tão duro quanto a cadeira de metal em que estava sentada, sua mente inútil como lápis que desistira de usar para fazer anotações.

Qual era a desse teatrinho se sombra? Por acaso ela e os outros alunos tinham, tipo, 5 anos?

Mas então ele se sentiu culpada. De todos os professores dali, a Srta. Victoria era de longe a mais gentil; até chamara Bella para uma conversa particular no outro dia sobre o atraso dela no trabalho da árvore genealógica. Bella teve que fingir uma gratidão assombrosa quando a Srta. Victoria lhe explicou, durante uma hora, as instruções da ferramenta de busca de novo. Ela se sentira meio envergonhada, mas se fingir de burra era bem melhor do que admitir que andava obcecada por um certo colega de turma para devotar algum tempo a sua pesquisa.

Agora a Srta. Victoria estava de pé em seu longo vestido de crepe preto, elegantemente entrelaçando os polegares e levantando as mãos no ar, se preparando para a próxima pose. Do lado de fora da janela, uma nuvem cobriu o sol. Bella voltou a prestar atenção na aula quando notou que, subitamente, havia uma sombra de verdade na parede atrás de Srta. Victoria.

– Como todos vocês devem se lembrar, em _A Perda do paraíso_, que lemos ano passado, quando Deus deu o livre-arbítrio a seus anjos – disse a Srta. Victoria, o sol da respiração ressoando no microfone preso em sua lapela marfim e agitando os dedos magros como perfeitas asas de anjos –, um deles passou dos limites. – A voz da Srta. Victoria baixou para um sussurro dramático, Bella observou enquanto ela torcia os indicadores para transformar as asas de anjos em chifres de demônio.

Atrás de Bella, alguém murmurou:

– Grande coisa, esse é o truque mais velho que existe.

Desde o momento que a Srta. Victoria tinha começado a aula, parecia que pelo menos uma pessoa na sala implicava com cada palavra que saía de sua boca. Talvez porque Bella não tivera uma educação religiosa como os outros, ou talvez por ter pena da Srta. Victoria, sentia uma vontade cada vez maior de virar para trás e mandar todo mundo calar a boca.

Ela estava rabugenta. Cansada. Com fome. Em vez de fazerem fila até o refeitório, para jantar com o resto dos alunos, os vinte inscritos na aula de religião da Srta. Victoria tinham sido informados de que assistiriam à sessão de estudos "opcional" – um termo triste e impróprio, segundo Ang – e sua refeição seria servida na sala, para poupar tempo.

A refeição – Não um jantar, nem mesmo um almoço, apenas um lanche qualquer no fim da tarde – fora uma estranha experiência para Bella, para quem já era difícil achar algo para comer no refeitório carnívoro. Randy tinha simplesmente empurrado um carrinho cheio de sanduíches deprimentes e algumas jarras de água nada gelada.

Todos os sanduíches eram recheados de frios misteriosos, maionese e queijo, e Bella observou com inveja Ang mastigar um após o outro, deixando apenas migalhas para trás. Estava prestes a _des-presuntar _um deles quando Jacob apareceu ao seu lado. Ele abriu a mão expondo um pequeno punhado de figos frescos. Suas cascas profundamente roxas pareciam jóias.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntara contendo um sorriso.

– Não dá pra viver só de pão, dá? Ele respondeu.

–Não coma isso – interrompeu Rose, tirando os figos de Bella e jogando-os no lixo. Ela tinha interrompido mais uma conversa particular e substituíra o vazio nas mãos de Bella com um monte de M&M's de amendoim. Rose estava usando uma faixa de cabelo com as cores do arco-íris, e Bella imaginou como seria arrancar aquela coisa da sua cabeça e atirá-la no lixo.

– Ela está certa, Bella. – Alice aparecera, olhando feio para Jacob. – Quem sabe que drogas ele colocou naquilo?

Bella rira; claro que Alice estava brincando, mas, quando ninguém mais sorriu, ela calou a boca e guardou os M&M 's no bolso, bem na hora em que a Srtra. Victoria mandou todos voltarem a seus lugares.

¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,

Aparentemente horas mais tarde, ainda estavam todos presos na sala de aula e a Srta. Victoria tinha ensinado apenas do Nascer da Criação até a Guerra no Paraíso. Não chegava nem em Adão e Eva. O estômago de Bella roncava em protesto.

– E todos nós sabemos que foi o anjo malvado que brigou com Deus? – perguntou a Srta. Victoria, como se estivesse lendo um livro ilustrado para um bando de criancinhas numa livraria. Bella quase esperou que a sala inteira cantarolasse um infantil _Sim, Srta. Victoria._

– Alguém? – A Srta. Victoria repetiu a pergunta.

– Laurent! – Alice piou baixinho.

– Isso mesmo – concordou a Srta. Victoria, a cabeça balançando numa concordância beatifica. Ela talvez não escutasse muito bem. – Nós o chamamos de Satã agora, mas durante os anos ele tem trabalhado sob muitos disfarces: Mefistófeles, Belial ou até mesmo Lúcifer par alguns.

Jessica, que estava sentada na frente de Bella, balançou as costas de sua cadeira de propósito contra a mesa de Bella durante a última hora pelo simples prazer de enlouquecê-la, rapidamente largou um pedaço de papel por cima do ombro na mesa de Bella.

_Bella... Belial... alguma relação?_

Sua letra era sombria, zangada e frenética. Bella podia ver as maçãs do rosto dela se levantando numa risadinha. Num momento de fraqueza e fome, Bella começou a rabiscar furiosamente uma resposta no verso no bilhete de Jessica. Seu nome fora uma homenagem a Isabella a rainha da Espanha, cujo museu seus pais se conheceram. E que depois que sua mãe escorregara e caíra nos braços de seu pai, não saíra daqueles braços por dezoito anos. Que _seu_ nome significava algo romântico. E o que Jessica, aquela boca suja, tinha a dizer sobre si mesma? E, mais ainda: se alguém naquela escola inteira chegava perto de se parecer com Satã, não era o destinatário do bilhete, e sim seu remetente.

Seus olhos fuzilaram os cabelos recentemente pintados de escarlate de Jessica. Bella estava pronta para arremessar o pedaço de papel dobrado e se arriscar com o mau gênio de Jessica quando a Srta. Victoria chamou sua atenção.

Ela estava com as mãos elevadas acima da cabeça, com as palmas para cima e em concha. Ao baixá-la, as sombras de seus dedos na parede pareciam milagrosamente braços e pernas se agitando, como alguém pulando de uma ponte ou para fora de um prédio. A visão era tão bizarra, tão sombria e ao mesmo tempo tão benfeita, que deixou Bella nervosa. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos daquilo.

– Durante nove dias e nove noites – disse a Srta. Victoria – Satã e seus anjos caíram, um após o outro, do céu.

Suas palavras despertaram alguma coisa na memória de Bella. Ela olhou, duas fileiras ao lado, para Edward, que a encarou por meio segundo antes de mergulhar o rosto em seu caderno. Mas aquele olhar rápido fora o suficiente, e de repente ela se lembrou: tivera um sonho na noite anterior.

Tinha sido uma história que partia do encontro dos dois no lago. Mas, no sonho, quando Edward deu adeus e mergulhou de volta na água, Bella teve a coragem de ir atrás dele. A água estava tão morna, tão agradável, que ela nem se sentia molhada, e um cardume de peixes violeta nadavam a sua volta. Ela estava nadando o mais rápido que conseguia, e a princípio achou que os peixes estavam ajudando a empurrá-la para Edward e para a margem. Mas logo o cardume ficou escuro, turvando sua visão, e ela não conseguia mais vê-lo. Os peixes se tornaram sombras horríveis, e se agrupavam mais e mais até ela não conseguir ver mais nada... Ela sentia-se afundando, escorregando para baixo, para as profundezas rochosas do lago. Não era uma questão de não conseguir respirar, era uma questão de nunca conseguir subir de volta à superfície. Era que questão de perder Edward para sempre.

Então, vindo do fundo, Edward tinha aparecido, os braços abertos como velas. Eles afastaram os peixes sombrios e envolveram Bella, e juntos os dois emergiram de novo. Rasgaram a água, mais alto e mais alto, passando pela rocha e pela árvore de magnólia onde tinham deixado seus sapatos. Um segundo depois, estavam tão alto que Bella nem conseguis enxergar o chão.

– E então pousaram – disse a Srta. Victoria, descansando as mãos no pódio –, nos abismos ardentes do inferno.

Bella fechou os olhos e soltou o ar. Tinha sido apenas um sonho. Infelizmente, essa era a realidade.

Ela suspirou e descansou o queixo nas mãos, lembrando-se da resposta idiota de Jessica, ainda dobrada em sua mão. Parecia idiota e precipitada agora. Melhor não responder, para Jessica não achar que conseguira atingir Bella.

Um avião de papel pousou em seu antebraço esquerdo. Ela olhou par o canto correspondente da sala, onde Alice estava sentada numa pose exagerada piscando sem parar para Bella.

_Imagino que não esteja sonhando acordada com Satã. Para onde você e EC fugiram no sábado à tarde?_

Bella não tivera a chance de ficar sozinha com Alice o dia todo. Mas como Alice sabia que Bella tinha ido a algum lugar com Edward? Enquanto a Srta. Victoria se ocupava com um boneco de sombras representando os nove círculos do inferno, Bella assistiu Alice arremessar mais um avião que cairia certeiro em sua mesa.

Jessica também.

Ela se esticou bem a tempo de pegar o aviãozinho entre as unhas pintadas de preto, mas Bella não ia deixá-la ganhar dessa vez: puxou o avião das garras de Jessica, rasgando sua asa bem no meio com um som alto. Só deu tempo para Bella enfiar no bolso o bilhete rasgado antes da Srta. Victoria se virar.

– Isabella e Jessica – disse ela, franzindo os lábios e apoiando as mãos no palanque. – Gostaria que o que as duas sentem tanta necessidade de discutir numa desrespeitosa troca de bilhetes fosse feito agora na frente da turma inteira.

A mente de Bella disparou. Se ela não inventasse alguma coisa rápido, Jessica o faria, e era impossível saber o quão embaraçoso isso poderia ser.

– J-Jessica só estava dizendo – gaguejou Bella – que discorda da sua visão de como o inferno é dividido. Ela tem suas próprias teorias.

– Bem, Jessica, se você tem uma planta diferente do mundo subterrâneo, eu certamente gostaria de ouvir.

– Mas que droga – murmurou Jessica. Ela limpou a garganta e se levantou. – Bem, você descreveu a boca de Lúcifer como o lugar mais baixo do inferno, o que explica por que todos os traidores acabam lá. Mas, para mim – ela disse, como se tivesse ensaiado aquelas falas –, acho que o lugar mais torturante no Inferno – ela deu uma olhada demorada para Bella – devia ser reservado não aos traidores, e sim aos covardes. Os mais fracos, perdedores sem coragem. Mas e os covardes? Eles só correm por aí roendo as unhas, apavorados demais para fazer qualquer coisa. O que é bem pior. – Ela tossiu, imitando o som de "Isabella". E limpou a garganta. – Mas essa é só a minha opinião. – E se sentou.

– Obrigada, Jessica – disse, cautelosa, a Srta. Victoria. – Tenho certeza de que seu ponto de vista foi muito esclarecedor.

Bella não concordava. Ela pôde senti-las antes de vê-las, borbulhando como piche no chão. Um tentáculo de escuridão se enrolava em seu pulso, e Bella olhou para baixo, aterrorizada. Estava tentando entrar em seu bolso, em direção ao aviãozinho de papel de Alice. Ela nem havia lido aquilo ainda! Bella enfiou o pulso fundo no bolso e usou toda força de vontade para manter a sombra longe o mais forte que conseguia.

Então uma coisa incrível aconteceu; a sombra recuou, se afastando como um cachorro machucado. Era a primeira vez que Bella conseguia fazer isso.

Do outro lado da sala, seu olhar encontrou o de Alice. A cabeça dela estava inclinada para o lado, a boca aberta.

O bilhete – devia estar esperando Bella ler o bilhete.

A Srta. Victoria desligou a luz do teatro de sombras.

– Acho que minha artrite já teve inferno o suficiente para uma noite. – Deu uma risadinha, fazendo os alunos semi-adormecidos rirem junto com ela. – se todos relerem as sete dissertações que indiquei em _A perda do Paraíso_, acho que estarão bem preparados para o teste amanhã.

Enquanto os outros alunos se apressavam em arrumar suas mochilas e dar o fora, Bella desdobrou o bilhete de Alice:

_Não me diga que ele veio com aquele patético "Levei um fora antes". _

Ai. Ela precisava definitivamente conversar com Alice e descobrir exatamente o que sabia sobre Edward. Mas antes...

Ele estava parado na frente dela. O fecho prateado de seu cinto brilhava na altura dos olhos dela. Bella respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça.

Os olhos acinzentados e violeta de Edward pareciam descansados. Ela não falava com ele há dois dias, desde que a largara no lago. Era como se o tempo que ele passara longe dela o tivesse rejuvenescido.

Bella percebeu que ainda estava com o bilhete indiscreto de Alice aberto em cima da mesa. Ela engoliu em seco e o enfiou de volta no bolso.

– Queria me desculpar por ter ido embora tão de repente no outro dia – disse Edward, parecendo estranhamente formal. Bella não sabia se devia aceitar suas desculpas, mas ele não lhe deu tempo de responder. – Imagino que tenha chegado em terra firme sem problemas, certo?

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo. Passou pela sua cabeça contar a Edward sobre o sonho que tivera, mas felizmente ela percebeu que aquilo seria totalmente esquisito.

– O que achou dessa aula de revisão? – Edward parecia distante, duro, como se nunca tivessem se falado antes. Talvez estivesse brincando.

– Uma tortura – respondeu Bella. Ela sempre ficava irritada quando garotas espertas fingiam não gostar de alguma coisa só porque achavam que era o que algum cara gostaria de ouvir. Mas Bella não estava fingindo. _Tinha sido_ uma tortura.

– Bom – disse Edward, parecendo satisfeito.

– Também odiou?

– Não – respondeu enigmaticamente, e Bella imediatamente desejou ter mentido para parecer mais interessada do que realmente estava.

– Então... você gostou – continuou Bella, querendo dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para mantê-lo ali ao lado dela, conversando. – Do que gostou exatamente?

– Talvez "gostar" não seja a palavra certa. – Depois de uma longa pausa, ele continuou: – Está ma minha família... estudar essas coisas. Acho que não tenho como não sentir uma ligação.

Levou um momento até Bella registrar completamente as palavras de Edward. Sua mente viajou até o abafado e velho porão de registros onde tinha visto o arquivo de uma única folha de Edward. O arquivo dizia que Edward Cullen tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida num orfanato da cidade de Los Angeles.

– Não sabia que você tinha família – comentou ela.

– Por que saberia? – Edward zombou.

– Não sei... Então, quero dizer, você tem?

– A questão é: por que você pressupõe que sabe qualquer coisa sobre minha família ou sobre mim?

Bella sentiu seu estômago revirar. Ela viu Perigo: _Alerta de Perseguidora_ piscando nos olhos de Edward. E sabia que tinha estragado as coisas com ele mais uma vez.

– Ed. – Laurent veio de atrás dele a mão nos ombros de Edward. – quer esperar mais um pouco e ver se vai ter mais alguma aula com um ano de duração, ou vamos dar o fora daqui?

– É – Edward disse, suavemente, dando uma ultima olhada desconfiada em Bella. – Vamos dar o fora daqui.

É claro que ela devia ter fugido vários minutos antes tipo, ao primeiro impulso de divulgar qualquer detalhe da ficha de Edward. Uma pessoa esperta e normal teria escapado da conversa, ou mudado de assunto para alguma coisa bem menos bizarra ou, pelo menos, mantido a boca fechada.

Mas... Bella estava provando, dia após dia – especialmente quando se tratava de Edward –, que era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que se enquadrasse na categoria de "normal" ou "esperta".

Ela observou enquanto Edward ia embora com Laurent. Ele não olhou para trás e, a cada passo que dava para longe dela, Bella se sentia mais e mais estranhamente sozinha.

* * *

Oi fofas,

Cap novo _on_. Muito obrigada pela reviews, amei.

Espero voces na sexta... e comentem please. Adoro sabero o que estão achando da fic.

Quero convida-los a conhecer um blog de uma amiga muito querida: pattacks(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com

Fala sobre as noticias quentes dos famosos, dicas de moda, beleza, filmes, músicas, prêmios, etc. Passem por lá.

Beijinhos.


	16. Onde há fumaça PART 1

**DEZ**

**Onde há fumaça**

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Não sabia que você tinha família – comentou ela.

– Por que saberia? – Edward zombou.

– Não sei... Então, quero dizer, você tem?

– A questão é: por que você pressupõe que sabe qualquer coisa sobre minha família ou sobre mim?

Bella sentiu seu estômago revirar. Ela viu Perigo: _Alerta de Perseguidora_ piscando nos olhos de Edward. E sabia que tinha estragado as coisas com ele mais uma vez.

– Ed. – Laurent veio de atrás dele a mão nos ombros de Edward. – quer esperar mais um pouco e ver se vai ter mais alguma aula com um ano de duração, ou vamos dar o fora daqui?

– É – Edward disse, suavemente, dando uma ultima olhada desconfiada em Bella. – Vamos dar o fora daqui.

É claro que ela devia ter fugido vários minutos antes tipo, ao primeiro impulso de divulgar qualquer detalhe da ficha de Edward. Uma pessoa esperta e normal teria escapado da conversa, ou mudado de assunto para alguma coisa bem menos bizarra ou, pelo menos, mantido a boca fechada.

Mas... Bella estava provando, dia após dia – especialmente quando se tratava de Edward –, que era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que se enquadrasse na categoria de "normal" ou "esperta".

Ela observou enquanto Edward ia embora com Laurent. Ele não olhou para trás e, a cada passo que dava para longe dela, Bella se sentia mais e mais estranhamente sozinha.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

– O que está esperando? – Ang perguntou, um segundo depois de Edward ter saído com Laurent. – Vamos nessa. – Ela puxou a mão de Bella.

– Para onde? – Bella perguntou. Seu coração ainda estava martelando pela conversa com Edward, e por tê-lo visto indo embora. No corredor, o contorno de seus ombros torneados parecia ser maior que o próprio Edward.

Ang bateu levemente no lado direito da cabeça de Bella:

– Alô? Para a biblioteca, como eu expliquei no meu bilhete... – Ela analisou a expressão intrigada de Bella. – Não recebeu nenhum dos meus bilhetes? – Frustrada, Ang bateu na própria perna. – Mas eu o entreguei a Eric para dar para Jacob passar para você.

– Pombo-correio. – Jacob passou na frente de Ang e entregou a Bella dois pedaços de papel dobrado entre seus dedos médio e indicador.

– Fala sério. Seu pombo morreu de cansaço durante o trajeto? – bufou Ang, agarrando os bilhetes. – Entreguei isso a você há tipo uma hora. Por que demorou tanto? Você não leu...

– Claro que não. – Jacob colocou a mão sobre o peito largo, ofendido. Ele usava um anel largo preto no dedo médio. – Não sei se você se lembra, mas Bella se deu mal por trocar bilhetinhos com Jessica...

– Eu _não_ estava trocando bilhetinhos com Jessica...

– Mesmo assim – disse Jacob, tirando os bilhetes de volta da mão de Ang e entregando-os, finalmente, a Bella. – Só estava tomando conta de você. Esperando a oportunidade certa.

– Bem, obrigada. – Bella enfiou os bilhetes no bolso e deu de ombros para Ang.

– Falando em esperar a hora certa – continuou ele –, estava por aí outro dia e vi isso. – Jacob mostrou uma pequena caixa de jóia de veludo vermelho e a abriu para Bella ver.

Ang empurrou o ombro de Bella para dar uma olhada também.

Dentro da caixa, uma fina corrente de ouro tinha pendurado um pingente circular com uma linha gravada no meio e uma pequena cabeça de serpente na ponta.

Bella olhou para ele. Era uma brincadeira?

Ele tocou o pingente:

– Achei, depois do outro dia... Queria ajudar você a encarar seu medo – falou, parecendo quase nervoso, com medo de que ela não aceitasse. Ela devia aceitar? – Só estou brincado. Gostei dele, foi tudo. É diferente, me lembrou de você.

Era _mesmo_ diferente. E muito bonito, e fez Bella estranhamente sentir como se não o merecesse.

– Você foi às compras? – ela se viu perguntando, porque era mais fácil discutir como Jacob tinha escapado da escola do que perguntar _Por que eu_? – Achei que a diferença entre um reformatório e uma escola comum é que estamos todos presos aqui.

Jacob ergueu o queixo levemente e deu um grande sorriso.

– É possível – ele disse baixo. – Vou mostrar a você um dia desses. Podia mostrar... hoje à noite?

– Jacob, meu bem – disse uma voz atrás dele. Era Rose, cutucando seu ombro. Uma mecha fina na frente de sua cabeça estava amarrada e presa atrás de sua orelha, como uma faixa de cabelo perfeita. Bella ficou olhando, enciumada.

– Preciso da sua ajuda na organização – ronronou Rose.

Bella olhou em volta e percebeu que eles eram as únicas pessoas na sala.

– Vou dar uma festinha no meu quarto depois – disse Rose, apoiando o queixo em cima do ombro de Jacob para se dirigir a Bella e Ang. – Vocês vêm, né?

Rose, cuja boca sempre parecia grudenta de gloss, e cujo cabelo loiro nunca falhava em balançar no mesmo segundo em que um cara começava a falar com Bella. Apesar de Edward ter dito que não havia nada acontecendo entre eles, Bella sabia que nuca seria amiga daquela garota.

Mas, mesmo assim, você não precisa gostar de alguém para ir a sua festa, especialmente quando outras pessoas de quem você gosta provavelmente vão estar lá...

Ou deveria aceitar a oferta de Jacob? Ele estava mesmo sugerindo que saíssem escondidos? No dia anterior, um rumor correu pela escola quando Lauren e Tyler, o casal de piercings na língua, não apareceram para a aula da Srta. Victoria. Aparentemente, tinham tentado fugir no meio da noite, mas o encontro deu errado e agra os dois estavam em algum tipo de prisão solitária cuja locação nem mesmo Ang conhecia.

A parte mais estranha era que a Srta. Victoria – que normalmente não tolerava cochichos – anão tinha mandado os alunos que fofocavam loucamente durante a aula calarem a boca. Era quase como se a escola _quisesse_ que os outros imaginassem o pior castigo possível por quebrar uma de suas regras ditatoriais.

Bella engoliu em seco, olhando de volta para Jacob. Ele ofereceu o braço, ignorando completamente Rose e Ang.

– Que tal, garota? – ele perguntou, parecendo tão charmoso quanto um galã hollywoodiano, então Bella esqueceu tudo o havia acontecido com Lauren e Tyler.

– Desculpe – Ang se intrometeu, respondendo pelos dois e puxando Bella para longe. – Mas já temos outros planos.

Jacob olhou para Bella como se estivesse tentando entender de onde ela tinha surgido. Ele tinha um talento para fazer Bella se sentir uma versão melhor e mais legal de si mesma. E Bella tinha um talento para dar de cara com Jacob logo depois de Edward a fazer se sentir exatamente o oposto. Mas Rose ainda estava rondando ao lado dele, e o puxão de Ang estava ficando cada vez mais forte, então Bella finalmente simplesmente acenou com a mão que ainda segurava o presente de Jacob.

– Hum, talvez num outro dia! Obrigada pelo colar!

Deixando Jacob e Rose confusos na sala, Ang e Bella saíram do Augustine. Era assustador ficar sozinha no prédio escuro até tão tarde, e Bella sentia, pelos passos apressados de Ang à sua frente nas escadas, que a outra menina se sentia da mesma maneira.

Do lado de fora, ventava bastante. Uma coruja arrulhou do alto de uma árvore. Quando passaram sob os carvalhos ao longo do prédio, gavinhas dispersas de musgo espanhol roçaram seus rostos como mechas de cabelo embaraçado.

– _Talvez num outro dia_? – Ang imitou a voz de Bella. – que história foi essa?

– Nada... eu não sei. – Bella queria mudar de assunto. – Fez a gente parecer muito importante, Ang – disse ela rindo, enquanto andavam. – Outros planos... achei que tinha se divertido na festa da semana passada.

– Se tivesse lido as minhas recentes cartas, veria por que temos coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Bella esvaziou sés bolsos, redescobrindo os cindo intactos M&M's, e os dividiu com Ang, que fez uma expressão muito típica, demonstrando que esperava que eles tivessem vindo de um lugar higiênico; mas os comeu mesmo assim.  
Bella desdobrou o primeiro bilhete de Ang, que parecia uma pagina xerocada de um dos arquivos do escritório subterrâneo:

_Rosalie Hale_

_Jacob Black_

_Isabella Swan_

_Eric York_

Locais anteriores:

_Todos no Nordeste, exceto por E. York_

_(Orlando, Flórida)_

_._

_Alice Brandon_

_Edward Cullen_

_Mary Jessi Stanley Zane_

Locais anteriores:

Los Angeles, Califórnia.

.

Estava anotado que o grupo de Isabella tinha chegado na Sword &Cross no dia quinze de setembro daquele ano. O segundo grupo chegara no dia quinze de marco três anos antes.

– Quem é Mary Jessi Stanley Zane? – Bella perguntou.

– Apenas a extremamente virtuosa Jessica – respondeu Ang.

O nome de Jessica era Mary Jessi?

– Não me admira ela ter tanta raiva do mundo – comentou Bella. – Então, onde foi que arranjou isso?

– Tirei de uma das caixas que a Srta. Victoria levou lá para baixo naquele dia – disse Ang. – Essa letra é a da Srta. Victoria.

Bella olhou para ela.

– E o que isso significa? Por que ela precisaria anotar isso? Achei que eles tinham nossas datas de chegada em nossos arquivos separadamente.

– E têm. Também não consigo entender – Ang continuou. – E quero dizer, mesmo que você tenha chagado no mesmo dia que os outros, não é como se tivesse alguma coisa em comum com eles.

– Eu não poderia ter _menos _em comum com eles – disse Bella, lembrando-se da expressão inocente que Rose sem0pre tinha colado no rosto.

Ang coçou o queixo.

– Mas, quando Alice, Jessica e Edward chegaram, já se conheciam. Acho que vieram do mesmo reformatório de L.A.

Em algum lugar ali estava a chave para o passado de Edward. Com certeza ele tinha uma história além de um reformatório na Califórnia. Mas, lembrando de sua reação v aquele horror por Bella mostrar algum interesse em saber qualquer outra coisa sobre ele –, bem, isso a fazia sentir o que estava fazendo com Ang era fútil e imaturo.

– Para que tudo isso? – Bella perguntou, subitamente irritada.

– Por que a Srta. Victora estaria reunindo todas essas informações, eu não sei. Apesar de a Srta. Victoria ter chegado à Sword & Cross no mesmo dia que Alice, Edward e Jessica... – Ang continuou. – Quem sabe? Talvez não signifique nada. É que falam tão pouco de Edward nos registros que achei que valeria mostrar qualquer coisa que descobrisse. O que nos leva 1ª segunda evidencia.

Ang apontou o segundo bilhete na mão de Bella.

Bella suspirou. Parte dela queria encerrar essa investigação e parar de se sentir envergonhada em relação a Edward. Mas uma parte ainda mais insistente dela queria conhecê-lo melhor... o que, estranhamente, era muito mais fácil de se fazer sem que estivesse tecnicamente presente para dar a ela novos motivos para se sentir envergonhada.

Bella baixou os olhos para o bilhete, uma Xerox de um antiquado cartão de biblioteca.

.

_Cullen, E. Os guardiões: Mitos na Europa Medieval._

_Editora Serafim, Roma, 1755._

_Identificação: R999.318 CUL_

.

– Parece que um dos antepassados de Edward era um estudioso – disse Ang, relendo a ficha por cima do ombro de Bella.

– Deve ter sido isso que ele quis dizer... – Bella refletiu baixinho. Ela olhou para Ang. – Ele me disse que estudar religião estava em seu sangue. Deve ter sido isso que ele quis dizer.

– Achei que ele era órfão...

– Não queria saber – disse Bella, acenando para ela desistir. – Assunto delicado para ele. – Ela passou o dedo sobre o titulo do livro. – O que é um guardião?

– Só há um jeito de descobrir – respondeu Ang. – Apesar de um possível arrependimento eterno, já que esse parecer ser o livro mais chato de todos os tempos... Mesmo assim – ela acrescentou, limpando os dedos na camisa –, tomei a liberdade de olhar no catalogo. O livro deve estar na biblioteca. Pode me agradecer depois.

– Você é boa. – Bella sorriu. Ela estava curiosa para chegar a biblioteca. Se alguém da família de Edward tinha escrito um livro, não havia como ser chato. Ou pelo menos para Bella.

* * *

Oi, gente.

E ai, como vão? Muito ocupados para me deixar um recadinho? Nao demora muito e só com algumas paravras ou com mesmo com os pontinhos já me sinto feliz. Entao...

Já estamos quase na metade do livro, passou rápido não? Estava pensando em juntar todas as partes 1 e 2 dos caps já postados, assim fica mais fácil para quem está começando a ler ou quem leu e não deu continuidade.

O que acham? Fica muito consufo para quem já está acompanhando a história, ou nao?

Muito obrigada pelas reviews:

_Scandal Girl, moni cullen, Bella Salvatore, Kiki, Rii Cullen_.

Desculpe por não agradecer separadamente, estou mega atrasada.

Voces sao D+!

Beijos e até segunda.


	17. Onde há fumaça PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Parece que um dos antepassados de Edward era um estudioso – disse Ang, relendo a ficha por cima do ombro de Bella.

– Deve ter sido isso que ele quis dizer... – Bella refletiu baixinho. Ela olhou para Ang. – Ele me disse que estudar religião estava em seu sangue. Deve ter sido isso que ele quis dizer.

– Achei que ele era órfão...

– Não queria saber – disse Bella, acenando para ela desistir. – Assunto delicado para ele. – Ela passou o dedo sobre o titulo do livro. – O que é um guardião?

– Só há um jeito de descobrir – respondeu Ang. – Apesar de um possível arrependimento eterno, já que esse parecer ser o livro mais chato de todos os tempos... Mesmo assim – ela acrescentou, limpando os dedos na camisa –, tomei a liberdade de olhar no catalogo. O livro deve estar na biblioteca. Pode me agradecer depois.

– Você é boa. – Bella sorriu. Ela estava curiosa para chegar a biblioteca. Se alguém da família de Edward tinha escrito um livro, não havia como ser pelo menos para Bella.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bella então olhou para outra coisa que tinha nas mãos: a caixa de veludo de Jacob.

–O que acha que isso significa? – perguntou para Ang enquanto começavam a andar para as escadas cobertas de azulejos em direção à biblioteca.

Ang deu de ombros:

– Em relação a cobras você sente...

– Ódio, agonia, intensa paranóia e nojo – listou Bella.

– Talvez seja tipo... Por exemplo, eu costumava ter medo de cactos. Não podia nem chegar perto! Ei, não ria, você por acaso já se machucou numa daquelas coisas? Ficam na sua pele durante dias. Enfim, um ano, no meu aniversario, meu pai me deu tipo onze cactos. A princípio fiquei com vontade de jogar todos em cima dele, mas depois, sabe como é, me acostumei. Parei de surtar toda vez que estava perto de um. Não final, deu supercerto.

– Então está dizendo que o presente de Jacob – disse Bella –, na verdade, é muito encantador.

– Acho que sim – disse Ang. – Mas se eu soubesse que ele estava a fim de você, _não_ teria confiado a ele nossos bilhetes particulares. Foi mal.

– Ele não está a fim de mim – Bella começou a dizer, tocando a corrente de ouro dentro da caixa, imaginando como ia ficar nela. Não tinha contado sobre o seu piquenique com Jacob para Ang porque, bem, não sabia exatamente a razão. Tinha a ver com Edward e como Bella ainda não conseguia entender o que sentia, ou o que queria sentir, por nenhum dos dois.

– Rá – riu Ang. – Então quer dizer que você meio que gosta dele! Traindo Edward. Não consigo me manter atualizada com você e seus homens.

– Como se tivesse alguma coisa rolando com _algum_ dos dois – disse Bella mal-humorada. – Acha que Jacob leu os bilhetes?

– Se ele leu, e ainda assim lhe deu esse colar – respondeu Ang –, então está mesmo a fim de você.

As duas entraram na biblioteca e as pesadas portas duplas bateram com força atrás delas, o som ecoando pelo salão. A Srta. Victoria levantou os olhos das pilhas de papel que cobriam sua mesa iluminada por um abajur.

– Ah, olá, garotas – disse, sorrindo com tanta alegria que Bella se sentiu culpada mais uma vez por não prestar atenção em sua aula. – Espero que tenham gostado da minha breve revisão! – Ela praticamente cantarolou de alegria.

– Muito mesmo. – Bella assentiu, apesar de não haver nada de breve naquilo. – Viemos que revisar algumas coisas antes do teste.

– Isso mesmo – acrescentou Ang. – Você nos inspirou.

– Que maravilha! – A Srta. Victoria remexeu na sua papelada. – Tenho uma lista de leituras adicionais em algum lugar. Ficaria muito feliz em copiar para vocês.

– Ótimo – mentiu Ang, dando a Bella um pequeno empurrãozinho para as fileiras de estantes.

– A gente avisa se precisar!

Com exceção da Srta. Victoria em sua mesa, a biblioteca estava quieta. Bella e Ang viram os números de identificação enquanto conferiam estante após estante até os livros sobre religião. As luzes programadas para poupar energia tinham detectores de movimento, mas apenas cerca de metade funcionava. Bella percebeu que Ang ainda estava segurando seu braço, e depois entendeu que não queria mesmo que ela soltasse.

As garotas chegaram à normalmente cheia sessão de estudos, onde apenas uma lâmpada estava acesa. Todos os outros deviam estar na festa de Rose. Todo mundo, menos Eric. Ele estava com os pés em cima da cadeira à sua frente e parecia estar lendo um atlas mundial imenso. Quando as garotas passaram, ele as olhou com uma expressão estranha que denunciava muita solidão ou ligeira irritação por estar sendo perturbado.

– Está tarde para vocês estarem por aqui – disse ele, seco.

– Para você também – retaliou Ang, mostrando a língua, dramaticamente.

Quando já tinham de afastado um pouco de onde Eric estava, Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha para Ang:

– O que foi _aquilo_?

– O quê? – disse Ang, amuada. – Ele meio que dá em cima de mim. – Ela cruzou os braços e soprou um cacho de cabelo castanho para longe dos olhos. – Até parece.

– Você está o quê, no quarto ano? – Bella provocou.

Ang esticou o dedo para Bella com uma intensidade que a faria pular para trás, se não estivesse com tanta vontade de rir.

– Conhece mais alguém que investigaria a história familiar de Edward Cullen com você? Acho que não. Então me deixa.

A essa altura, finalmente tinham chegado ao canto no fundo da biblioteca, onde todos os livros 999 estavam guardados numa única prateleira cor de chumbo. Ang se agachou e tocou as lombadas dos livros com o dedo. Bella sentiu um tremor, como se alguém estivesse passando o dedo por seu pescoço. Virou a cabeça e viu um tufo cinza. Não preto, como geralmente eram as sombras, mas mais leve e mais fino. Mas tão indesejável quanto.

Ela observou com os olhos esbugalhados enquanto a sombra se alongava como uma corda comprida e ondulante diretamente acima da cabeça de Ang. Ela desceu lentamente,como uma agulha, e Bella não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se aquilo tocasse em sua amiga. Aquele dia na academia tinha sido a primeira vez que as sombras a tocaram – e Bella ainda se sentia violada, quase suja, com aquilo. Ela não sabia o que mais as sombras podiam fazer.

Nervosa, insegura, Bella esticou o braço como um taco de basebol, respirou fundo e deu um tapa no ar. Bella se arrepiou com o contato gelado quando golpeou a sombra para longe – e bateu no lato da cabeça de Ang.

Ang apertou as mãos em volta da cabeça e olhou chocada para Bella:

– _Qual_ é o seu problema?

Bella se encolheu ao lado dela e afagou o topo da cabeça de Ang.

– Desculpe. Tinha uma... achei que tinha visto uma abelha... pousando na sua cabeça. Fiquei em pânico. Não queria que ela picasse você.

Bella podia sentir como era imensamente, totalmente ridícula essa desculpa, e esperou que a amiga dissesse que ela era louca – o que uma abelha estaria fazendo numa biblioteca? Ela esperou Ang desistir, enraivecida.

Mas o rosto de Ang amoleceu. Ela segurou as mãos de Bella nas suas e as sacudiu.

– Tenho horror de abelhas também – confessou. – E sou extremamente alérgica. Você basicamente acaba de salvar minha vida.

Esse era para sem um grande momento entre as duas – só que não era, porque Bella estava completamente consumida pela presença das sombras. Se apenas houvesse uma maneira de tirá-las de sua mente, de afastar essas coisas sombrias, sem ter que separar de Ang.

Bella tinha uma sensação forte e incômoda a respeito dessa sombra cinzenta. A uniformidade das sombras nunca tinha sido reconfortante, mas essas recentes variações a faziam atingir um novo nível de nervosismo. Significava que mais tipos de sombras estavam indo atrás dela? Ou ela só estava ficando mais experiente em distingui-las? E quanto àquele momento esquisito durante a aula da Srta. Victoria, quando ela beliscou uma sombra e a fez se afastar de seu bolso? Bella tinha feito aquilo sem pensar e não tinha motivo para esperar que seus dedos fossem páreo para uma sombra, mas acontecera – ela olhou em volta das prateleiras –, pelo menos temporariamente.

Ela se perguntou se havia estabelecido algum tipo de precedente nas interações com as sombras, embora chamar o que acabara de fazer com a sombra acima da cabeça de Ang de "interação" era, até Bella sabia, um eufemismo. Uma sensação fria e enjoada surgiu em seu estômago quando ela percebeu que o que tinha começado a fazer com as sombras estava mais para... lutar contra elas.

– Que coisa estranha – comentou Ang de onde estava no chão. – Devia estar bem aqui, entre _O dicionário dos anjos_ e essa horrível coisa sobre enxofre e fogo de Billy Graham. –Ela olhou para Bella. – Mas não está.

– Mas achei que tinha dito...

– E disse. O computador listava como se estivesse disponível quando olhei essa tarde, mas não podemos entrar online tarde assim para chegar de novo.

– Pergunte ao seu amigo Eric – sugeriu Bella. – Talvez ela esteja usando o livro para disfarçar suas _Playboys_.

– Que nojo. – Ang deu-lhe um tapa na coxa.

Bella sabia que só tinha feito essa piada para tentar amenizar a decepção. Era tão frustrante; ela não conseguia descobrir nada sobre Edward sem dar de cara num obstáculo. Não sabia o que poderia encontrar nas páginas daquele livro do ta-ta-taravô dele ou algo do tipo, mas pelo menos encontraria _alguma outra coisa_ sobre ele. Isso com certeza seria melhor do que nada.

– Fique aqui – disse Ang, se levantando. – Vou perguntar à Srta. Victoria se alguém retirou esse livro hoje.

Bella observou enquanto a amiga corria pelo longo corredor de volta até a mesa da bibliotecária. Ela riu quando Ang apresou-se mais ainda ao passar por onde Eric estava sentado.

Sozinha nos fundo, Bella tocou em mais alguns livros das prateleiras. Fez uma rápida recapitulação mental dos alunos da Sword & Cross, mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhum provável candidato a retirar um livro sobre religião. Talvez a Srta. Victoria o tivesse usado como conferência para sua aula mais cedo. Bella imaginou como deveria ser para Edward ficar sentado ali, ouvindo a bibliotecária falando sobre assuntos que provavelmente eram discutidos durante o jantar quando estava crescendo. Bella queria saber como tinha sido sua infância. O que tinha acontecido com a família? Será que sua educação no orfanato tinha sido religiosa? Ou sua infância tinha sido como a dela, em que as únicas coisas religiosamente adoradas eram notas boas e honras acadêmicas? Ela queria saber de Edward já lera esse livro de seu antepassado e o que tinha achado, e se gostava de escrever também. Queria saber o que ele estava fazendo nesse exato momento na festa de Rose e quando era seu aniversário e qual o número ele calçava e se ele já havia desperdiçado um único segundo pensando nela.

Bella balançou a cabeça. Pensar nessas coisas era um caminho sem volta à autopiedade, e ela queria dar o fora. Tirou o primeiro livro da prateleira – _O dicionário dos anjos_, um livro sem graça com a capa forrada de tecido – e decidiu se distrair lendo até Ang voltar.

Ela tinha chegado na parte do anjo caído Abbadon, que se arrependera de ficar ao lado de Satã e constantemente lamentava sua escolha – _bocejo_ – quando um apito estridente tocou. Bella olhou para cima e viu luzes vermelhas do alarme de incêndio.

– Alerta. Alerta. – Uma voz robótica sem emoção anunciava por um auto-falante. – O alarme de incêndio foi ativado. Saiam do prédio.

Bella colocou o livro de volta na prateleira e se levantou. Faziam esse tipo de coisa na Dover o tempo todo. Depois de um tempo, tinha chegado no nível em que nem os professores obedeciam mais às simulações mensais de incêndio, então os bombeiros começaram a acionar de verdade para fazer as pessoas reagirem. Bella podia ver sem problemas os administradores da Sword & Cross fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Mas quando ela começou a caminhar para a saída, ficou surpresa ao começar a tossir. Realmente havia fumaça dentro da biblioteca.

– Ang? – ela gritou, escutando o som ecoar de volta até seus ouvidos. Sabia que não seria ouvida por cima dos gritos agudos do alarme.

O cheiro acre da fumaça a levou instantaneamente de volta à noite do incêndio com Trevor. Imagens e sons inundaram sua mente, coisas que ela estivera guardando tão escondido na mente que podia até mesmo ter esquecido. Até agora.

O branco contrastante dos olhos de Trevor contra a luz laranja. Os tentáculos de chamas se espalhando por cada um de seus dedos. O estridente, interminável grito que ainda soava em sua cabeça como uma sirene, bem depois de Trevor ter desistido. E o tempo todo ela ficara ali, olhando, sem conseguir parar de olhar, congelada naquele banho de calor. Ela não conseguira se mexer. Não tinha conseguido fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Então ele tinha morrido.

Bella sentiu uma mão agarrando seu pulso esquerdo e se virou, esperando ver Ang, mas era Eric. Os brancos de seus olhos estavam imensos, e ele também estava tossindo.

– Temos que sair daqui – disse ele, respirando rapidamente. – Acho que tem uma saída nos fundos.

– E Ang e a Srta. Victoria? – Bella perguntou. Ela estava se sentindo fraca e tonta, e esfregou os olhos. – Elas estavam do outro lado. – Quando apontou para o corredor em direção à entrada, pôde ver a fumaça estava muito mais espessa lá.

Eric pareceu em dúvida por um segundo, mas depois concordou.

– Certo. – disse, segurando seu pulso enquanto os dois se agachavam e iam em direção às portas da frente da biblioteca. Eles viraram à direita quando um corredor parecia particularmente mais enfumaçado, e ficaram de frente para uma parede de livros sem ter a mínima ideia de para onde correr. Os dois pararam para tossir e engasgar. A fumaça, que apenas um minuto antes simplesmente pairava sobre suas cabeças, agora descia até seus ombros.

Mesmo se abaixando, estava sufocando, e não podiam ver mais do que alguns centímetros a frente. Certificando-se de que continuava segurando a mão de Eric, Bella deu a volta, subitamente sem saber de que direção tinham vindo. Estendeu o braço e sentiu a prateleira de metal quente. Ela não conseguia nem identificar as letras nas lombadas dos livros. Estavam na seção D ou O?

Não havia pistas para guiá-los até Ang e Srta. Victoria, e nem para a saída. Bella sentiu uma onda de pânico a invadindo, deixando sua respiração ainda mais difícil.

– Elas já devem ter saído pelas portas da frente! – Eric gritou, parecendo não ter muita certeza daquilo. – Temos que voltar!

Bella mordeu o lábio. Se acontecesse alguma coisa a Ang...

Ela mal conseguia ver Eric, que estava bem na sua frente. Ele estava certo, mas onde ficava a porta dos fundos? Bella assentiu em silêncio, e sentiu a mão dele apertando a sua.

Durante um bom tempo, Bella andou sem saber para onde estava indo, mas, enquanto corriam, a fumaça subiu, pouco a pouco, até, depois de um tempo, ela poder ver o brilho avermelhado de um sinal de saída de emergência. Bella suspirou de alívio enquanto Eric procurava a maçaneta e finalmente abriu a porta.

Eles estavam num corredor que Bella nuca tinha visto antes. Eric fechou a porta com força atrás deles. Os dois arfaram e encheram os pulmões de ar puro. Tinha um gosto tão bom que Bella queria poder comê-lo, beber um galão dele, se banhar nele. Ela e Eric expulsaram a fumaça de seus pulmões, tossindo até começarem a rir, uma risada nervosa e apenas ligeiramente aliviada. Riram até chorar. Mas, depois de Bella terminar de chorar e tossir, seus olhos continuavam a lagrimejar.

Como ela podia respirar esse ar quando nem sabia o que tinha acontecido com Ang? Se Ang não tivesse escapado – se estivesse desmaiada em algum lugar lá dentro – então Bella falhara com mais alguém querido. Só que, dessa vez, seria bem pior.

Bella secou os olhou e viu uma nuvem de fumaça se encaracolar pela fresta embaixo da porta. Ainda não estavam a salvo. Havia outra porta no final do corredor; pela janela de vidro na porta, Bella podia ver o balanço de uma árvore na noite. Ela relaxou. Em poucos instantes estariam lá fora, longe dessa fumaça sufocante.

Se fossem rápidos o suficiente, poderiam dar a volta até a entrada para ter certeza de que Ang e a Srta. Victoria tinham saído e que estavam bem.

– Vamos lá – disse a Eric, que estava dobrado, chiando. – Temos que continuar.

Ele endireitou as costas, mas Bella podia ver que ele estava realmente acabado. Seu rosto estava vermelho, os olhos assustados e molhados. Ela praticamente teve que arrastá-lo até a porta.

Ela estava tão concentrada em sair que demorou muito para entender o barulho pesado e sibilante que vinha de cima deles, ocultando os alarmes.

Bella olhou para cima e viu um turbilhão de sombras. Um espectro de tons que iam do cinza até o preto mais profundo. Ela deveria enxergar apenas o teto, mas as sombras pareciam, de alguma maneira, ultrapassar esses limites, criando um céu estrelado e misterioso. Estavam todas entrelaçadas uma nas outras, e ainda assim totalmente distintas.

Entre elas estava a mais clara, acinzentada, que Bella vira antes. Não tinha mais o formato de agulha; agora parecia a chama de um fósforo. Ela ondulava acima deles no corredor. Bella realmente afastara aquela escuridão amorfa que tentara tocar a cabeça de Ang? A lembrança fazia suas palmas coçarem e ela contorceu os dedos do pé.

Eric começou a bater nas paredes, como se o corredor estivesse se encolhendo em volta deles. Bella sabia que não estavam nem perto da porta, então agarrou a não dele, mas as palmas suadas escorregaram, se soltando. Ela apertou o pulso dele com toda a força. Eric estava branco como um fantasma, abaixado perto do chão, quase engolido. Um gemido apavorado escapou de seus lábios.

Foi porque agora a fumaça estava enchendo o corredor também?

Ou porque ele também sentia a presença das sombras?

Impossível?

E, ainda assim, seu rosto estava retorcido e horrorizado. Muito mais agora que as sombras estavam sobre as suas cabeças.

– Bella? – Sua voz tremia.

Outra horda de sombras se ergueu diretamente no caminho que deveriam seguir, Um cobertor preto profundo de escuridão se espalhou pelas paredes e fez com que ficasse impossível para Bella enxergar a porta. Ela olhou para Eric – ele conseguia vê-la?

– Corra! – gritou Bella.

Será que ele conseguiria correr? Seu rosto estava branco como giz e suas pálpebras pesavam. Ele estava prestes a desmaiar. Mas então, subitamente pareceu que ele a estava carregando.

Ou _alguma coisa_ estava carregando os dois.

– Mas o que é isso? – gritou Eric.

Seus pés tocaram o chão só por um momento. Parecia que estavam pegando uma onda no oceano, uma crista que a levantava cada vez mais alto, enchendo seu corpo de ar. Bella não sabia para onde estava indo – não conseguia nem ver a porta, apenas um redemoinho se sombras escuras como tinta em volta de tudo. Rodando, mas sem a tocar. Ela devia estar aterrorizada, mas não estava. De alguma maneira, se sentia protegida das sombras, como se alguma coisa a estivesse guardando – alguma coisa fluida mas impenetrável. Alguma coisa inquietamente familiar. Uma coisa forte, mas também gentil. Uma coisa...

Quase rápido demais, ela e Eric chegaram à porta. Seus pés tocaram novamente o chão, e ela se jogou contra a barra de emergência da porta de saída.

Então ela suspirou. Sufocou. Arfou. Engasgou.

Outro alarme estava ecoando, mas parecia distante.

O vento chicoteou seu pescoço. Estavam do lado de fora! Estavam parados num pequeno monte. Um lance de escadas descia até o gramado, e mesmo que tudo em sua cabeça parecesse turco e cheio de fumaça, Bella pensou ter ouvido vozes perto dali.

Ela olhou para trás para tentar entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Como ela e Eric tinham passado pela sombra mais espessa, mais negra e mais impenetrável de todas? E o _que _era aquilo que as salvara? Bella sentia falta de sua presença.

Ela quase quis voltar para entender melhor.

Mas o corredor estava escuro, seus olhos ainda lacrimejavam e Bella não conseguia mais distinguir as sombras se retorcendo. Talvez tivessem ido embora.

Então surgiu uma luz meio partida, alguma coisa que parecia o tronco de uma arvore e seus galhos – não, parecia um torso, com membros compridos e amplos. Uma coluna de luz pulsante, quase violeta, pairava sobre eles. Fez com que Bella se lembrasse de Edward mesmo que não fizesse sentido algum. Ela estava vendo coisas. Bella respirou fundo e tentou piscar para expulsar as lágrimas de ardência nos olhos. Mas a luz ainda estava lá. Ela sentiu mais do que a escutou chamando-a, acalmando-a, uma canção de ninar em meio a uma zona de guerra.

Por isso ela não viu a sombra chegando.

A sombra bateu nela e em Eric, separando-os e arremessando Bella no ar.

Ela caiu como uma trouxa de roupas nos pés das escadas. Um grunhido agonizante escapou de seus lábios.

Por um momento,sua cabeça latejou. Ela nunca sentira uma dor tão profunda e aguda como essa. Ela gritou para a noite, para batalha de luz e sombra acima dela.

Mas foi demais para ela e Bella se rendeu, seus olhos se fechando.

* * *

Oi, minhas doçuras!

Como foi o feriado? Passearam muito? Ou ficaram de molho em casa?

Gostaram do cap? Meio sombrio, na verdade, a história toda é muito sombria e enigmática.

Muito obridada:

_moni cullen_: Que bom! Que bom! Que bom! Que bom! Que bom! Que bom! Que bom! Que bom! Que bom! Adoro quanto voce me deixa suas dezenas de reviews. Beijinhos.

_Scandal Girl_: Oi sumida. Resolveu aparecer e dar um alô pra sua amiga de infancia? Demorou, nao? Que bom que está gostando! Beijinhos.

_Bella Salvatore_: Ah, fico muuiittoo feliz com isso! Beijinhos.

_Kiki_: Muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do cap novo! Beijinhos.

Rii Cullen: Gostou? Continue aparecendo. Obrigada! Beijinhos.

_Katrina_: O Edward? Ele é algo muito legal. Pelo menos eu acho, que é que legal. Daqui a poucos caps voce já descobre o segredo dele. Espero voce! Beijinhos.

Ja sabem, ne? Comentem.

Espero voces e beijinhos.


	18. Despertar cuel PART 1

**ONZE**

**Despertar cruel**

_No capítulo anterior..._

Ela olhou para trás para tentar entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Como ela e Eric tinham passado pela sombra mais espessa, mais negra e mais impenetrável de todas? E o _que _era aquilo que as salvara? Bella sentia falta de sua presença.

Ela quase quis voltar para entender melhor.

Mas o corredor estava escuro, seus olhos ainda lacrimejavam e Bella não conseguia mais distinguir as sombras se retorcendo. Talvez tivesse ido embora.

Então surgiu uma luz meio partida, alguma coisa que parecia o tronco de uma árvore e seus galhos – não, parecia um torso, com membros compridos e amplos. Uma coluna de luz pulsante, quase violeta, pairava sobre eles. Fez com que Bella se lembrasse de Edward mesmo que não fizesse sentido algum. Ela estava vendo coisas. Bella respirou fundo e tentou piscar para expulsar as lágrimas de ardência nos olhos. Mas a luz ainda estava lá. Ela sentiu mais do que a escutou chamando-a, acalmando-a, uma canção de ninar em meio a uma zona de guerra.

Por isso ela não viu a sombra chegando.

A sombra bateu nela e em Eric, separando-os e arremessando Bella no ar.

Ela caiu como uma trouxa de roupas nos pés das escadas. Um grunhido agonizante escapou de seus lábios.

Por um momento,sua cabeça latejou. Ela nunca sentira uma dor tão profunda e aguda como essa. Ela gritou para a noite, para batalha de luz e sombra acima dela.

Mas foi demais para ela e Bella se rendeu, seus olhos se fechando.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

– Está com medo? – Edward perguntou. Sua cabeça estava inclinada, o cabelo acobreado balançando na brisa suave. Ele a segurava, e apesar de seu toque ser firme em volta da cintura de Bella, era como seda. Os dedos dela estavam entrelaçados atrás do seu pescoço nú.

Se estava com medo? Claro que não. Estava com Edward. Finalmente. Em seus braços. A questão mais importante no fundo de sua mente era: ela _devia _estar com medo? Não podia ter certeza. Ela não sabia nem onde estava.

Bella sentia o cheiro de chuva no ar, por perto. Mas tanto ela quanto Edward estavam secos. Ela sentia um longo vestido branco que descia até seus tornozelos. Restava apenas um pouco de luz do sol. Bella sentiu um arrependimento esmagador por ter perdido o pôr-do-sol, como se houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo. De alguma maneira, ela sabia que esses raios de luz finais eram tão preciosos quanto as últimas gotas de mel num pote.

– Vai fica comigo? – ela perguntou. Sua voz era um sussurro fraco, quase abafada pelo trovão que roncou alto. Uma rajada de vento rodopiou em volta deles, cobrindo os olhos de Bella com seus cabelos. Edward apertou os braços em volta dela com mais força, ate que respirassem alternadamente um no outro, sentindo o cheiro da pele dele na dela.

– Para sempre – sussurrou ele de volta. O som doce de sua voz a preenchia.

Havia um pequeno arranhão do lado esquerdo da testa de Edward, mas ela esqueceu aquilo quando ele tocou sua bochecha e trouxe o rosto dela para mais perto. Ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás e sentiu o corpo inteiro ficar paralisado pela expectativa.

Finalmente, finalmente – os lábios dele tocaram os dela, com uma urgência de tirar o fôlego. Edward a beijou como de Bella pertencesse a ele, com a naturalidade de alguém que recupera uma parte de si, há muito perdida.

Então a chuva começou a cair. Encharcou os cabelos, desceu pelo rosto e para dentro da boca dos dois. A chuva era quente e inebriante, como os beijos que trocavam.

Bella abraçou as costas de Edward para puxá-lo para mais perto, e suas mãos escorregaram por algo que parecia veludo. Ela passou uma das mãos por cima, depois outra, procurando seus limites, e então olhou para o que havia atrás do rosto reluzente de Edward.

Algo se desenrolava às suas costas.

Asas. Lustrosas e iridescentes, batendo suavemente, sem esforço, brilhando sob a chuva. Ela as vira antes, talvez, ou alguma coisa parecida com elas, em algum lugar.

– Edward – ela disse arfando. As asas tomaram contas de seus olhos e de sua mente. Elas pareciam um redemoinho de milhões de cores, fazendo sua cabeça doer. Bella tentou olhar para outra coisa, qualquer coisa, mas, de todos os lados, tudo o que ela conseguia ver além de Edward eram os intermináveis tons de rosa e de azul do céu no pôr-do-sol. Até ela olhar para baixo e ver a última coisa.

O chão.

A milhares de metros abaixo deles.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Quando Bella abriu os olhos, estava claro demais, sua pele estava seca demais, e havia uma dor lancinante na parte de trás de sua cabeça. O céu se fora, assim como Edward.

Outro sonho.

Só que esse a deixara se sentindo quase doente de desejo.

Ela estava num quarto de paredes brancas, deitada numa cama de hospital. À sua esquerda, uma cortina fina como papel tinha sido puxada até a metade do quarto, separando-a do que havia do outro lado, algo inquieto.

Bella cuidadosamente tocou o lugar dolorido na base de seu pescoço e choramingou.

Ela tentou pegar suas coisas. Não sabia onde estava, mas tinha a nítida sensação de que não estava mais na Sword & Cross. Seu esvoaçante vestido branco era – ela sentiu dos lados – uma enorme camisola de hospital. Ela podia sentir cada parte do sonho esvaindo-se – tudo menos aquelas asas. Eram tão reais. O toque delas tão aveludado e fluído. Seu estômago se apertou. Ela abriu e fechou os punhos, sem nada para agarrar.

Alguém segurou sua mão direita. Bella virou a cabeça rapidamente e estremeceu. Ela achara que estava sozinha.

Rose estava na beirada de uma cadeira de rodas azul velha que parecia, por mais incrível que pareça, realçava a cor de seus olhos.

Bella queria puxar a mão de volta – ou pelo menos _esperava_ querer puxar –, mas então Rose deu-lhe um sorriso caloroso, um sorriso que fez Bella sentir, de alguma maneira, segura, percebendo que estava feliz por não estar sozinha.

– O quanto de aquilo tudo foi um sonho? – murmurou.

Rose riu. Havia um pacote de creme para as cutículas na mesinha ao lado dela, e começou a esfregar a coisa branca com cheiro de limão em volta das unhas de Bella.

– Tudo depende – respondeu, massageando os dedos de Bella. – Mas não se preocupe com sonhos. Eu sei que, toda vez que sinto o meu mundo virando de cabeça para baixo, nada me trás de volta tão bem quanto uma manicure.

Bella olhou para baixo. Ela nuca tinha sido muito fã de esmalte, mas as palavras de Rose fizeram-na se lembrar de sua mãe, que estava sempre sugerindo que ela fosse à manicure quando tinha um dia ruim. Enquanto as mãos de Rose trabalhavam lentamente em suas unhas, Bella se perguntou por que perdera uma coisa tão boa todos esses anos.

– Onde estamos? – perguntou.

– Hospital Lullwater.

Sua primeira viagem para fora do campus, e acabara num hospital a cinco minutos da casa de seus pais. A última vez que estivera aqui foi para levar três pontos no cotovelo quando caiu de bicicleta. Seu pai não tinha saído do seu lado. Agora ele nem estava por perto.

– Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – perguntou.

Rose olhou um relógio branco na parede e disse:

– Acharam você desmaiada por ter inalado fumaça ontem por volta das 23h. É de rotina chamar a emergência quando encontram um aluno de reformatório inconsciente, mas não se preocupe, Randy disse que vão deixar você sair bem rápido. Assim que seus pais derem permissão...

– Meus pais estão aqui?

– E cheios de preocupação com a filha, até as pontas duplas do cabelo com permanente da sua mãe. Estão no corredor, afogados em papelada. Falei a eles que ia ficar de olho em você.

Bella gemeu e apertou o rosto contra o travesseiro, sentindo a dor profunda atrás de sua cabeça de novo.

– Se não quiser vê-los...

Mas Bella não estava gemendo por causa de seus pais. Estava louca para vê-los. Ela estava se lembrando da biblioteca, do incêndio, da nova leva de sombras que ficavam cada vez mais aterrorizantes. Elas sempre foram sombrias e desagradáveis, mas na noite passada quase parecera que as sombras_ queriam_ alguma coisa dela. E então teve aquela outra coisa, a força levitacional que a libertara.

– Que cara é essa? – Rose perguntou, inclinando a cabeça de lado e abanando sua mão no ar na frente do rosto de Bella. – No que está pensando?

Bella não sabia o que pensar da súbita gentileza de Rose. Ajudante de enfermeira não perecia exatamente o tipo de trabalho para o qual Rose se ofereceria, e até parece que não havia nenhum cara por aí cuja atenção ela não pudesse monopolizar. Rose não parecia gostar de Bella. Não apareceria ali por vontade própria, não é?

Mas, mesmo sendo gentil como Rose estava sendo, não havia como explicar o que acontecera na noite passada. O encontro macabro e indescritível no corredor. A sensação surreal de ser carregada para a frente em meio àquela escuridão. Aquela estranha e convincente figura de luz.

– Cadê o Eric? – Bella perguntou, lembrando-se dos olhos marejados do garoto. Ela não conseguiu segurá-lo, voando para longe, e então...

A cortina foi subitamente aberta, e lá estava Alice, usando patins e um uniforme listrado de vermelho e branco. Seu cabelo curto preto estava espetado para todas as direções. Ela deslizou, carregando uma bandeja onde estavam três cocos cobertos de canudos de festa com quarda-chuvas em cores neon.

– Agora deixe-me ver se entendi – disse ela numa voz gutural a nasalada. – Você põe o limão no coco e bebe tudo junto... Opa, que caras são essas? Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Alice freou os patins na beirada da cama de Bella e estendeu um coco com um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa bambo.

Rose levantou num pulo e pegou o coco primeiro, cheirando seu conteúdo.

– Alice, ela acabou de sofrer um _trauma_ – repreendeu. – E, para sua informação, o que você interrompeu foi o assunto "Eric".

Alice esticou as costas.

– Precisamente porque ela precisa de algo especial – argumentou, segurando a bandeja possessivamente enquanto ela e Rose começaram uma competição de quem encarava a outra por mais tempo.

– Ótimo – disse Alice finalmente, desviando os olhos. – Vou dar a ela o _seu_ drinque sem graça. Ele entregou a Bella o coco com o canudo azul.

Bella devia estar em algum tipo de delírio pós-traumático. Onde elas tinham arranjado essas coisas? Cocos? Drinques com quarda-chuvinhas? Era como se tivesse sido arrancada do reformatório e acordado no Club Med.

– Onde vocês arranjaram tudo isso? – perguntou. – Quer dizer, eu agradeço, mas...

– Usamos nossos recursos quando é necessário – respondeu Alice. – Laurent ajudou.

As três ficaram sentadas bebendo os drinques gelados e doces por um momento, até Bella não aguentar mais.

– Então, voltando a Eric...?

* * *

Uhh, agora o história fica mais tensa ainda... estamos cheganda na minha parte favorita... o segredo de Edward.

Muito obrigada pelos comentarios!

=D

Voces ja visitaram a minha nova adaptçao? O nome é: _Desculpa se te chamo de amor. _Passem por lá.

Espero voces na segunda e nao deixem de comentar.

Beijinhos


	19. Despertar cruel PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Alice freou os patins na beirada da cama de Bella e estendeu um coco com um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa bambo.

Rose levantou num pulo e pegou o coco primeiro, cheirando seu conteúdo.

– Alice, ela acabou de sofrer um _trauma_ – repreendeu. – E, para sua informação, o que você interrompeu foi o assunto "Eric".

Alice esticou as costas.

– Precisamente porque ela precisa de algo especial – argumentou, segurando a bandeja possessivamente enquanto ela e Rose começaram uma competição de quem encarava a outra por mais tempo.

– Ótimo – disse Alice finalmente, desviando os olhos. – Vou dar a ela o _seu_ drinque sem graça. Ele entregou a Bella o coco com o canudo azul.

Bella devia estar em algum tipo de delírio pós-traumático. Onde elas tinham arranjado essas coisas? Cocos? Drinques com quarda-chuvinhas? Era como se tivesse sido arrancada do reformatório e acordado no Club Med.

– Onde vocês arranjaram tudo isso? – perguntou. – Quer dizer, eu agradeço, mas...

– Usamos nossos recursos quando é necessário – respondeu Alice. – Laurent ajudou.

As três ficaram sentadas bebendo os drinques gelados e doces por um momento, até Bella não aguentar mais.

– Então, voltando a Eric...?

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

– Eric – disse Rose, limpando a garganta. – O negócio é que... ele inalou muito mai fumaça do que você, querida...

– Não foi isso – interrompeu Alice. – Ele quebrou o pescoço.

Bella arfou, e Rose bateu em Alice com o guarda-chuva de seu drinque.

– O quê? – perguntou Alice. – Bella aguenta. Ela ia descobrir uma hora ou outra mesmo, então para que florear?

– As evidencias ainda não são conclusivas – disse Rose, enfatizando as palavras.

Alice deu de ombros.

– Bella estava lá, ela deve ter visto...

– Não vi o que aconteceu com ele – disse Bella de uma vez. – Estávamos juntos e de alguma maneira fomos separados. Tive uma sensação ruim, mas não sabia – sussurrou. – Então ele...

– Foi embora desse mundo – Rose disse suavemente.

Bella fechou os olhos. O arrepio gelado que subiu por sua espinha nada tinha a ver com o drinque. Ela se lembrou de Eric batendo freneticamente nas paredes, a mão suada apertando a dela quando as sombras desceram sobre os dois, aquele horrível momento em que foram separados e que ela estava cansada demais para ir até ele.

Ele vira as sombras. Bella tinha certeza agora. E ele morreu.

Depois da morte de Trevor, não se passava uma semana sem que Bella recebesse uma carta furiosa. Seus pais começaram a tentar selecionar o correio para que ela não lesse aquelas coisas venenosas, mas muita coisa ainda chegava em suas mãos. Algumas cartas eram escritas à mão, outras impressas, algumas até vinham com letras cortadas de revistas, no estilo pedido de resgate. _Assassina. Bruxa_. Tinham-na chamado de nomes cruéis em número suficiente para encher um diário, e causando agonia o bastante para mantê-la trancada dentro de casa o verão todo.

Bella achou que se esforçara bastante para superar aquele pesadelo: deixando seu passado para trás ao vir para a Sword & Cross, concentrando-se nas aulas, fazendo amigos... Ah, Deus. Ela segurou o fôlego.

– E Ang? – perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

– Ang está bem – disse Alice. – Está se achando a testemunha da primeira página do jornal, tendo visto o incêndio pessoalmente. Ela e a Srta. Victoria conseguiram sair, cheirando pior do que uma mina do leste da Geórgia, mas sem um arranhão.

Bella expirou. Pelo menos havia algumas notícias boas. Mas sob os lençóis da enfermaria, fino como papel, estava tremendo. O mesmo tipo de gente que tinha tentado atacá-la por causa da morte de Trevor voltaria. Não apenas os que escreveram as cartas furiosas. Mas também o Dr. Stanford. Seu oficial da condicional. A polícia.

Como da outra vez, esperavam que Bella tivesse a história pronta para contar. Que se lembrasse de cada pequeno detalhe, é claro, como da outra vez, ela não conseguiria. Num minuto, Eric estava ao lado dela, só os dois. No seguinte...

– Bella! – Ang entrou no quarto, segurando um grande balão de gás marrom. Era o formato de um band-aid e dizia _Segura firme_ em letras cursivas azuis. – O que é isto? – ela perguntou, olhando criticamente para as outras garotas. – Algum tipo de festa do pijama?

Alice tinha desamarrado os patins e subido na pequena cama ao lado de Bella. Estava mexendo nos drinques e deitara a cabeça no ombro da amiga. Rose estava passando esmalte incolor na mão livre de Bella.

– Isso – gargalhou Alice. – junte-se a nós, Angela. Estamos prestes a brincar de "verdade ou conseqüência". Vamos deixar você ser a primeira.

Rose tentou cobrir sua risada com um ganancioso espirro falso.

Ang colocou as mãos nos quadris. Bella se sentiu muito mal por ela e também um pouco assustada. Ang parecia muito brava.

– Um dos nossos colegas morreu ontem à noite – Ang enunciou as palavras cuidadosamente. – E Bella podia ter se machucado muito sério. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Como vocês duas podem brincar numa hora dessas? – Ang fungou. – Isso é álcool?

– Ahhh – exclamou Alice, olhando para Ang com o rosto serio. – Você _gostava_ dele, não gostava?

Ang pegou um travesseiro da cadeira atrás dela e jogou em Alice. A questão era que Ang tinha razão. Era realmente estranho que Alice e Rose estivessem falando da morte de Eric... quase levianamente. Como se aquilo não as afetasse de modo que afetava a Bella. Mas elas não tinham como saber por que se sentia tão enjoada agora. Ela deu um tapinha na beirada da cama para Ang se sentar e entregou a ela o que restava seu coco gelado.

– Saímos pela porta dos fundos, e então... – Bella não conseguia nem dizer a palavras. – O que aconteceu com você e a Srta. Victoria?

Ang olhou desconfiada para Alice e Rose, mas nenhuma das duas pareceu que falaria algo desagradável. Ang se rendeu e sentou na beirada da cama.

– Só fui lá perguntar a ela sobre – ela olhou para as garotas de novo, então lançou um olhar cheio que significado para Bella – uma dúvida minha. Ela não sabia a resposta, mas queria me mostrar um outro livro.

Bella tinha esquecido tudo sobre a investigação dela e de Ang na noite anterior. Parecia tão distante e tão sem sentido depois do que tinha acontecido.

– Nós nos afastamos dois passos da mesa da Srta. Victoria – continuou Ang –, e de repente houve essa imensa explosão de luz. Quero dizer, já li sobre combustão espontânea, mas isso foi...

A essa altura, as outras três garotas estavam inclinadas para a frente, a historia de Ang _era _mesmo digna de capar de jornal.

– Alguma coisa deve ter causado o incêndio – disse Bella, tentado imaginar a mesa da Srta. Victoria. – Mas acho que não tinha mais ninguém na biblioteca.

Ang balançou a cabeça:

– Não, não tinha. A Srta. Victoria disse que deve ter sido um curto-circuito num dos fios das lâmpadas. Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, aquele incêndio tinha muito combustível. Todos os documentos dela foram para o espaço. – Ela estalou os dedos.

– Mas ela está bem? – Bella perguntou, passando os dedos na camisola de papel do hospital.

– Assustada, mas bem – disse Ang. – Depois de um tempo os sprinklers acabam funcionando, mas acho que ela perdeu muita coisa. Quando contaram o que acontecera com Eric, era quase como se ela estivesse anestesiada demais para entender.

– Talvez estejamos anestesiadas demais para entender – completou Bella. Dessa vez Rose e Alice assentiram, uma de cada lado. – Os... os pais de Eric já sabem? – perguntou, imaginando como é que explicaria a seus próprios pais o que tinha acontecido.

Ela imaginou-os preenchendo formulários no saguão. Será que iriam querer vê-la? Relacionaram a morte de Eric com a de Trevor... e chegariam até ela através das duas terríveis histórias?

– Ouvi Randy no telefone com os pais de Eric – disse Ang. – Acho que estão absorvendo a noticia. Seu corpo está sendo levado de volta para a Flórida mais tarde.

Só isso? Bella engoliu.

– A Sword & Cross vai ter uma cerimônia em homenagem a ele na quinta – disse Rose baixinho. – Edward e eu vamos ajudar a organizar.

– Edward? – Bella repetiu antes de conseguir se controlar. Ela olhou para Rose e, até mesmo em seu estado de tristeza, não conseguiu deixar de rever sua imagem inicial da garota: uma loira sedutora de boca rosada.

– Foi ele que encontrou vocês dois na noite passada – disse Rose. – Ele a carregou da biblioteca até o escritório de Rnady.

Edward tinha carregado Bella? Tipo... seus braços em volta do corpo dela? Ela se lembrou do sonho e a sensação de voar – não, de _flutuar_ – a dominou. Bella se sentiu presa demais àquela cama. Desejava aquele mesmo céu, aquela chuva, sua boca. Seus dentes, sua língua tocando a dela novamente. Seu rosto ficou quente, primeiro de desejo, depois com agonizante impossibilidade de qualquer daquelas coisas acontecerem de verdade. As asas gloriosas e ofuscantes não eram a única coisa impossível naquele sonho. O Edward do mundo real apenas a carregaria até a enfermaria. Ele nunca a desejaria, nunca a tomaria nos braços, não daquele jeito.

– Hum, Bella, você está bem? – perguntou Ang. Ela estava abanando o rosto corado de Bella com o guarda-chuvinha do seu drinque.

– Ótima – respondeu Bella. Era impossível tirar aquelas asas da cabeça. Esquecer a sensação do rosto dele contra o seu. – Só estou me recuperando ainda, acho.

Rose deu um tapinha na sua mão.

– Quando soubemos o que tinha acontecido, ficamos bajulando Randy para nos deixar visitá-la – disse, revirando os olhos. – Não queríamos que você acordasse sozinha.

Houve uma batida na porta. Bella esperava ver os rostos aflitos de seus pais, mas ninguém entrou. Rose se levantou e olhou para Alice, que não fez nenhuma menção de se levantar.

– Fique aqui. Eu cuido disso.

Bella ainda estava dominada pelo que lhe havia contado sobra Edward. Mesmo que não fizesse sentido nenhum, queria que fosse ele do outro lado da porta.

– Como ela está? – uma voz perguntou num sussurro. Mas Bella ouviu. Era ele. Rose murmurou alguma coisa de volta.

– O que é essa reunião toda? – Randy grunhiu do lado de fora do quarto. Bella entendeu com o coração se apertando que isso significava o fim do horário de visitas. – Quem me convenceu a deixar vocês, delinquentes, virem juntos vai ficar de castigo. E não, Cullen, não vou aceitar flores como suborno. Todos vocês, voltem para a van.

Ao ouvir a voz de Randy, Alice e Ang gemeram, depois se apressaram para esconder os drinques embaixo da cama. Ang colocou os guarda-chuvas dos drinques dentro de seu estojo e Alice borrifou o ar com algum tipo de perfume forte de baunilha. Ela passou a Bella um chiclete de hortelã.

Ang tossiu com a nuvem de flutuante de perfume, depois se debruçou rapidamente sobre Bella a cochichou:

– Assim que estiver de volta, vamos achar o livro. Acho que seria bom para nós duas ficarmos ocupadas, manter nossas cabeças longe de... certas coisas.

Bella apertou a mão de Ang em agradecimento e sorriu para Alice, que parecia ocupada demais amarrando os patins para ter escutado.

Então Randy entrou num rompante pela porta.

– Mais reuniões – gritou. – _Inacreditável_.

– A gente só estava... – Ang começou a dizer.

– Indo embora – completou Randy. Estava com um buquê de peônias brancas na mão. Estranho. Eram as favoritas de Bella. E era tão difícil encontrá-las vivendo por ali.

Randy abriu um armário embaixo da pia e remexeu dentro dele por um minuto, puxando um vaso pequeno e empoeirado. Ela encheu-o com água turva da torneira, colocou as peônias dentro dele de qualquer jeito e as colocou na mesa ao lado de Bella.

– São dos seus amigos – disse –, que agora vão embora.

A porta estava escancarada, e Bella podia ver Edward apoiado no batente. Seu queixo estava levantado e os olhos cinzentos pareciam escurecidos de preocupação. Seu olhar encontrou o de Bella e ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Quando tirou o cabelo dos olhos, Bella pôde ver um pequeno corte vermelho-escuro em sua testa.

Randy guiou Ang, Alice e Rose pela porta. Mas Bella não conseguia tirar os olhos de Edward. Ele levantou uma das mãos no ar e disse em silencio o que ela achou ser um _Sinto muito_, segundos antes de Randy os enxotar para fora.

– Espero que não a tenham cansado demais – disse Randy, olhando para a porta com o cenho franzido sem piedade.

– Ah não! – Bella sacudiu a cabeça, percebendo o quanto já gostava da lealdade de Ang e do jeito sarcástico de Alice tinha de melhorar até mesmo o pior dos humores. Dessa vez, Rose também tinha sido verdadeiramente gentil com ela. E Edward, apesar de ela mal tê-lo visto, tinha feito mais para devolver a paz de espírito a ela do que jamais saberia. Viera ver como ela estava. Estava pensando nela.

– Bom – disse Randy. – Porque o horário de visitas ainda não acabou.

Mais uma vez o coração de Bella se acelerou enquanto esperava para ver seus pais. Mas houve apenas umas pegadas leves no piso de linóleo, e logo Bella viu a silhueta pequena da Srta. Victoria. Uma echarpe outonal colorida estava em volta de seus ombros magros, e os lábios estavam pintados de um vermelho intenso para combinar. Atrás dela vinha um homem baixo e careca usando terno e gravata, e dois policiais, um gorducho e outro magro, ambos com entradas no cabelo e braços cruzados.

O policial gorducho era mais jovem. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Bella, e então – notando que ninguém mais tinha se sentado também – levantou-se e cruzou novamente os braços.

O homem careca deu um passo à frente e estendeu a mão para Bella:

– Sou o Gerald, advogado da Sword & Cross. – Bella apertou sua mão, sem graça. – Esses dois policiais só vão fazer algumas perguntas. Nada que vá ser usado em tribunal, apenas uma tentativa de juntas as peças do acidente...

– E eu insisti estar aqui durante o interrogatório, Isabella – acrescentou a Srta. Victoria, se aproximando para afagar o cabelo de Bella. – Como você está, meu bem? – sussurrou. – Num estado de amnésia pelo choque?

– Estou bem...

Bella parou quando viu mais duas pessoas na entrada da porta. Ela quase se derramou em lágrimas quando viu o cabelo castanho-claro da sua mãe e bigode do seu pai.

– Mãe – sussurrou, baixo demais para qualquer um ouvir. – Pai.

Eles correram até a cama, jogando braços em volta da filha e apertando suas mãos. Bella queria tanto abraçá-los, mas sentia-se fraca demais para fazer muito mais do que ficar parada e absorver o conforto familiar do toque deles. A expressão dos dois parecia tão assustada quanto ele se sentia.

– Querida, o que aconteceu? – sua mãe perguntou.

Ela não podia dizer nem uma palavra.

– Eu disse a eles que você era inocente – disse a Srta. Victoria, virando-se para lembrar os policiais. – Que se danem as coincidências estranhas.

É claro que tinham os registros do acidente de Trevor, e é claro que a polícia acharia aquilo... _digno de nota_, considerando a morte de Eric. Bella tinha experiência suficiente com policiais para saber que isso só os deixaria frustrados e irritados.

O policial magro tinha costeletas compridas que estavam ficando grisalhas. A ficha dela, aberta em suas mãos, parecia estar absorvendo toda a sua atenção, porque nenhuma vez ele levantou os olhos para Bella.

– Srta. Swan – disse com um sotaque arrastado do sul. – Por que você e o Sr. York estavam sozinhos na biblioteca tão tarde da noite quando todos os outros alunos estavam numa festa?

Bella olhou para seus pais. Sua mãe estava mordiscando os lábios. O rosto do seu pai estava tão branco quanto os lençóis.

– Eu não estava lá com Eric – respondeu, sem entender o motivo da pergunta. – Estava com Ang, minha amiga. E a Srta. Victoria estava lá também. Eric estava estudando sozinho e, quando o fogo começou, perdi Ang de vista e Eric foi a única pessoa que consegui encontrar.

– O único que conseguiu encontrar... para fazer o quê?

– Espere um minuto. – O deu um passo à frente para interromper o policial. – Isso foi um acidente, deixe-me lembrá-los. Não está interrogando uma suspeita.

– Não, eu quero responder – disse Bella. Tinha tanta gente no quartinho minúsculo que ela não sabia para onde olhar. Concentrou-se no policial. – O que quer dizer?

– Você é uma pessoa nervosa, Srta. Swan? – Ele segurou a pasta com força. – Poderia se descrever como solitária?

– Já chega – interrompeu seu pai.

– Sim, Isabella é uma aluna seria – acrescentou a Srta Victoria. – Não tinha nada contra Eric York. O quer aconteceu foi um acidente, nada mais.

O policial olhou para a porta aberta, como se desejando que a Srta. Victoria saísse e não se metesse.

– Sim, senhora. Bem, com esses casos de reformatório, dar o benefício da duvida nem sempre é a coisa mais responsável...

– Vou dizer tudo o que sei – disse Bella, amassando o lençol com as mãos. – Não tenho nada a esconder.

Ela descreveu os acontecimentos o melhor que pôde, falando lenta e claramente para que não surgissem novas perguntas para seus pais, e para os policiais anotarem tudo. Ela não se permitiu chorar, o que parecia ser exatamente o que todos estavam esperando. E – deixando de fora as aparições das sombras –, a história fazia muito sentido.

Tinham corrido até a porta dos fundos. Acharam a saída no final de um longo corredor. As escadas eram muito próximas e íngremes, e eles não conseguiram parar a tempo, antes de tropeçar nos degraus. Ela perdeu-o de vista, bateu a cabeça com força o suficiente para acordar ali, doze horas depois. Era tudo de que se lembrava.

Ela deixou muito pouco que pudesse manter uma discussão. Havia apenas suas verdadeiras lembranças da noite com que lidar – sozinha.

Quando acabou, o Sr. Gerald deu aos policiais um aceno de cabeça significando estão-satisfeitos-agora?, e a Srta. Victoria sorriu para Bella, como se as duas juntas tivesse sido bem-sucedidas em alguma missão quase impossível. A mãe de Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

– Vamos analisar tudo isso na delegacia – disse o policial magro, fechando o arquivo de Bella com tanta resignação que parecia querer receber louros por seus serviços.

Então os quatro saíram do quarto e ela ficou sozinha com seus pais.

Bella deu a eles seu melhor olhar pidão. Os lábios de sua mãe tremeram, mas o pai apenas engoliu em seco.

– Randy vai levá-la de volta a Sword & Cross essas tarde – disse. – Não pareça tão chocada, querida. O médico disse que você está bem.

– Mais do que bem – acrescentou a mãe, mas ela não parecia muito convencida.

Seu pai bateu de leve em seu braço.

– Veremos você no sábado. São apenas mais alguns dias.

Sábado. Ela fechou os olhos. Dias dos pais. Ela estava ansiosa por isso desde o momento em que pisara na Sword & Cross, mas agora tudo estava contaminado pela morte de Eric. Seus pais pareciam quase ansiosos para irem embora. Tinham um jeito especial de não querer realmente lidar com a realidade de ter uma filha no reformatório. Eram tão normais. Bella não podia culpá-los, na realidade.

– Descanse um pouco, Bella – disse seu pai, se debruçando para beijá-la na testa. – Teve uma noite longa.

– Mas...

Ela estava exausta. Mal fechou os olhos e, quando os reabriu, seus pais já estavam acenando da porta.

Tirou uma carnuda flor branca do vaso e a levou lentamente até o rosto, admirando as folhas profundamente lobulosas e as pétalas frágeis, ainda úmidas com gotas de néctar no interior. Ela inspirou o cheiro suave e picante da flor.

Ela tentou imaginar como as flores deviam ficar nas mãos de Edward. Tentou imaginar onde ele as arranjara, e no que estava pensando.

Era uma escolha tão inusitada para flores. Peônias não cresciam nas terras úmidas da Geórgia. Não aguentavam nem o solo do jardim de sei pai em Thunderbolt. E, além disso, essas nem pareciam as peônias que Bella já vira antes. As flores eram grandes como mãos em concha, e o cheiro a fazia se lembrar de alguma coisa que ela não conseguia identificar.

_Sinto muito_, Edward tinha dito. Bella só não conseguia entender porquê.

* * *

Ei!

Gente, eu estou super cansada... estou tentando manter as postagens regulares, mas está ficando cada vez mais complicado. Além disso, eu tenho outra adaptaçao em adamento chamada _Desculpa se te chamo de amor_. Mas tudo bem, vou tantar continuar assim.

Muito obrigada pelos comentarios, já passamos dos 150. Impressionante! Quando resolvi adaptar essa história, nao imaginava que chegaria nem aos 30 ( nao porque o livro é ruim, na verdade eu amo ele, mas porque eu sou péssima em mudar coisas ou até mesmo em escrever algo).

Entao, voces estao sendo maravilhosos! Sério, Thank you!

;D

Quem nao anda me deixando recadinhos, comentem. Existem os pontinhos para isso...

Até na sexta.

Beijinhos.


	20. Ao pó PART 1

**DOZE**

**Ao pó**

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Descanse um pouco, Bella – disse seu pai, se debruçando para beijá-la na testa. – Teve uma noite longa.

– Mas...

Ela estava exausta. Mal fechou os olhos e, quando os reabriu, seus pais já estavam acenando da porta.

Tirou uma carnuda flor branca do vaso e a levou lentamente até o rosto, admirando as folhas profundamente lobulosas e as pétalas frágeis, ainda úmidas com gotas de néctar no interior. Ela inspirou o cheiro suave e picante da flor.

Ela tentou imaginar como as flores deviam ficar nas mãos de Edward. Tentou imaginar onde ele as arranjara, e no que estava pensando.

Era uma escolha tão inusitada para flores. Peônias não cresciam nas terras úmidas da Geórgia. Não aguentavam nem o solo do jardim de sei pai em Thunderbolt. E, além disso, essas nem pareciam as peônias que Bella já vira antes. As flores eram grandes como mãos em concha, e o cheiro a fazia se lembrar de alguma coisa que ela não conseguia identificar.

_Sinto muito_, Edward tinha dito. Bella só não conseguia entender porquê.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

No anoitecer nublado que cobria o cemitério, um vulto circulava. Dois dias haviam se passado desde a morte de Eric e Bella não tinha conseguido comer nem dormir. Ela estava de pé,usando um vestido preto sem mangas no centro do cemitério, onde os alunos e funcionários da Sword & Cross haviam se reunido para prestar as últimas homenagens a Eric. Como se uma cerimônia de uma hora e sem o menor sofrimento fosse o suficiente. Isso, somado ao fato de que a única capela da escola tinha sido transformada num ginásio com piscina, fez com que a cerimônia tivesse que ser feita no sombrio terreno pantanoso do cemitério.

Desde o acidente, as aulas estavam suspensas, e os funcionários tinham sido a perfeita definição de descrição. Bella tinha passado os últimos dois dias evitando os olhares dos outros alunos, que, sem exceção, a fitavam com diferentes níveis de suspeita. Os que ela não conhecia muito bem pareciam olhá-la até com uma pequena dose de medo. Outros, como Laurent e Jessica, a olhavam de soslaio, como se houvesse alguma coisa misteriosamente sombria no fato de ela ter sobrevivido. Bella suportava os olhares curiosos o melhor que conseguia durante as aulas e ficava feliz quando Ang passava em seu quarto à noite para levar uma xícara de chá de gengibre, ou quando Alice enfiava um bilhetinho malicioso por baixo de sua porta.

Ela estava desesperada para encontrar alguma coisa que tirasse da sua cabeça aquela sensação incomoda, de que outra coisa ruim viria em seguida. Porque ela sabia que estava a caminho: uma segunda visita, ou da polícia, ou das sombras – ou ambas.

Naquela manhã, o auto-falante da escola tinha informado a todos que a Social daquela noite seria cancelada em respeito ao falecimento de Eric, e que as aulas terminariam uma hora antes para que os alunos tivessem tempo de se trocar e chegar ao cemitério às 16h. Como se a escola inteira já não ficasse vestida para um velório o tempo todo.

Bella nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas reunidas no mesmo lugar do campus. Randy estava parada no meio do grupo numa saia cinza na altura das canelas e sapatos pretos de solas grossas de borracha. A Srta. Victoria, de olhos marejados, e o Sr. Cole, que segurava um lencinho, estavam atrás dela em roupas de luto. A Srta. Tross e a treinadora Dante estavam num grupo com outros funcionários da escola e administradores, todos de preto, que Bella nunca tinha visto.

Os alunos estavam sentados por ordem alfabética. Na frente, Bella podia ver Brad, o garoto que ganhara a corrida de natação semana passada, assoando o nariz num lenço sujo. Bella estava na terra de ninguém que eram os sobrenomes começados por S, mas podia ver Edward, para sua irritação, colocado na fila C bem ao lado de Rosalie, separados por um corredor estreito. Ele estava impecável num blazer preto de risca de giz, mas a cabeça parecia estar mais baixa que a de todos à sua volta. Mesmo de costas, Edward conseguia parecer devastadoramente sério.

Bella pensou nas peônias brancas que ele lhe dera. Randy não a deixara levar o vaso ao sair da enfermaria, então Bella levou somente as flores até seu quarto e foi bem criativa, cortando a parte de cima de uma garrafa de água mineral com uma tesoura de manicure.

As flores eram perfumadas e calmantes, mas a mensagem que transmitiam era confusa. Geralmente quando um cara lhe dá flores não é necessário duvidar de seus sentimentos. Mas, com Edward, esse tipo de presunção era sempre uma má ideia. Era bem menos arriscado presumir que ele levara as flores porque é o que se faz quando alguém sofre algum acidente.

Mas, ainda assim: ele tinha lhe dado flores! Se ela se inclinasse para a gente agora e olhasse para o auto, em direção aos dormitórios, atrás das barras de metal na terceira janela à esquerda, quase conseguia vê-las.

–"Do suor do seu rosto comerás o teu pão" – um pastor pago por hora gorjeou na frente da multidão. – Até que tornes à terra, porque dela foste tomado; portanto és pó, e ao pó tornarás".

Ele era um homem magro de cerca de 70 anos, perdido dentro de um grande terno preto. Os tênis gastos estavam com os cadarços esfarrapados e seu rosto era enrugado e queimado de sol. Ela falava num microfone ligado a uma velha caixa de som de plástico que parecia ter vindo dos anos de 1980. O som que emitia era distorcido e cheio de estática, e mal chegava até os que estavam nos fundos da multidão.

Tudo naquela cerimônia era inadequado e completamente errado.

Ninguém estava mostrando respeito a Eric por estar ali. O serviço fúnebre inteiro mais parecia um a tentativa de ensinar aos alunos como a vida podia ser injusta.O fato de o corpo de Eric não estar presente dizia muita coisa sobre a relação da escola com o rapaz – ou a completa falta dela. Nenhum deles o conhecia; ninguém nunca conheceria. Havia algo de falso em estar presente ali, o que só piorava com as poucas pessoas que estavam chorando. Tudo aquilo fez Bella sentir que Eric era um estranho para ela mais do que ele havia sido na verdade.

Deixem Eric descansar em paz. Deixem quem continua aqui apenas seguir em frente.

Uma coruja piou em um galho alto do carvalho acima de suas cabeças. Bella sabia que havia um ninho por perto, com um grupo de filhotinhos de coruja. Ela ouvira o canto da mãe todas as noites naquela semana, seguido pelo bater das asas frenético do pai voltando de sua caçada noturna.

E então acabou. Bella se levantou de sua cadeira, sentindo-se fraca com a injustiça daquilo tudo, Eric era tão inocente quanto ela era culpada, apesar de ela não saber de quê.

Enquanto seguia os outros numa fila única até a recepção, alguém abraçou sua cintura e a puxou para trás.

Edward?

Mas não, era Jacob.

Seus olhos pretos procuraram os dela e pareceram perceber seu desapontamento, o que apenas fez Bella se sentir ainda pior. Ela mordeu o lábio para evitar cair no choro. Ver Jacob não devia fazê-la ter vontade de chorar – mas estava simplesmente tão exausta emocionalmente, à beira de um colapso. Mordeu o lábio com tanta força que sentiu o gosto de sangue, então limpou a boca com a mão.

– Ei – disse Jacob, afagando seu cabelo. Ela se retraiu; ainda tinha um galo na cabeça de quando caíra. – quer ir a algum lugar e conversar?

Eles estavam andando junto com os outros pela grama em direção à recepção, embaixo da sombra de um dos carvalhos. Um grupo de cadeiras tinha sido armado, praticamente uma em cima da outra. Em uma mesa de dobrar ali perto havia pilhas de biscoitos parecendo amolecidos, tirados de caixas variadas, mas ainda dentro dos plásticos internos. Uma tigela barata de plástico estava cheia de ponche vermelho e xaroposo, o que tinha atraído várias moscas, como um cadáver. Era uma recepção tão patética que poucos dos alunos sequer se deram ao trabalho de comparecer. Bella viu Ang num conjunto de saia preta, cumprimentado o pastor. Edward estava olhando ao longe, sussurrando alguma coisa para Rose.

Quando Bella se voltou, Jacob pousou o dedo levemente pela clavícula dela, então pararam na base de seu pescoço. Ela inspirou e sentiu sua pele se arrepiando.

– Se não gostou do colar – disse ele, inclinando-se – posso compara outra coisa.

Seus lábios estavam tão perto de tocar o pescoço dela que Bella apertou os ombros dele com uma das mãos e deu um passo para trás.

– Eu gostei – respondeu, pensando na caixa que estava em cima de sua escrivaninha. Acabara ao lado das flores de Edward, e passara metade da noite anterior olhando de um presente para outro, pesando as intenções de cada um. Jacob era tão mais transparente, fácil de entender. Como se ele fosse álgebra e Edward fosse cálculo. E ela sempre preferira cálculo, mesmo que às vezes demorasse uma hora para resolver uma única questão. – Achei o colar lindo. Só não tive oportunidade de usar ainda.

– Sinto muito – disse ele, franzindo os lábios. – Não devia pressionar você.

O cabelo escuro de Jacob estava penteado para trás e mostrava mais seu rosto do que normalmente. Aquele penteado o deixava mais velho, mais maduro. E o jeito como ele a olhava era tão intenso, seus grandes olhos pretos explorando-a, como se aprovassem tudo que ela tinha por dentro.

– A Srta. Victoria não parou de dizer que devíamos dar espaço para você nesses últimos dias. Sei que ela está certa, você passou por tanta coisa... Mas queria que soubesse o quanto pensei em você. O tempo todo. Queria vê-la.

Ele acariciou sua bochecha com as costas da mão e Bella sentiu lágrimas se acumulando. Passara _mesmo_ por muita coisa, e sentia-se terrível por estar ali, prestes a chorar, não por causa de Eric – cuja morte importava, e devia importar mais –, mas por motivos egoístas. Porque os últimos dois dias trouxeram de volta do passado tanta dor por Trevor e por sua antiga vida, antes da Sword & Cross, coisas com as quais ela não queria lidar e nunca poderia explicar a ninguém. Eram mais sombras para afastar.

Era como se Jacob sentisse isso, pelo menos em parte, porque a segurou nos braços, apertou sua cabeça contra o peito forte e largo, e a ninou de um lado para o outro.

– Está tudo bem – disse. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

E talvez Bella não precisasse explicar nada a ele. Parecia que, quanto mais perturbada se sentia por dentro, mais presente Jacob se tornava. E se fosse simplesmente o bastante ficar nos braços de alguém que se importava com ela, deixar esse simples carinho a estabilizar por um tempo?

Aquele abraço ara tão _bom_.

Bella não sabia como se afastar de Jacob. Ele sempre fora tão gentil, e ela gostava dele, mas, no entanto, por razões que a faziam se sentir culpada, ele meio que estava começando a irritá-la. Ele era tão perfeito, tão prestativo, e era exatamente daquilo que ela precisava no momento. Mas... ele não era Edward.

Um cupcake branco apareceu por cima de seu ombro. Ela reconheceu as unhas benfeitas segurando-o.

– Tem ponche ali, e alguém precisa tomá-lo – disse Rose, entregando um cupcake a Jacob também. Ele olhou feio para a cobertura de glacê. – Tudo bem? – Rose perguntou a Bella.

Bella assentiu. Pela primeira vez, Rose aparecera exatamente quando Bella queria ser salva. Trocaram sorrisos e Bella ergueu seu cupcake em agradecimento, dando uma pequena mordida no doce.

– Ponche seria ótimo – Jacob falou entredentes. – Por que não vai buscar dois copos para a gente, Rose?

Rose revirou os olhos para Bella.

– Você faz um favor a um homem e ele começa a tratar você como escrava.

Bella riu. Jacob estava meio abusado, mas era óbvio para Bella o que ele estava tentando fazer.

– Eu vou buscar a bebida – disse Bella, querendo respirar um pouco. Ela foi até a mesa com a tigela de ponche. Estava afastando uma mosca da superfície da bebida quando alguém cochichou no seu ouvido.

– Quer dar o fora daqui?

Bella se virou, pronta para inventar alguma desculpa para Jacob dizendo que não, ela não podia dar o fora – não agora, e não com ele. Mas não era Jacob que tinha estendido a mão e tocado seu pulso com o polegar.

Era Edward.

Ela derreteu um pouco. Em dez minutos teria a chance da semana de falar no telefone e ele queria desesperadamente escutar a voz de Callie ou de seus pais. Falar sobre alguma coisa que estava acontecendo do lado de fora daquelas grades de ferro, outra coisa que não fosse a tristeza de seus dois últimos dias.

Mas sair dali? Com Edward? Ela se viu concordando.

Jacob ia odiá-la se a visse indo embora, e ele com certeza veria. Estava observando-a. Bella quase podia sentir seus olhos pretos atrás de sua cabeça. Mas é claro que ela precisava ir. Colocou a sua mão dentro da de Edward.

– Por favor.

Todas as outras vezes em que haviam se tocado, tinha sido ou por acidente, ou um deles tinha se afastado – geralmente Edward – antes que o choque quente de Bella sempre sentia pudesse evoluir para um calor crescente. Dessa vez, Bella olhou para a mão de Edward, segurando a dela com ansiedade, e todo o seu corpo quis mais. Mais do calor, mais do formigamento, mais de Edward. Era quase – mas não exatamente – tão bom quanto ela sentira no sonho. Ela mal podia sentir seus pés se movendo, apenas a intensidade do toque dele tomando conta.

Era como se ela tivesse apenas piscado, e eles já tinha chegado aos portões do cemitério. Além deles, bem longe, o resto da cerimônia saía do foco enquanto os dois deixavam tudo para trás.

Edward parou subitamente e, sem avisar, largou sua mão. Ela estremeceu, com frio novamente.

– Você e Jacob – disse ele, deixando as palavras suspensas no ar como uma pergunta. – Vocês passam muito tempo juntos?

– Parece que não gosta muito da ideia – respondeu ela, se sentindo instantaneamente boba por dar uma de coquete. Ela só queria provocá-lo por ter soado ciumento, mas seu rosto e tom de voz eram sérios.

– Ele não... – Edward começou a dizer. Observou um falcão de rabo vermelho pousando num carvalho, acima de suas cabeças. Ele não é bom o bastante para você.

Bella já tinha escutado aquela mesma frase mil vezes. Era o que todos diziam. _Não é bom o bastante_. Mas quando as palavras saíram da boca de Edward, pareceram importantes, até de alguma maneira verdadeiras e relevantes, e não vagas e sem consideração como aquela frase sempre soara aos seus ouvidos no passado.

– Bem, então – perguntou em voz baixa –, quem é?

Edward pôs as mãos nos quadris e riu sozinho por um tempo.

– Eu não sei – disse finalmente. – É uma excelente pergunta.

Não exatamente a resposta que Bella estava esperando.

– Não é _tão_ difícil assim – falou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos porque tinha vontade de tocá-lo.– Ser bom o bastante para _mim_.

Os olhos de Edward pareciam estar escurecendo, todo a violeta que havia neles um momento antes transformando-se num cinza escuro e profundo.

– É – disse ele. – É, sim.

Ele esfregou a testa e, quando o fez, seu cabelo foi para trás por apenas um segundo. Tempo o suficiente. Bella viu o machucado em sua testa. Estava cicatrizando, mas Bella podia perceber que era recente.

– O que aconteceu com sua testa? – ela perguntou, estendendo a mão em sua direção.

– Não sei – vociferou ele, afastando a mão com tanta força que ela tropeçou para trás. – Não sei de onde veio.

Ele parecia mais incomodado com aquilo do que Bella, o que a surpreendeu. Era apenas um pequeno arranhão.

Ouviram passos no cascalho atrás deles. Os dois se viraram para olhar.

* * *

Ai, como o Edward é lindo e misterioso! Adoro isso!

Gente estou com um pouquinho sem tempo então, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e não se esqueçam de comentar.

Beijinhos.


	21. Ao pó PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Ele esfregou a testa e, quando o fez, seu cabelo foi para trás por apenas um segundo. Tempo o suficiente. Bella viu o machucado em sua testa. Estava cicatrizando, mas Bella podia perceber que era recente.

– O que aconteceu com sua testa? – ela perguntou, estendendo a mão em sua direção.

– Não sei – vociferou ele, afastando a mão com tanta força que ela tropeçou para trás. – Não sei de onde veio.

Ele parecia mais incomodado com aquilo do que Bella, o que a surpreendeu. Era apenas um pequeno arranhão.

Ouviram passos no cascalho atrás deles. Os dois se viraram para olhar.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

– Já disse que não vi onde ela está – Rose estava dizendo, afastando as mãos de Jacob enquanto subiam pela colina do cemitério.

– Vamos embora – disse Edward, sentindo tudo que ela sentia. Bella tinha quase certeza de que ele era capaz, antes mesmo de olhar para ele, nervosa.

Ela sabia onde estavam indo assim que começou a segui-lo. Atrás do ginásio/igreja, para a floresta. Assim como sabia que ele pulava corda de um jeito, antes de vê-lo fazendo isso. Assim como ela soubera daquele machucado entes de descobrir que estava lá.

Eles andaram no mesmo ritmo, com passos de mesmo tamanho. Seus pés pisavam na grama ao mesmo tempo, todas as vezas, até chegarem à floresta.

– Se você vai a um lugar mais de uma vez com a mesma pessoa – disse Edward, quase para si mesmo –, acho que não é mais exclusivamente seu.

Bella sorriu honrada quando percebeu o que Edward queria dizer: que ele nunca havia ido ao lago com outra pessoa antes. Apenas com ela.

Enquanto trilhavam a floresta, ela sentiu o frio que as sombras das árvores projetavam em seus ombros nus. Tinha o mesmo cheiro de sempre, como a maioria das florestas litorâneas da Geórgia: um odor de folhas de carvalho que Bella costumava associar às sombras, mas que agora a fazia se lembrar de Edward. Ela não devia mais se sentir segura em lugar algum depois do que acontecera com Eric, mas, ao lado de Edward, Bella sentia que estava respirando com facilidade pela primeira vez em dias.

Ela teve que acreditar que Edward a estava levando para cá de novo por causa da maneira como tinha fugido tão subitamente da última vez. Como se precisassem de uma segunda tentativa para acertar. O que tinha começado no primeiro meio encontro deles terminara com Bella se sentindo miseravelmente abandonada. Edward devia saber disso e se sentia mal por sua saída repentina.

Os dois chegaram à árvore de magnólia que marcava o lugar de onde se via o lago. O sol deixava uma trilha dourada na água à medida que descia para trás da floresta, a oeste. Tudo parecia tão diferente no começo da noite. O mundo todo parecia brilhar.

Edward se apoiou na árvore e observou-a olhando a água. Ela se moveu para ficar ao lado dele, sob as folhas cerosas e as flores, que já deviam ter sumido nessa época do ano, mas que pareciam puras e frescas como na primavera. Bella sentiu o cheiro almiscarado e lhe pareceu que estava mais próxima de Edward do que tinha razões para se sentir – e amou o fato de que aquela sensação parecia vir do nada.

– Não estamos exatamente vestidos para nadar dessa vez – disse ele, apontando para o vestido de Bella.

Ela passou os dedos pela delicada barra de renda sobre seus joelhos, imaginando o choque de sua mãe se Bella arruinasse um bom vestido porque ela e um garoto queriam mergulhar.

– Talvez a gente possa só molhar os pés?

Edward indicou a íngreme rocha avermelhada que levava até a água. Eles passaram pelos juncos espessos e amarelados e pela grama usando os galhos retorcidos dos carvalhos para equilibrar-se. Ali, a margem do lago se tornava pedregosa. A água estava tão parada que parecia ser possível andar sobre ela.

Bella tirou as sapatilhas e tocou a superfície cheia de lírios com os dedos do pé. A água estava mais fria do que no outro dia. Edward pegou um comprido pedaço de grama e começou a trancar sua haste grossa.

Ele olhou para Bella:

– Às vezes pensa em sair daqui...

– O tempo todo – interrompeu ela com um gemido, presumindo que ele queria dizer que pensava nisso também. É claro que ela queria ir para o mais longe possível da Sword & Cross. Qualquer um quereria. Mas pelo menos dessa vez evitar que começasse a perder o controle sobre a sua imaginação, fantasiando ela e Edward planejando uma fuga.

– Não – disse Edward. – quero dizer, você já considerou ir para outro lugar? Pedir uma transferência para os seus pais? É só que... a Sword & Cross não parece ser o melhor lugar para você.

Bella se sentou numa rocha do lado oposto de Edward e abraçou os joelhos. Se ele estava sugerindo que ela era inadequada no meio de grupo de alunos cheios de problemas, não podia evitar se sentir um pouco insultada.

Ela limpou a garganta.

– Não posso me dar ao luxo de considerar outro lugar, na verdade. A Sword & Cross é – ela pausou –, basicamente minha última chance.

– Qual é – duvidou Edward.

– Você não sabe...

– Sei. – Ele suspirou. – Há sempre mais uma chance, Bella.

– Isso é muito profético, Edward – disse ela. Podia sentir sua voz se elevando. – Mas se está tão interessado em se livrar de mim, o que estamos fazendo? Ninguém mandou você me trazer até aqui.

– Não – disse ele. – Está certa. Quis dizer que você não é como as pessoas daqui. Com certeza há um lugar melhor para você.

O coração de Bella estava acelerado, o que geralmente acontecia perto de Edward. Mas isso era diferente. Toda aquela conversa estava fazendo-a suar.

– Quando cheguei aqui – disse ela –, fiz uma promessa a mim mesma de que nunca deixaria ninguém saber sobre meu passado, ou sobre o que eu tinha feito para vir parar nesse lugar.

Edward baixou a cabeça entre suas mãos.

– O que estou falando não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu com aquele cara...

– Você sabe sobre ele? – O rosto de Bella ficou tenso. Não. Como Edward poderia saber? – O que quer que Rose tenha contado...

Mas ela sabia que era tarde de mais. Edward a encontrara com Eric. Se Rose tivesse contado a ele qualquer coisa sobre como Bella já tinha estado envolvida em _outra_ morte misteriosa em um incêndio, não podia nem começar a imaginar como explicar a coincidência.

– Escute – interrompeu ele, agarrando sua mãos. – O que estou dizendo não tem nada a ver com aquela parte do seu passado.

Bella achou difícil de acreditar.

– Então tem a ver com Eric?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Tem a ver com esse lugar. Tem a ver com coisas...

O toque de Edward despertou alguma coisa em sua mente. Ela começou a pensar nas sombras selvagens que vira aquela noite. Em como haviam mudado tanto desde que chegara naquela escola – de uma ameaça distante e irritante para um terror intenso, quase onipresente.

Ela era louca – devia ser isso que Edward sentia a respeito dela. Talvez a achasse bonita, mas no fundo sabia que era profundamente perturbada. Era por isso que queria que ela fosse embora, para não ficar tentado a se envolver com alguém como ela. Se era isso que Edward achava, não sabia nem da metade.

– Talvez tenha a ver com as estranhas sombras que vi na noite em que Eric morreu? – ela disse, esperando chocá-lo. Mas, assim que terminou de dizer as palavras, soube que sua intenção não era assustar Edward ainda mais... era a de finalmente se abrir com alguém. Afinal, não tinha muito a perder.

– O que você disse? – ele perguntou lentamente.

– Ah, sabe – continuou ela, dando de ombros, tentando diminuir a importância do que acabara de dizer. – Mais ou menos uma vez por dia, recebo _visitas_ de umas coisas escuras que chamo de sombras.

– Não seja engraçadinha – Edward disse, seco. E, mesmo que o tom de voz dele a tivesse magoado, Bella sabia que ele tinha razão. Odiava como parecera falsamente indiferente quando, na realidade, estava muito assustada. Mas deveria contar a ele? Poderia? Ele estava assentindo para que continuasse. Seus olhos pareciam tocá-la e puxar as palavras de dentro dela.

– Começou há doze anos – ela finalmente admitiu, com um grande arrepio. – Costumava ser apenas à noite, quando eu estava perto da água ou de árvores, mas agora... – Suas mãos estavam tremendo. – Acontece praticamente o tempo todo.

– O que elas fazem?

Bella podia pensar que ele só estava zombando dela, ou tentando fazer com que continuasse para rir à sua custa, mas a voz de Edward tinha ficado profunda e seu rosto tinha perdido a cor.

– Geralmente, elas começam rondando bem aqui. – Ela tocou a nuca de Edward e fez cócegas nele para demonstrar. Pela primeira vez, não estava apenas tentando se aproximar fisicamente dele; essa realmente era a única maneira que conseguia pensar para explicar. Especialmente ao lembrar que as sombras tinham começado a infringir seu espaço de uma maneira tão palpável e física.

Edward não se mexeu, então ela continuou:

– Então às vezes elas ficam realmente ousadas – disse, ficando de joelhos e colocando as mãos em seu peito. – E me empurram com força para trás. – Agora Bella estava bem na frente dele. Seus lábios tremeram; ela não conseguia acreditar que estava se abrindo de verdade com alguém, muito menos com Edward, sobre as coisas horríveis que via. Sua voz diminuiu até um sussurro e continuou: – Recentemente, elas não parecem satisfeitas até terem...– ela engoliu – tirado a vida de alguém e me derrubado no chão.

Ela deu um pequeno empurrão nos ombros dele, sem pretender machucá-lo, mas o toque mais leve da ponta de seus dedos foi a bastante para derrubar Edward.

Sua queda a pegou de surpresa; acidentalmente Bella perdeu o seu próprio equilíbrio caiu embolada sobre ele. Edward estava deitado de costas, fitando-a com olhos assustados.

Ela não devia ter contado aquilo. Eli estava ela, em cima dele, e acabara de contar seu maior segredo, a coisa que _realmente_ a definia como louca.

Como ainda podia querer beijá-lo tanto numa hora dessas?

Seu coração estava palpitando impossivelmente rápido. Então Bella percebeu: estava sentindo os dois corações, disputando um com o outro. Um tipo de conversa desesperada, que não poderiam ter com palavras.

– Você vê isso mesmo?

– Sim – cochichou ela, querendo se recompor e retirar tudo o que dissera. E, ainda assim, era incapaz de se afastar do peito de Edward. Ela tentou imaginar seus pensamentos, o que qualquer pessoa normal pensaria com uma confissão dessas. – Deixe-me adivinhar – disse, melancólica. – Agora você tem certeza de que preciso me transferir. Para uma clinica psiquiátrica.

Ele saiu de debaixo dela, deixando-a praticamente de cara na rocha. Seus olhos moveram-se para os pés dele, seu torso, seu rosto. Edward estava olhando para a floresta.

– Isso nunca aconteceu antes – ele disse.

Bella se levantou, era humilhante ficar deitada ali sozinha. Alem disso, parecia que Edward nem escutara nada do que ela dissera.

– O que nunca aconteceu? Antes do quê?

Ele se virou e segurou o rosto dela com as mãos. Bella prendeu a respiração. Edward estava tão perto. Seus lábios estavam tão perto. Bella deu um beliscão na sua própria coxa para ter certeza de que dessa vez não estava sonhando. Ela estava bem acordada.

Então pareceu que Edward forçou-se a se afastar. Ficou parado na frente dela, respirando rapidamente, os braços rígidos ao redor de seu corpo.

– Conte-me de novo o que viu.

Bella se virou para olhar o lago. Água azul-clara batia suavemente na margem, e ela pensou em mergulhar. Edward fizera isso da última vez que as coisas ficaram intensas de mais para ele. Por que ela não podia fazer também?

– Pode surpreender você saber disso – disse ela. – Mas não é muito legal para mim sentar e falar sobre como eu sou completamente insana. – _Especialmente para você_.

Edward não respondeu, mas ela podia sentir seu olhar. Quando finalmente teve coragem de olhar para ele, Edward estava olhando-a de forma estranha, perturbadora, pesarosa – seus olhos estavam com os cantos caídos e num tom de cinza especial que era a coisa mais triste que Bella tinha visto. Ela sentiu como se o tivesse decepcionado de alguma maneira. Mas essa confissão horrível era _dela_. Por que Edward parecia tão abalado?

Ele deu um passo em sua direção e se inclinou até seus olhos estarem presos fixamente nos dela. Bella quase não conseguia aguentar, mas tampouco podia se afastar. O que quer que fosse preciso acontecer para interromper aquele transe estava a cargo de Edward – que ainda estava chegando mais perto, inclinando sua cabeça em direção à dela e fechando os olhos. Seus lábios se abriram. A respiração de Bella ficou presa na garganta.

Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça em direção à dele. Abriu os lábios da mesma maneira.

E esperou.

O beijo que queria tanto não veio. Ela abriu os olhos porque nada tinha acontecido, exceto pelo farfalhar de um galho de árvore. Edward não estava mais lá. Ela suspirou, cabisbaixa, mas não surpresa.

O estranho era que ela praticamente podia _ver _o caminho que ele tinha usado de volta para a floresta. Como se fosse algum tipo de caçadora que distinguia pela direção de uma folha o caminho até Edward. Exceto que ela não era nada disso, e o tipo de rastro que Edward deixara atrás de si era de alguma maneira maior e, ao mesmo tempo, mais esquivo. Era como se um brilho violeta iluminasse seu caminho de volta até a floresta.

Como o brilho violeta que vira no incêndio da biblioteca. Estava vendo coisas. Ela se equilibrou na rocha e olhou para longe por um momento esfregando os olhos. Mas, quando ela olhou de volta, era mesma coisa: apenas partes do que via – como se estivesse olhando por óculos bifocais de grau alto –, os carvalhos de cima dos galhos; tudo aquilo parecia oscilar, fora de foco. E não apenas oscilava, banhado na mais suave luz lilás, mas também parecia emanar um murmúrio quase imperceptível.

Ela se virou de volta, aterrorizada por encarar, aterrorizada pelo que poderia significar. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ela, e não podia contar a ninguém. Tentou focalizar denovo a visão no lago, mas até mesmo ele estava ficando mais escuro e difícil de enxergar.

Estava sozinha. Edward a tinha abandonado. E no lugar dele, esse caminho que ela não sabia como – nem queria – navegar. Quando o sol mergulhou atrás das montanhas e o lago se tornou cinza carvão, Bella ousou dar mais uma olhada na floresta. Prendeu a respiração, sem saber se devia ficar desapontada ou aliviada. Era uma floresta como outra qualquer, sem luz oscilante violeta ou murmúrios. Nem sinal de Edward algum dia ter estado lá.

* * *

Hi, guys! Are you O.K?

dizer muito obrigada pelos coments. Eles me deixam muito satisfeita e feliz.

=D

Alguem aqui já passou pela minha outra adapotação em adandamento? Se não, por favor passem, o nome é _Desculpa se te chamo de amor_. Ainda está no comecinho, mas é um livro lindo também.

Eu sei que estou devendo as respostas das reviews, mas estou muito atarefada. Presto vestibular nesse fim de ano, então minha vida é só estudar. Mas assim que as coisas folgarem eu respondo todas.

Até na sexta.

Beijinhos


	22. Raízes PART 1

**TREZE **

**RAÍZES**

_No capítulo anterior..._

Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça em direção à dele. Abriu os lábios da mesma maneira.

E esperou.

O beijo que queria tanto não veio. Ela abriu os olhos porque nada tinha acontecido, exceto pelo farfalhar de um galho de árvore. Edward não estava mais lá. Ela suspirou, cabisbaixa, mas não surpresa.

O estranho era que ela praticamente podia _ver _o caminho que ele tinha usado de volta para a floresta. Como se fosse algum tipo de caçadora que distinguia pela direção de uma folha o caminho até Edward. Exceto que ela não era nada disso, e o tipo de rastro que Edward deixara atrás de si era de alguma maneira maior e, ao mesmo tempo, mais esquivo. Era como se um brilho violeta iluminasse seu caminho de volta até a floresta.

Como o brilho violeta que vira no incêndio da biblioteca. Estava vendo coisas. Ela se equilibrou na rocha e olhou para longe por um momento, esfregando os olhos. Mas, quando ela olhou de volta, era mesma coisa: apenas parte do que via – como se estivesse olhando por óculos bifocais de grau alto –, os carvalhos de cima dos galhos; tudo aquilo parecia oscilar, fora de foco. E não apenas oscilava, banhado na mais suave luz lilás, mas também parecia emanar um murmúrio quase imperceptível.

Ela se virou de volta, aterrorizada por encarar, aterrorizada pelo que poderia significar. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ela, e não podia contar a ninguém. Tentou focalizar de novo a visão no lago, mas até mesmo ele estava ficando mais escuro e difícil de enxergar.

Estava sozinha. Edward a tinha abandonado. E no lugar dele, esse caminho que ela não sabia como – nem queria – navegar. Quando o sol mergulhou atrás das montanhas e o lago se tornou cinza carvão, Bella ousou dar mais uma olhada na floresta. Prendeu a respiração, sem saber se devia ficar desapontada ou aliviada. Era uma floresta como outra qualquer, sem luz oscilante violeta ou murmúrios. Nem sinal de Edward algum dia ter estado lá.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bella podia escutar os tênis All Star batendo com força contra o chão. Podia sentir o vento úmido puxando sua camiseta preta. Praticamente podia sentir o gosto de piche quente de uma parte do estacionamento recentemente pavimentada. Mas, quando ela abriu os braços em volta das duas criaturas que se apertavam perto da entrada da Sword & Cross no sábado de manhã, tudo aquilo foi esquecido.

Ela nunca ficou tão feliz em abraçar seus pais entes.

Durante dias ela havia se arrependido de como as coisas tinham sido frias e distantes no hospital, e não ia repetir o mesmo erro.

Os dois tropeçaram para trás quando ela se jogou sobre eles. Sai mãe começou a rir e seu pai deu tapinhas em suas costas, meio desconfortável, com sua enorme câmara pendurada no pescoço. Eles se endireitaram e afastaram a filha a um braço de distância. Pareciam querer dar uma boa olhada no rosto dela, assim que o viram, seus próprios rostos desabaram. Bella estava chorando.

– Querida, o que houve? – seu pai perguntou, pousando a mão na cabeça dela.

Sua mãe remexeu em sua bolsa azul gigantesca procurando por lenços de papel. Com os olhos arregalados, ela balançou um na frente de Bella e perguntou:

– Estamos aqui agora. Está tudo bem, não está?

Não, não estava tudo bem.

– Por que não me levaram para casa no outro dia? – Bella perguntou, sentindo-se zangada e magoada de novo. – Por que me deixaram voltar para cá?

Seu pai empalideceu.

– Toda vez que falávamos com o diretor, ele dizia que você estava indo muito bem, de volta às aulas, como a guerreira que criamos. Uma dor de garganta por causa da fumaça e um galo na cabeça. Achamos que tinha sido só isso. – Ele lambeu os lábios.

– Aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – Sua mãe perguntou.

Uma olhada para o seu pai mostrava que eles já haviam tido essa discussão. Sua mãe deve ter implorado para visitar mais cedo. Seu pia, durão, tinha batido o pé.

Não havia como explicar a eles o que acontecera naquela noite ou pelo que passara desde então. Ela _estava_ de voltas às aulas, não que pudesse evitar. E fisicamente _estava_ bem. Era só que, todo o resto – emocionalmente, psicologicamente, romanticamente –, não poderia estar pior.

– Só estamos tentado seguir as regras – explicou o pai de Bella, movendo sua mão grande para apertar seu pescoço. O peso fez toda a sua postura mudar e deixou-a desconfortável, mas havia tanto tempo que ela não ficava tão perto das pessoas que amava que não ousou se afastar. – Porque só queremos o melhor para você – acrescentou. – Temos que acreditar que essas pessoas – ele gesticulou para os prédios formidáveis em volta do campus, como se representassem Randy, o Diretor Udell e os outros – sabem do que estão falando.

– Elas não sabem – disse Bella, olhando os prédios feios e os campos vazios. Até agora, nada naquela escola fazia sentido para ela.

Por exemplo, o que eles chamavam de Dia dos Pais. Tinham falado tanto sobre como os alunos eram sortudos por ter o privilégio de ver as famílias. E, no entanto, faltavam dez minutos para a hora do almoço e o carro dos pais de Bella era o único no estacionamento.

– Este lugar é uma piada completa – disse, parecendo tão cínica que seus pais se entreolharam, preocupados.

– Bella, querida – sua mãe disse, passando as mãos no seu cabelo. Bella podia perceber que ela não havia se acostumado com ele tão curto. Seus dedos tinham um instinto maternal de seguir o fantasma dos fios de Bella até as costas. – Só queremos ter um dia bom com você. Seu pai trouxe todas as suas comidas favoritas.

Acanhado, seu pai segurou no alto uma colcha de retalhos colorida e uma cesta de vime grande que Bella nunca vira antes. Geralmente, quando faziam piqueniques, era um evento muito mais informal, com sacolas de papel do mercado e um velho lençol rasgado jogado sobre a grama na trilha do lado de fora de sua casa.

– Picles? – Bella perguntou, numa voz que parecia muito com a Bella-menininha. Ninguém podia dizer que seus pais não estavam tentando.

Seu pai assentiu.

– E chá doce e biscoitos com cobertura. Pedaços de queijo cheddar com muita pimenta jalapeno, do jeito que você gosta. Ah – disse ele –, e mais uma coisa.

A mãe de Bella tirou de sua bolsa um envelope vermelho grosso e selado e o entregou a Bella. Por um breve momento, uma dor se espelhou pelo estomago de Bella quando se lembrou das correspondências que costumava receber. _Psicopata assassina_. _Garota da morte_.

Mas, quando Bella olhou a letra que estava no envelope, um enorme sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto.

Callie.

Ela rasgou o envelope e tirou um cartão com uma foto em preto e branco na frente de duas velhinhas no cabeleireiro. Dentro, cada centímetro do cartão estava ocupado pela letra grande e redonda de Callie. E havia vários pedaços de papeis soltos rabiscados porque faltara espaço no cartão.

.

_Querida Bella, _

_Como nosso tempo no telefone é ridiculamente insuficiente (pode, por favor, pedir por mais um pouco? É simplesmente injusto), por você, vou voltar à moda antiga e me dedicar a uma épica carta escrita à mão. Anexado vai encontrar cada minúsculo acontecimento da minha vida durante as ultimas duas semanas... Quer você queira saber ou não..._

_._

Bella segurou o envelope contra o peito, ainda sorrindo, ansiosa em devorar a carta assim que pais fossem embora. Callie não tinha desistido dela e seus estavam sentados bem a seu lado. Havia muito tempo que Bella não se sentia tão amada. Ela estendeu o braço e apertou a mão de seu pai.

Um apito estridente fez dois se sobressaltarem.

– É só a campainha do refeitório – explicou ela, fazendo os pais respirarem aliviados. – Vamos, quero que conheçam alguém.

Enquanto andavam do quente e nebuloso estacionamento em direção ao pátio onde os eventos da abertura do Dia dos Pais estavam acontecendo, Bella começou a ver o campus pelos olhos de seus pais. Ela observou outra vez o teto descascado do escritório principal, o cheiro do pessegueiro apodrecido perto do ginásio. O jeito como o ferro torcido dos portões do cemitério estava cheio de ferrugem alaranjada. Ela percebeu que, em apenas duas semanas, tinha se acostumado completamente com os muitos defeitos da Sword & Cross.

Mas seus pais pareciam bastantes horrorizados. Seu pai apontou um vinhedo morto balançando de madeira decrépita entre a cerca quebrada na entrada para o pátio.

– São uvas chardonnay – lamentou porque quando uma planta sofre, ele sofre junto.

Sua mãe estava usando as mãos para segurar a bolsa contra o peito, com os cotovelos para fora – a pose que assumia quando estava numa região em que achava que podia ser assaltada. E nem tinham notado os vermelhos ainda... Seus pais, que eram terminantemente contra pequenas coisas, como Bella comprar uma webcam, odiariam a ideia de vigilância constante nessa escola.

Bella queria protegê-los de todas as atrocidades da Sword & Cross, porque estava descobrindo como conviver – e às vezes até enganar – o sistema. Alguns dias antes, Alice tinha levado a novata para uma corrida com obstáculos pelo campus para apontar todos os "vermelhos mortos", cujas baterias haviam acabado ou sido espertamente "trocadas", criando pontos cegos com eficiência na escola. Seus pais não precisavam saber disso tudo; precisavam apenas ter um dia agradável com ela.

Ang estava balançando as pernas nas arquibancadas, onde combinaram de se encontrar ao meio-dia. Ela estava segurando uma planta num vaso.

– Ang, esses são meus pais, Charlie e Renée Swan – disse Bella, gesticulando. – Mãe, pai, essa é...

– Angela Weber van Syckle-Lockwood – disse Ang com formalidade, oferecendo a planta em suas mãos. – Obrigada por deixarem que eu me juntasse ao almoço de vocês.

Sempre educados, os pais de Bella arrulharam e sorriram, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta sobre o paradeiro da família de Ang, algo que Bella não tinha tido tempo de explicar.

Era mais um dia quente e claro. Os salgueiros verdes na frente da biblioteca agitavam-se gentilmente com a brisa, e Bella levou seus pais a um lugar onde a vegetação escondia a maior parte das manchas de fuligem e janelas quebradas pelo incêndio. Enquanto estendiam a colcha de retalhos num pedaço de gramado seco, Bella puxou Ang de lado.

– Como você está? – perguntou Bella que, sabendo que, se fosse ela que tivesse que passar um dia inteiro homenageando os pais de todos menos os dela, precisaria de muito apoio.

Para sua surpresa, a cabeça de Ang balançou afirmativamente com alegria.

– Já está tão melhor que no ano passado! – disse. – E tudo por sua causa. Eu ficaria sozinha hoje se você não tivesse aparecido.

O elogio pegou Bella de surpresa e a fez olhar em volta para ver como o resto do pessoal estava aproveitando o evento. Apesar do estacionamento ainda estar ainda metade vazio, o Dia dos Pais parecia estar enchendo aos poucos.

Jessica estava sentada num cobertor ali perto, entre um homem e uma mulher com cara de cachorro, mastigando avidamente um pedaço de peru. Alice estava agachada na arquibancada, cochichando com uma menina mais velha, que tinha um cabelo rosa-shocking hipnotizante, provavelmente sua irmã mais velha. As duas viram Bella olhando e Alice sorriu e acenou, então se virou para a outra garota e sussurrou alguma coisa.

Laurent estava com um grupo grande de pessoas, preparando um piquenique sobre uma grande colcha. Estavam rindo e brincando, e alguns garotos mais novos estavam atirando comida uns nos outros. Pareciam estar se divertindo muito até uma granada de espiga de milho sair voando a quase atingir Rose, que estava atravessando o pátio. Ela repreendeu Laurent enquanto guiava um homem que parecia ter idade para ser seu avô, afagando seu cotovelo enquanto andavam até uma fileira de cadeiras de jardim dispostas em torno do campo.

Ela notou que Edward e Jacob estavam ausentes – e Bella não podia imaginar como deviam ser as famílias de nenhum dos dois. Por mais furiosa e envergonhada que estivesse se sentindo com Edward depois de largá-la sozinha no lago pela segunda vez, ela ainda estava louca para ver qualquer pessoa da família dele. Mas então, lembrando-se do arquivo mínimo de Edward na sala de registros, Bella se perguntou se ele ainda mantinha contato com alguém de sua família.

A mãe de Bella distribuiu pedaços de cheddar em quatro pratos, e seu pai cobriu-os com pimentas jalapeno recém-cortadas. Depois de uma mordida, a boca de Bella estava pegando fogo, bem do jeito que gostava. Ang não parecia ter muita familiaridade com a típica comida da Geórgia com que Bella havia crescido. Ela parecera particularmente aterrorizada pelo picles, mas assim que provou um pedaço abriu um sorriso de aprovação, surpresa.

O pai e a mãe de Bella haviam trazido cada uma das comidas favoritas de Bella, até mesmo as nozes caramelizadas do mercado preferido da família, preto de casa. Seus pais comiam alegremente, sentados ao lado dela, parecendo felizes em ter algo na boca além daquelas conversas sobre morte.

Bella devia estar aproveitando seu tempo com eles, e saboreando tudo com seu amado chá doce da Geórgia, mas se sentia uma impostora ao fingir que aquele almoço paradisíaco era normal na Sword & Cross. O dia inteiro era uma enorme enganação.

* * *

Saudades... que bom eu ter conseguido reescrever essa capitulo a tempo de postar hoje! Eu pensei que nao conseguiria.

Gostaram? A Bella está cada dia mais e mais confusa com o comportamento do Edward, tambem, ele é muito bipolar, uma hora está de boa com ela e na outra pira!

Girls, valeu pelos coments:

_moni cullen_: Amore, como a minha leitora mais fiel, vou esperar para o proximo cap um comentario um pouquinho maior, e nem aditanta falar que está sem tempo, viu mocinha? Está curtindo ou nao? Eu quero uma opinião sincera, Ok? Te espero. Beijinhos.

_Bella Salvatore_: Voce ainda nao foi me visitar em _Desculpa se te chamo de amor_! Amiga, estou te esperando lá. E apesar de nao gostar de cobras tambem, eu acho que elas fariam diferença, pois sao responsaveis pelo equilibrio da cadeia alimentar. Ja imaginou, um monte de ratos correndo por ai?Que horror! Até o proximo. Beijinhos.

_Nina_: Eu sonho com ele direto! Ah, bem que podia ser realidade, nao é? Gostou? Nao deixe de .

_Scandal Girl_: Fofa, porque voce nao está postando no blog mais? Estou esperando o proximo post. Nao demore muito, por favor. Que bom que está gostando. Beijinhos.

: Seja bem vinda. Fico muito feliz com isso! Ja tem o seu palpite sobre o segredo do Edward? Nao esqueça de apostar. Beijinhos.

.

Eu sei que demorei muito para responder voces, mas final de ano é sempre assim. Muito apertado.

Espero voces na segunda... e deixem reviews.

Beijinhos.


	23. Raízes PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

A mãe de Bella distribuiu pedaços de cheddar em quatro pratos, e seu pai cobriu-os com pimentas jalapeno recém-cortadas. Depois de uma mordida, a boca de Bella estava pegando fogo, bem do jeito que gostava. Ang não parecia ter muita familiaridade com a típica comida da Geórgia com que Bella havia crescido. Ela parecera particularmente aterrorizada pelo picles, mas assim que provou um pedaço abriu um sorriso de aprovação, surpresa.

O pai e a mãe de Bella haviam trazido cada uma das comidas favoritas de Bella, até mesmo as nozes caramelizadas do mercado preferido da família, preto de casa. Seus pais comiam alegremente, sentados ao lado dela, parecendo felizes em ter algo na boca além daquelas conversas sobre morte.

Bella devia estar aproveitando seu tempo com eles, e saboreando tudo com seu amado chá doce da Geórgia, mas se sentia uma impostora ao fingir que aquele almoço paradisíaco era normal na Sword & Cross. O dia inteiro era uma enorme enganação.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ouvindo o barulho de uma curta e fraca salva de palmas, Bella olhou para as arquibancadas, onde Randy estava ao lado de diretor Udell, que Bella nunca vira pessoalmente. Ela o reconheceu do estranhamente apagado retrato que ficava pendurado no saguão principal da escola, mas agora via que o artista havia sido bastante generoso. Ang já havia contado a ela que o diretor aparecia no campus apenas uma vez por ano – no Dia dos Pais –, sem exceções. Tirando isso, era um recluso que não saía da sua mansão em Tybee Island, nem mesmo quando um dos alunos da escola morria. A papada do homem estava engolindo seu queixo e seus olhos bovinos observavam a multidão, não parecendo prestar atenção em nada.

A seu lado estava Randy, com as pernas de fora e meias brancas. Estava com um sorriso fino emplastado no rosto, e o diretor estava secando a testa larga com um guardanapo. Os dois estavam com suas melhores expressões hoje, mas isso parecia estar exigindo bastante deles.

– Bem vindos ao centésimo quinquagésimo nono Dia dos Pais na Sword & Cross – disse o diretor Udell no microfone.

– Ele está de brincadeira, né? – Bella cochichou para Ang. Era difícil imaginar o Dia dos Pais durante o período pré-guerra.

Ang revirou os olhos:

– Certamente é um erro de digitação. Já disse a ele para comprar óculos novos.

– Temos um dia longo e divertido em família programado para vocês, começando com esse agradável piquenique no almoço...

– Geralmente só temos dezenove minutos – interrompeu Ang para os pais de Bella, que enrijeceram.

Bella sorriu por cima da cabeça de Ang e disse:

– Ela só está brincando.

– Em seguida, vocês escolherão suas atividades. Nossa própria bióloga, Srta. Yolanda Tross, vai dar uma fascinante palestra na biblioteca sobre a flora encontrada no campus. A treinadora Dante vai supervisionar uma serie de corridas para a família aqui no gramado. E o Sr. Cole vai oferecer um tour guiado pela historia do cemitério de nossos prezados heróis. Vai ser um dia bem movimentado. E sim – disse o diretor Udell com um sorriso idiota e cheio de dentes –, vão ter que fazer uma prova sobre isso depois.

Era exatamente o tipo de piada boba e ensaiada para ganhar algumas risadas falsas do grupo de familiares que visitavam. Bella revirou os olhos para Ang. Essa deprimente tentativa de risadinhas e simpatia deixava mais claro que todos, na verdade, estavam ali para se sentirem melhor sobre deixar seus filhos nas mãos dos funcionários da Sword & Cross. Os Swans riram, também, mas ficavam o tempo todo olhando para Bella em busca de mais pistas sobre como deveriam se comportar.

Depois do almoço, as outras famílias que estavam no pátio guardaram os restos de seus piqueniques e se retiraram para diversos cantos. Bella teve a impressão de que muito pouca gente estava realmente participando dos eventos planejados pela escola. Ninguém tinha seguido a Srta. Tross até a biblioteca, e até então apenas Rose e seu avô tinham entrado num saco de batatas para a corrida do saco do outro lado do gramado.

Bella não sabia onde Jessica, Alice ou Laurent tinham ido com suas famílias, e ainda não tinha visto Edward. Mas sabia que seus pais ficariam desapontados se não vissem nada do campus e não participassem de nenhum dos eventos planejados. Considerando que o tour oferecido pelo Sr. Cole parecia o menos pior, Bella sugeriu que embrulhassem o que sobrou da comida e se juntassem a ele nos portões do cemitério.

Enquanto iam até lá, Alice se pendurou da arquibancada mais alta como uma ginasta pulando de uma barra de ginástica olímpica. Ela aterrissou bem na frente dos pais de Bella.

– Oláaaa – cantarolou, em sua melhor performance de maluquinha.

– Mamãe, papai – Bella disse, apertando seus ombros – essa é minha amiga Alice.

– E essa – Alice apontou a garota alta do cabelo rosa-shocking que lentamente estava descendo as escadas das arquibancadas – é minha irmã, Cynthia.

Cynthia ignorou a mão estendida de Bella e em vez disso a puxou para um abraço demorado e intimo. Bella podia sentir seus ossos sendo esmigalhados. O abraço intenso durou por tempo o bastante para Bella se perguntar qual era o motivo daquilo, mas, justo quando estava começando a se sentir desconfortável, Cynthia a soltou.

– É tão bom conhecer você – disse ela, pegando a mão de Bella.

– Você também – disse Bella, olhando confusa para Alice. – Estão indo para o tour do Sr. Cole? Perguntou a Alice, que também estava olhando para a irmã como se ela estivesse louca.

Cynthia abriu a boca, mas Alice rapidamente a interrompeu:

– Deus me livre – disse. – Essas atividades são para otários – ela olhou para os pais de Bella. – Sem ofensa.

Cynthia deu de ombros:

– Talvez tenhamos uma chance de conversar mais tarde! – gritou para Bella antes de Alice puxá-la para longe.

– Elas pareciam legais – disse a mãe de Bella na voz que usava quando queria que Bella explicasse alguma coisa.

– Hum, por que aquela garota gosta tanto de você? – perguntou Ang.

Bella olhou para a amiga, depois para seus pais. Ela realmente ia ter que explicar, na frente deles, o fato de que alguém pudesse gostar dela?

– Isabella! – Gritou o Sr. Cole, acenando do ponto de encontro nos portões do cemitério, onde o professor esperava sozinho. – Aqui!

O Sr. Cole cumprimentou os pais de Bella calorosamente, e até deu um apertão no ombro de Ang. Bella estava tentando decidir se devia ficar irritada com a participação do Sr. Cole no Dia dos Pais ou impressionada pela falsa demonstração de entusiasmo. Mas, quando ele começou a falar, ela se surpreendeu.

– Pratico para esse dia o ano todo – sussurrou ele. – É uma chance de levar os estudantes ao ar livre e explicar as muitas maravilhas desse lugar. Ah, fico tão feliz. É a coisa mais parecida com uma excursão que um professor de reformatório consegue ter. É claro, ninguém nunca apareceu para meus tours até hoje, o que faz de vocês os integrantes de meu tour inaugural...

– Bem, estamos honrados – disse Charlie, entusiasmado, dando um grande sorriso para o Sr. Cole. Imediatamente Bella percebeu que não era apenas o lado fanático pela Guerra Civil de seu pai falando. Ele claramente sentia que o Sr. Cole era sincero, e o seu pai era o melhor juiz de caráter que Bella conhecia.

Os dois já haviam começado a descer o terreno íngreme em direção à entrada do cemitério. Renée deixara a cesta de piquenique junto aos portões e deu a Bella um de seus sorrisos cansados.

O Sr. Cole acenou para chamar a atenção do grupo:

– Primeiro, algumas curiosidades. Qual – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – vocês acham que é o elemento mais antigo desse cemitério?

Enquanto Bella e Ang olhavam para baixo – evitando os olhos do professor como faziam nas aulas –, o pai de Bella ficou nas pontas dos pés para observar melhor algumas das estatuas maiores.

– Pegadinha! – gritou o Sr. Cole, batendo nos portões de ferro esculpido. – Essa parte dos portões foi construída pelo proprietário original, em 1831. Dizem que sua esposa, Ellamena, tinha um jardim adorável, e queria alguma coisa para manter suas galinhas-d'angola longe dos tomates. – Ele riu baixinho. – Isso foi antes da guerra. E antes do escoadouro. Vamos em frente!

Enquanto caminhavam, o Sr. Cole tagarelava contando fato após fato sobre a construção do cemitério, o pano de fundo histórico da construção, e o "artista" – até mesmo o professor admitia as aspas – Que tinha trabalhado na escultura de besta alada em cima do monólito no centro do terreno. Charlie encheu o Sr. Cole de perguntas enquanto Renée passava as mãos sobre algumas das lápides mais bonitas, soltando um murmúrio de "Minha nossa" toda vez que parava para ler uma inscrição. Ang seguiu atrás da mãe de Bella, provavelmente desejando ter escolhido outra família para passar o dia. Bella ia no fim da fila, pensando como seria se fosse ela dando a seus pais seu próprio tour pessoal pelo cemitério.

.

_Aqui foi onde cumpri meu primeiro castigo..._

_E aqui foi onde um anjo de mármore caiu e quase me decapitou..._

_E aqui foi onde um garoto de reformatório que vocês nunca aprovariam me levou ao piquenique mais estranho da minha vida._

.

– Jacob – chamou o Sr. Cole enquanto dava a volta no monólito com o grupo.

O garoto estava parado com um homem alto de cabelos escuros num terno preto bem cortado. Eles não ouviram o Sr. Cole ou viram o grupo que ele estava trazendo em seu tour. Estavam falando baixo e gesticulando bastante sob o carvalho, do jeito que Bella via seu professor de teatro gesticular quando estava impedindo uma cena numa peça.

– Vocês e seu pai chagaram atrasados para o nosso tour? – o Sr. Cole perguntou a Jacob, mais alto dessa vez. – Perderam a maior parte, mais ainda tem um ou outro fato interessante que estou certo que posso contar.

Jacob lentamente virou sua cabeça na direção deles, depois de volta para seu companheiro, que parecia estar achando aquilo divertido. Bella não achou que o homem, classudo, alto, moreno e bonito, com um enorme relógio de ouro, pudesse ter idade para ser pai de Jacob, mas talvez tivesse envelhecido bem. Jacob olhou rapidamente o pescoço nu de Bella, e pareceu brevemente desapontado. Ela corou, porque podia sentir sua mãe assistindo toda a cena e se perguntando o que exatamente estava acontecendo.

Jacob ignorou o Sr. Cole e se aproximou de Renée, levando a mão dela até seus lábios antes de qualquer um poder sequer apresentá-los.

– Deve ser a irmã mais velha de Bella – disse jovialmente.

À sua esquerda, Ang cobriu a boca e cochichou para apenas Bella ouvir:

– Por favor, me diga que mais alguém ficou enjoado.

Mas a mãe de Bella parecia ligeiramente encantada, numa maneira que deixou Bella – e seu pai, obviamente – desconfortável.

– Não, não vamos poder ficar para o tour – anunciou Jacob, piscando para Bella e se afastando assim que o pai dela se aproximou. – Mas foi muito bom – ele olhou para os três, deixando apenas Ang de fora – encontrá-los aqui. Vamos, _pai_.

– Quem era esse? – Renée sussurrou quando Jacob e seu pai, ou seja lá quem fosse, desapareceram na direção de um dos lados do cemitério.

– Ah, só um dos admiradores de Bella – disse Ang, tentando melhorar o clima e fazendo exatamente o contrário.

– _Um _dos? – Charlie olhou para Ang.

Na luz do fim de tarde, Bella pôde ver pela primeira vez alguns fios grisalhos na barba de seu pai. Ela não queria passar os últimos momentos do dia convencendo seu pai a não se preocupar com os garotos do reformatório.

– Não é nada, pai. Ang está brincando.  
– Queremos que tenha cuidado, Isabella – avisou ele.

Bella pensou no que Edward tinha sugerido – com bastante convicção – no outro dia, que talvez ela não devesse estar na Sword & Cross. E subitamente ela queria tanto tocar no assunto com os pais, implorar e pleitear para que a levassem para longe dali.

Mas foi a mesma lembrança de Edward que fez Bella se segurar. O toque excitante da pele dele quando ela o empurrara no lago, o jeito como os seus olhos às vezes eram as coisas mais tristes que ela já vira. Parecia ao mesmo tempo completamente louco e completamente verdadeiro que talvez valesse a pena viver esse inferno na Sword & Cross apenas para passar um pouco mais de tempo com Edward. Só para ver se daria em alguma coisa.

– Odeio despedidas – sussurrou Renée, interrompendo os pensamentos da filha para puxá-la para um abraço apressado. Bella olhou para o relógio e seu rosto ganhou uma expressão triste. Ela não sabia como aquela tarde passara tão rápido, como já podia estar na hora de eles irem embora.

– Vai nos ligar na quarta? – seu pai perguntou, beijando suas bochechas do jeito que o lado francês de sua família sempre fazia.

Enquanto todos andavam de volta até o estacionamento, os pais de Bella a seguraram pela mão. Cada um lhe deu mais um abraço forte e uma serie de beijos. Quando apertaram a mão de Ang e desejavam felicidades, Bella viu uma câmara de vídeo presa no posto de tijolos na saída que abrigava um telefone de emergência quebrado. Devia haver um detector de movimentos ligado aos vermelhos, porque a câmara estava se mexendo, seguindo seus passos. Essa não estava no tour de Alice e certamente não era um vermelho morto. Os pais de Bella não perceberam nada, e talvez fosse melhor assim.

E então foram se afastando, olhando para trás duas vezes para acenar para as garotas paradas na entrada do saguão principal. Charlie ligou seu velho Chrysler New Yorker preto e desceu as janelas.

– Nós amamos você! – ele gritou tão alto que Bella teria ficada envergonhada se não tivesse tão triste por vê-los partir.

Bella acenou de volta.

– Obrigada – ela sussurrou. _Pelas nozes e pelo picles. Por passar o dia todo aqui. Por aceitar Ang sem perguntas. Por ainda me amarem apesar de eu assustá-los._

Quando os faróis desapareceram virando a curva, Ang cutucou as costas de Bella:

– Estava pensando em ir ver meu pai. – Ela chutou o solo com a ponta de sua bota e levantou os olhos timidamente para Bella. – Quer vir, talvez? Se não quiser, eu entendo, considerando que envolve mais um tour do cemitério.

– É claro que vou – disse Bella.

Elas deram a volta na área do cemitério, ficando no alto até atingirem o canto mais a leste, onde Ang parou na frente de um túmulo.

Eram simples, branco, e estava coberto por uma camada marrom de agulhas de pinheiro. Ang ficou de joelhos e começou a limpá-lo com as mãos.

STANFORD WEBER LOCKWOOD, a simples lápide dizia, o MELHOR PAI DO MUNDO.

Bella podia ouvir a voz pungente de Ang por trás da inscrição, e sentiu as lágrimas inundando seus olhos. Ela não queria que Ang a visse – afinal, Bella ainda tinha seus pais. Se alguém devia estar chorando agora, devia ser... Ang_ estava_ chorando. Estava tentando esconder, fungando discretamente e secando algumas lágrimas na manga rasgada de seu suéter. Bella ficou de joelhos também, e começou a ajudá-la a retirar as agulhas. Ela colocou os braços em volta da amiga e a abraçou o mais forte que podia.

Quando Ang se afastou e agradeceu a Bella, ela enfiou a mão do bolso e tirou uma carta.

– Eu geralmente escrevo alguma coisa para ele – explicou.

Bella queria dar a Ang um momento sozinha com seu pai, então se levantou, deu um passo para trás e fez meia-volta, descendo o declive até o meio do cemitério. Seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco embaçados, mas Bella pensou ter visto alguém sentado sozinho em cima do monólito. Sim. Um garoto, com os braços em volta dos joelhos. Ela não podia imaginar como ele tinha subido ali, mas estava lá.

Ele parecia duro e solitário, como se estivesse lá o dia todo. Não viu Bella nem Ang; não parecia ver nada. Mas Bella não precisava se aproximar até ver aqueles olhos cinza e violeta para saber quem era.

Esse tempo todo Bella estivera procurando explicações para o fato de a ficha de Edward ser tão escassa, que segredos o livro desaparecido de seu antepassado guardava na biblioteca, para onde sua mente tinha viajado naquele dia em que ela perguntara sobre sua família. Por que ele era tão instável com ela... sempre.

Depois de um dia tão emotivo com seus próprios pais, pensar aquilo quase a fez cair de tanta tristeza. Edward estava sozinho no mundo.

* * *

Passando

Espero que tenham gostado, então comentem, please.

Até na sexta.

Beijinhos


	24. Mãos ociosas PART 1

**CATORZE**

**MÃOS OCIOSAS**

_No capítulo anterior..._

Bella queria dar a Ang um momento sozinha com seu pai, então se levantou, deu um passo para trás e fez meia-volta, descendo o declive até o meio do cemitério. Seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco embaçados, mas Bella pensou ter visto alguém sentado sozinho em cima do monólito. Sim. Um garoto, com os braços em volta dos joelhos. Ela não podia imaginar como ele tinha subido ali, mas estava lá.

Ele parecia duro e solitário, como se estivesse lá o dia todo. Não viu Bella nem Ang; não parecia ver nada. Mas Bella não precisava se aproximar até ver aqueles olhos cinza e violeta para saber quem era.

Esse tempo todo Bella estivera procurando explicações para o fato de a ficha de Edward ser tão escassa, que segredos o livro desaparecido de seu antepassado guardava na biblioteca, para onde sua mente tinha viajado naquele dia em que ela perguntara sobre sua família. Por que ele era tão instável com ela... sempre.

Depois de um dia tão emotivo com seus próprios pais, pensar aquilo quase a fez cair de tanta tristeza. Edward estava sozinho no mundo.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Na quinta-feira, choveu o dia todo. Nuvens negras como breu rolavam do oeste e se agitavam acima do campus, não ajudando em nada a clarear os pensamentos de Bella. A tempestade veio em ondas desiguais – chuvisco, depois chuva forte, e em seguida veio o granizo –, diminuindo para logo depois começar tudo de novo. Os alunos não tinham nem tido permissão de sair nos intervalos, e, no final da aula de cálculo, Bella já estava ficando louca.

Ela percebeu isso quando suas anotações começaram a se desviar para longe do teorema do valor médio e começaram a ficar assim:

.

_15 de setembro: fora introdutório de E_

_16 de setembro: queda da estátua, mão na cabeça para me proteger (alternativa: apenas tateando para conseguir sair); fuga imediata de E_

_17 de setembro; possível mal-entendido do aceno de cabeça de E como uma sugestão para eu ir à festa de Jacob. Perturbadora descoberta da relação entre E & R (engano?)_

.

Descrito dessa maneira, era o começo de uma lista bem constrangedora. Edward simplesmente era tão instável! Era possível que ele sentisse da mesma maneira em relação a ela – apesar de que, se pressionada, Bella insistiria que qualquer esquisitice da parte _dela_ fora apenas uma resposta à esquisitice extrema da parte _dele_.

Não. Esse era precisamente o tipo de discussão interminável que não queria ter. Bella não queria fazer joguinhos, ela só queria estar com ele. Mas não fazia ideia do porquê. Ou de como fazer isso. Ou, na verdade, o que estar com ele realmente significava. Tudo o que sabia era que, apesar de tudo, era nele que ela pensava. Com ele que se importava.

Bella achou que se conseguisse se lembrar de todas as vezes que tiveram contato e todas as vezes que ele se afastara, poderia encontrar algum motivo que justificasse o comportamento excêntrico de Edward. Mas a lista até agora só a estava deixando deprimida. Ela amassou a página com força.

Quando sinal finalmente tocou dispensando-os até o dia seguinte, Bella saiu correndo da sala de aula. Geralmente ela esperava para andar ou com Alice ou com Ang, temendo o momento em que se separariam, porque então Bella ficaria sozinha com seus pensamentos. Mas hoje, para variar, ela não estava com vontade de ver ninguém. Queria dar um tempo sozinha. E tinha apenas uma ideia para tirar Edward da cabeça: uma sessão demorada, difícil e solitária de natação.

Enquanto os outros alunos começavam a andar de volta até seus quartos, Bella levantou o capuz de seu suéter preto e se atirou à chuva, ansiosa para chegar à piscina.

Enquanto descia os degraus do Augustine, deu de cara em alguma coisa alta e escura. Jacob. Quando os dois trombaram, uma torre de livros oscilou nos braços do garoto, depois caíram no chão molhado com uma serie de baques. Ele também estava com o capuz preto cobrindo a cabeça e seus fones de ouvido estavam no volume máximo. Provavelmente também não tinha visto Bella chegando – os dois estavam em seus mundinhos particulares.

–Tudo bem? – ele perguntou, colocando uma das mãos em suas costas.

– Estou bem – respondeu Bella. Ela mal havia tropeçado, foram os livros de Jacob que haviam se dado mal.

– Bem, agora que derrubamos os livros um do outro, o próximo passo não seria nossas mãos acidentalmente se tocando enquanto nos abaixamos para apanhá-los?

Bella riu. Quando entregou a ele um dos livros, Jacob segurou sua mão e a apertou. A chuva tinha ensopado seus cabelos escuros, e grandes gotas estavam reunidas nos cílios compridos e espessos dele. Ele estava bem bonito.

– Como se diz "envergonhado" em francês? – ele perguntou.

– Hum..._ gêné_. – Bella começou a dizer, subitamente se sentindo ele mesma um pouco _gênée_. Jacob ainda estava segurando sua mão. – Espera, não foi você que tirou A na prova de francês ontem?

– Você soube? – ele perguntou. Sua voz parecia estranha.

– Jacob – disse ela. – Está tudo bem?

Ele se inclinou na sua direção e enxugou uma gota de chuva que estava descendo pelo seu nariz. O simples toque da ponta de seu dedo fez Bella se arrepiar, e subitamente não conseguiu parar de imaginar como seria bom e quentinho se ele a apertasse em seus braços como havia feito na cerimônia para Eric.

– Tenho pensado em você – disse Jacob. – Querendo ver você. Esperei por você na cerimônia, mas alguém me disse que tinha ido embora.

Bella teve a impressão de que ele sabia com quem ela fora embora. E que Jacob queria que Bella soubesse que ele sabia.

– Desculpe – disse ela, tendo que gritar para ser ouvida por cima do estrondo de um trovão. A essa altura, os dois já estavam ensopados do temporal.

– Vamos nessa, vamos sair dessa chuva. – Jacob a puxou de volta até a entrada coberta do Augustine.

Bella olhou por cima do ombro dele em direção ao ginásio, querendo estar lá, não ali ou em qualquer outro lugar com Jacob. Pelo menos, não agora. Sua cabeça estava confusa demais, e ela precisa de tempo e espaço – de todo mundo – para resolver as coisas.

– Não posso – disse.

– Que tal mais tarde? Que tal hoje à noite?

– Claro, mais tarde, tudo bem.

Jacob sorriu.

– Eu passo no seu quarto.

Ele a surpreendeu puxando-a por um breve momento, e beijando-a na testa gentilmente. No mesmo instante, Bella sentiu calma, quase como se tivesse levado algum tipo de injeção. E, antes de ter a chance se sentir mais alguma coisa, ela a soltara e já estava andando rapidamente de volta aos dormitórios.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e foi andando lentamente até o ginásio. Era óbvio que havia mais para entender do que apenas Edward.

Era possível que fosse bom, até divertido, passar algum tempo com Jacob aquela noite. Se a chuva parasse, ele provavelmente a levaria a alguma parte secreta do campus e seria todo carinhoso e lindo daquele jeito tranquilo dele que a deixava nervosa. Ele a faria se sentir especial. Bella sorriu.

Desde a última vez em que ela tinha posto os pés na Nossa Senhora da Boa Forma (conforme Alice batizara o ginásio), a equipe de manutenção da escola tinha começado a limpar as trepadeiras. Eles tinham retirado o cobertor verde da maior parte da fachada do prédio, mas ainda faltava a metade para terminar, e videiras verdes penduravam-se como tentáculos na frente das portas. Bella inclusive teve que se abaixar sob algumas gavinhas compridas para conseguir entrar.

O ginásio estava vazio, e tão quieto que se escutaria um alfinete caindo comparado à tempestade lá fora. A maioria das luzes estava desligada. Ela não sabia se tinha permissão para usar a academia depois do horário, mas a porta estava destrancada, e, bem, ninguém estava lá para impedi-la.

No corredor mal-iluminado, Bella passou pelos velhos pergaminhos em latim, e pela miniatura em mármore reproduzindo a _Pietà_. Ela parou na frente da porta da sala de musculação, onde tinha visto Edward pulando corda. Suspirou. Aquele seria um ótimo acréscimo à sua lista:

.

_18 de setembro: E. me acusa de persegui-lo._

_E dois dias depois:_

_20 de setembro: Ang me convence a realmente começar a persegui-lo. Eu concordo._

_._

Argh. Ela estava em um buraco negro de nojo de si mesma. E ainda assim não conseguia se segurar. No meio do corredor, congelou. De repente, ela entendeu por que, durante todo o dia, estava se sentindo mais consumida por Edward que normalmente, e até mais confusa sobre Jacob. Tinha sonhado com aos dois na noite passada.

Ela estava andando por uma neblina poeirenta, e alguém segurava sua mão. Ela se virara,

achando que seria Edward, mas por mais que os lábios contra os seus fossem confortáveis e ternos, não eram os dele. Eles de Jacob, que lhe deu incontáveis beijos suaves e, toda vez que Bella olhava para ele, seus intensos olhos pretos estavam abertos também, perfurando-a, questionando-a sobre alguma coisa que ela não podia responder.

Depois Jacob tinha sumido, assim como a neblina, e Bella estava nos braços de Edward, exatamente onde queria estar. Ela a inclinou para trás e a beijou ferozmente, como se estivesse com raiva, a cada vez que seus lábios deixavam os dela, até mesmo por mais segundo, a sede mais abrasadora a invadia, fazendo-a ter vontade de gritar. Dessa vez, Bella sabia que eram assas, e ela deixou que a envolvessem como um cobertor. Queria tocá-las, envolver a si mesma e a Edward completamente com elas, mas logo aquele toque aveludado estava se afastando, dobrando-se sobre si mesmo. Edward parou de beijá-la, olhou para seu rosto, esperou uma reação. Ela não entendia o medo estranho e quente crescendo no fundo de seus estômago. Mas estava lá, deixando desconfortavelmente morna, depois quente, de uma forma sufocante – até ela não agüentar mais. Foi quando acordou sobressaltada: no último momento do sonho, Bella tinha queimado e estilhaçado, e então fora reduzida a cinzas.

Acordara encharcada de suor – o cabelo, o travesseiro, os pijamas, tudo molhado e subitamente deixando-a muito, muito gelada. Bella tinha ficado deitada ali, tremendo e sozinha até surgir a primeira luz da manhã.

Bella esfregou as mangas encharcadas de chuva para se aquecer. É claro. O sonho a tinha deixado com um fogo no coração e um frio na espinha dos quais não havia conseguido se livrar o dia todo. E era o motivo pelo qual ela viera nadar, precisava tentar superar aquilo.

Dessa vez, o maiô preto até servia, e ela se lembrara de trazer um par de óculos de natação. Bella empurrou a porta para a piscina e ficou sob a plataforma de mergulho sozinha, inspirando o ar úmido com seu entorpecente cheiro de cloro. Sem os outros alunos para distraí-la, ou os sustos do apito da treinadora Dante, Bella conseguia sentir a presença de mais alguma coisa na igreja. Alguma coisa quase sagrada. Talvez fosse apenas por ser um espaço tão esplendido, mesmo com a chuva se infiltrando pelos vitrais rachados. Mesmo com nenhuma das velas acesas não altares laterais, Bella tentou imaginar com devia ser esse lugar antes de a piscina ter substituído os bancos de igreja, e sorriu. Ela gostou da ideia de nadar sob todas aquelas cabeças rezando.

Ela colocou os óculos e pulou. A água estava quente, muito mais que a chuva lá fora, e o barulho do trovão parecia inofensivo e distante quando ela enfiou a cabeça debaixo d'água.

Bella pegou impulso e começou um lento nado crawl para se aquecer.

Seu corpo rapidamente se soltou e, algumas voltas depois, Bella aumentou a velocidade e começou o nado borboleta. Ela podia sentir seus membros queimando, e se esforçou mais ainda. Era exatamente a sensação que estava querendo. Totalmente concentrada.

Se pudesse ao menos conversar com Edward. Conversar de verdade, sem que ele a interrompesse ou dissesse para ela se transferir de escola ou fugisse antes de ela poder se explicar. Aquilo poderia ajudar. Também talvez exigisse que ela o amarasse e amordaçasse apenas para fazer com que ele a escutasse.

Mas o que diria tudo o que tinha para se basear era essa_ sensação_ que tinha quando estava perto dele, que, se parasse para pensar, não tinha nada a ver com as interações entre os dois.

E se ela conseguisse levá-lo de novo para o lago? Foi Edward quem dera a entender que havia se tornado o lugar _deles_. Dessa vez, podia levá-lo até lá, e seria supercuidadosa para não tocar em nenhum assunto que pudesse fazê-lo surtar...

Não estava dando certo.

Droga. Lá estava ela de novo. Devia estar nadando. Só nadando. Ela nadaria até ficar cansada demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa, especialmente Edward. Ia nadar até...

– Bella!

Até ser interrompida. Por Ang, que estava parada na beira da piscina.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Bella perguntou, cuspindo água.

– O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – Ang devolveu. – Desde quando se exercita por vontade própria? Não gostei desse seu novo lado.

–Como foi que me achou? – Só depois de dizê-las, Bella percebeu que suas palavras podiam soar rudes, como se estivesse tentando evitar Ang.

– Jacob me contou – disse Ang. – Tivemos uma longa conversa. Foi estranho. Ele queria saber se você estava bem.

– Isso é estanho – concordou Bella.

– Não – disse Ang –, o estranho é que ele me procurou e tivemos uma conversinha. O Senhor Popular ... e _eu_. Preciso explicar ainda mais minha surpresa? O negocio é que ele até que foi bem legal.

– Bem, ele é legal. – Bella tirou os óculos pela cabeça.

– Com você – disse Ang. – Ele é tão legal com você que fugiu do colégio para comprar aquele colar... que você nunca usa.

– Eu usei uma vez – disse Bella, e era verdade. Cinco noites atrás, depois da segunda vez em que Edward a deixara plantada sozinha no lago, com seu rastro brilhando na floresta. Ela não conseguira esquecer aquela imagem e não conseguia dormir, então experimentara o colar. Tinha pegado no sono segurando-o perto do pescoço, e acordado com o pingente quente em sua mão.

Ang estava estralando os dedos para Bella, como se para dizer, _Alô? E isso quer dizer que...?_

– Quero dizer que – Bella finalmente completou – não sou superficial a ponto de dizer que procuro um cara que me compre coisas.

– Não é superficial, né? – Ang perguntou. – Então desafio você a fazer uma lista de motivos profundos para gostar tanto do Edward. Ou seja, nada de _Ele tem olhos cinzentos mais lindos do mundo _ou _Oh, o jeito que seus músculos aparecem sob o sol_.

Bella teve que gargalhar ouvindo o falsete agudo de Ang e o jeito que ela estava com as mãos em cima do coração.

– Ele simplesmente me entende – disse ela, evitando os olhos de Ang. – Não posso explicar.

– Ele entende que você merece ser ignorada? – Ang sacudiu a cabeça.

Bella nunca contara a Ang sobre as vezes que ficara sozinha com Edward, sobre as vezes que vira um sinal de que ele gostava dela também. Então Ang realmente não poderia entender o que Bella sentia. E eram coisas particulares e complicadas demais para explicar.

Ang se agachou na frente de Bella:

– Olha, o motivo pelo qual vim procurar você em primeiro lugar foi para arrastá-la até a biblioteca para uma missão relacionada a Edward.

– Achou o livro?

– Não exatamente – disse Ang, estendendo uma das mãos para ajudar Bella a sair da piscina. – A obra-prima do Sr. Cullen ainda está misteriosamente desaparecida, mas eu talvez meio que tenha hackeado a ferramenta de busca literária da Sra. Victoria, e algumas coisas apareceram. Achei que podia achá-las interessantes.

– Obrigada – disse Bella, erguendo-se para fora com a ajuda de Ang. – Vou tentar não ser tão irritantemente melosa em relação a Edward.

– Tanto faz – disse Ang. – Apenas se apresse e se seque logo. A chuva deu uma trégua, e não quero ser pega sem guarda-chuva.

* * *

Gostaram? O momento mais importante da história se aproxima. Contagem regressiva... Eu sei que estão pensando:_ Essa louca vem dizendo isso há umas dez semanas e nada!_, mas dessa vez é sério. Está bem perto!

Muito ombrigada pelos comentarios:

_cla cullen_: A Bella sofre mesmo muito nessa história, mas para ficar com o Edward, tudo vale a pena. Acho ótimo que esteja ansiosa, isso significa que voce está gostando. O que chou desse capítulo? Até o proximo. Beijinhos.

_Kiki_: Muito obrigada, sua sumida. Já estava sentindo sua falta. Eu sei, a Bella só leva fora do Edward, mas ela às vezes bem que merece. Ela é muito obcecada e grudenta, mesmo que isso seja com o Edward Perfeito Cullen. Beijnhos.

_Scandal Girl_:Ora, ora. O que devo a honra da sua presença? Como vai as férias, apreveitando muito? Me deu uma pena dele também, mas ele tem o seus motivos. E não, não vou te contar o segredo dele, pode ficar firme na leitura e acompanhar a fic. Só assim para voce ler alguma coisa que não seja revista de moda, né?Beijinhos.

_Bella Salvatore_:Que saudades de você, garota. Tomou chá de sumiço? Sim, a CYNTHIA tem o cabelo rosa. Eu, sei ela é um piada, até hoje nao entendi o porque dela ter quase tido um filho com a Bells. Mas, uma hora eu descubro... Volte sempre. Beijinhos.

Fiquei muito feliz com a visitas das minhas leitoras desaparecidas e por favor, tentem não me abandonar por muito tempo.

Espero que todos tenham uma ótima férias! Aproveitem esse tempo livre para me deixar recadinhos.

Beijinhos.


	25. Mãos ociosas PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Ang se agachou na frente de Bella:

– Olha, o motivo pelo qual vim procurar você em primeiro lugar foi para arrastá-la até a biblioteca para uma missão relacionada a Edward.

– Achou o livro?

– Não exatamente – disse Ang, estendendo uma das mãos para ajudar Bella a sair da piscina. – A obra-prima do Sr. Cullen ainda está misteriosamente desaparecida, mas eu talvez meio que tenha hackeado a ferramenta de busca literária da Sra. Victoria, e algumas coisas apareceram. Achei que podia achá-las interessantes.

– Obrigada – disse Bella, erguendo-se para fora com a ajuda de Ang. – Vou tentar não ser tão irritantemente melosa em relação a Edward.

– Tanto faz – disse Ang. – Apenas se apresse e se seque logo. A chuva deu uma trégua, e não quero ser pega sem guarda-chuva.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Praticamente seca e de volta ao seu uniforme escolar, Bella seguiu Ang até a biblioteca. Parte da parede frontal tinha sido bloqueada pela fita amarela da polícia, então as garotas tiveram que se esgueirar pelo espaço estreito entre o catálogo de fichas e a seção de referências. Ainda cheirava a queimado, e agora, graças aos sprinklers e à chuva, ganhara um novo odor de mofo.

Bella olhou primeiro para onde a mesa da Srta. Victoria tinha estado, agora um círculo queimado quase perfeito no velho piso de ladrilhos no meio da biblioteca. Tudo num raio de quatro metros tinha sido removido. Tudo mais além daquilo estava estranhamente intacto.

A bibliotecária não estava em seu posto, mas uma mesa dobrável tinha sido armada para ela ao lado do lugar destruído. A mesa estava tristemente vazia, com somente uma nova luminária, um porta-lápis e um bloco de anotações cinza.

Bella e Ang trocaram uma careta antes de continuarem até os computadores nos fundos. Quando passaram pela sessão de estudos onde tinham visto Eric pela última vez, Bella olhou para a amiga. Ang manteve o rosto para a frente, mas quando Bella se aproximou e apertou sua mão, ela apertou bem forte de volta.

Elas puxaram duas cadeiras para um dos terminais de computadores, e Ang digitou seu login. Bella olhou em volta para ter certeza de que não tinha mais ninguém por perto.

Uma mensagem de erro em vermelho apareceu na tela.

Ang grunhiu.

– O quê? – Bella perguntou.

– Depois das 16h, preciso de permissão especial para entrar na internet.

– _Por isso_ esse lugar é tão vazio à noite.

Ang estava remexendo em sua mochila.

– Onde foi que coloquei aquela senha criptografada? – murmurou.

– Lá está a Srta. Victoria – disse Bella, acenando para a bibliotecária, que estava atravessando o corredor numa blusa preta justa e calças curtas verdes. Os brincos brilhantes roçavam em seus ombros, e ela tinha um lápis prendendo um lado do cabelo.

– Por aqui – Bella sussurrou alto.

A Srta. Victoria apertou os olhos para elas. Seus óculos bifocais tinham escorregado pelo nariz e, com uma pilha de livros debaixo de cada um dos braços, ela não tinha mão livre para empurrá-los de volta para o lugar.

– Quem é? – gritou ela, andando até lá. – Ah, Isabella. Angela – disse soando cansada. – Olá.

– Queríamos saber se a senhorita podia nos dar a senha para usar o computador. – Bella perguntou, apontando a mensagem de erro na tela.

– Não vão entrar naqueles sites de relacionamento, vão? Aqueles sites são coisa do diabo.

– Não, não, é uma pesquisa séria – disse Ang. – Você aprovaria.

A Srta. Victoria se inclinou sobre as garotas para desbloquear o computador. Com os dedos voando, ela digitou a senha mais longa que Bella já vira.

– Vocês têm vinte minutos – disse secamente, e foi se afastando.

– Deve bastar – cochichou Ang. – Achei uma dissertação crítica sobre os Guardiões, então até acharmos o livro podemos pelo menos saber do que se trata.

Bella sentiu alguém atrás dela e se virou para ver que a Srta. Victoria tinha voltado. Bella deu um pulo.

– Desculpe – disse ela. – Não sei por que você me assustou.

– Não, eu é que peço desculpas – disse a Srta. Victoria. Seu sorriso praticamente fazia seus olhos sumirem. – É só que tem sido tão difícil ultimamente, desde o incêndio. Mas não há motivo para eu despejar minhas mágoas nas minhas duas alunas mais promissoras.

Nem Bella nem Ang sabiam exatamente o que dizer. Uma coisa era se reconfortar mutuamente após o incêndio. A bibliotecária da escola meio que estava fora de sua alçada.

– Tenho tentado me manter ocupada, mas... – A Srta. Victoria não terminou.

Ang olhou nervosamente para Bella.

– Bem, podíamos ter alguma ajuda em nossa pesquisa, se, isto é, você...

– Posso ajudar! – A Srta. Victoria puxou uma terceira cadeira. – Vejo que estão pesquisando sobre os Guardiões – disse, lendo por cima de seus ombros. – Os Cullen eram de um clã muito influente. E por acaso conheço um banco de dados papal. Deixe-me ver o que consigo descobrir.

Bella quase engasgou com o lápis que estivera mastigando.

– Desculpe, você disse Cullen?

– Ah, sim, os historiadores rastrearam a família até a Idade Média. Eles eram... – Ela parou, procurando pelas palavras. – Um tipo de grupo de investigação e pesquisa, para explicar em termos leigos e modernos. Eles se especializavam num certo tipo de folclore de anjos caídos.

Ela se debruçou entre as garotas de novo e Bella se maravilhou com o jeito como seus dedos eram rápidos no teclado. A ferramenta de busca se esforçava para acompanhá-la, puxando artigo após artigo, fonte após fonte, tudo sobre os Cullen. O nome da família de Edward estava em toda parte, enchendo a tela. Bella se sentiu meio tonta.

A imagem de seu sonho voltou até ela: asas se desenrolando, seu corpo esquentando até ela arder e virar um monte de cinzas.

– Existem diferentes tipos de anjos para se especializar? – Ang perguntou.

– Ah, claro... É um campo amplo da literatura – disse a Srta. Victoria enquanto digitava. – Existem os que viraram demônios. E os que ficaram do lado de Deus. E até mesmo os que se ligaram a mulheres mortais. – Finalmente seus dedos pararam. – Hábito muito perigoso.

Ang disse:

– E esses tais de Guardiões têm alguma coisa a ver com o nosso Edward Cullen?

A Srta. Victoria tocou em seus lábios pintados de lilás.

– É bem possível. Eu mesma já me perguntei isso, mas não é da nossa conta ficar fuxicando nos assuntos dos outros alunos, não concordam? – Seu rosto pálido se enrugou quando ela olhou para seu relógio – Bem espero que tenha lhes dado o bastante para começarem o projeto. Não vou roubar mais do tempo de vocês. – Ela apontou um relógio na tela do computador. – Só tem mais nove minutos.

Enquanto ela andava de volta para a frente da biblioteca, Bella observou a postura perfeita da Srta. Victoria; ela poderia ter equilibrado um livro sobre a cabeça. Parecia tê-la animado um pouco poder ajudar as garotas com a pesquisa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Bella não sabia o que fazer com toda aquela informação que tinha conseguido sobre Edward.

Ang sabia. Ela já havia começado a rabiscar furiosamente suas anotações.

– Oito minutos e meio – informou a Bella, entregando-lhe uma caneta e um pedaço de papel. – Tem coisa demais aqui para entender em oito minutos e meio. Comece a escrever.

Bella suspirou e fez o que a amiga dizia. Era um website acadêmico e chato com uma moldura azul fina em volta de um fundo bege. Em cima, um cabeçalho numa fonte severamente quadrada dizia: O CLÃ CULLEN.

Só de ler o nome, Bella sentia sua pele esquentar.

Ang bateu no monitor com a caneta, chamando a atenção de Bella de volta para sua tarefa.

_Os Cullen não dormem_. Parecia possível; Edward sempre parecia mesmo cansado. _Geralmente são calados_. Em cheio. Às vezes falar com ele era tão difícil quanto extrair um dente. _Num decreto do século dezoito..._

A tela ficou preta. O tempo acabara.

– Quanto conseguiu anotar?

Bella levantou seu pedaço de papel. Patético. Mas havia uma coisa da qual nem se lembrava de ter rabiscado: as bordas do papel estavam cheias de pequenas asas.

Ang lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha:

– É, já estou vendo que vai ser uma excelente ajudante na pesquisa – disse ela, rindo. – Talvez mais tarde possamos interpretar seus rabiscos. – Ela mostrou suas anotações, bem mais relevantes. – Tudo bem, tenho o suficiente para nos levar a outras fontes.

Bella enfiou o papel no bolso junto com a lista amassada que tinha começado a fazer sobre seus encontros com Edward. Estava começando a ficar igual a seu pai, que não gostava se ficar muito longe de sua trituradora de papel. Ela se abaixou para procurar uma lata de reciclagem e viu as pernas de alguém, que andava pelo corredor em direção a elas.

O andar era tão familiar quanto o dela mesma. Ela se endireitou de volta na cadeira – ou tentou se endireitar de volta – bateu com a cabeça no tampo da mesa do computador.

– Ai – gemeu, esfregando o lugar onde tinha batido a cabeça no incêndio da biblioteca.

Edward parou a alguns centímetros de distancia. Sua expressão mostrava que a última coisa que ele queria no mundo agora era dar de cara com Bella. Pelo menos ele tinha aparecido depois do computador desligar; não precisava descobrir que ela estava investigando sua vida ainda mais do que já achava.

Mas Edward parecia estar olhando através dela; seus olhos violeta-acinzentados estavam fixos em seus ombros, em alguma coisa – em outra pessoa.

Ang bateu no ombro de Bella, então apontou com o polegar em direção à pessoa parada atrás dela. Jacob estava inclinado sobre a cadeira de Bella e sorrindo para ela. Um raio súbito na tempestade lá fora mandou Bella praticamente para os braços de Ang em um pulo.

– Só uma tempestade – disse Jacob, inclinando a cabeça. – Vai passar logo. Uma pena, porque você fica bonitinha quando está com medo.

Jacob estendeu a mão. Ele começou em seu ombro, então tracejou o contorno de seu braço com os dedos até descer para sua mão. Bella piscou, aquilo era tão bom, e , quando ela abriu os olhos, havia uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho-rubi em sua mão. Jacob a abriu, só por um segundo, e Bella viu de relance algo dourado.

– Abra mais tarde – disse ele. – Quando estiver sozinha.

– Jacob...

– Passei pelo seu quarto.

– Podemos... – Bella olhou para Ang, que estava fitando-os descaradamente com a atenção cativa de uma espectadora na primeira fila do cinema.

Finalmente saindo de seu transe, Ang abanou as mãos.

– Querem que eu vá embora. Entendi.

– Não, fique. – Jacob disse, parecendo mais doce do que Bella esperava. Ele se virou para Bella. – Estou indo. Mas mais tarde... Promete?

– Claro. – Ela sentiu-se corando.

Jacob pegou sua mão e levou-a junto com a caixinha para dentro do bolso da frente de seu jeans. Ela mal coube, e ela estremeceu quando sentiu os dedos de Jacob tocarem seus quadris. Então ele piscou e foi embora.

Antes mesmo de ela ter tido chance de recuperar o fôlego, Jacob estava de volta.

– Só mais uma coisa – disse, deslizando o braço atrás da cabeça dela e se aproximando.

Sua cabeça se inclinou para trás e a dele para frente, e suas bocas se tocaram. Os lábios de Jacob eram macios como sempre pareceram todas as vezes que Bella reparara neles.

Não foi um beijo longo, apenas um selinho, mas Bella sentiu como se tivesse sido muito mais. Ela não conseguiu respirar com o choque e a emoção e porque todos poderiam ver esse muito longo, muito inesperado...

– Mas que...!

A cabeça de Jacob tinha girado, e então ele estava dobrado ao meio, segurando o queixo, Edward estava parado atrás dele, esfregando o pulso.

– Fique com as mãos longe dela.

– Não ouvi – disse Jacob, levantando-se lentamente.

Ah. Meu. Deus. Estavam brigando. Na biblioteca. Por causa dela.

Então, num único movimento, Jacob precipitou-se na direção de Bella. Ela gritou enquanto seus braços começaram a se fechar à sua volta.

Mas as mãos de Edward foram mais rápidas. Ele afastou Jacob com força e o empurrou contra a mesa do computador. Jacob grunhiu enquanto Edward agarrava uma mecha de seu cabelo e batia sua cabeça na mesa.

– Eu disse para ficar com as suas mãos longe dela, seu merdinha babaca.

Ang guinchou, pegou seu estojo e andou nas pontas dos pés até a parede. Bella assistia enquanto ela balançava o estojo amarelo no ar uma, duas, três vezes. Da quarta vez, ele voou alto o suficiente para bater na pequena câmara preta aparafusada na parede. O golpe mandou a lente da câmara voando para a esquerda, em direção a uma pilha de livros de não ficção.

A essa altura, Jacob tinha empurrado Edward para trás e estavam se encarando enquanto andavam em círculos, os sapatos fazendo barulho no chão polido.

Edward começou a se abaixar antes de Bella sequer perceber que Jacob estava atacando. Mas ainda assim Edward não fora rápido o suficiente. Jacob acertou um soco que nocautearia qualquer um bem abaixo do olho de Edward, que recuou com a força do soco, atropelando Bella e Ang contra a mesa do computador. Ele se virou e murmurou desculpas embaralhadas antes de si virar de volta.

– Ah, meu Deus, parem! – Bella gritou, bem antes de ele lançar-se contra a cabeça de Jacob.

Edward segurou Jacob, acertando um monte de socos rápidos em seus ombros e nos lados de seu rosto.

– Que delícia – grunhiu Jacob, virando o pescoço de um lado para o outro como um boxeador. Ainda o segurando, Edward colocou suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Jacob e apertou.

Jacob revidou atirando Edward contra uma estante alta de livros. O impacto ecoou como uma bomba dentro da biblioteca, mais alto do que os trovoes lá fora.

Edward grunhiu e o soltou. Ele caiu no chão com um baque.

– O que tem mais para mostrar, Cullen?

Bella cambaleou, achando que ele talvez não conseguisse levantar. Mas Edward se pôs de pé rapidamente.

– Vou mostrar – sibilou ele. – Lá fora. – Ele deu um passo em direção a Bella, e depois se afastou. – Você fica aqui.

Então os dois saíram da biblioteca, pela saída dos fundos que Bella tinha usado na noite do incêndio. Ela e Ang ficaram paralisadas em seus lugares, se encarando, de queixo caído.

– Vamos – disse Ang, arrastando Bella até uma janela que dava para o pátio. Elas pressionaram os rostos contra o vidro, esfregando o embaçado que se formava ao respirarem.

A chuva estava caindo com muita força. O campo lá fora estava escuro, e a única luz era a que vinha das janelas da biblioteca. Estava tão lamacento e escorregadio que, na verdade, era difícil ver qualquer coisa.

Então as duas figuras correram para o meio do pátio comum. Os dois ficaram, instantaneamente ensopados. Eles discutiram por um momento, então começaram a andar em círculos um atrás do outro, com os punhos erguidos novamente.

Bella agarrou o peitoril e observou quando Jacob deu o primeiro passo, correndo até Edward e batendo nele com o ombro. Depois um chute rápido nas costelas.

Edward se ajoelhou, segurando um lado do corpo. _Levante_, Bella implorou para que ele reagisse. Sentia como se ela mesma tivesse levado um chute. Toda vez que Jacob atacava Edward, ela sentia a dor em seus próprios ossos.

Então não suportava olhar.

– Edward bobeou por um momento ali – anunciou Ang logo depois de Bella ter se virado de costas. – Mas ele reagiu e atingiu com tudo a cara de Jacob. _Boa_!

– Está gostando disso? – Bella perguntou, horrorizada.

– Meu pai e eu costumávamos assistir às lutas da UFC – disse Ang. – Parece que esses dois andaram acompanhando alguns treinamentos em artes marciais. Cruzado perfeito, Edward! – ela gemeu. – Ah, que droga.

– O que? – Bella olhou de novo. – Ele se machucou?

– Relaxa – disse Ang. – Alguém está indo lá separar a briga. Logo quando Edward estava reagindo.

Ang estava certa. Parecia o Sr. Cole atravessando o pátio. Quando ele chegou onde os dois estavam brigando, ficou parado e os observou por um momento, quase hipnotizado pela intensidade que estavam mostrando.

– Faça alguma coisa – sussurrou Bella, se sentindo enjoada.

Finalmente, o Sr. Cole segurou cada um pela nuca. Os três debateram-se por um momento até finalmente Edward se afastar. Ele sacudiu a mão direita, então andou em círculos e cuspiu algumas vezes na grama.

– Muito bonito, Edward – disse Bella, querendo, sem muito sucesso, ser sarcástica.

Agora estavam levando uma branca do Sr. Cole. Brusco, ele agitou as mãos para os dois, que o ouviram com as cabeças abaixadas. Jacob foi o primeiro a ser dispensado. Ele correu pelo campo até os dormitórios e desapareceu.

O Sr. Cole colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Edward. Bella estava louca para saber o que eles estavam falando, e se Edward seria punido. Ela queria ir até ele, mas Ang a impediu.

– Tudo isso por causa de uma jóia. Qual foi o presente, afinal?

O Sr. Cole foi embora e Edward ficou sozinho, parado debaixo da luz de um poste, olhando para o alto, para a chuva.

– Eu não sei – respondeu Bella, saindo da janela. – O que quer que seja, não quero. Especialmente não depois disso. – Ela voltou até a mesa do computador e tirou a caixa do bolso.

– Se você não quer, eu quero – disse Ang. Ela abriu a caixa, e depois olhou para Bella, confusa.

O objeto dourado que viram não era uma joia. Havia apenas duas coisas dentro da caixa: outra das palhetas pretas de guitarra de Jacob, e um pedaço de papel dourado.

.

_Me encontre amanhã depois da aula. Estarei esperando nos portões._

– J.

* * *

Ah! AMO esse capítulo.

Ai, se fosse gatos brigando por mim! Abana!

Espero que tenham gostado e não deixem de comentar.

_Fallen_ já está na reta final, ou bem, mais ou menos. Então resolvi começar outra adaptação, chamada _Instrumentos Mortais: Cidade dos Ossos_.

Passem por lá. Vou ficar esperando.

Beijinhos.


	26. A toca do leão PART 1

**QUINZE**

**A TOCA DO LEÃO**

_No capítulo anterior..._

O Sr. Cole colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Edward. Bella estava louca para saber o que eles estavam falando, e se Edward seria punido. Ela queria ir até ele, mas Ang a impediu.

– Tudo isso por causa de uma jóia. Qual foi o presente, afinal?

O Sr. Cole foi embora e Edward ficou sozinho, parado debaixo da luz de um poste, olhando para o alto, para a chuva.

– Eu não sei – respondeu Bella, saindo da janela. – O que quer que seja, não quero. Especialmente não depois disso. – Ela voltou até a mesa do computador e tirou a caixa do bolso.

– Se você não quer, eu quero – disse Ang. Ela abriu a caixa, e depois olhou para Bella, confusa.

O objeto dourado que viram não era uma joia. Havia apenas duas coisas dentro da caixa: outra das palhetas pretas de guitarra de Jacob, e um pedaço de papel dourado.

.

_Me encontre amanhã depois da aula. Estarei esperando nos portões._

– J.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Havia muito tempo desde que Bella dera uma boa olhada no espelho. Ela nunca se incomodara com sua aparência – seus olhos castanho-chocolate, dentes certinhos, cílios grossos; e a abundante cascata de cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Isso era antes. Entes do verão passado.

Depois que sua mãe cortara todo o seu cabelo, Bella começou a evitar espelhos. Não era só por causa do cabelo curto; Bella achava que não gostava mais de quem era, então não queria ver nenhuma evidencia disso. Ela começou a olhar para as mãos enquanto estava no banheiro. Mantinha a cabeça reta quando passava por janelas coloridas e evitava os estojos de pó compacto com espelhos.

Mas, vinte minutos antes de supostamente ter que encontrar Jacob, Bella ficou na frente do espelho do banheiro feminino do Augustine, vazio. Ela achava que estava bonitinha. Seu cabelo finalmente estava crescendo, e o peso começava a alagar algumas ondas. Ela verificou seus dentes, então endireitou os ombros e encarou o espelho como se estivesse olhando Jacob nos olhos. Precisava dizer algo a ele, algo importante, e ela queria ter certeza de que conseguiria fazer uma expressão que exigisse que ele a levasse a sério.

Jacob não tinha ido à aula hoje, assim como Edward, então Bella presumiu que o Sr. Cole havia colocado os dois em algum tipo de castigo, ou estavam curando suas feridas. Mas Bella não tinha dúvidas de que Jacob estaria esperando por ela hoje.

Ela não queria vê-lo. Nem um pouco. Pensar em seus punhos socando Edward fazia seu estômago se revirar. Mas eles terem brigado era culpa dela em primeiro lugar. Bella dera esperança a Jacob – e se tinha feito isso por estar confusa ou lisonjeada ou ligeiramente interessada não importava mais. O que importava era que ela precisava ser direta com ele hoje: não havia nada entre eles.

Respirou profundamente, ajeitou a camisa até os quadris e abriu a porta do banheiro.

Aproximando-se dos portões, ela não conseguia vê-lo, mas, no entanto, era difícil ver qualquer coisa além das construções no estacionamento. Bella não voltara à entrada da escola desde que começara as reformas, e ficou surpresa em ver como era complicado andar pelo estacionamento esburacado agora. Bella desviou de buracos abertos e tentou se esconder dos operários, abanando os vapores do asfalto que nunca pareciam diminuir.

Não havia sinal de Jacob. Por um segundo, ela se sentiu boba, quase como se tivesse caído em algum tipo de pegadinha. Os altos portões de metal estavam cobertos de poeira vermelha. Bella olhou através deles para o denso bosque de antigos olmos do outro lado da rua. Ela estalou os dedos, lembrando-se da vez em que Edward lhe dissera que odiava quando fazia isso. Mas ele não estava ali para vê-la estalando os dedos; ninguém estava. Então Bella notou um pedaço de papel dobrado com seu nome escrito. Estava espetado da magnólia grossa de troncos acinzentados ao lado do posto com o telefone quebrado.

.

_Estou salvando você da Noite Social. Enquanto o resto dos alunos está organizando uma reencenação da Guerra Civil __– triste, mas verdadeiro –, você e eu vamos aprontar na cidade. Um sedã preto com uma placa dourada vai levá-la até mim. Achei que nós dois podíamos tomar um pouco de ar puro._

– _J._

.

Bella tossiu. Ar puro era uma coisa, mas sedã preto apanhando-a no campus? Para levá-la até ele, como se ele fosse algum tipo de xeque que podia simplesmente arranjar mulheres quando tivesse vontade? Onde estava Jacob, afinal?

Nada disso fazia parte de seu plano. Bella tinha concordado em encontrar Jacob só para dizer a ele que estava sendo indiscreto demais e que ela realmente não conseguia se ver envolvida com ele. Porque – apesar de não ter dito a ele – toda vez que seu punho atingia a Edward na noite anterior, alguma coisa dentro dela recuava e começava a ferver. Claramente, ela precisava cortar essa relação com Jacob pela raiz. Estava com o colar de ouro com a serpente em seu bolso. Era hora de devolvê-lo.

Exceto que agora ela se sentia idiota por achar que Jacob só queria conversar. É claro que tinha algum truque escondido na manga. Ele era esse tipo de cara.

O som de pneus acelerando fez Bella virar a cabeça. Um sedã preto parou na frente dos portões. O vidro fumê do lado do motorista desceu e uma mão cabeluda saiu e tirou do gancho o telefone da cabine que ficava do lado de fora dos portões. Depois de um momento, o telefone foi recolocado no gancho com um estrondo e o motorista simplesmente tocou a buzina.

Finalmente, as grandes e ruidosas grades de metal se abriram e o carro entrou, parando na frente dela. As portas se destrancaram. Ela ia mesmo entrar naquele carro e ir sabe-se-lá-aonde para encontrá-lo?

Da última vez que estivera parada naqueles portões tinha sido para se despedir de seus pais. Sentindo saudades antes mesmo de eles terem partido, ela acenara daquele lugar, ao lado da cabine do telefone quebrado – e lembrou-se, havia notado uma das câmaras de segurança mais modernas. Do tipo com detector de movimento, dando zoom em cada passo seu. Jacob não poderia ter escolhido lugar pior para o carro apanhá-la.

Subitamente, ela teve visões de uma solitária num porão qualquer. Paredes de cimento molhadas e baratas subindo por suas pernas. Sem luz. Os rumores ainda estavam se espalhando pelo campus sobre aquele casal, Lauren e Tyler, que não tinham mais sido vistos desde que saíram escondidos. Jacob achava que Bella queria tanto vê-lo a ponto de arriscar simplesmente sair da escola bem na frente dos vermelhos?

O carro ainda estava zumbindo na estrada na frente dela. Depois de um momento, o motorista – um homem usando óculos de sol, pescoço grosso e cabelo ralo – estendeu a mão. Nela havia um pequeno envelope branco. Bella hesitou um segundo antes de se aproximar para pegá-lo de seus dedos.

Era de Jacob. Um cartão pesado cor de marfim com seu nome impresso com dourado decadente no canto inferior esquerdo.

.

_Devia ter dito antes: o vermelho foi coberto com fita isolante. Veja você mesma. Cuidei de tudo, como vou cuidar de você. Vejo-a em breve, espero._

.

Fita? Ele estava dizendo...? Bella ousou olhar para o vermelho. Era verdade. A fita isolante preta circulava perfeitamente a câmera cobrindo sua lente. Bella não sabia como essas coisas funcionavam, mas, estranhamente, ficou aliviada que Jacob tivesse pensado em cuidar daquilo. Ela não conseguia imaginar Edward planejando nada assim.

Tanto Callie quanto seus pais estavam esperando por telefonemas aquela noite. Bella tinha lido a carta de dez paginas de Callie três vezes, e decorara todos os detalhes engraçados das viagens de fim de semana de sua amiga até Nantucket, mas ainda não saberia como ia responder nenhuma das perguntas de Callie sobre sua vida na Sword & Cross. Se ela se virasse e voltasse lá para dentro para pegar o telefone, não sabia como começaria a atualizar Callie ou seus pais sobre os acontecimentos estranhos e sombrios dos últimos dias. Era mais fácil não contar nada para eles, pelo menos não até que ela tivesse encerrado as coisas de um jeito ou de outro.

Ela escorregou no couro bege e macio do banco de trás do sedã e apertou o cinto. O motorista mudou a marcha sem uma palavra.

– Para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou.

– Par um lugarzinho perto do rio. O Sr. Black gosta das cores de lá. Apenas sente-se e relaxe, querida. Vai ver.

_Sr. Black_? Quem era esse cara? Bella nunca gostava quando a mandavam relaxar, especialmente quando parecia um aviso para não perguntar mais nada. No entanto, cruzou os braços, olhou pela janela, e tentou esquecer o tom do motorista quando ele a chamou de "querida".

Pelas janelas escuras, as árvores lá fora e a rua pavimentada pareciam marrons. Na curva cuja pista a oeste levava até Thunderbolt, o sedã preto virou para leste. Estavam seguindo o rio em direção à costa. De vez em quando, quando seu caminho e o do rio convergiam, Bella podia ver a água marrom e repugnante se agitando ao lado deles. Vinte minutos depois, o carro diminuiu até parar na frente de um bar decadente à beira do rio.

Era feito de madeira cinzenta e apodrecida, e uma placa encharcada na porta da frente dizia STYX em letras chanfradas pintadas à mão em vermelho. Um cordão de bandeirinhas de plástico anunciando uma marca de cerveja tinha sido pregado à viga de madeira embaixo do teto de zinco, uma tentativa medíocre de alegrar o lugar. Bella examinou as imagens impressas nos triângulos de plástico – palmeiras e garotas bronzeadas em biquínis com garrafas de cerveja encostadas em seus lábios sorridentes – e se perguntou quando teria sido a última vez que uma garota de verdade tinha colocado os pés ali.

Dois punks mais velhos estavam fumando sentados num banco de frente para a água. Moicanos cansados caiam sobre suas testas enrugadas e as jaquetas de couro estavam feias e sujas como se as tivessem desde que ser punk era novidade. As expressões vazias em seus rostos bronzeados e indolentes fazia a cena toda parecer ainda mais desoladora.

O pântano margeava a avenida de duas pistas e tinha começado a inundar o asfalto; a rua simplesmente parecia dar lugar à grama pantanosa e à lama. Bella nunca tinha vindo tão longe nos pântanos do rio.

Enquanto estava ali sentada, incerta do que fazer depois que saísse do carro, ou mesmo se fazer isso seria uma boa ideia, a porta da frente do Styx se abriu abruptamente e Jacob saiu andando calmamente. Ele se apoiou de maneira despreocupada contra a porta de tela, uma perna cruzada sobre a outra. Ela sabia que ele não podia vê-la pelas janelas escuras do carro, mas Jacob levantou a mão como se pudesse e a chamou até ele.

– Seja o que Deus quiser – murmurou Bella antes de agradecer o motorista. Abriu a porta e foi recebida por uma rajada de vento salgado enquanto subia os degraus para a varanda de madeira do bar.

O cabelo repicado de Jacob estava emoldurando seu rosto, e os olhos pretos pareciam tranquilos. Uma manga de sua camiseta preta estava levantada sobre o ombro, e Bella podia ver o contorno benfeito de seu bíceps. Ela tocou com os dedos a corrente de ouro em seu bolso. _Lembre-se de por que está aqui_.

O rosto de Jacob não mostrava indícios da briga na noite anterior, o que a fez pensar imediatamente se o de Edward mostrava.

Jacob deu a ela um olhar inquisitivo, umedecendo o lábio inferior.

– Só estava calculando quantos drinques de consolação precisaria tomar se você me desse um bolo hoje – disse, abrindo os braços para um abraço. Bella aceitou. Era muito difícil dizer não a Jacob, mesmo quando ela não tinha completa certeza do que ele estava pedindo.

– Eu não daria um bolo em você – disse Bella, sentindo-se imediatamente culpada, sabendo que suas palavras eram mera formalidade, não românticas como Jacob teria preferido. Ela só estava lá porque precisava dizer que não queria se envolver com ele. – Então, que lugar é esse? E desde quando você tem serviço de motorista?

– Fique comigo, garota – brincou ele, parecendo interpretar as perguntas como elogios, como se ela gostasse de ser levada para bares que tinham cheiro de ralo de pia.

Ela era péssima nesse tipo de coisa. Callie sempre dizia que Bella era incapaz de honestidade brutal e era por isso que se enfiava em tantas situações chatas com caras a quem simplesmente devia ter dito _não_. Bella estava tremendo. Ela precisava tirar isso do peito. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o pingente.

– Jacob.

– Ah, que bom, você trouxe. – Ele pegou o colar de suas mãos e a virou de costas. – Deixe-me ajudar a colocá-lo.

– Não, espere...

– Pronto – anunciou Jacob. – Combina muito com você. Dê uma olhada. – Ele a levou pelo piso de madeira que rangia até a janela do bar, onde um número de bandas tinha grudado panfletos de shows. THE OLD BABIES. DRIPPING WITH HATE. HOUSE CRACKERS. Bella teria preferido ficar examinando qualquer um deles a olhar para seu reflexo. – Viu?

Ela não podia exatamente ver os eu rosto no painel de vidro sujo, mas o pingente de ouro brilhava sobre a sua pele quente. Bella apertou-o. Era _mesmo_ lindo, e tão diferente, com a pequena serpente esculpida a mão subindo pelo meio. Não era algo que você pudesse achar nos mercados de calçada, onde os moradores locais vendiam artesanato supervalorizado para os turistas, suvenires do estado da Geórgia fabricados nas Filipinas. Atrás de seu reflexo na janela, o céu tinha uma cor exuberante alaranjada, interrompido por pequenos riscos de nuvens cor-de-rosa.

– Sobre a noite passada... – Jacob começou a dizer. Ela podia ver vagamente seus lábios rosados se movendo no vidro por trás de seu ombro.

– Queria falar com você sobre a noite passada também – disse Bella, parada ao seu lado. Ela podia ver as pontas da tatuagem de sol atrás do pescoço dele.

– Vamos entrar – disse ele, guiando-a de volta para a porta de tela presa pela metade. – Podemos conversar lá.

* * *

O que será que vai dar essa conversa com o Jake? Só posso dizer que o momento mais aguardado está chegando finalmente.

Aleluia!

O que acharam do cap?

Muito obrigada pelas !

Beijinhos


	27. A toca do leão PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Ela não podia exatamente ver o seu rosto no painel de vidro sujo, mas o pingente de ouro brilhava sobre a sua pele quente. Bella apertou-o. Era _mesmo_ lindo, e tão diferente, com a pequena serpente esculpida a mão subindo pelo meio. Não era algo que você pudesse achar nos mercados de calçada, onde os moradores locais vendiam artesanato supervalorizado para os turistas, suvenires do estado da Geórgia fabricados nas Filipinas. Atrás de seu reflexo na janela, o céu tinha uma cor exuberante alaranjada, interrompido por pequenos riscos de nuvens cor-de-rosa.

– Sobre a noite passada... – Jacob começou a dizer. Ela podia ver vagamente seus lábios rosados se movendo no vidro por trás de seu ombro.

– Queria falar com você sobre a noite passada também – disse Bella, parada ao seu lado. Ela podia ver as pontas da tatuagem de sol atrás do pescoço dele.

– Vamos entrar – disse ele, guiando-a de volta para a porta de tela presa pela metade. – Podemos conversar lá.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

O interior do bar era forrado de painéis de madeira, com algumas fracas lâmpadas alaranjadas providenciando os únicos focos de luz. Todos os tamanhos e tipos de galhadas estavam pregados na parede, e um leopardo empalhado estava posando sobre o bar, parecendo pronto para atacar a qualquer momento. Uma foto apagada com as palavras DIRIGENTES DO CLUBE DOS ALCES DO CONDADO DE PULASKI 1964-65 era a outra única decoração na parede, mostrando uma centena de rostos ovais, sorrindo modestamente sobre gravatas-borboleta de cor pastel. O jukebox estava tocando "Ziggy Stardust", e um homem mais velho de cabeça raspada e calças de couro estava cantarolando, dançando sozinho no meio de um pequeno palco elevado. Além de Bella e Jacob, ele era a única pessoa no lugar.

Jacob apontou para dois bancos. As almofadas gastas de couro verde estavam rachadas ao meio, a espuma bege explodindo de dentro como grandes pedaços de pipoca. Já havia um copo pela metade na cadeira que Jacob escolheu. A bebida era marrom clara, aguada pelo gelo, as gotas de suor envolvendo o copo.

– O que é isso? – Bella perguntou.

– Moonshine da Geórgia – respondeu Jacob, tomando um gole. – Não recomendo a você começar com ela. – Quando Bella apertou os olhos, ele disse: – Estou aqui o dia todo.

– Encantador – disse Bella, tocando o cordão de ouro. – Quantos anos você tem, 70? Sentando num bar sozinho o dia todo?

Ele não parecia bêbado, mas Bella não gostava da ideia de ir até ali para terminar tudo com ele, só para encontrá-lo louco demais para entender. Ela também estava começando a pensar em como ia voltar para a escola. Nem sabia onde aquele lugar ficava.

– Ai. – Jacob tocou o próprio peito. – A beleza em ser suspenso das aulas, Bella, é que ninguém _sente a sua falta_ durante as aulas. Achei que merecia um tempinho para me recuperar. – Ele inclinou a cabeça de lado. – O que está incomodando você? É esse lugar? Ou a briga na noite passada? Ou o fato de que não tem ninguém _servindo a gente_? – Ele elevou a voz nas últimas palavras, alto o bastante para fazer um imenso e corpulento barman sair pelas portas da cozinha atrás do balcão. O barman tinha cabelo humano trançado subindo e descendo por seus braços. Ele era só músculos e devia pesar uns 140kg.

Jacob virou pela ela e sorriu:

– Qual o veneno de sua preferência?

– Não me importo – disse Bella. – Eu na verdade não tenho um veneno.

– Você estava bebendo champanhe na minha festa – disse Jacob. – Viu quem estava prestando atenção? – ela a cutucou com o ombro. – Seu melhor champanhe para cá – disse ele ao barman, que jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada seca e entrecortada.

Sem a mínima intenção de pedir a identidade dela ou ao menos olhá-la por tempo suficiente para tentar adivinhar sua idade, o barman se abaixou até uma pequena geladeira com uma porta de vidro de correr. As garrafas batiam enquanto ele procurava no fundo. Depois do que pareceu um bom tempo, ele reapareceu com uma pequena garrafa de Freixenet. Aprecia ter alguma coisa laranja em volta da sua base.

– Não me responsabilizo por isso – disse ele, entregando-a.

Jacob estourou a rolha e ergueu as sobrancelhas para Bella. Ele derramou o Freinenet cerimoniosamente numa taça de vinho.

– Eu queria me desculpar – disse ele. – Sei que tenho sido um pouco agressivo nas minhas investidas. E noite passada, sobre o que aconteceu com Edward... não sinto orgulho daquilo. Jacob esperou Bella assentir para continuar. – Em vez de ter ficado com raiva, devia apensas ter escutado. É você que me interessa, não ele.

Bella observou as bolhas subindo em seu espumante, pensando que, se ia ser honesta, deveria dizer que estava interessada em Edward, não em Jacob. Ela _tinha_ que contar a Jacob. Se ele já se arrependia de não tê-la escutado na noite passada, talvez agora pudesse começar. Ela ergueu a taça para tomar um gole ante do começa.

– Ah, espere. – Jacob pôs uma das mãos em seu braço. – Não pode beber até brindarmos. – Ele levantou seu copo e sustentou o olhar. – O que vai ser? Você escolhe.

A porta de tela bateu e os dois caras que estava fumando na varanda entraram. O mais alto, com cabelo preto oleoso, nariz arrebitado e unhas muito sujas, olhou uma vez para Bella e começou a andar na direção deles.

– O que estamos celebrando? – Ele olhou vesgo para ela, cutucando a taça dela com seu próprio copo de vidro. Ele se inclinou para perto, e ela podia sentir a carne de seus quadris pressionando-a na camisa de flanela. – Primeira noite fora da menininha? Que horas é o toque de recolher?

– Estamos celebrando você sair daqui agora mesmo – Jacob disse num tom agradável, como se estivesse anunciando que era aniversário de Bella. Ele fixou seus olhos pretos no homem, que mostrou seus dentes pequenos e pontudos e a boca cheia de chicletes.

– Sair, heim? Só se ela for junto.

Ele agarrou a mão de Bella. E, do jeito que a briga com Edward tinha começado, Bella achava que Jacob precisaria de pouco para perder o controle de novo. Especialmente se ele realmente estivera bebendo o dia todo. Mas Jacob ficou notavelmente calmo.

Tudo que fez foi afastar a mão do cara com a rapidez, graça e força bruta de um leão afastando um camundongo.

Jacob observou o homem tropeçar várias vezes para trás. Jacob sacudiu sua mão com um olhar entediado no rosto, e então afagou o pulso de Bella onde o cara tinha tentado agarrá-lo.

– Sinto muito sobre isso. O que você estava dizendo, sobre a noite passada?

– Eu estava dizendo... – Bella sentiu o sangue esvaindo-se de seu rosto. Logo acima da cabeça de Jacob, um enorme pedaço de escuridão negra tinha se aberto, alongando-se para a frente e se desdobrando até virar a maior e mais escura sombra que ela jamais vira. Uma rajada de ar glacial soprou, e Bella sentiu o gelo da sombra até mesmo nos dedos de Jacob, que ainda tocavam sua pele.

– Ah. Meu. Deus – sussurrou ela.

Houve um barulho de vidro quebrando quando o cara atirou o copo na cabeça de Jacob.

Lentamente, Jacob se levantou da cadeira e tirou alguns cacos de vidro de seu cabelo. Ele se virou para encarar o homem, que tinha pelo menos o dobro da sua idade e vários centímetros a mais de altura.

Bella se encolheu no banco do bar, se afastando do que sentia que estava prestes a acontecer entre Jacob e o outro cara. E o que ela temia que pudesse acontecer com a sombra preta como a noite que se alastrava acima deles.

– Podem parar com isso – disse secamente o imenso barman, nem se dando ao trabalho de levantar os olhos de sua revista_ Fight_.

Imediatamente, o cara começou a socar Jacob às cegas, os socos o atingiram como se fossem tapinhas de uma criança.

Bella não era a única impressionada pela compostura de Jacob: o dançarino de calças de couro estava se escondendo atrás do jukebox. E depois do cara de cabelo seboso ter socado Jacob algumas vezes, até ele se afastou e ficou parado ali, confuso.

Enquanto isso, a sombra estava grudando-se contra o teto, tentáculos escuros crescendo como ervas daninhas e caindo para cada vez mais perto de suas cabeças. Bella estremeceu e se abaixou exatamente quando Jacob se afastou de um último soco do cara nojento.

E então resolveu reagir.

Foi só um simples agito de seus dedos, como se Jacob estivesse varrendo para longe uma folha morta. Num minuto, o cara estava em cima de Jacob, mas quando os dedos deste tocaram o peito de seu oponente, o cara saiu voando – caindo com os pés para o ar, as garrafas de cerveja largadas quebrando enquanto ele passava, até suas costas baterem na parede oposta perto do jukebox.

Ele esfregou sua cabeça e, gemendo, começou a se afastar.

– Como é que você fez isso? – Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados.

Jacob a ignorou, virou para o amigo mais baixo e forte, e disse:

– Você é o próximo?

O segundo cara levantou a mãos.

– Essa briga não é minha, cara – respondeu, se afastando.

Jacob deu de ombros, andou até o primeiro cara e o levantou do chão pelas costas de sua camiseta. Seus membros balançaram-se indefesos no ar, como um boneco. Então, com uma virada fácil de seu pulso, Jacob atirou-o mais uma vez contra a parede. Ele quase pareceu ter grudado nela depois que Jacob o soltou, socando o cara e dizendo repetidamente:

– Eu _disse_ para sair!

– Chega! – Bella gritou, mas nenhum dos dois ouviu ou ligou. Bella sentiu-se enjoada. Ela queria tirar os olhos do nariz sangrando e chicletes do cara grudados contra a parede, pela força quase sobre-humana de Jacob. Queria dizer a ele para deixar para lá, que ela mesma acharia uma maneira de voltar para a escola. Queria, principalmente, sair de perto da macabra sombra agora cobrindo todo o teto e escorrendo pelas paredes. Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo noite afora...

E direto para os braços de alguém.

– Você está bem?

Era Edward.

– Como me encontrou aqui? – ela perguntou, ousadamente enterrando seu rosto no ombro dele. Lágrimas com as quais não queria lidar estavam acumulando-se dentro dela.

– Vamos – disse Edward. – Vamos sair daqui.

Sem olhar para trás, ela segurou a mão dele. Um calor subiu pelo seu braço e pelo seu corpo, e então as lágrimas começaram a rolar. Não era justo se sentir tão segura quando as sombras ainda estavam tão perto.

Até Edward parecia nervoso. Ele estava puxando-a com rapidez pelo lugar e Bella quase teve que correr para acompanhá-lo.

Ela não queria olhar para trás, pois ainda sentia as sombras derramando-se para fora das portas do bar e enchendo o ar, mas não era preciso. Elas flutuavam numa velocidade constante acima de sua cabeça, absorvendo toda a luz do caminho. Era como se o mundo todo estivesse sendo rasgado em pedacinhos bem diante dos seus olhos. Um cheiro de enxofre podre ficou entrando em seu nariz, piro do que qualquer coisa que ela já sentira.

Edward olhou para cima, também, e franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo que simplesmente tentava se lembrar onde estacionara. Mas então aconteceu a coisa mais estranha: as sobrancelhas encolheram, evaporaram em pingos negros que se agruparam para se separarem em seguida.

Bella estreitou os olhos, sem acreditar. Como Edward fez aquilo? _Ela não tinha_ feito aquilo, tinha?

– O quê? – Edward perguntou, distraído. Ele destrancou a porta de carona de um Ford Taurus branco. – Algo errado?

– Não temos tempo para eu enumerar todas as muitas coisas que estão erradas – Bella disse, afundando no banco no banco do carro. – Olhe. – Ela apontou para a entrada do bar. Jacob havia aberto a porta. Ele devia ter nocauteado o outro cara, mas não parecia cansado de brigar. Seus punhos estavam cerrados.

Edward deu um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça. Bella estava tentando encaixar o cinto de segurança sem resultados até que ele se debruçou e afastou as mãos dela. Bella prendeu a respiração enquanto os dedos dele roçavam em sua barriga.

– Tem um truque – sussurrou ele, prendendo a aba na base.

Ele ligou o carro, depois deu ré lentamente, não se apressando enquanto passavam pela porta do bar. Bella não podia pensar numa única coisa para dizer a Jacob, mas parecia perfeito Edward abaixar o vidro e simplesmente dizer:

– Boa-noite, Jacob.

– Bella – chamou Jacob, andando até o carro. – Não faça isso. Não vá embora com ele. Vai acabar mal. – Ela não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele, que sabia que estariam implorando para voltar. – Sinto muito.

Edward ignorou Jacob completamente e continuou dirigindo. O pântano parecia nebuloso na penumbra, e a floresta na frente deles parecia ainda mais turva.

– Ainda não me contou como me achou aqui – disse Bella. – Ou como sabia que eu tinha ido encontrar Jacob. Ou onde arranjou esse carro.

– É da Srta. Victoria – explicou Edward, ligando os faróis quando as árvores se juntavam no alto e criavam uma sombra densa na estrada.

– A Srta. Victoria deixou que você pegasse seu carro emprestado?

– Depois de anos vivendo nas ruas de L.A – disse ele, dando de ombros –, pode-se dizer que tenho um talento mágico para pegar carros "emprestados".

– Você _roubou_ o carro da Srta. Victoria? – Bella zombou, imaginando como a bibliotecária anotaria esse acontecimento em seus arquivos.

– Vamos devolver – disse Edward. – Além disso, ela estava bem ocupada com a encenação da Guerra Civil de hoje à noite. Alguma coisa me diz que ela não vai nem notar que sumiu.

Fo só então que Bella notou as roupas de Edward. Ela examinou o uniforme azul de soldado da União com sua ridícula tira de couro pendurada diagonalmente sobre o peito. Ela estava tão apavorada pelas sombras, por Jacob, por toda aquela cena assustadora, que nem tinha parado para olhar Edward.

– Não ouse rir – disse Edward, ele mesmo tentando conter o riso. – Você provavelmente se livrou da pior Social do ano.

Bella não conseguiu evitar: inclinou-se para a frente e mexeu num dos botões de Edward.

– Que pena – disse ela, usando um sotaque sulista. – Acabaram de passar meu vestido de rainha do baile.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram num sorriso, mas em seguida ele suspirou.

– Bella. O que você fez hoje à noite... as coisas podiam ter acabado bem mal. Você sabia disso?

Bella olhou a estrada, irritada pelo clima ter voltado a ficar sério tão subitamente. Uma coruja olhava de cima de uma árvore.

– Eu não queria vir até_ aqui_ – explicou, o que parecia verdade. Era quase como de Jacob a tivesse enganado. – Queria não ter vindo – acrescentou em voz baixa, imaginando onde estaria a sombra agora.

Edward bateu o punho no volante e ela se assustou. Ele estava cerrando os dentes, e Bella odiava ser a culpada por deixá-lo tão zangado.

– Só não consigo acreditar que você está envolvida com ele – disse Edward.

– Não estou – insistiu ela. – O único motivo pelo qual vim foi para dizer a ele... – Não fazia sentido. Envolvida com Jacob! Se Edward ao menos soubesse que ela e Ang passavam a maior parte do tempo livre pesquisando sobre a família_ dele_... bem, provavelmente ficaria irritado de qualquer jeito.

– Não precisa explicar – disse Edward, dispensando-a. – É culpa minha, de qualquer maneira.

– Culpa sua?

Nesse momento, Edward tinha saído da estrada e parado o carro no fim de uma estradinha de areia. Ele desligou os faróis e os dois olharam o oceano. O céu escuro tinha uma tonalidade profunda de ameixa, e as cristas das ondas pareciam quase prateadas, cintilando. A grama da praia chicoteava com o vento, fazendo um barulho alto e desolado de assovio. Um bando de gaivotas estava sentado em fileira ao longo do corrimão do calçadão, cuidando de suas penas.

– Estamos perdidos? – ela perguntou.

Edward a ignorou. Ele saiu do carro, bateu a porta e começou a andar em direção à água. Bella esperou por dez segundos nervosos, observando a silhueta dele ficar cada vez menor no crepúsculo arroxeado, antes de sair do carro e segui-lo.

O vento batia em seu cabelo contra o rosto. Ondas batiam nas margens, puxando conchas e algas marinhas ao recuarem. O ar estava mais fresco perto da água. Tudo tinha um cheiro fortemente salgado.

– O que está havendo, Edward? – perguntou, correndo ao longo da duna. Ela sentia mais pesada andando na areia. – Onde estamos? E o que quer dizer com "a culpa é sua"?

Ele se virou para ela. Parecia tão derrotado, seu uniforme de mentira todo amassado, os olhos cinzentos caídos. O rugido das ondas quase abafava sua voz.

– Só preciso de tempo para pensar.

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta de novo. Ela finalmente tinha parado de chorar, mas Edward estava tornando a conversa tão difícil.

– Por que vir me salvar então? Por que vir até tão longe me buscar, para depois gritar comigo e me ignorar? – Ela secou os olhos na barra de sua camiseta preta, e o sal marinho em seus dedos fez com que ardessem. – Não que isso seja muito diferente da maneira como você me trata na maior parte do tempo, mas...

Edward se virou e bateu com as mãos na própria testa.

– Você não entende, Bella. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Esse é o problema: você nunca entende.

Não havia nada de cruel em sua voz; na verdade, era quase gentil_ demais_. Como se Bella fosse tola demais para entender o que quer que fosse tão obvio para Edward. Isso a deixava totalmente furiosa.

– Eu não entendo? – ela perguntou. –_ Eu_ não entendo? Deixe-me dizer uma coisa que entendo. Você se acha tão esperto, não é? Passei três anos com uma bolsa acadêmica integral na melhor escola preparatória do país inteiro. E, quando me expulsaram tive que implorar – implorar! – para não apagarem meus registros de notas máximas.

Edward se afastou, mas Bella foi atrás dele, dando um passo à frente para todo passo para trás que ele dava, com os olhos arregalados. Provavelmente o estava assustando, mas e daí? Ele pedia isso, toda vez que era condescendente com ela.

– Sei falar latim e francês, e no ginásio, ganhei o prêmio da feira de ciências por três anos seguidos.

Bella já o tinha encurralado contra o corrimão da calcada e estava tentando se segurar para não cutucá-lo no peito. Ainda não tinha terminado.

– Também faço as palavras cruzadas do jornal de domingo, às vezes em menos de uma hora. Tenho um senso de direção infalível... menos em relação a garotos.

Ela engoliu e parou um momento para recuperar o fôlego.

– E um dia serei uma psiquiatra que escuta de verdade os seus pacientes e ajuda as pessoas. Tá bom? Então _não_ fique falando comigo como se eu fosse burra e _não_ me diga que não entendo só porque _eu _não consigo decifrar o _seu _comportamento errático, instável, oscilante e, francamente – Bella olhou para ele, soltando a respiração –, cruel. – Ela afastou uma lágrima, zangada com si mesma por ficar tão alterada.

– Cale a boca – Edward disse, mas falou de forma tão suave e terna que Bella surpreendeu a ambos obedecendo. – Não acho que você seja burra. – Ele fechou os olhos. – Acho que é a pessoa mais esperta que conheço. E a mais bondosa. E... – ele engoliu, abrindo os olhos para olhar diretamente para ela – a mais bonita.

– Como?

Ele olhou para o oceano.

– Só estou... tão cansado disso – disse. Ele parecia mesmo exausto.

– Do quê?

Edward olhou de novo para Bella, com um a expressão triste no rosto, como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa preciosa. Esse era o Edward que ela conhecia, apesar de ela não conseguir explicar como ou de onde. Esse era o Edward que ela... amava.

– Pode me mostrar – sussurrou ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas seus lábios ainda estavam tão perto do s dela, e seu olhar era tão encantador. Era quase como se ele quisesse que _ela_ mostrasse para ele antes.

Seu corpo se agitou ao ficar na ponta dos pés, inclinando até ele. Bella pousou a mão seu rosto e Edward piscou, sem se mover. Ela continuou lentamente, muito lentamente, como se estivesse com medo de assustá-lo, cada segundo sentindo-se mais petrificada. E então, quando estava perto o bastante para seus olhos se embaralharem, ela baixou as pálpebras e apertou seus lábios contra os dele.

O toque de seus lábios, suave e leve como uma pena, era tudo que os conectava, mas um fogo que Bella nunca sentira antes se espalhou por dentro dela, e ela soube que precisava de mais... de Edward. Seria demais pedir que ele precisasse dela da mesma maneira, que a prendesse em seus braços como fizera tantas vezes em seus sonhos, para retribuir o beijo com outro ainda mais poderoso.

Mas foi o que ele fez.

Seus braços musculosos envolveram a cintura de Bella. Ele a puxou mais para perto, e ela sentiu seus corpos se encaixando perfeitamente – pernas entrelaçadas em pernas, quadris pressionados contra quadris, a respiração dos dois na sintonia ideal. Edward pressionou suas costas contra o corrimão da calcada, prendendo-a em si até que Bella não conseguisse mais se mexer, até tê-la exatamente onde ela queria estar. Tudo isso, sem interromper o toque apaixonado de seus lábios nem uma vez.

Então ele começou a realmente beijá-la, com uma delicadeza a princípio, fazendo sons sutis e deliciosos em seu ouvido. Depois longa, doce e ternamente, descendo pelo queixo e para o pescoço, fazendo-a gemer e pender a cabeça para trás. Edward entrelaçou o cabelo dela nos dedos e Bella abriu os olhos para ver, por um segundo, as primeiras estrelas aparecendo no céu. Ela se sentiu mais próxima do que nunca do Paraíso.

Finalmente, Edward voltou para seus lábios, beijando-a com intensidade – sugando seu lábio inferior para depois pressionar a língua macia pelos seus dentes. Ela abriu mais a boca, desesperada para deixá-lo entrar mais, finalmente sem medo de mostrar o quanto queria. Para igualar a intensidade dos beijos dele com os dela.

Havia areia em sua boca e entre seus dedos do pé, o vento salgado arrepiava sua pele, e a sensação mais doce e mágica jorrava de seu coração.

Naquele momento, Bella poderia ter morrido por Edward.

Ele se afastou e a encarou, como se esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Bella sorriu para ele e o beijou levemente na boca, deixando seus lábios se demorarem nos lábios dele. Não conhecia palavras, nenhum jeito melhor de comunicar o que estava sentindo, o que queria.

– Ainda está aqui – sussurrou ele.

– Ninguém poderia me tirar. – Ela riu.

Edward deu um passo para trás e, com um olhar de um lado para o outro, esfregando a testa com a mão.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou com leveza, puxando a manga dele para que voltasse para mais um beijo. Edward acariciou o rosto dela, seu cabelo, toda a extensão de seu pescoço, como se estivesse tentando ter certeza de que ela não era um sonho.

Aquele era seu primeiro beijo de verdade? Ela achava que não devia contar Trevor, então tecnicamente sim. E tudo parecia tão certo, como se ela tivesse sido feita para Edward, e ele para ela. Ele tinha um cheiro... delicioso. Sua boca tinha um gosto doce e caro. Ele era alto e forte e...

Estava se afastando dela.

– Aonde está indo? – ela perguntou.

Os joelhos de Edward se dobraram e ele escorregou alguns centímetros, apoiando-se no corrimão de madeira para olhar para o céu. Parecia estar sentindo dor.

– Você disse que nada conseguiria tirá-la de mim – disse ele num sussurro. – Mas eles vão conseguir. Talvez estejam apenas atrasados.

– Eles? Quem? – perguntou Bella, olhando para a praia deserta. – Jacob? Acho que o despistamos.

– Não. – Edward começou a andar pela calcada. Ele estava tremendo. – É impossível.

– Edward.

– Vai acontecer – repetiu ele, aos sussurros.

– Você está me assustando. – Bella seguiu-o, tentando acompanhá-lo de perto. Porque, subitamente, apesar de não querer, teve uma sensação de que sabia do que Edward estava falando. Não era sobre Jacob, mas sobre outra coisa, outra ameaça.

A cabeça de Bella estava confusa. As palavras dele se repetiam em seu cérebro, soando estranhamente verdadeiras, mas o sentindo por trás delas lhe escapava. Como o pedaço de um sonho do qual ela não conseguia se lembrar.

– Fale comigo – disse ela. – Explique o que está acontecendo.

Edward se virou, o rosto pálido como uma peônia, os braços estendidos e sem esperança:

– Eu não sei como impedi-los – sussurrou. – Não sei o que fazer.

* * *

Feliz 2011! Muita paz, amor, felicidades e originalidade para todos voces!

*.*

Gente eu estou um pouquinho atrasada com os posts, mas acho que esse cap meio que aliviou a minha culpa, não? Finalmente! Agora podemos cantar Aleluia para o casal Beward! O primeiro beijo dos dois, ah, que emoção!

Gostaram? Espero muitas, muitas reviews nesse ano que se inicia, ok?

Com carinnho e amor,

Isa Salvatore Cullen


	28. Na balança PART 1

**DEZESSEIS**

**NA BALANÇA**

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Ainda está aqui – sussurrou ele.

– Ninguém poderia me tirar. – Ela riu.

Edward deu um passo para trás e, com um olhar de um lado para o outro, esfregando a testa com a mão.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou com leveza, puxando a manga dele para que voltasse para mais um beijo. Edward acariciou o rosto dela, seu cabelo, toda a extensão de seu pescoço, como se estivesse tentando ter certeza de que ela não era um sonho.

Aquele era seu primeiro beijo de verdade? Ela achava que não devia contar Trevor, então tecnicamente sim. E tudo parecia tão certo, como se ela tivesse sido feita para Edward, e ele para ela. Ele tinha um cheiro... delicioso. Sua boca tinha um gosto doce e caro. Ele era alto e forte e...

Estava se afastando dela.

– Aonde está indo? – ela perguntou.

Os joelhos de Edward se dobraram e ele escorregou alguns centímetros, apoiando-se no corrimão de madeira para olhar para o céu. Parecia estar sentindo dor.

– Você disse que nada conseguiria tirá-la de mim – disse ele num sussurro. – Mas eles vão conseguir. Talvez estejam apenas atrasados.

– Eles? Quem? – perguntou Bella, olhando para a praia deserta. – Jacob? Acho que o despistamos.

– Não. – Edward começou a andar pela calcada. Ele estava tremendo. – É impossível.

– Edward.

– Vai acontecer – repetiu ele, aos sussurros.

– Você está me assustando. – Bella seguiu-o, tentando acompanhá-lo de perto. Porque, subitamente, apesar de não querer, teve uma sensação de que sabia do que Edward estava falando. Não era sobre Jacob, mas sobre outra coisa, outra ameaça.

A cabeça de Bella estava confusa. As palavras dele se repetiam em seu cérebro, soando estranhamente verdadeiras, mas o sentindo por trás delas lhe escapava. Como o pedaço de um sonho do qual ela não conseguia se lembrar.

– Fale comigo – disse ela. – Explique o que está acontecendo.

Edward se virou, o rosto pálido como uma peônia, os braços estendidos e sem esperança:

– Eu não sei como impedi-los – sussurrou. – Não sei o que fazer.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bella ficou parada no meio do caminho entre o cemitério ao norte do campus e o caminho até o lago, ao sul. Era começo da noite e os trabalhadores da obra já tinham ido para casa. Um pouco de luz infiltrava-se pelos galhos dos carvalhos atrás do ginásio, jogando sombras no gramado que levaria até o lago. Tentando Bella para ir até lá. Ela não tinha certeza sobre qual caminho escolher. Estava segurando duas cartas nas mãos.

A primeira, de Jacob, era o pedido de desculpas que ela já esperava, e um convite para encontrá-lo depois das aulas, para conversar. A segunda, de Edward, não dizia nada além de "Encontre-me no lago". Ela mal podia esperar. Seus lábios ainda formigavam daquele beijo da noite passada. Bella não conseguia tirar da cabeça a sensação dos dedos em seus cabelos e dos lábios em seu pescoço.

As outras lembranças da noite eram mais confusas, como o que acontecera depois que ela se sentou ao lado de Edward na praia. Comparado com o jeito que suas mãos tinham arrebatado o corpo de Bella menos de dez minutos antes, Edward parecia quase com medo de tocá-la.

Nada pôde tirá-lo de seu transe. Ele ficava murmurando a mesma coisa sem parar – "Algo deve ter acontecido. Algo mudou" – e a encarava com um olhar de dor, como se ela tivesse a resposta, como se ela tivesse alguma ideia do que aquelas palavras significavam. Pelo menos, Bella tinha caído no sono encostada em seu ombro, olhando para o mar etéreo.

Quando acordou, horas depois, ele estava carregando-a pelas escadas até seu quarto. Bella levou um susto ao perceber que tinha dormido o caminho todo de volta até a escola – e se assustou ainda mais com o estranho brilho refletido no corredor. Estava de volta. A luz de Edward, que ela não sabia se ele também enxergava.

Tudo ao redor deles estava banhado naquela suave luz violeta. As portas brancas cheias de adesivos dos outros alunos pareciam pintadas de cores neon. O piso de linóleo sem graça resplandecia. A janela de vidro com vista para o cemitério adicionava um brilho violeta à primeira insinuação da luz matinal amarelada lá fora. Tudo aquilo sob os olhares infalíveis dos vermelhos.

– Estamos tão ferrados – ela sussurrou, nervosa, mas ainda meio dormindo.

– Não estou preocupado com os vermelhos – disse Edward, calmo, seguindo o olhar dela para as câmaras. Primeiro suas palavras a reconfortaram, mas então Bella começou a se perguntar sobre aquele tom de voz aflito de Edward: se não estava preocupado com os vermelhos, estava preocupado com alguma outra coisa.

Quando ele a deitou em sua cama, beijou de leve na testa e então respirou fundo:

– Não saia de perto de mim – pediu.

– Sem chance de isso acontecer.

– Estou falando sério. – Ele fechou os olhos por um longo tempo. – Descanse um pouco agora, mas me encontre de manhã antes da aula. Quero falar com você. Promete?

Ela apertou a mão de Edward para puxá-lo para um último beijo. Bella segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e derreteu nele. Cada vez que seus olhos se abriam, ele a estava observando. E ela adorou aquilo.

Finalmente, ele se afastou e ficou parado na porta, observando, seus olhos ainda fazendo o coração dela disparar da mesma forma que seus lábios haviam feito, um momento antes. Quando Edward saiu para o corredor e fechou a porta, Bella mergulhou num sono profundo.

Ela dormira, perdendo a hora para as aulas de manhã, e acordou no começo da tarde sentindo-se renascida e cheia de vida. Nem ligou por não ter desculpa nenhuma para ter faltado. Apenas ficou preocupada por ter perdido o encontro com Edward. Ela o encontraria assim que pudesse; ele entenderia.

Por volta das 14h, quando finalmente lhe ocorreu comer alguma coisa ou talvez assistir à aula de religião da Srta. Victoria, ela saiu da cama de má vontade. Foi então que viu que dois envelopes tinham sido jogados por baixo de sua porta, o que atrasou severamente sua tarefa de deixar o quarto.

Ela precisava dispensar Jacob primeiro. Se fosse até o lago antes do cemitério, sabia que nunca conseguiria sair do lado de Edward para fazê-lo. Se fosse antes ao cemitério, seu desejo de ver Edward de novo lhe daria coragem suficiente para dizer a Jacob as coisas que estivera nervosa demais para dizer antes. Antes de tudo ficar tão assustador e fora de controle na noite passada.

Ignorando seus temores em vê-lo, Bella apressou-se através do pátio em direção ao cemitério. O começo da noite estava quente, e o ar estava pesado com umidade. Ia ser uma daquelas noites abafadas quando a brisa do mar distante nunca ficava forte o suficiente para refrescar as coisas. Não havia ninguém andando pelo campus, e as folhas das árvores estavam imóveis. Bella parecia ser o único ser vivo na Sword & Cross. Todo mundo estava prestes a ser liberado da aula, indo até o refeitório para jantar, e Ang – e possivelmente os outros também – já estaria se perguntando sobre o paradeiro de Bella.

Jacob estava apoiado nos portões cheios de líquen do cemitério quando ela chegou. Seus cotovelos descansavam nas barras de ferro esculpidas como videiras, os ombros curvados para a frente. Ele estava chutando um dente-de-leão com a ponta de aço de sua bota preta. Bella não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto tão concentrado em seus pensamentos – na maior parte das vezes, Jacob parecia ter um genuíno interesse no mundo à volta dele.

Mas, dessa vez, ele nem a viu até Bella estar diretamente a sua frente. Quando ele ergueu os olhos, seu rosto estava acinzentado. O cabelo estava grudado na cabeça e Bella se surpreendeu ao notar que ele não tinha se barbeado. Seus olhos passearam pelo rosto dela, como se focalizar em algum lugar exigisse muito esforço. Jacob parecia destruído, não por causa da briga, mas simplesmente como se ele não dormisse a dias.

– Você veio. – Sua voz era rouca, mas as palavras terminaram num pequeno sorriso.

Bella estalou os dedos, pensando que ele não ia sorrir por muito mais tempo. Ela assentiu e levantou a carta dele.

Ele tentou pegar sua mão, mas Bella afastou o braço, fingindo que ia usar a mão para tirar o cabelo dos olhos.

– Achei que estaria furiosa por causa da noite passada – disse Jacob, afastando-se do portão. Ele deu alguns passos até o cemitério, então se sentou de pernas cruzadas num banco baixo de mármore cinza entre a primeira fileira de túmulos. Ele limpou a terra e as folhas secas do resto do banco, então bateu no lugar vazio ao lado dele.

– Furiosa? – ela perguntou.

– É geralmente por isso que as pessoas saem correndo de bares.

Bella se sentou de frente para ele, também com as pernas cruzadas. Dali, podia ver os galhos de cima do enorme e antigo carvalho no meio do cemitério, onde ela e Jacob haviam feito o piquenique naquela tarde que parecia ter sido há tanto tempo.

– Eu não sei – disse Bella. – Fiquei mais perplexa. Confusa, talvez. Desapontada. – Ela estremeceu lembrando-se dos olhos daquele cara nojento quando ele a segurou, a doentia velocidade dos socos de Jacob, o teto negro coberto de sombras... – Por que me levou até lá? Sabe o que aconteceu quando Lauren e Tyler saíram escondidos.

– Lauren e Tyler eram imbecis que tinham todos os passos monitorados por pulseiras rastreadoras. É claro que seriam pegos. – Jacob sorriu sombriamente, mas não para ela. – Não somos nem um pouco como eles, Bella. Acredite em mim. E, além disso, eu não estava tentando entrar em mais uma briga. – Jacob apertou as têmporas, e a pele em volta delas ficou vermelha, elástica e fina demais. – Só não aguentei o jeito com que aquele cara falou com você, tocou em você. Você merece ser tratada com mais respeito. – Seus olhos pretos se arregalaram. – Eu quero ser essa pessoa. A única.

Ela enfiou o cabelo atrás das orelhas e respirou fundo.

– Jacob, você parece ser um cara ótimo...

– Ah, não. – Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Não o discurso de não-quero-magoar-você. Espero que não diga que deveríamos ser apenas amigos.

– Não quer ser meu amigo?

– Sabe que quero ser muito mais do que seu amigo – argumentou Jacob, cuspindo a palavra "amiga" como se fosse um palavrão. – É o Cullen, não é?

Ela sentiu seu estômago apertar. Achou que não fosse muito difícil de adivinhar, mas estava tão envolvida em seus próprios sentimentos que mal tivera tempo de imaginar o que Jacob pensava sobre os dois.

– Você não conhece nem a mim nem a ele de verdade – disse Jacob, levantando e se afastando–, mas está pronta para escolher agora, né?

Era presunçoso da parte dele achar que ainda tinha qualquer chance, especialmente depois da noite anterior. Com ele poderia achar que estava havendo algum tipo de competição entre ele e Edward?

Então Jacob se agachou na frente dela no banco. Seu rosto estava diferente – suplicante, sério – enquanto ele segurava as mãos dela nas suas.

– Sinto muito – falou, tirando as mãos. – Simplesmente aconteceu.

– Pois é! _Simplesmente _aconteceu. O que aconteceu, deixe me adivinhar... Ontem à noite ele _olhou _para você de uma maneira tão romântica. Bella, está tomando uma decisão precipitada antes de sequer saber o que está em jogo. Pode haver... _muita coisa_ em jogo. – Ele suspirou com uma expressão confusa no rosto Bella. – Eu poderia fazê-la feliz.

– Edward me faz feliz.

– Como pode dizer isso? Ele nem toca em você.

Bella fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do beijo da noite passada na praia. Dos braços de Edward envolvendo-a. O mundo todo parecia tão certo, tão harmonioso, tão seguro. Mas, quando ela abria os olhos agora, Edward não estava por perto.

Apenas Jacob.

Ela limpou a garganta.

– Não, ele tocou. Ele toca em mim.

Seu rosto ficou quente. Bella pressionou uma das mãos geladas na face, mas Jacob não percebeu. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos.

– Explique.

– O jeito como Edward me beija não é da sua conta. – Ela mordeu o lábio furiosa. Jacob estava zombando dela.

Jacob riu alto.

– Ah, é? Eu posso fazer isso tão bem quanto Cullen – disse ele, pegando a mão dela e beijando-a antes de largá-la abruptamente.

– Não foi nada assim – disse Bella, virando-se.

– Que tão assim então? – Seus lábios acariciaram o rosto dela antes que Bella pudesse afastá-lo.

– Errou.

Jacob passou a língua sobre os lábios.

– Está dizendo que Edward Cullen realmente _beijou _você da maneira que você merece ser beijada? – Alguma coisa em seus olhos enegrecidos estava começando a parecer maligna.

– Sim – respondeu ela –, e foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. – E, apesar de ter sido seu único beijo de verdade até agora, Bella sabia que, se a perguntassem de novo dali a sessenta anos, ou cem anos, diria a mesma coisa.

– E, ainda assim, aqui está você – disse Jacob, balançando a cabeça sem acreditar.

Bella não gostou do que ele estava insinuando.

– Só estou aqui para contar a verdade sobre mim e Edward. Para explicar que você e eu...

Jacob explodiu em gargalhadas, um cacarejar alto que ecoava através do cemitério vazio. Ele riu por tanto tempo e tão intensamente que precisou controlar seus espasmos e teve que secar uma lágrima dos olhos.

– O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Bella.

– Você não faz ideia – disse ele, ainda rindo.

O tom de você-nunca-entenderia de Jacob não era muito diferente do de Edward na noite passada quando, inconsolável, ficou repetindo "É impossível". Mas a reação de Bella e Jacob foi completamente diferente. Quando Edward a afastava, Bella sentia uma atração ainda maior por ele. Mesmo quando discutiam, queria ficar com Edward mais do que já tivera vontade de ficar com Jacob. Mas quando Jacob a fez se sentir como se estivesse por fora, ela ficou aliviada. Realmente não queria mais ficar perto dele.

Na verdade, naquele momento, sentia-se perto até demais.

Já era o suficiente. Cerrando os dentes, ela se levantou e passou pelos portões, furiosa consigo mesma por ter perdido tempo com ele.

Mas Jacob a alcançou, parando na frente dela e bloqueando sua saída. Ele ainda estava rindo dela, mordendo o lábio, tentando parar.

– Não vá – disse, rindo.

– Me deixe em paz.

– Ainda não.

Antes de poder impedi-lo, Jacob a pegou nos braços e a inclinou para trás num mergulho de maneira que seus pés até saíram do chão. Bella gritou, debatendo-se pro um momento, mas Jacob sorria.

– Me larga!

– Cullen e eu tivemos uma luta bem justa até agora, não acha?

Bella olhou feio para ele, empurrando seu peito com as mãos.

– Vá para o inferno.

– Está entendendo errado – disse Jacob, aproximando o rosto. Seus olhos pretos a penetraram e ela odiava que uma parte de si sentisse abalada pelo seu olhar. – Olha, sei que as coisas ficaram meio loucas nos últimos dias – disse ele numa voz apressada –, mas eu me importo com você, Bella. Muito. Não escolha entes de termos um único beijo.

Bella sentia os braços dele apertando-a, e de repente ficou assustada. Estava fora da escola, e ninguém sabia onde ela estava.

– Não vai mudar nada – falou para Jacob, tentando parecer calma.

– Então faça a minha vontade. Finja que sou um soldado e você está concedendo meu último desejo antes de morrer. Prometo, só um beijo.

A mente de Bella viajou até Edward. Ela o imaginou esperando no lago, mantendo as mãos ocupadas atirando pedras na água, quando devia estar com ela nos braços. Não queria beijar Jacob, mas e se ele realmente não a soltasse? O beijo podia ser algo rápido e insignificante. A maneira mais fácil de se soltar. E então ela estaria livre para voltar para Edward. Jacob prometera.

– Só um beijo – começou ela, mas então seus lábios já estavam nos dela.

Seu segundo beijo em dois dias. Enquanto o beijo de Edward tinha sido faminto e quase desesperado, o de Jacob era gentil e perfeito demais, como se ele tivesse praticado com cem garotas antes dela.

E, ainda assim, ela sentiu algo por dentro se agitando, querendo corresponder, segurando a raiva que estava sentindo apenas alguns segundos antes e transformando aquilo em pó. Jacob ainda a estava segurando para trás em seus braços, equilibrando todo o peso dela em seu joelho. Ela se sentiu segura em suas mãos fortes e capazes – e precisava se sentir segura. Era tão diferente de, bem, de todos os momentos que Bella não estava beijando Jacob. Ela sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa, alguém – quem? Não conseguia se lembrar. Havia apenas o beijo, os lábios dele e...

De repente, ela se sentiu caindo. Bateu no chão com tanta força que perdeu o fôlego por um instante. Ao se levantar, ela viu quando, a alguns centímetros de distância, o rosto de Jacob também batia no chão. Ela estremeceu contra a sua vontade.

O sol de fim de trade jogava uma luz morna sobre duas figuras no cemitério.

– Quantas vezes vai precisar arruinar a vida dessa garota? – Bella ouviu um sotaque sulista triste.

_Rose? _Ela levantou os olhos, ofuscada pelo sol baixo.

Rose e Edward.

Rose correu até ela para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas Edward nem a olhava nos olhos.

Bella se xingou em pensamento. Ela não conseguia decidir o que era pior – Edward a ter visto beijando Jacob, ou – ela estava certa – Edward brigar com Jacob mais uma vez.

Jacob se levantou e os encarou, ignorando Bella completamente.

– Tudo bem, qual de você vai ser dessa vez? – rosnou.

Dessa vez?

– Eu – respondeu Rose, dando um passo à frente com as mãos nos quadris. – Esse empurrãozinho carinhoso foi todo meu, Jacob, querido. O que vai fazer sobre isso?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Rose só podia estar brincando. Com certeza era algum tipo de jogo. Mas Jacob não parecia estar achando nada engraçado. Ele mostrou os dentes e puxou as mangas para cima, erguendo os pulsos e indo para frente.

– De novo, Jacob? – respondeu Bella. – Já não ouve briga demais nessa semana? – Como se não fosse o suficiente, ele realmente ia bater numa garota.

Jacob deu um meio sorriso para ela:

– A terceira vez é a da sorte – falou com a voz cheia de malícia. Ele virou de volta assim que viu Rose atacando-o com um chute alto na mandíbula.

Bella correu para trás quando Jacob caiu. Seus olhos estavam apertados e estava segurando o rosto. Parada em cima dele, Rose parecia inabalada, como se tivesse acabado de tirar uma torta de pêssego perfeito do forno. Ela olhou as unhas e suspirou.

– Vai ser uma pena ter que dar uma surra em você logo depois de ter retocado minha manicure. Ah, bom – disse, chutando Jacob repetidamente no estômago em seguida, sentindo prazer com cada chute, como uma criança ganhando num fliperama.

Ele engatinhou para longe. Bella não conseguia mais ver seu rosto – estava enterrado entre seus joelhos –, mas ele estava gemendo de dor e engasgando com sua própria respiração.

Bella se levantou e olhou de Rose para Jacob e de volta para Rose, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Jacob tinha o dobro de seu tamanho, mas Rose parecia estar em vantagem. Ontem mesmo, Bella tinha visto Jacob espancar aquele cara imenso no bar. E, na outra noite, do lado de fora da biblioteca, Edward e Jacob pareciam ter empatado. Bella ficou maravilhada com Rose, com seu laço de arco-íris puxando o cabelo para trás num rabo de cavalo alto. Agora, ela prendera Jacob no chão e estava torcendo seu braço para trás.

– Como é? – provocou ela. – Só diga a palavra mágica, docinho. Eu deixo você ir embora.

– Nunca. – Jacob cuspiu no chão.

– Esperava que fosse dizer isso – comentou, e enfiou a cabeça dele no chão com força.

Edward colocou as mãos no pescoço de Bella, que relaxou e olhou para trás, aterrorizada ao ver sua expressão. Ele devia odiá-la nesse momento.

– Sinto tanto – sussurrou ela. – Jacob, ele...

– Por que você viria encontrá-lo? – Edward parecia magoado e irritado ao mesmo tempo. Ele segurou o queixo de Bella para fazê-la olhar para ele. Seus dedos estavam congelando contra a pele dela. Os olhos estavam completamente violeta, som traços de cinza.

Os lábios de Bella tremeram:

– Achei que poderia cuidar disso. Ser honesta com Jacob, para que eu e você pudéssemos ficar juntos e não termos que nos preocupar com mais nada.

Edward riu, e Bella percebeu como tinha soado estúpida.

– Aquele beijo... – ela disse, torcendo as mãos. Ela queria cuspi-lo de sua boca. – Foi um grave erro.

Edward fechou os olhos e se virou. Duas vezes ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas então pensou melhor. Segurou o próprio cabelo e hesitou. Observando-o, Bella temia que ele começasse a chorar. Finalmente, Edward a abraçou.

– Está com raiva de mim? – Ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele e sentiu o cheiro doce de sua pele.

– Só estou feliz por ter chagado aqui a tempo.

O som dos gemidos de Jacob fez os dois olharem em sua direção, depois vieram as caretas. Edward pegou a mão de Bella e tentou puxá-la dali, mas ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rose, que tinha imobilizado cabeça de Jacob e não estava nem ofegando. Jacob parecia arrasado e patético. Simplesmente não fazia sentido.

– O que está havendo, Edward? – sussurrou Bella. – Como Rose consegue bater tanto em Jacob. Por que ele está deixando?

Edward meio suspirou, meio riu.

– Ele não está deixando. O que você está vendo é apenas uma amostra do que essa garota pode fazer.

Bella balançou a cabeça:

– Não entendo. Como...

Edward afagou seu rosto.

– Vamos dar uma volta? – ele perguntou. – Vou tentar explicar as coisas, mas acho que é melhor você estar sentada.

* * *

AH! Aonde estão os meus comentários?

Gente voces sabem que eu sou necessitada de reviews.

Entao, me digam o que estão achando da fic... se nao, nao irei postar, ok?

Beijinhos


	29. Na balança PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Edward fechou os olhos e se virou. Duas vezes ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas então pensou melhor. Segurou o próprio cabelo e hesitou. Observando-o, Bella temia que ele começasse a chorar. Finalmente, Edward a abraçou.

– Está com raiva de mim? – Ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele e sentiu o cheiro doce de sua pele.

– Só estou feliz por ter chagado aqui a tempo.

O som dos gemidos de Jacob fez os dois olharem em sua direção, depois vieram as caretas. Edward pegou a mão de Bella e tentou puxá-la dali, mas ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rose, que tinha imobilizado cabeça de Jacob e não estava nem ofegando. Jacob parecia arrasado e patético. Simplesmente não fazia sentido.

– O que está havendo, Edward? – sussurrou Bella. – Como Rose consegue bater tanto em Jacob. Por que ele está deixando?

Edward meio suspirou, meio riu.

– Ele não está deixando. O que você está vendo é apenas uma amostra do que essa garota pode fazer.

Bella balançou a cabeça:

– Não entendo. Como...

Edward afagou seu rosto.

– Vamos dar uma volta? – ele perguntou. – Vou tentar explicar as coisas, mas acho que é melhor você estar sentada.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bella tinha algumas coisas a esclarecer para Edward também. Ou, se não fosse esclarecer, pelo menos ia tocar no assunto, para ver se ele mostrava sinais de achar que ela era completamente louca. Aquela luz violeta, por exemplo. E os sonhos que não podia – não queria impedir.

Edward a levou a uma parte do cemitério que Bella nunca vira antes, um espaço claro e plano onde dois pessegueiros tinham crescidos juntos. Seus troncos se inclinavam um em direção ao outro, formando o contorno de um coração entre eles.

Ele a levou para baixo do estranho casal de galhos deformados e pegou suas mãos, tocando-as com a ponta dos dedos.

A noite estava quieta, somente os grilos cantavam. Bella imaginou todos os outros alunos no refeitório, colocando purê de batata em suas bandejas, sugando leite morno por um canudo. Era como sempre, de repente, ela e Edward estivessem num plano diferente do resto da escola. Tudo além das mãos entrelaçadas, seu cabelo brilhando com o sol poente, seus olhos calorosos... Tudo além disso parecia tão distante.

– Não sei por onde começar – falou Edward, apertando com mais força enquanto massageava seus dedos, como se pudesse achar a resposta assim. – Tem tanta coisa para contar, e precisa ser da maneira certa.

Por mais que ela quisesse que as palavras de Edward fossem uma simples confissão de amor, Bella sabia que não era bem isso. Ele tinha alguma coisa difícil a dizer, uma coisa que poderia explicar muita coisa sobre ele, mas que também podia ser difícil para Bella ouvir,

– Talvez uma daquelas coisas no estilo: "tenho boas e más noticias"? – ela sugeriu.

– Boa ideia. Qual você quer ouvir antes?

– A maioria das pessoas escolhe as boas primeiro.

– Talvez seja verdade – disse ele. – Mas você está longe de ser como a maioria das pessoas.

– Ok, então escolho as más noticias.

Ele mordeu o lábio.

– Então promete que não vai embora antes de eu chegar às boas?

Bella não tinha planos de ir embora. Não agora, quando ele não estava mais a afastando dela. Não quando ele estava prestes a oferecer algumas respostas para a longa lista de perguntas que Bella estava organizando obsessivamente durante as ultimas semanas.

Edward colocou as mãos dela em seu peito e as segurou contra o seu coração.

– Vou contar a verdade – disse. – Você não vai acreditar em mim, mas merece saber. Mesmo que isso talvez possa matá-la.

– Certo. – Um afiado nó de dor se apossou das entranhas de Bella, e ela podia sentir seus joelhos começando a tremer. Ficou feliz quando Edward a fez sentar.

Ele andou de um lado para o outro, então respirou fundo:

– Na Bíblia...

Bella gemeu. Não conseguia evitar; era uma reação incontrolável quando falavam de religião. Além disso, ela queria discutir sobre eles dois, não algum tipo de parábola moralista. A Bíblia não teria as respostas para qualquer uma das perguntas que Bella tinha sobre Edward.

– Apenas ouça – disse, olhando sério para ela. – Na Bíblia, sabe com Deus fala tanto de como todos têm que amá-lo com toda sua alma? Como deve ser incondicionalmente e incomparável?

Bella deu de ombros:

– Acho que sim.  
– Bem – Edward parecia estar procurando as palavras certas. – Esse pedido não se aplica apenas às pessoas.

– O que quer dizer? Quem mais? Animais?

– Às vezes, claro – disse Edward. – Como a serpente. Ela foi amaldiçoada depois de tentar Eva. Destinada a se arrastar pelo chão para sempre.

Bella tremeu, lembrando-se de Jacob. A cobra. O piquenique. Aquele colar. Ela esfregou seu pescoço limpo e nu, feliz por ter se livrado daquilo.

Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo dela, pelo seu rosto, até chegar as clavículas. Bella suspirou, num estado de graça.

– Estou tentando dizer... Acho que poderia dizer que sou amaldiçoado também, Bella. Sou amaldiçoado há muito, muito tempo. – Ele falava como se as palavras tivessem um gosto amargo. – Fiz uma escolha certa vez, uma escolha na qual acreditava, na qual ainda acredito, apesar de...

– Não entendo – interrompeu Bella, balançando a cabeça.

– É claro que não – disse ele, sentando ao lado dela. – E não tenho o melhor histórico do mundo quando se trata de explicar as coisas a você. – Ele cocou a cabeça a abaixou a voz, como se estivesse falando sozinho. – Mas só posso tentar. Aí vai.

– Entendi – disse ela. Ele a estava confundindo, e mal contara alguma coisa. Mas Bella tentou parecer menos perdida do que estava se sentindo.

– Eu me apaixono – explicou ele, pegando suas mãos e apertando-as com força. – De novo e de novo. E todas as vezes, tudo acaba de maneira catastrófica.

– De novo e de novo. – As palavras a deixaram enjoada. Bella fechou os olhos e afastou suas mãos. Ele já contara aquilo a ela. Naquele dia do lago. Tinha terminado. Tinha sido magoado. Por que falar nessas outras garotas agora? Tinha doido no dia e doía ainda mais agora, como uma dor aguda nas costelas. Ele apertou seus dedos.

– Olha para mim – implorou ele. – Agora é que fica difícil.

Bella abriu os olhos.

– A pessoa por quem me apaixono todas as vezes é você.

Ela estava prendendo a respiração, e pretendia soltar, mas saiu uma risada rude a acelerada.

– Certo, Edward – disse Bella, começando a se levantar. – Uau, você é realmente amaldiçoado. Isso parece ser horrível.

– Escuta. – Ele a sentou de volta com uma força que fez seu ombro latejar. Seus olhos tiveram um lampejo violeta e ela podia perceber que estava ficando zangado. Bem, ela também estava.

Edward olhou para cima, para os pessegueiros, como se pedindo ajuda.

– Estou implorando, me deixe explicar. – Sua voz tremia. – O problema não é amar você.

Ela respirou fundo.

– Qual é, então? – ela se forçou a ouvir, a ser forte e não se sentir magoada. Edward já parecia arrasado pelos dois.

– Eu vivo para sempre – completou Edward.

As árvores farfalhavam em volta deles, e Bella notou um sutil fio de sombra do canto dos olhos. Não a escuridão doentia que consumiu tudo do bar na noite passada, mas um aviso. A sombra estava mantendo distancia, observando friamente do canto, mas estava lá, esperando. Por ela. Bella sentiu um arrepio profundo, até os ossos. Ela não podia se livrar da sensação de que algo colossal, negro como a noite, algo _final_, estava a caminho.

– Eu vivo para sempre – repetiu ele. Bella ainda estava perdida, mas ele continuava falando, as palavras jorrando de sua boca. – Eu vivo, e vejo bebês nascendo, crescendo e se apaixonando. Eu os vejo tendo seus próprios bebês e ficando velhos. Eu os vejo morrer. Estou condenado, Bella, a ver tudo de novo e de novo. Todos, menos você. – Seus olhos estavam embaçados. Sua voz caiu num sussurro. – Você não se apaixona...

– Mas... – ela sussurrou de volta. – Eu... me apaixonei.

– Você não tem a chance de ter bebês e envelhecer, Bella.

– Por que não?

– Você vem a cada dezessete anos.

– Por favor...

– Nós nos conhecemos. Nós _sempre _nos conhecemos, de uma maneira ou de outra, sempre nos aproximamos, não importa para onde eu vá, não importa o quanto tente me distanciar de você. Nunca importa. Você sempre me encontra.

Ele olhava apara baixo agora, para seus punhos cerrados, parecendo querer socar alguma coisa, incapaz de erguer os olhos.

– E todas as vezes que nos encontramos, você se apaixona por mim...

– _Edward..._

– Eu posso resistir a você ou fugir de você ou tentar ao máximo não corresponder, mas não faz diferença. Você se apaixona por mim, e eu por você.

– Isso é tão horrível?

– E isso acaba matando você.

– Pare! – gritou ela. – O que está tentando fazer? Ma assustar para eu ir embora?

– Não. – Ele riu. – Não adiantaria, de qualquer maneira.

– Se não quer estar comigo... – ela disse, esperando que fosse tudo uma grande brincadeira, um discurso de fim de namoro pior do que todos os discursos de fim de namoro, e não a verdade. Não podia ser verdade... – Provavelmente existe uma história menos absurda para se contar.

– Sei que não pode acreditar em mim. É por isso que eu não podia contar até agora, quando _preciso _contar. Porque eu achava que entendia as regras e... agora nos beijamos, e agora não entendo mais nada.

As palavras dele da noite anterior voltaram até ela: _Eu não sei com impedir. Não sei o que fazer._

– Porque você me beijou.

Ele assentiu.

– Você me beijou e, quando paramos, ficou surpreso.

Edward assentiu de novo, tendo a educação de parecer um pouco envergonhado.

– Você me beijou – continuou Bella, procurando uma maneira de compreender as coisas –, e achou que eu não ia _sobreviver _a isso?

– Baseado em experiência anteriores – disse ele, rouco –, sim.

– Isso é loucura – disse Bella.

– Não é sobre o beijo dessa vez, é sobre o que ele significa. Em algumas vidas, podemos nos beijar, mas na maioria não. – Ele acariciou sua bochecha, e ela não acreditou em com era bom. – Tenho que admitir, eu prefiro as vidas em que podemos. – Ele abaixou os olhos. – Apesar de isso tornar sua perda ainda mais dolorosa.

Bella queria ficar com raiva dele. Por inventar uma historia tão bizarra quando deviam estar se abraçando. Mas havia alguma coisa ali, como uma vozinha em sua cabeça, dizendo-lhe para não fugir de Edward, e sim para ficar e ouvir o máximo que conseguisse.

– Quando você me _perde _– disse, sentindo pronunciar cada letra. – Como isso acontece? Por quê?

– Depende de você, de quanto consegue ver de nosso passado, de quanto chegou a me conhecer, de quem sou. – Ele levantou as mãos de deu de ombros. – Sei que isso soa incrivelmente...

– Louco?

Edward sorriu.

– Eu ia dizer vago. Mas estou tentando não esconder nada de você. É só um assunto muito, muito delicado. Às vezes, no passado, só de falar assim você...

Ela observou as palavras se formando nos lábios dele, mas Edward não conseguiu dizer nada.

– Morri?

– Eu ia dizer: partiu meu coração.

Ele estava obviamente sofrendo, e Bella queria reconfortá-lo. Ela podia se sentir atraída, alguma coisa em seu peito a puxava para a frente. Mas não conseguia. Foi quando ela teve certeza que Edward sabia sobre a luz violeta brilhante. Que ele tinha relação com ela.

– O que você é? – ela perguntou. – Algum tipo de...

– Eu perambulo pela Terra sabendo, no fundo, que você está a caminho. Eu costumava procurar por você. Mas então, quando comecei a me esconder de você... Você começou a me procurar. Não demorou muito para eu perceber que você vinha a cada dezessete anos.

O décimo sétimo aniversario de Bella fora no início de setembro, um mês antes de ela entrar na Sword & Cross. Tinha sido uma comemoração triste – apenas Bella, seus pais e um bolo de padaria. Não acendera velas, só por precaução. E a sua família? Eles também voltavam a cada dezessete anos?

– Nunca é o suficiente para mim já ter superado a última vez – disse Edward. – É apenas tempo o bastante para eu já ter baixado a guarda mais uma vez.

– Então você sabia que eu viria? – ela perguntou em duvida. Ele parecia sério, mas Bella ainda não conseguia acreditar nele. Não queria.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

– Não no dia que você apareceu. Não é assim. Não se lembra da minha reação quando vi você?– Ele olhou para o alto, como lembrando a si mesmo. – Nos primeiros segundos, todas as vezes, fico sempre tão exultante. Eu me obrigo a esquecer. Então eu lembro.

– Sim – disse Bella suavemente. – Você sorriu, então... foi _por isso_ que mostrou o dedo para mim?

Ele franziu o cenho.

– Mas se isso acontece a cada dezessete anos com você diz – ela falou –, ainda assim _sabia _que eu estava vindo. De alguma maneira, sabia.

– É complicado, Bella.

– Eu vi você aquele dia, antes de você me ver. Estava rindo com Laurent do lado de fora do Augustine. Estava rindo tanto que senti inveja. Se sabe disso tudo, Edward, e se é tão esperto que consegue prever quando vou chegar, e quando vou morrer, e como isso tudo vai ser difícil para _você, _como podia estar rindo daquele jeito? Não acredito em você – disse ela, sentindo a voz tremer. – Não acredito em nada disso.

Edward pressionou o polegar gentilmente no olho dela para secar uma lágrima.

– É uma pergunta tão bonita, Bella. Eu adoro você por perguntar isso, e queria poder explicar melhor. Tudo que posso dizer é isso: a única maneira de sobreviver à eternidade é poder apreciar cada momento. É só isso que eu estava fazendo.

– Eternidade – repetiu Bella. – Mais uma coisa que não entendo.

– Não importa. Não posso mais rir daquela maneira. Assim que você aparece, tudo muda.

– Isso não está fazendo sentindo algum – brigou Bella, querendo ir embora antes das coisas piorarem. Mas a história de Edward era tão mais que sem sentido. O tempo todo em que ela estivera na Sword & Cross, meio que acreditava que era mesmo louca. Sua loucura em comparação com a de Edward não era nada.

– Não existe um manual para explicar essa... _coisa _para a garota que você ama. – Ele implorou, penteando o cabelo dela com os dedos. – Estou fazendo o melhor que posso. Quero que acredite em mim, Bella. O que preciso fazer?

– Conte uma historia diferente – disse ela, amarga. – Invente uma desculpa mais coerente.

– Você mesma disse que sentia como se me conhecesse. Tentei negar pelo maior tempo possível, porque sabia que isso ia acontecer.

– Eu sentia que conhecia você de algum lugar, claro – disse ela. Agora sua vez estava cheia de medo. – Como shopping ou de uma colônia de férias ou algo do tipo. Não de alguma _vida passada_. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Não... Não posso.

Ela cobriu os ouvidos. Edward os descobriu.

– E ainda assim sabe, no fundo do coração, que é verdade. – Ele tocou os joelhos dela e olhou-a profundamente nos olhos. – Sabia quando a segui até o alto do Corcovado, no Rio, quando queria ver a estátua de perto. Sabia quando a carreguei por três quilômetros suados até o rio Jordão depois que passou mal perto de Jerusalém. Eu disse para não comer tantas tâmaras. Sabia quando foi minha enfermeira naquele hospital italiano durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial, e antes disso quando me escondi no seu porão durante a expurgação do czar em São Petersburgo. Quando escalei a torre de seu castelo na Escócia durante a Reforma,e dancei sem parar com você no baile de coroação do rei em Versalhes. Você era a única mulher vestida de preto. Naquela colônia dos artistas em Quintana Roo, e a marcha de protesto na Cidade do Cabo onde nós dois passamos a noite na penitenciária. A abertura do Globe Theatre em Londres. Tínhamos os melhores assentos na casa. E quando meu navio naufragou no Taiti, você estava lá, como estava quando eu era um preso em Melbourne, e ladrão de carteiras em Nimes no século XVIII, e um monge no Tibete. Você aparece em todos os lugares, sempre, e mais cedo ou mais tarde você sente todas essas coisas que acabei de contar. Mas você não se permite aceitar o que acha que pode ser a verdade.

Edward parou para recuperar o fôlego e olhou através dela, sem foco. Então se aproximou, pressionando o joelho de Bella e provocando aquele fogo por dentro dela novamente.

Bella fechou os olhos, e quando os reabriu, Edward estava segurando a mais perfeita peônia branca. Ela praticamente brilhava. Bella se virou para olhar onde ele a tinha apanhado, como ela não as tinha notado antes. Havia apenas ervas daninhas e frutas caídas podres. Eles seguraram a flor juntos.

– Você sabia quando colheu peônias brancas todos os dias durante um mês aquele verão em Helston. Lembra-se daquilo? – Ele a encarou, como se estivesse tentando enxergar dentro dela. – Não – suspirou ele depois de um momento. – É claro que não. Gostaria de ser assim também.

Mas, enquanto ele falava aquilo, e pele de Bella começou a ficar quente, como se estivesse respondendo às palavras que seu cérebro não sabia processar. Parte dela não tinha mais certeza de nada.

– Eu faço todas essas coisas – disse Edward, inclinando-se para ela de modo que suas testas se tocaram –, porque você é meu amor, Isabella. Para mim, só existe você.

O lábio inferior de Bella estava tremendo. Suas mãos ficaram moles dentro das dele. As pétalas da flor deslizaram por seus dedos até o chão.

– Então por que você parece tão triste?

Era coisa demais até mesmo para tentar começar a entender. Ela se afastou de Edward e se levantou, limpando as folhas e a grama de seu jeans. Sua cabeça estava girando. Ela tinha vivido... _antes_?

– Bella.

Ela o fez parar.

– Acho que preciso ir para algum lugar, sozinha, me deitar. – Ela se apoiou no pessegueiro. Sentia-se fraca.

– Você não está bem – disse Edward, se levantando e pegando sua mão.

– Não.

– Sinto muito. – Edward suspirou. – Não sei o que eu esperava que acontecesse, quando contasse. Eu não devia...

Ela nunca imaginaria que chegaria um momento em que precisaria de um tempo longe de Edward, mas ela precisava ficar sozinha. Pelo jeito com ele estava olhando para ela, Bella percebia que ele queria que dissesse que o procuraria depois, que iriam conversar mais sobre tudo, mas ela não sabia se isso era uma boa ideia. Quanto mais Edward falava, mais ela sentia alguma coisa acordando dentro de si – uma coisa para a qual ela não tinha certeza se estava pronta. Ela não se sentia mais louca – e não achava que Edward o fosse, tampouco. Para qualquer outra pessoa, essa explicação teria feito cada vez menos sentido conforme ele continuava. Para Bella... ela não tinha certeza ainda, mas, e se as palavras de Edward fosse _respostas _que podiam dar sentido a toda a sua vida? Ela não sabia. Sentiu mais medo do que jamais sentira antes.

Bella sacudiu suas mãos para se livrar da tensão e começou a andar até seu quarto. A alguns passos de distância, ela parou e lentamente olhou para trás.

Edward não havia se mexido.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, levantando o queixo.

Ela ficou onde estava, longe dele.

– Eu prometi que ia ficar até ouvir as boas notícias.

O rosto de Edward relaxou e ele até se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Mas havia alguma coisa aborrecida em sua expressão.

– A boa notícia é que – ele parou, cuidadosamente escolhendo as palavras –, eu beijei, e você continua aqui.

* * *

Uau, esse capitulo é um pouco confuso. O Edward nao esclarece coisa nenhuma na minha opiniao! E voces, o que acharam? Deu para entender alguma coisa?

O proximo post deve demorar um pouco, é claro que o tempo depente das reviews. Entao, se quiserem saber o que acontece a seguir, comentem.

Beijinhos


	30. Um livro aberto PART 1

**DEZESSETE**

**UM LIVRO ABERTO**

_No capítulo anterior..._

Ela nunca imaginaria que chegaria um momento em que precisaria de um tempo longe de Edward, mas ela precisava ficar sozinha. Pelo jeito com ele estava olhando para ela, Bella percebia que ele queria que dissesse que o procuraria depois, que iriam conversar mais sobre tudo, mas ela não sabia se isso era uma boa ideia. Quanto mais Edward falava, mais ela sentia alguma coisa acordando dentro de si – uma coisa para a qual ela não tinha certeza se estava pronta. Ela não se sentia mais louca – e não achava que Edward o fosse, tampouco. Para qualquer outra pessoa, essa explicação teria feito cada vez menos sentido conforme ele continuava. Para Bella... ela não tinha certeza ainda, mas, e se as palavras de Edward fosse _respostas _que podiam dar sentido a toda a sua vida? Ela não sabia. Sentiu mais medo do que jamais sentira antes.

Bella sacudiu suas mãos para se livrar da tensão e começou a andar até seu quarto. A alguns passos de distância, ela parou e lentamente olhou para trás.

Edward não havia se mexido.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, levantando o queixo.

Ela ficou onde estava, longe dele.

– Eu prometi que ia ficar até ouvir as boas notícias.

O rosto de Edward relaxou e ele até se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Mas havia alguma coisa aborrecida em sua expressão.

– A boa notícia é que – ele parou, cuidadosamente escolhendo as palavras –, eu beijei, e você continua aqui.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bella desabou na cama, sacudindo as molas enferrujadas. Depois de ter fugido do cemitério – e Edward –, ela praticamente voara até seu quarto. Ela não tinha nem se dado ao trabalho de acender a luz, então acabou tropeçando sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha e bateu com força o dedão do pé. Ela se enroscara numa bola e apertou o pé que latejava. Pelo menos a dor era uma coisa real com a qual podia lidar, alguma coisa sensata e desse mundo. Estava tão grata por finalmente estar sozinha.

Alguém bateu na porta.

Não era possível ter _uma _folga?

Bella ignorou a batida. Não queria ver ninguém, e quem quer que fosse ia se tocar. Bateram de novo. Uma respiração profunda e um barulho de pigarro úmido e alérgico.

Ang.

Ela não podia ver Ang agora. Ou _pareceria _louca se tentasse explicar tudo que tinha acontecido nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas, ou _ficaria _louca se tentasse fingir que estava tudo normal e guardasse aquilo para si.

Finalmente, Bella ouviu os passos de Ang se afastando pelo corredor. Ela deu um suspiro de alívio, que logo virou um longo e solitário soluço.

Bella queria culpar Edward por despertar essa sensação de descontrole dentro dela, e por um segundo tentou imaginar sua vida sem ele. Mas isso era impossível. Era como tentar se lembrar da primeira impressão de uma casa depois de ter vivido nela durante anos. Ele a tinha afetado a esse ponto. E agora ela precisava descobrir uma maneira de prosseguir em meio a todas as coisas estranhas que ele lhe contara naquela noite.

Mas lá no fundo ela ficava voltando para o que Edward dissera sobre as vezes em que ficaram juntos no passado. Talvez Bella não pudesse se lembrar exatamente dos momentos que ele descreveu ou dos lugares que mencionou, mas de um jeito estranho as palavras dele não eram nem um pouco chocantes. De alguma maneira, era familiar.

Por exemplo, ele inexplicavelmente sempre odiara tâmaras. Até de olhar para elas já se sentia enjoada. Ela começara a falar que era alérgica para que sua mãe parasse de tentar colocar pedaços escondidos nas coisas que assava. E tinha implorado para que seus pais a levasse para o Brasil durante praticamente a vida toda, apesar de nunca conseguir explicar por que exatamente queria ir. As peônias brancas. Edward lhe dera um buquê depois do incêndio na biblioteca. Sempre havia tido alguma coisa incomum nelas, e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar.

O céu do lado de fora da janela era de um tom de carvão profundo, com apenas algumas poucas lufadas de nuvens brancas. Seu quarto estava escuro, mas as flores cheias e pálidas das peônias no parapeito se destacavam na escuridão. Elas estavam em seu vaso há uma semana, e nem uma única pétala tinha secado.

Bella se sentou e inspirou seu cheiro doce.

Ela não podia culpá-lo. Sim, ele parecia louco, mas também estava certo – havia sido Bella quem tinha ido atrás dele inúmeras vezes, sugerindo que havia algum tipo de história entre os dois. E não era só isso. Era ela também quem vias as sombras, quem estava sempre envolvida nas mortes de gente inocente. Ela tentara não pensar em Trevor e Eric quando Edward começou a falar com ela sobre as suas próprias _mortes _– como ele tinha a visto morrendo tantas vezes. Se existia uma maneira de aceitar essa ideia, Bella perguntaria então se Edward alguma vez se sentira responsável. Por perdê-la. Se ele enfrentava culpa secreta, terrível e destruidora como a que ela enfrentava todos os dias.

Bella afundou na cadeira da escrivaninha, que de alguma maneira tinha ido parar no meio do quarto. Ai. Quando estendeu o braço para o assento, procurando o objeto no qual tinha sentado, achou um livro grosso.

Bella foi até o interruptor e acendeu a luz, então apertou os olhos sob a agressiva luz fluorescente. Ela nunca vira o livro em suas mãos. Estava forrado com um pano cinza pálido, com cantos desgastados e cola marrom acumulada na ponta lombada.

_Os Guardiões: mito na Europa medieval._

O livro do antepassado de Edward.

Era pesado e cheirava a fumaça levemente. Ela tirou o bilhete que estava enfiado entre a capa e a primeira pagina.

.

_Sim, encontrei uma chave e entrei no seu quarto ilegalmente. Desculpe. Mas isso é URGENTE! E não consegui achar você em lugar nenhum. Por onde andou? Você precisa ver isso, e depois precisamos ter uma reunião. Vou voltar daqui a uma hora. Tenha cuidado._

_Bjs,_

_Ang._

_._

Bella colocou o bilhete ao lado das flores e levou o livro de volta para a cama. Ela se sentou na beirada com as pernas balançando. Só de segurar o livro, sentia um zumbido estranho e quente por baixo da pele. O livro parecia quase vivo em suas mãos.

Ela o abriu, esperando ter que decodificar algum índice acadêmico chato ou procurar num glossário no final antes de achar qualquer coisa remotamente relacionada a Edward.

Mas nem passou da folha de rosto.

Colada dentro da capa interna do livro estava uma fotografia em sépia. Era uma foto muito velha, em papel amarelado, tipo um cartão de visita antigo. Alguém rabiscara embaixo: _Helston, _1854.

Um calor se espalhou por sua pele. Ela arrancou a suéter preto por cima da cabeça, mas ainda se sentia quente só de camiseta.

A voz de Edward soava oca em suas lembranças. _Eu vivo para sempre, _ele dissera. _Você vem a cada dezessete anos. Você se apaixona por mim, e eu por você. E isso acaba matando você._

Sua cabeça latejava.

_Você é meu amor, _Isabella. _Para mim só existe você._

Ela passou o dedo na moldura da foto colada dentro do livro. O pai de Bella, um aspirante a guru da fotografia, teria se maravilhado com a preservação da imagem, e com seu valor por conta disso.

Bella, por outro lado, estava impressionada com as pessoas que apareciam na imagem. Porque, a não ser que todas as palavras de Edward fossem verdadeiras, aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum.

Um jovem elegante, com cabelos despenteados e claros e olhos mais claros ainda, posava num casaco preto justo. O queixo erguido e as maçãs do rosto bem-definidas faziam seu belo traje parecer ainda mais distinto, mas foram os lábios de assustaram Bella. A curva de seu sorriso, combinada à expressão naqueles olhos... era a mesma expressão que Bella vira em todos os seus sonhos nas últimas semanas. E, nos dois últimos dias, pessoalmente.

Aquele homem era idêntico a Edward. O mesmo Edward que acabara de dizer que a amava – e que Bella tinha reencarnado dezenas de vezes. O mesmo Edward que tinha dito tantas outras coisas que Bella não queria ouvir, coisas que a fizeram fugir. O mesmo Edward que ela abandonara sob os pessegueiros no cemitério.

Podia ser apenas uma semelhança notável. Algum parente distante, o autor do livro talvez, que preservara cada um de seus genes em sua árvore genealógica até chegar em Edward.

O jovem da foto, porém, estava ao lado de uma moça, que também parecia muito familiar.

Bella segurou o livro a centímetros de rosto e debruço-se sobre a imagem da garota. Ela usava um vestido de baile de seda preta com babados que apertava sua cintura antes de se espalhar em largas camadas negras. Levas de renda preta envolviam suas mãos, deixando os dedos brancos à mostra. Os dentes certinhos apareciam entre seus lábios, abertos num sorriso relaxado. Sua pele era branca, um pouco mais clara que a do rapaz. Olhos profundos cercados por cílios espessos. Uma cascata de cabelos escuros que caiam em ondas largas até a cintura.

Demorou um pouco para Bella recuperar o fôlego e, ainda assim, não conseguia tirar os olhos cansados do livro. A mulher na fotografia...

Era ela.

Ou Bella estava certa, e sua lembrança de Edward vinha de alguma viagem esquecida até um shopping de Savannah, onde tinham posado fantasiados para aquelas fotos bregas na Ye Old Photo Booth... ou Edward dissera a verdade.

Bella e Edward se conheceram antes.

Numa época completamente diferente.

Ela não conseguia respirar. Sua vida inteira balançava em sua mente, como um mar revolto, tudo se transformando em perguntas – as incômodas sombras escuras que a assombravam, a terrível morte de Trevor, os sonhos...

Precisava encontrar Ang. Se alguém podia achar uma explicação para aquela coincidência impossível, seria ela. Com o inescrutável livro velho enfiado debaixo do braço, Bella deixou o quarto e correu de volta até a biblioteca.

A biblioteca estava quente e vazia, mas alguma coisa sobre tetos altos e as intermináveis fileiras de livros deixava Bella nervosa. Passou rapidamente pela nova mesa da recepção, que ainda parecia estéril e nua. Passou pelo formidável e nunca consultado catálogo de cartões e pela interminável área de referências até chegar às compridas mesas na seção de estudo em grupo.

Em vez de Ang, Bella encontrou Alice, jogando uma partida de xadrez com Laurent. Ela estava com os pés na mesa e usava um chapéu listrado. Seu cabelo estava enfiado embaixo do chapéu, e Bella notou novamente, pela primeira vez desde a manhã em que cortara o cabelo da amiga, a brilhante e marmorizada cicatriz em seu pescoço.

Alice estava concentrada no jogo. Um charuto de chocolate balançava em seus lábios enquanto ela considerava sua próxima jogada. Laurent tinha enrolado seus dreads em dois grandes nós atrás da cabeça e observava Alice como um falcão, batendo em um de seus peões com o dedo mindinho.

– Xeque-mate, babaca – disse Alice, triunfante, derrubando o rei de Laurent justo quando Bella parou na frente da mesa deles. – Isabeeeella – cantarolou olhando para cima. – Anda se escondendo de mim.

– Não.

– Andei ouvindo _coisas _sobre você – disse Alice, fazendo Laurent inclinar a cabeça com atenção. – Pode se sentar e começar a falar. Agora mesmo.

Bella segurou o livro contra o peito; não queria se sentar, queria procurar Ang pela biblioteca. Não podia ficar de conversinha fiada com Alice – especialmente não na frente de Laurent, que estava tirando suas coisas de cima no banco ao lado.

– Junte-se a nós – disse Laurent.

Relutante, Bella se sentou na beira da cadeira. Ficaria apenas por alguns minutos. Era verdade que não via Alice há alguns dias e, em circunstâncias normais, teria realmente sentido falta das maluquices da garota.

Mas as circunstâncias estavam longe de serem normais, e Bella não conseguia pensar em nada além daquela fotografia.

– Como acabei de arrasar com Laurent, vamos tentar um novo jogo. Que tal o "quem viu uma foto comprometedora de Bella outro dia?" – disse Alice, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

– O quê? – Bella deu um pulo para trás. Ela apertou o livro com firmeza, tendo certeza de que sua expressão tensa estava entregando tudo. Nunca devia tê-lo levado para lá.

– Vou dar três chances para adivinhar – disse Alice, revirando os olhos. – Jessica tirou uma foto de você entrando num carrão preto depois da aula ontem.

– Ah. – Bella suspirou.

– Ela ia entregar você para Randy – continuou Alice. – Até eu perguntar a ela pra quê. Huuuuum. – Ela estalou os dedos. – Agora, mostre a sua gratidão e me conta: estão liberando você para ir a um psiquiatra fora do campus? – Ela abaixou a voz e bateu as unhas na mesa. – Ou você arranjou um amante?

Bella olhou para Laurent, que estava encarando-a fixamente.

– Nenhum dos dois – respondeu. – Eu só saí por um tempinho para conversar com Jacob. Não foi exatamente...

– A-há! Pode pagar Allie! – Laurent disse, sorrindo. – Está me devendo dez pratas.

O queijo de Bella caiu.

Alice afagou sua mão.

– Não é nada demais, a gente só fez uma pequena aposta para manter as coisas interessantes. Achei que você tinha saído com Edward. Laurent escolheu Jacob. Está me fazendo falir, Bella. Não gostei.

– Eu _estava _com Edward – disse Bella, sem saber realmente por que precisava corrigi-los. Não tinham nada melhor para fazer do que sentar e ficar imaginando o que Bella fazia no seu tempo livre?

– Uh – disse Laurent, parecendo desapontado. – Complicou.

– Laurent. – Bella se virou para ele. – Preciso perguntar uma coisa.

– É só falar. – Ele puxou um bloco de anotações e uma caneta de seu blazer de risca de giz preto e branco. Segurou a caneta com pompa sobre o papel, como um garçom esperando o pedido. – O que você quer? Café? Bebida? Só consigo as coisas boas na sexta. Revistas pornôs?

– Charutos? – Alice, balbuciou com o de chocolate ainda pendurado nos lábios.

– Não. – Bella balançou a cabeça. – Nada disso.

– Certo, pedido especial. Deixei o catálogo no quarto... – Laurent deu de ombros. – Pode passar lá depois...

– Não quero que você me arranje nada. Só preciso saber. – Ela engoliu em seco. – Você é amigo de Edward, certo?

Laurent deu de ombros.

– Ele é OK.

– Mas você confia nele? – ela perguntou. – Quero dizer, se ele contasse alguma coisa que parecesse loucura, qual seria a probabilidade de você acreditar nele?

Laurent apertou os olhos, parecendo momentaneamente sem palavras, mas Alice logo pulou na mesa e passou as pernas para o lado de Bella.

– Do que exatamente estamos falando aqui?

Bella se levantou.

– Deixa para lá. – Ela nunca devia ter tocado no assunto. Todos os detalhes confusos voltaram até ela. Bella pegou o livro sobre a mesa. – Tenho que ir – disse. – Desculpe.

Empurrou a cadeira de volta e saiu. Suas pernas pareciam pesadas e lentas, a cabeça sobrecarregada. Uma rajada de vento fez o cabelo voar atrás de seu pescoço e seus olhos analisaram a sala em busca de sombras. Nada. Só uma janela aberta no alto, perto das vigas da biblioteca. Apenas um pequeno ninho de pássaros acomodado no pequeno e estreito canto da janela. Examinando a biblioteca de novo, Bella achou difícil acreditar em seus olhos. Realmente não havia sinal delas, nada de tentáculos pretos ou daquela coisa cinzenta rodopiando acima de sua cabeça, mas Bella podia sentir o cheiro salgado de enxofre no ar. Onde estavam, se não estavam atrás dela? Bella sempre pensara nas sombras como só dela. Nunca tinha considerado que pudessem ir a outros lugares, fazer outras coisas – atormentar outras pessoas. Edward as via também?

Virando a esquina até os computadores nos fundos da biblioteca, onde achou que poderia encontrar Ang, Bella deu de cara com a Srta. Victoria. As duas deram uma trombada, e Srta. Victoria se segurou em Bella para se equilibrar. Ela estava usando jeans modernos e uma blusa branca comprida, com um cardigã vermelho bordado amarrado em volta dos ombros. Seus óculos verdes metálicos estavam pendurados em uma corrente de miçangas multicoloridas em volta do pescoço. Bella ficou surpresa com a firmeza de seu toque.

– Sinto muito – murmurou Bella.

– Ora, Isabella, que é o problema? – A Srta. Victoria apertou uma das palmas contra a testa de Bella. O cheiro de talco de bebê de suas mãos inundou o nariz de Bella. – Não parece nada bem.

Bella engoliu, implorando a si mesma para não explodir em lagrimas só porque a gentil bibliotecária estava tendo pena dela.

– Eu não _estou _bem.

– Sabia – disse a Srta. Victoria. – Não foi à aula hoje e não estava na Social de ontem à noite. Precisa de um médico? Se meu kit de primeiros socorros não tivesse queimado no incêndio, eu verificaria sua temperatura aqui mesmo.

– Não, quero dizer, eu não sei. – Bella estendeu o livro em sua frente e pensou em contar tudo a Srta. Victoria desde o começo... que foi quando mesmo?

Mas ela não precisou. A Srta. Victoria deu uma olhada no livro, suspirou, e deu a Bella um olhar compreensivo.

– Finalmente você descobriu tudo, não foi? Venha, vamos conversar.

* * *

Será a Bella agora vai finalmente acreditar no Edward? Descubram no próximo cáp!

Obrigada pelas reviews:

_Scandal Girl:_ Agora você entendeu? Amiga, você ficou um bom tempo sem aparecer. algum palpite do porque? Nao tem nada a ver com um garoto, nao é? Imagina. Fiquei muito feliz, acredite. Mas você bem que podia reservar tipo, 15 segudos para me deixar um coment. Ok? Fico esperando! XOXO

_Bella Salvatore: _B, quanto tempo! As minhas leitoras acham que ferias de fim de ano tambem é ferias das fics, não é? Mas fico feliz que voce nao tenha me abandonado... E sim, fiquei muito inspirada com as suas reviews, pode deixar muitas outras iguais! O Ed, tadinho sofre muito, tem esse lance e perder a Bells sempre. Morro de dó! Masss, as coisas vao ficar melhores. Eu acho. E por favor nao me odeie, essa historia nao é de minha autoria (como voce já sabe), entao briguem com a _Lauren Kate_. Beijinhos.

_Kiki: _Já postei, já postei, já postei, já postei,..., já postei... 123 vezes... Gostou? Pode voltar e comentar voce tambem. Espero suas reviews nesse .

Espero todos voces, acho que vai ser na sexta ou na segunda. Então, se ainda nao tiver postado no dia em que voces checarem. Leiam os capitulos de novo e deixem mais comentarios. *folgada, ou nao?*

Beijinhos


	31. Um livro aberto PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Virando a esquina até os computadores nos fundos da biblioteca, onde achou que poderia encontrar Ang, Bella deu de cara com a Srta. Victoria. As duas deram uma trombada, e Srta. Victoria se segurou em Bella para se equilibrar. Ela estava usando jeans modernos e uma blusa branca comprida, com um cardigã vermelho bordado amarrado em volta dos ombros. Seus óculos verdes metálicos estavam pendurados em uma corrente de miçangas multicoloridas em volta do pescoço. Bella ficou surpresa com a firmeza de seu toque.

– Sinto muito – murmurou Bella.

– Ora, Isabella, que é o problema? – A Srta. Victoria apertou uma das palmas contra a testa de Bella. O cheiro de talco de bebê de suas mãos inundou o nariz de Bella. – Não parece nada bem.

Bella engoliu, implorando a si mesma para não explodir em lágrimas só porque a gentil bibliotecária estava tendo pena dela.

– Eu não _estou _bem.

– Sabia – disse a Srta. Victoria. – Não foi à aula hoje e não estava na Social de ontem à noite. Precisa de um médico? Se meu kit de primeiros socorros não tivesse queimado no incêndio, eu verificaria sua temperatura aqui mesmo.

– Não, quero dizer, eu não sei. – Bella estendeu o livro em sua frente e pensou em contar tudo a Srta. Victoria desde o começo... que foi quando mesmo?

Mas ela não precisou. A Srta. Victoria deu uma olhada no livro, suspirou, e deu a Bella um olhar compreensivo.

– Finalmente você descobriu tudo, não foi? Venha, vamos conversar.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Até a bibliotecária sabia mais do que Bella sobre sua própria vida... vidas? Ela não entendia o que nada daquilo significava, ou até mesmo como era possível.

Seguiu a Srta. Victoria até uma mesa de canto no fundo da seção de estudos. Ainda podia ver Alice e Laurent pelo canto do olho, mas pareciam estar muito longe para ouvir alguma coisa.

– Como encontrou isso? – A Srta. Victoria acariciou a mão de Bella e colocou os óculos. Seus pequenos olhos como pérolas negras cintilavam por trás das lentes bifocais. – Não se preocupe. Não está encrencada, querida.

– Não sei. Ang e eu estávamos procurando por ele. Foi uma bobeira. Achávamos que o autor talvez fosse parente de Edward, mas não tínhamos certeza. Sempre que íamos procurar o livro, parecia ter acabado de ser retirado por alguém. Então, quando cheguei ao meu quarto hoje à noite, Ang tinha deixado isso lá...

– Então Angela também sabe sobre o que ele continha?

– Não tenho certeza – disse Bella, balançando a cabeça. Podia sentir divagando, mas mesmo assim não conseguia calar a boca. A Srta. Victoria era como a avó tranquila e simples que Bella perdeu muito jovem. Para sua verdadeira avó, ir até o mercado era o equivalente a sair e fazer compras. Além disso, era tão bom poder simplesmente conversar com alguém. – Ainda não consegui encontrá-la. Eu estava com Edward, e ele geralmente é tão estranho, mas noite passada nos beijamos, e ficamos juntos até...

– Desculpe a interrupção, meu bem – disse a Srta. Victoria, um pouco alto demais –, você acabou de dizer que Edward Cullen beijou você?

Bella cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos. Ela não acreditava que tinha acabado de contar isso à Srta. Victoria. Devia estar realmente ficando louca.

– Desculpe, isso é completamente irrelevante, e embaraçoso. Não sei por que falei isso. – Ela abanou o rosto, as bochechas pegando fogo.

Já era tarde demais. Do outro lado da seção de estudos, Alice gritou para Bella:

– Valeu por _me _contar! – Sua expressão parecia surpresa.

Mas a Srta. Victoria chamou a atenção de Bella de volta quando tirou o livro das mãos de Bella.

– Um beijo entre você e Edward não é irrelevante, querida, geralmente é impossível. – apoiou o queixo nas mãos e olhou para o teto. – O que significa... bem, _não poderia _significar...

Os dedos da Srta. Victoria começaram a voar pelo livro, examinando cada página num ritmo magicamente rápido.

– O que quer dizer com "geralmente"? – Bella nunca tinha se sentindo tão excluída de sua própria vida.

– Esqueça o beijo. – A Srta. Victoria abanou a mão para Bella, interrompendo-a. – Isso não é nem a metade. O beijo não significa nada a não ser que... – Ela murmurou algo e voltou a revirar as páginas.

O que a Srta. Victoria sabia? O beijo de Edward significava tudo. Bella observou os dedos rápidos da bibliotecária hesitando a cada página até que alguma coisa chamou sua atenção.

– Volte – pediu Bella, colocando a mão sobre a da Srta. Victoria para pará-la.

A Srta. Victoria se inclinou lentamente enquanto Bella voltava as páginas finas e quase translúcidas. Ali. Ela pousou a mão no peito. Na margem havia uma série de desenhos rabiscados em tinta muito escura. Feitos rapidamente, mas com um traço fino e elegante, por alguém com certo talento. Bella tocou os desenhos analisando-os. A curva do ombro de uma mulher vista de costas, seu cabelo preso num coque baixo. Os joelhos nus e macios cruzados um sobre o outro, levando a uma cintura sombreada. Um pulso longo e fino dava numa palma aberta, dentro da qual estava uma grande peônia.

Os dedos de Bella começaram a tremer e um nó se formou em sua garganta. Ela não sabia por que isso, de todas as coisas que ela vira e ouvira hoje, era bonito o bastante – trágico o bastante – para finalmente a fazê-la chorar. O ombro, os joelhos, o pulso... era tudo sobre ela. E sabia que tudo aquilo tinha sido desenhado pela mão de Edward.

– Isabella. – A Srta. Victoria parecia nervosa, lentamente afastando sua cadeira da mesa. – Está... está se sentindo bem?

– Ah, Edward – sussurrou Bella, desesperada para estar perto dele de novo. Secou uma lágrima.

– Ele está amaldiçoado, Bella – disse a Srta. Victoria numa voz surpreendentemente fria. – Vocês dois estão.

_Amaldiçoados. _Edward tinha falado sobre uma maldição. Tinha sido a palavra dele para tudo. Mas ele estava se referindo a si mesmo, não a ela.

– Amaldiçoados? – Bella repetiu. Só que ela não queria ouvir mais. Tudo que queria era achá-lo.

A Srta. Victoria estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de Bella. Ela encontrou o olhar dela de forma lenta e lânguida, sorrindo como se estivesse dopada.

– Ainda não está acordada – murmurou a Srta. Victoria. Ela fechou o livro com estrondo, chamando a atenção de Bella, e pôs as mãos no tampo da mesa. – Ele contou alguma coisa a você? Depois do beijo, talvez?

– Ele me contou... – Bella começou. – Parece loucura.

– Coisas assim geralmente parecem.

– Ele disse que nós dois... somos algum tipo de amantes predestinados. – Bella fechou os olhos, relembrando sua longa lista de vidas passadas. A princípio a ideia parecia tão estranha, mas agora que estava se acostumando, achou que podia até ser a coisa mais romântica que já acontecera na historia do mundo. – Ele falou sobre todas as vezes em que nos apaixonamos, no Rio de Janeiro, em Jerusalém, no Taiti...

– Isso parece mesmo bem maluco – disse a Srta. Victoria. – Então, é claro, você não acredita nele?

– Não acreditei no começo – disse Bella, lembrando-se da acalorada discussão entre os dois debaixo do pessegueiro. – Ele começou falando sobre a Bíblia, o que me faz instintivamente não prestar muita atenção. – Ela mordeu a língua. – Sem ofensas. Quero dizer, acho sua aula muito interessante.

– Você não ofendeu. As pessoas geralmente se afastam de sua educação religiosa quando têm a sua idade. Você não é a primeira, Isabella.

– Ah. – Bella estalou os dedos. – Mas eu não tive uma educação religiosa. Meus pais não acreditavam nisso, então...

– Todos acreditam em alguma coisa. Certamente você foi batizada?

– Não, a não ser que a piscina construída embaixo dos bandos da igreja dali conte – disse Bella timidamente, apontando o polegar até o ginásio da Sword e Cross.

Tudo bem, ela comemorava o Natal, já tinha ido à igreja em punhado de vezes e, mesmo quando sua vida deixava todos em volta infelizes, inclusive ela, ainda tinha fé de que havia alguém ou alguma coisa lá em cima em que valesse a pena acreditar. Aquilo sempre tinha sido o suficiente.

Do outro lado da sala, Bella ouviu um barulho alto. Quando virou o rosto, viu que Laurent tinha caído de sua cadeira. Da última vez que olhara para ele, o garoto estava se inclinando para trás sobre duas pernas da cadeira, e agora finalmente parecia que a gravidade havia levado a melhor.

Enquanto ele ficava de pé, Alice foi ajudá-lo. Ela olhou para Bella e deu um aceno apressado.

– Ele está bem! – gritou alegremente. – Levanta! – suspirou alto para Laurent.

A Srta. Victoria estava sentada, muito imóvel, as mãos no colo embaixo da mesa. Ela limpou a garganta algumas vezes, voltou para a primeira página do livro e passou os dedos pela fotografia. Então disse:

– Sabe o que Edward é?

Lentamente, sentando-se muito ereta em sua cadeira, Bella perguntou:

– Você sabe?

A bibliotecária se enrijeceu.

– Estudo essas coisas. Sou uma acadêmica. Não me distraio por assuntos triviais do coração.

Essas foram as palavras que a Srta. Victoria usou – mas a veia pulsante em seu pescoço, assim como o quase imperceptível brilho de suor pontilhando sua testa, disse à Bella que a resposta era _sim_.

Acima delas, o gigantesco relógio antigo bateu onze horas. O ponteiro dos minutos tremia com o esforço de parar no lugar e o objeto badalou por tanto tempo que interrompeu a conversa. Bella nunca notara como aquele relógio era alto. Agora, cada badalada lhe doía. Ela estava longe de Edward há tempo demais.

– Edward achou... – Bella começou a dizer. – Ontem à noite, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, ele achou que eu morreria. – A Srta. Victoria não pareceu surpresa como Bella gostaria que tivesse perecido. Bella estalou as juntas dos dedos. – Mas isso é loucura, não é? Não vou morrer.

A Srta. Victoria tirou seus óculos e esfregou os pequeninos olhos.

– Por enquanto.

– Ah, Deus – sussurrou Bella, sentindo a mesma onda de medo que a fez largar Edward no cemitério. Mas por quê? Havia alguma coisa que ele ainda não contara a ela – alguma coisa que sabia ter o poder de acalmá-la ou então de assustá-la ainda mais. Algo que ela já sabia, mas não podia acreditar. Não até ver seu rosto de novo.

O livro ainda estava aberto na fotografia. De cabeça para baixo, o sorriso de Edward parecia preocupado, como se ele soubesse – como sempre disse que soubera – o que estava por vir. Ela não podia imaginar pelo que ele estava passando naquele momento. Contara a estranha historia que eles partilharam – mas ela o havia abandonado completamente. Precisava encontrá-lo.

Bella fechou o livro e o enfiou embaixo do cotovelo. Então se levantou e empurrou a cadeira para o lugar.

– Aonde está indo? – a Srta. Victoria perguntou, nervosa.

– Encontrar Edward.

– Vou com você.

– Não. – Bella balançou a cabeça, imaginando com seria se aparecesse para jogar seus braços em volta de Edward com a bibliotecária a tiracolo. – Não precisa vir. Mesmo.

A Srta. Victoria estava determinada quando se abaixou para dar mais um nó em seus práticos sapatos. Ela se levantou e pôs uma das mãos no ombro de Bella.

– Confie em mim – disse. – preciso, Sim. A Sword & Cross tem uma reputação a zelar. Não acha que simplesmente deixamos os alunos correrem livremente durante a noite, acha?

Bella resistiu a tentação de contar a Srta. Victoria sobre sua recente escapada para além dos portões da escola. Suspirou. Por que não levar junto a escola inteira para que todos pudessem aproveitar o drama? Jessica podia tirar fotos, Jacob podia arranjar mais uma briga. Por que não começar por aqui mesmo, convidando Alice e Laurent – que, percebeu com um susto, já tinham desaparecido.

A Srta. Victoria, com o livro na mão, já tinha partido em direção à entrada principal. Bella precisou correr para alcançá-la, passando rapidamente pelos catálogos, pelo tapete persa chamuscado na mesa da recepção, e pelas vitrines cheias de relíquias da Guerra Civil nas coleções especiais da ala leste, onde tinha visto Edward desenhando o cemitério em sua primeira noite ali.

Quando saíram, as duas enfrentaram a noite úmida. Uma nuvem passava na frente da lua e o campus estava escuro com breu. Então, como se uma bússola tivesse sido colocada em suas mãos, Bella se sentiu guiada até as sombras. Ela sabia exatamente onde estavam. Não na biblioteca, mas não muito longe, também.

Não podia vê-las ainda, mas podia senti-las, o que era muito pior. Um formigamento horrível e destruidor cobriu sua pele, passando para os ossos e sangue como ácido. Acumulando, coagulando, fazendo o cemitério – e tudo além dele – exalar um fedor de enxofre. Elas estavam cada vez maiores. Parecia que todo o ar no campus estava podre, empestiado pelo odor da decadência.

– Onde está Edward? – a Srta. Victoria perguntou. Bella percebeu que, apesar de a bibliotecária saber bastante sobre o passado, parecia não perceber as sombras. Isso fez Bella se sentir apavorada e solitária, responsável pelo que estava prestes a acontecer.

– Não sei – respondeu, sentindo como se não estivesse conseguindo respirar direito no ar denso e úmido da noite. Ela não queria dizer as palavras que sabia que as aproximariam – até demais – de tudo que a estava apavorando. Mas ela precisava ir até Edward. – Eu o deixei no cemitério.

Elas se apressaram através do campus, esquivando-se de poças de lama deixadas pelo temporal do outro dia. Apenas algumas luzes estavam acesas nos dormitórios à sua direita. Por uma das janelas protegidas, Bella viu uma garota que mal conhecia debruçada sobre um livro. Estavam nas mesmas aulas matinais. Era uma garota durona com um piercing no nariz e o espirro mais baixo do mundo – mas Bella nunca ouvira sua voz. Não fazia ideia se ela era infeliz ou se gostava de sua vida. Bella se perguntou naquele momento: se pudesse trocar de lugar com aquela garota – que nunca teria que se preocupar com vidas passadas, ou sombras apocalípticas, ou as mortes de dois garotos inocentes em suas costas –, ela trocaria?

O rosto de Edward – a maneira que estivera banhado na luz violeta quando a carregara para a cama de manhã – apareceu diante de seus olhos. O cabelo cor de bronze brilhante. Os olhos gentis e inteligentes. Com um toque dos seus lábios, Edward a transportara para longe de qualquer escuridão. Por ele, ela sofreria tudo isso, e muito mais.

Se ela apenas soubesse o quanto mais disso havia.

Ela e a Srta. Victoria continuavam correndo, passando pelas arquibancadas rachadas, circulando o pátio, depois o campo de futebol. A Srta. Victoria realmente estava em forma. Bella teria achado que estavam devagar demais, se a mulher não estivesse alguns passos à sua frente.

Bella estava se arrastando. O medo de enfrentar as sombras era como um furacão sobre ela, desacelerando-a. E, ainda assim, ela se obrigou a continuar. Um enjoo opressivo dizia que ela mal sabia o que aquelas coisas podiam fazer.

Nos portões do cemitério, pararam. Bella estava tremendo, abraçando-se numa tentativa inútil de esconder o medo. Uma garota estava parada de costas para ela, olhando o cemitério lá embaixo.

– Ang! – Bella gritou, exultante por ver a amiga.

Mas, quando Ang se virou para elas, seu rosto estava pálido. Estava usando um blusão preto apesar do calor, e seus óculos estavam embaçados com a umidade. Estava tremendo tanto quanto Bella.

Bella arfou:

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu ia procurar você – disse Ang –, e então vários outros alunos correram naquela direção. Eles desceram para lá. – Ela apontou para os portões. – Mas eu n-n-não consegui.

– O que houve? – Bella perguntou. – O que tem lá embaixo?

Mas, mesmo ao proferir essas palavras, ela sabia o que havia lá embaixo, algo que Ang nunca conseguiria ver. Uma sombra preta empoçada que estava atraindo Bella, apenas Bella.

Ang estava piscando rapidamente. Parecia a apavorada.

– Sei lá – disse finalmente. – Primeiro achei que fossem fogos de artifício. Mas nada nunca sobe até o céu. – Ang estremeceu. – Alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer. Não sei o quê.

Bella inspirou e tossiu com a quantidade de enxofre no ar.

– Como, Ang? Como você sabe?

O braço de Ang tremia quando ela apontou para a grande depressão no meio do cemitério.

– Está vendo aquilo? –disse. – Alguma coisa está queimando lá embaixo.

* * *

Eu sei. Eu sei. Demorei de novo, não é?Mas vocês também não me ajudam. Estão visitando a fic, mas não estão deixando comentários, e como todos sabem, é por causa deles que continuo postando a estória.

Então: sem reviews = sem novo post

Muito obrigado:

_* Bella Salvatore_

_* Kiki_

_* Scandal Girl_

Espero ansiosamente pela opinião de vocês!

Beijinhos


	32. A guerra enterrada PART 1

**DEZOITO**

**A GUERRA ENTERRADA**

_No capítulo anterior..._

Nos portões do cemitério, pararam. Bella estava tremendo, abraçando-se numa tentativa inútil de esconder o medo. Uma garota estava parada de costas para ela, olhando o cemitério lá embaixo.

– Ang! – Bella gritou, exultante por ver a amiga.

Mas, quando Ang se virou para elas, seu rosto estava pálido. Estava usando um blusão preto apesar do calor, e seus óculos estavam embaçados com a umidade. Estava tremendo tanto quanto Bella.

Bella arfou:

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu ia procurar você – disse Ang –, e então vários outros alunos correram naquela direção. Eles desceram para lá. – Ela apontou para os portões. – Mas eu n-n-não consegui.

– O que houve? – Bella perguntou. – O que tem lá embaixo?

Mas, mesmo ao proferir essas palavras, ela sabia o que havia lá embaixo, algo que Ang nunca conseguiria ver. Uma sombra preta empoçada que estava atraindo Bella, apenas Bella.

Ang estava piscando rapidamente. Parecia a apavorada.

– Sei lá – disse finalmente. – Primeiro achei que fossem fogos de artifício. Mas nada nunca sobe até o céu. – Ang estremeceu. – Alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer. Não sei o quê.

Bella inspirou e tossiu com a quantidade de enxofre no ar.

– Como, Ang? Como você sabe?

O braço de Ang tremia quando ela apontou para a grande depressão no meio do cemitério.

– Está vendo aquilo? –disse. – Alguma coisa está queimando lá embaixo.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bella só olhou uma vez a luz estremecedora na base do cemitério e começou a correr em direção a ela. Lançou-se em meio às lapides quebradas, deixando Ang e a Srta. Victoria para trás. Não ligava para os afiados e retorcidos galhos dos carvalhos que arranhavam seus braços e rosto enquanto corria, ou que moitas de ervas daninhas e raízes podres a fizessem tropeçar.

Ela precisava chegar lá embaixo.

O risco de lua minguante oferecia pouca luz, mas havia outra fonte de luminosidade – no fundo do cemitério. Seu destino. Parecia uma monstruosa tempestade de raios rodeada de nuvens, só que estava acontecendo em terra firme.

As sombras estavam advertindo-a, percebeu, há dias. Agora aquele show sombrio tinha se tornado um a coisa que até Ang conseguia ver. E os outros alunos que correram para lá provavelmente também viram. Bella não sabia o que poderia significar. Apenas que, se Edward estava lá embaixo com aquelas chamas sinistras... era tudo culpa dela.

Seus pulmões ardiam, e ela foi impulsionada para a frente pela imagem dele debaixo dos pessegueiros. Ela não pararia até encontrá-lo – porque viera procurá-lo em primeiro lugar, para enfiar o livro debaixo do seu nariz e gritar que acreditava nele, que parte dela acreditara nele o tempo todo, mas que estava assustada demais para aceitar a incomensurável história dos dois. Diria que não deixaria o medo fazê-la ir embora, não dessa vez, nunca mais. Porque ela sabia de uma coisa, entendia uma coisa que havia demorado demais a compreender. Uma coisa louca e estranha que fazia suas experiências passadas juntos parecerem ao mesmo tempo mais e menos criveis. Ela sabia quem – não, o _que _era Edward. Parte dela tinha entendido sozinha – que ela podia ter vivido e o amado antes. Só que ela não entendia o que significava, o que tudo queria dizer – a atração que sentia por ele, os sonhos – até agora.

Mas nada daquilo importava se ela não conseguisse descer a tempo de encontrar alguma maneira de afastar as sombras. Nada daquilo importava se elas chegassem até Edward antes dela. Bella voou pelo terreno íngreme dos túmulos, mas a depressão no meio do cemitério ainda estava longe.

Atrás dela, passos apressados. Então uma voz estridente:

– Angela! – Era a Srta. Victoria. Estava alcançando Bella, virando para trás para chamar Ang por cima do ombro. Bella podia ver a amiga cuidadosamente abrindo caminho em volta de uma lapide caída. – Está mais devagar do que uma tartaruga!

– Não! – berrou Bella. – Ang, Srta. Victoria, não venham para cá! – Não queria ser responsável por colocar ainda mais gente no caminho das sombras.

A Srta. Victoria parou perto de uma lápide branca derrubada e encarou fixamente o céu como se nem tivesse escutado Bella. Levantou os braços magros para o alto, como se para se proteger. Bella olhou furtivamente para o céu da noite e prendeu a respiração. Alguma coisa estava se movendo até elas, soprando junto com o vento arrepiante.

A princípio, achou que eram as sombras, mas aquilo era diferente e ainda mais assustador, como um véu entrecortado e irregular cheio de bolsões escuros, deixando apenas partes do grande céu à vista. Era uma sombra feita de um milhão de pequenos pedaços negros. Uma tempestade tumultuada e agitada, se estendendo para todas as direções.

– Gafanhotos? – Ang gritou.

Bella estremeceu. O grande enxame estava a certa distancia, mas um ruído intenso ficava mais alto a cada segundo. Como as batidas das asas de mil pássaros. Como uma hostil correnteza de escuridão varrendo a Terra. Estava vindo. E ia acabar com ela, talvez com todos, naquela noite.

– Isso não é bom! – a Srta. Victoria exclamou para o céu. – Deveria haver alguma ordem nas coisas!

Ang parou, sem fôlego, ao lado de Bella e as duas trocaram um olhar aturdido. Havia suor sobre o lábio de Ang, e seus óculos roxos ficavam escorregando com o calor úmido.

– Ela está louca – sussurrou Ang, apontando para a Srta. Victoria.

– Não. – Bella balançou a cabeça. – Ela sabe das coisas. E se a Srta. Victoria está com medo, você não deveria estar aqui, Ang.

– Eu? – Ang perguntou, surpresa, provavelmente porque desde o primeiro dia naquela escola era ela quem guiava Bella. – Não acho que _nenhuma _de nós duas devia estar aqui.

O peito de Bella apertou com uma dor similar à que sentira quando se despediu de Callie. Ela afastou o olhar de Ang. Havia um precipício entre elas agora, uma profunda divisão separando-as, por causa do passado de Bella. Odiava admitir isso, e odiava chamar a atenção de Ang para isso também, mas sabia que seria melhor e mais seguro se as duas se separassem.

– Tenho que ficar – respondeu, respirando fundo. – preciso encontrar Edward. Você deveria voltar aos dormitórios, Ang. Por favor.

– Mas você e eu – Ang disse rouca. – Éramos as únicas...

Antes de ouvir o resto da frase, Bella disparou até o meio do cemitério, em direção ao mausoléu aonde vira Edward meditando na noite dos Dias dos Pais. Correu pelos últimos túmulos, então escorregou por um declive de folhas úmidas e apodrecidas até o solo finalmente se igualar. Ela parou na frente do carvalho gigante bem no meio da depressão do cemitério.

Com calor, frustrada e aterrorizada, tudo ao mesmo tempo, ela se apoiou contra o troco da árvore.

Então, através dos galhos, ela o viu.

Edward.

Bella soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões e sentiu os joelhos fraquejando. Um olhar para seu perfil sombrio e distante, tão lindo e majestoso, lhe dizia que tudo que Edward tinha insinuado– até o maior dos fatos, que ela entendera sozinha –, tudo era verdade.

Ele estava no topo do mausoléu, de braços cruzados, olhando para onde a ondulante nuvem de gafanhotos acabara de passar acima de sua cabeça. A fraca luz do luar fazia a sombra de Edward parecer cada vez mais escura, ultrapassando o teto amplo e plano da cripta. Bella correu até ele, desviando-se entre o musgo pendurado e as velhas estatuas tortas.

– Bella! – Ele a viu enquanto ela se aproximava da base do mausoléu. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Sua voz não mostrava nenhuma alegria em vê-la; estava mais para choque e horror.

_É minha culpa_, ela queria gritar enquanto se aproximava. _E eu acredito, acredito na nossa historia. Me perdoe por tê-lo abandonado, nunca vou fazer isso de novo. _Havia mais uma coisa que queria dizer a ele, mas Edward estava muito no alto, o horrível ruído das sombras era demais e o ar estava muito denso para tentar fazê-lo ouvir de ide ela estava, lá embaixo.

O monumento era todo de mármore, mas havia uma grande lasca em uma das esculturas – um pavão – e Bella usou-a como degrau. A pedra geralmente fria estava quente ao toque. Suas mãos suadas escorregaram algumas vezes enquanto ela se esforçava para chegar ao topo. Para chegar a Edward, que precisava perdoar-lhe.

Bella escalara apenas alguns centímetros da parede quando alguém cutucou seu ombro. Ela se virou e arfou quando viu que era Edward e perdeu o equilíbrio. Ele a segurou, os braços em volta de sua cintura, antes de ela poder cair no chão. Mas Edward estava um andar inteiro acima apenas um segundo antes.

Ela enterrou o rosto no ombro de Edward. E por mais que a verdade continuasse sendo assustadora, estar em seus braços a fez se sentir como o mar chegando à costa, como um viajante após uma viagem longa, dura e distante – finalmente voltando para casa.

– Escolheu uma boa hora para voltar – disse ele. Sorriu, mas seu rosto estava tenso de preocupação. Os olhos estavam fixos atrás dela, no céu.

– Está vendo, também? – ela perguntou.

Edward apenas olhou para Bella, sem conseguir responder. Seus lábios tremeram.

– É claro que consegue – sussurrou ela, porque todas as peças estavam se juntando. As sombras, a história dele, o passado dos dois. Um choro sufocante se acumulou dentro dela. – Como consegue me amar? – soluçou. – Como pode sequer me suportar?

Edward pegou o rosto de Bella entre as mãos.

– Do que está falando? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

O coração dela estava queimando de tão acelerado.

– Porque... – Ela engoliu em seco. – Você é um anjo.

Os braços dele ficaram moles.

– O que você disse?

– Você é um anjo, Edward, eu sei – respondeu, sentindo como se comportas estivessem se abrindo dentro dela, mais e mais, até tudo simplesmente sair num frenesi. – Não diga que sou louca. Tenho sonhos com você, sonhos que são reais demais para esquecer, sonhos que me fizeram amá-lo antes de você ter dito sequer uma coisa gentil para mim. – A expressão de Edward não mudou. – Sonhos onde você tinha assas e me segurava alto num céu que eu não reconhecia, e ainda assim sei que estive nele, exatamente daquele jeito, em seus braços, mil vezes antes. – Ela encostou sua testa na dele. – Isso explica tanta coisa... Como você é gracioso quando se move, e o livro que seu antepassado escreveu. Por que ninguém veio visitar você no Dia dos Pais. O jeito como seu corpo parece flutuar quando está nadando. E por que, quando você me beija, sinto como se estivesse indo para o céu. – Ela parou para recuperar o fôlego. – E por que está comigo. Porque eu sou apenas... eu. – Ela levantou os olhos para o céu de novo, sentindo o peso escuro das sombras. – E sou culpada de tanta coisa.

A cor tinha sumido do rosto de Edward. E Bella pôde chegar a apenas uma conclusão:

– Você também não estende o porquê – disse.

– Não entendo porque você ainda está aqui.

Ela assentiu e então começou a se virar.

– Não! – Ele a puxou de volta. – Não vá. É só que você nunca... nós nunca... chegamos tão longe. – Ele fechou os olhos. – Pode dizer de novo? – pediu ele, quase com timidez. – Pode me dizer... o que eu sou?

– Você é um anjo – repetiu ela lentamente, surpresa ao ver Edward fechar os olhos e gemer de prazer, quase como se estivessem se beijando. – Estou apaixonada por um anjo. – Agora era ela quem queria fechar os olhos e gemer. Ela inclinou a cabeça. – Mas em meus sonhos, suas asas...

Um vento quente e uivante soprou-os de lado, praticamente arrastando Bella dos braços de Edward, que protegeu o corpo dela com o seu. A nuvem de gafanhotos-sombras tinha parado sobre a copa de uma árvore além do cemitério e estava chiando através dos galhos. Agora ela se erguia numa grade massa.

– Ah, Deus – Bella sussurrou. – Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Tenho que impedir...

– Bella. – Edward afagou seu rosto. – Olhe para mim. Você não fez nada de errado. E não há nada que possa fazer quanto – apontou – àquilo. – Balançou a cabeça. – Por que iria achar que é culpada de alguma coisa?

– Porque – respondeu ela – a minha vida toda, tenho visto essas sombras...

– Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa quando percebi isso, semana passada no lago. É a primeira encarnação em que você as vê... e isso me assustou.

– Como pode saber que não é culpa minha? – ela perguntou, pensando em Eric e Trevor. As sombras sempre chegavam até ela antes de alguma coisa horrível acontecer.

Ele beijou seu cabelo.

– As sombras que você vê são chamadas de Anunciadores. Elas parecem más, mas não podem machucar você. Tudo que elas fazem é observar uma situação e contar para alguém. Fofoqueiros. A versão demoníaca de um grupinho das meninas mais populares da escola.

– Mas e aquilo ali? – Ela apontou para as árvores que cercavam a área do cemitério. Seus galhos estavam balançando, pesados pela escuridão espessa que se infiltrava neles.

Edward olhou com tranquilidade.

– Aquelas são as sombras que os Anunciadores convocam. Para a batalha.

Os braços e pernas de Bella ficaram gelados de medo.

– Que... hum... que tipo de batalha é essa?

– A grande – respondeu ele simplesmente, erguendo o queixo. – Mas estão apenas se exibindo agora. Ainda temos tempo.

Atrás deles, uma tosse baixa fez Bella saltar. Edward abaixou a cabeça, cumprimentando a Srta. Victoria, que estava parada na sombra do mausoléu. Seu cabelo tinha se soltado dos grampos e parecia selvagem e rebelde, como seus olhos. Então outra pessoa saiu atrás da Srta. Victoria. Ang. Suas mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos de sua jaqueta. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho, e sua testa molhada de suor. Ela deu de ombros para Bella como que para dizer _Não sei que porcaria é esta que está acontecendo, mas não podia abandonar você. _Contra a vontade, Bella sorriu.

A Srta. Victoria deu um passo à frente e ergueu o livro.

– Nossa Isabella tem feito seu dever de casa.

Edward coçou o queixo.

– Andou lendo essa velharia? Nunca devia ter escrito isso. – Ele parecia quase envergonhado, mas Bella encaixou mais uma peça do quebra-cabeça deles.

– _Você _escreveu isso – disse ela. – E rabiscou nas margens. E colou aquela foto nossa.

– Você achou a fotografia – disse Edward, sorrindo, segurando-a mais perto como se a menção da foto trouxesse de volta uma onda lembranças. – É claro.

– Demorou um pouco para entender, mas quando vi como estávamos felizes, alguma coisa se abriu dentro de mim. E eu soube.

Ela envolveu seu pescoço com uma das mãos e puxou o rosto dele para o seu, nem ligando que a Srta. Victoria e Ang estivessem bem ali. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, todo o cemitério escuro e horrível desapareceu – os túmulos velhos também, e as sombras enraizando-se ao redor das árvores; até mesmo a lua e as estrelas bem no alto.

Na primeira vez em que ela vira a foto dos dois em Helston, ficara assustada. A ideia de todas aquelas versões antigas dela terem existido... era coisa demais para processar. Mas agora, nos braços de Edward, ela podia sentir de alguma maneira todas elas funcionando juntas, um vasto repertório de Bellas que amaram o mesmo Edward vezes sem fim. Tanto amor se derramava de seu coração e de sua alma, transbordando do seu corpo e enchendo o espaço entre eles.

E ela finalmente entendeu o que ele dissera quando estavam olhando para as sombras: que ela não tinha feito nada de errado. Não havia motivo para se sentir culpada. Poderia ser verdade? Ela era inocente das mortes de Trevor e Eric, como sempre acreditara? No mesmo momento em que se fez essa pergunta, soube que Edward tinha falando a verdade, e se sentiu como se estivesse acordando de um longo pesadelo. Não se sentia mais como a menina de cabelos chamuscados e roupas pretas folgadas – a eterna perturbada, com medo do cemitério pútrido, e presa um reformatório porque merecia.

– Edward – disse, gentilmente afastando os ombros dele para poder olhá-lo. – Por que não me contou que era um anjo antes? Por que toda aquela conversa sobre ser amaldiçoado?

Edward a olhou, nervoso.

– Não estou zangada – assegurou. – Só pensando.

– Eu não podia contar – respondeu ele. – Tudo está ligado. Até agora, eu nem sabia que você poderia descobrir sozinha. Se eu contasse rápido demais ou na hora errada, você teria partido

– Quanto tempo? – Bella perguntou.

– Não tanto que tenha me feito esquecer que você vale a pena. Cada sacrifício. Cada momento de dor. – Edward fechou seus olhos por um segundo. Então olhou para Ang e a Srta. Victoria.

Ang estava sentada encostada numa lapide coberta de musgo, com o rosto apoiado nos joelhos e roendo as unhas avidamente. A Srta. Victoria estava com as mãos no quadril, parecendo ter algo a dizer.

Edward deu um passo para trás, e Bella sentiu uma rajada de ar fresco entre eles.

– Ainda tenho medo de que a qualquer momento você possa...

– Edward – a Srta. Victoria disse, repreendendo.

Ele a ignorou.

– Ficarmos juntos não é tão simples quando você gostaria que fosse.

– É claro que não – disse Bella. – Quero dizer, você é um anjo, mas agora que eu sei disso...

– Isabella Swan. – Dessa vez ela repreendia Bella. – Você não vai querer saber o que ele tem a lhe contar – avisou ela. – E Edward, você não tem esse direito. Vai matá-la...

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, confusa com o pedido da Srta. Victoria.

– Acho que posso sobreviver a algumas verdades.

– Não é _qualquer _verdade – disse a Srta. Victoria, dando um passo a frente e se posicionando entre eles. – E você não vai sobreviver. Assim como não sobreviveu nos milhares de anos desde a Queda.

– Edward, do que ela está falando? – Bella tentou pegar a mão de Edward por trás da Srta. Victoria, mas a bibliotecária a afastou. – Eu aguento – disse Bella, sentindo o estômago se revirar. – Não quero mais segredos. Eu o amo.

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia as palavras em voz alta. Seu único arrependimento era que aquelas três palavras, as mais importantes que conhecia, fossem ditas para a Srta. Victoria em vez de para Edward. Ela se virou para ele, que estava com os olhos brilhando.

– Eu amo – repetiu. – Eu amo você.

_Clap._

_Clap. Clap._

_Clap. Clap. __Clap. Clap._

Um lento e alto aplauso começou atrás deles, entre as árvores. Edward se afastou e virou em direção à floresta, a postura se enrijecendo, enquanto Bella sentia o velho medo inundando-a, sentindo-se presa pelo terror do que estava nas sombras, assustada pelo que ele estava vendo antes de ela mesma ver.

– Ah, bravo! Bravo! Verdade, estou emocionado até a alma, e não é muita coisa que consegue me emocionar hoje em dia, infelizmente.

Jacob saiu de trás da árvore. Seus olhos estavam delineados com uma sombra grossa e dourada brilhante, que reluzia em seu rosto sob a luz da lua, fazendo-o parecer um gato selvagem.

– Isso foi _tão _incrivelmente fofo – disse ele. – E ele simplesmente também ama você, não ama, garanhão? Não ama, Edward?

– Jacob – avisou Edward. – Não faça isso.

– Fazer o quê? – Jacob perguntou, levantando o braço esquerdo. Ele estalou os dedos e uma pequena chama, do tamanho de um fósforo aceso, se inflamou pelo ar acima de sua mão. – Quer dizer isso?

* * *

Oi, meu amores... que saudades!

FINALMENTE voces descobriram o que o Edward é! Gostaram? Espero que tenha satisfeito as expectativas de todos.

Como sempre, gostaria de agradecer pelos meus comentários! Sem eles eu não sou nada!

Agora so faltam mais 5 capítulos, contando com o Epílogo. Entao aproveitem e comentem enquanto eu posso responder.

Estou pensando em postar amanhã mesmo, o que acham? Muito perto? Ou voces conseguem sobreviver?

Beijinhos


	33. A guerra enterrada PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia as palavras em voz alta. Seu único arrependimento era que aquelas três palavras, as mais importantes que conhecia, fossem ditas para a Srta. Victoria em vez de para Edward. Ela se virou para ele, que estava com os olhos brilhando.

– Eu amo – repetiu. – Eu amo você.

_Clap._

_Clap. Clap._

_Clap. Clap. __Clap. Clap._

Um lento e alto aplauso começou atrás deles, entre as árvores. Edward se afastou e virou em direção à floresta, a postura se enrijecendo, enquanto Bella sentia o velho medo inundando-a, sentindo-se presa pelo terror do que estava nas sombras, assustada pelo que ele estava vendo antes de ela mesma ver.

– Ah, bravo! Bravo! Verdade, estou emocionado até a alma, e não é muita coisa que consegue me emocionar hoje em dia, infelizmente.

Jacob saiu de trás da árvore. Seus olhos estavam delineados com uma sombra grossa e dourada brilhante, que reluzia em seu rosto sob a luz da lua, fazendo-o parecer um gato selvagem.

– Isso foi _tão _incrivelmente fofo – disse ele. – E ele simplesmente também ama você, não ama, garanhão? Não ama, Edward?

– Jacob – avisou Edward. – Não faça isso.

– Fazer o quê? – Jacob perguntou, levantando o braço esquerdo. Ele estalou os dedos e uma pequena chama, do tamanho de um fósforo aceso, se inflamou pelo ar acima de sua mão. – Quer dizer isso?

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

O som do estalar de seus dedos parecia se demorar, ecoando nos túmulos do cemitério, ficando mais alto e se multiplicando enquanto batia de um lado para o outro. A princípio, Bella achou que o som era mais como um aplauso, como se um auditório demoníaco cheio de escuridão estivesse aplaudindo e ridicularizando o amor de Bella e Edward, como Jacob tinha feito. Mas então se lembrou do que escutara antes, das asas que batiam como trovões. Ela prendeu a respiração enquanto o som tomava a forma daqueles milhares de pedaços de sombras voadoras. O enxame de sombras em formato de gafanhotos que tinham sumido dentro da floresta estava elevando-se acima deles mais uma vez.

O barulho era tão alto que Bella precisou cobrir seus ouvidos. No chão, Ang estava agachada com a cabeça entre os joelhos, mas Edward a Srta. Victoria olhavam o céu estoicamente enquanto a cacofonia aumentava e mudava. Começou a soar como sprinklers escandalosos sendo ativados... ou como o sibilar de mil serpentes.

– Ou isso? – Jacob perguntou, dando de ombros enquanto as horríveis sombras sem forma se acomodavam em volta dele.

Os insetos começaram a crescer e a se desdobrar, ficando maiores do que qualquer inseto jamais poderia ser, caindo como pingos de cola e crescendo até virarem corpos negros segmentados. Então, como se estivessem aprendendo a usar seus membros sombrios enquanto tomavam forma, eles lentamente se levantavam sobre suas numerosas pernas e seguiam em frente como gafanhotos tão grande quanto um ser humano.

Jacob os recebeu enquanto se acumulavam a sua volta. Logo tinham formado um exército gigantesco atrás de Jacob como a personificação da noite.

– Sinto muito – disse ele, batendo com a mão em sua testa. – Você tinha dito para eu _não _fazer isso?

– Edward – sussurrou Bella. – O que está acontecendo?

– Por que pediu um fim à trégua? – ele gritou para Jacob.

– Ah. Bem. Sabe o que dizem sobre tempos desesperados. – Jacob zombou. – E ver você encher o corpo dela com esses beijos angelicais perfeitos... me deixou _tão _desesperado.

– Cala a boca, Jacob! – Bella berrou, odiando que ela um dia o tivesse deixado tocá-la.

– Na hora certa. – Os olhos de Jacob se dirigiram para ela. – Ah sim, vamos brigar querida. Por sua causa. De novo. – Ele afagou seu queixo e estreitou os olhos verdes. – Dessa vez, vai ser pior ainda, acredito. Com mais alguma vítimas. É isso aí.

Edward puxou Bella para seus braços.

– Me diga por que, Jacob. Você me deve ao menos isso.

– Você _sabe _por que – explodiu Jacob, apontando para Bella. – _Ela _ainda está aqui. Mas não por muito tempo.

Ele pôs as mãos nos quadris e uma série de densas sombras negras, agora com o formato de intermináveis e enormes serpentes, escorregaram por seu corpo, envolvendo os braços de Jacob como braceletes. Ele afagou a cabeça da maior dela com carinho.

– E dessa vez, quando seu amor explodir naquela trágica nuvenzinha de cinzas, vai ser _para sempre_. Você vê, tudo é diferente dessa vez. – Jacob sorriu, e Bella pensou ter sentido Edward tremer por apenas um segundo. – Ah, mais uma coisa continua igual, e eu realmente tenho uma queda pela sua previsibilidade, Cullen. – Jacob deu um passo para frente. Sua legião de sombras fez o mesmo, fazendo Bella e Edward, assim como Ang e a Srta. Victoria recuarem. – Você está com medo – disse ele, apontando de maneira dramática para Edward. – E eu não.

– Isso é porque você não tem nada a perder – cuspiu Edward. – Eu nunca trocaria de lugar com você.

– Hmmm – disse Jacob, batendo em seu queixo. – Vamos ver só. – Ele olhou em volta com um largo sorriso. – Preciso soletrar para você? Sim. Ouvi dizer que você pode ter uma coisa _maior _a perder dessa vez. Uma coisa que vai tornar a morte dela muito mais prazerosa.

– Do que está falando? – perguntou Edward.

À esquerda de Bella, a Srta. Victoria abriu a boca e soltou uma série de ruídos ferozes e barulhentos. Ela agitou as mãos loucamente acima da cabeça num estranho tipo de dança, seus olhos quase transparentes, como se estivessem em algum tipo de transe. Seus lábios retorciam, e Bella percebeu chocada que ela estava falando em outra língua.

Edward pegou o braço da Srta. Victoria e a sacudiu.

– Não, você está totalmente certa: não faz sentindo – sussurrou ele, e Bella entendeu que ele compreendia a estranha língua da Srta. Victoria.

– Sabe o que ela está dizendo? – Bella perguntou.

– Permita-nos a tradução – gritou uma voz familiar do teto do mausoléu. Alice. A seu lado estava Rose. Ambas pareciam estar acesas por trás e envoltas num estranho brilho prateado. Elas pularam da cripta, pousando ao lado de Bella sem um ruído.

– Jacob tem razão, Edward – disse Rose rapidamente. – Algo está diferente dessa vez... algo em Bella. O ciclo pode estar quebrado, e não da maneira que queremos. Quero dizer... pode ser o fim.

– Alguém pode me explicar do que vocês estão falando? – disse Bella, interrompendo. – O que está diferente? Quebrado como? O que está em jogo com toda essa batalha, afinal?

Edward, Alice e Rose a encaram por um momento, como se tentando entendê-la, como se a conhecessem de algum lugar, mas como se ela tivesse mudado tão completamente num instante que eles não reconheciam mais seu rosto.

Finalmente Alice falou:

– Em jogo? – Ela esfregou a cicatriz em seu pescoço. – Se eles vencerem, é o inferno na Terra. O fim do mundo, como dizem por aí.

As formas negras guinchavam ao redor de Jacob, lutando e mordendo umas às outras, em algum tipo de aquecimento doentio e diabólico.

– E se nós ganharmos? – Bella lutou para dizer as palavras.

Rose engoliu, e então disse gravemente:

– Ainda não sabemos.

Subitamente, Edward tropeçou para trás, se afastando de Bella, e apontou para ela:

– E-Ela não foi... – gaguejou ele, cobrindo a boca. – O beijo – disse finalmente, se reaproximando para pegar o braço de Bella. – O livro. Por isso é que você pode...

– Chegue logo à segunda parte, Edward – forçou Alice. – Pense rápido. Paciência não é uma virtude, e sabe o que Jacob sente em relação a elas.

Edward apertou a mão de Bella.

– Você precisa ir embora. Tem que sair daqui.

– O quê? Por quê?

Ela olhou para Alice e Rose em busca de ajuda, então se encolheu quando uma série de centelhas prateadas começou a voar pelo teto do mausoléu. Como uma interminável corrente de vaga-lumes libertados de um enorme pote de conserva. Elas caíram sobre Alice e Rose, fazendo seus olhos brilharem. Bella se lembrou de fogos de artifício – e de um feriado de Quatro de Julho, quando a iluminação estava perfeita e ela vira nas íris de sua mãe o reflexo dos fogos, um clarão explosivo de luz prateada, como se os olhos dela fossem um espelho.

Só que essas centelhas não viraram fumaça como aconteceu com os fogos de artifício. Quando tocavam na grama do cemitério, elas floresciam em seres graciosos e iridescentes. Não eram exatamente formas humanas, mas eram reconhecíveis. Deslumbrantes e brilhantes raios de luz. Criaturas tão esplêndidas que Bella soube imediatamente que eram um exército de poder angelical, igual em tamanho e numero à grade força negra atrás de Jacob. Era assim que se parecia a verdadeira beleza e bondade – um espectral e luminescente encontro de seres tão puros , que doía olhar diretamente para eles, como o mais glorioso eclipse, ou talvez o próprio paraíso. Ela devia se sentir confortada, estando do lado que _tinha _que ganhar essa luta. Mas estava começando a se sentir enjoada.

Edward apertou as costas de sua mão na bochecha dela.

– Ela está febril.

Rose afagou o braço de Bella e sorriu:

– Está tudo bem, querida – disse, tirando a mão de Edward. Seu sotaque arrastado era de alguma maneira tranquilizador. – A gente assume a partir daqui. Mas você precisa ir. – Ela olhou por cima do ombro para a horda de escuridão atrás de Jacob. – Agora.

Edward puxou Bella até ele para um último abraço.

– Eu a levo – gritou alto a Srta. Victoria. O livro ainda estava enfiado debaixo de seu braço. – Conheço um lugar seguro.

– Vá – disse Edward. – Encontro você assim que puder. Só me prometa que vai fugir daqui e que não vai olhar para trás.

Bella tinha tantas perguntas.

– Não quero deixar você.

Alice entrou no meio dos dois e deu um empurrão final e forte em Bella para que fosse até os portões.

– Desculpe, Bella. – disse. – Hora de deixar a briga com a gente. Somos meio que profissionais.

Bella sentiu a mão de Ang escorregando para dentro da sua, e logo estavam correndo. Correndo até os portões do cemitério com a mesma rapidez com que ela descera para encontrar Edward. De volta, subindo o terreno escorregadio de folhas. De volta pelos galhos vivos e entrecortados dos carvalhos e as pilhas desmoronadas de lápides quebradas. Elas saltaram pelas lápides e escalaram o declive, mirando no distante arco dos portões de ferro. Um vento quente soprava em seu cabelo, e o ar pantanoso ainda era denso dentro de seus pulmões. Ela não conseguia encontrar a lua para guiá-las, e a luz no meio do cemitério agora estava apagada. Ela não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Nada. E não gostava do fato de todo mundo entender, menos ela.

Um raio negro atingiu o solo na frente dela, rachando a terra e abrindo um desfiladeiro denteado. Bella e Ang pararam bem a tempo. O buraco era tão largo quando a altura de Bella, e tão profundo quanto... bem, ela não conseguia enxergar onde estava o fundo. As bordas chiavam e espumavam.

Ang arfou.

– Bella. Estou com medo.

– Sigam-me, garotas – gritou a Srta. Victoria.

Ele as levou para a direita, ziguezagueando pelos túmulos escuros enquanto raio após raio caia atrás delas.

– São apenas os sons da batalha – disse irritada, como algum tipo estranho de guia turístico. – Isso vai continuar um tempo, creio.

Bella estremecia a cada estampido, mas continuou em frente até suas panturrilhas estarem pegando fogo, até, atrás dela, Ang soltar um grito. Bella se virou e viu a amiga cair, seus olhos revirando.

– Ang! – gritou Bella, esticando-se para pegá-la bem antes dela chegar ao chão. Com cuidado, Bella a deitou no chão e a virou de costas. Ela quase desejou não ter feito isso. O ombro de Ang tinha sido atingido por alguma coisa preta e entrecortada. Tinha entrado em sua pele, deixando um pedaço aparente de pele carbonizada que cheirava a carne queimada.

– Está muito feio? – Ang sussurrou, rouca. Ela piscou rápido, claramente frustrada por não conseguir levantar a cabeça para olhar.

– Não – mentiu Bella, balançando a cabeça. – Só um corte. – Ela engoliu em seco, tentando afastar a náusea crescendo dentro dela enquanto amarrava a manga esfarrapada de Ang. – Está doendo?

– Eu não sei – arquejou Ang. – Não sinto nada.

– Garotas, _o que _está demorando tanto? – A Srta. Victoria tinha voltado.

Bella olhou para a Srta. Victoria, implorando-lhe para não mencionar como Ang estava parecendo mal.

Ela não o fez. Deu a Bella um rápido aceno com a cabeça, então esticou seus braços por baixo de Ang e a levantou como um pai carrega uma criança para a cama.

– Peguei você – disse. – Não vai demorar muito agora.

– Ei. – Bella seguiu a Srta. Victoria, que carregava Ang como se fosse um travesseiro de plumas.– Como você...

– Sem perguntas, até estarmos longe disso tudo – disse a Srta. Victoria.

_Longe_. Não havia nada que Bella quisesse menos do que estar longe de Edward. Então, depois de elas terem atravessado o limiar do cemitério e estarem no terreno plano do pátio da escola, ela não conseguiu se segurar e olhou para trás. E imediatamente entendeu por que Edward tinha mandado para que não olhasse.

Um pilar de fogo dourado e prateado se retorcendo explodia do núcleo do cemitério. Era tão largo quanto o próprio cemitério, uma trança de luz erguendo-se dezenas de metros pelo ar e afastando as nuvens. As sombras negras atacavam a luz, ocasionalmente puxando tentáculos dela e os carregando para longe, guinchando, em meio à noite. Enquanto os fios enrolados mudavam de cor, uma hora mais prateados, outra mais dourados, um único som começou a encher o ar, cheio e interminável, alto como uma poderosa cachoeira. Notas mais graves ecoavam como trovões pela noite. As mais agudas badalavam para preencher o espaço em volta deles. Era a maior e mais perfeitamente equilibrada harmonia celestial já ouvida sobre a terra. Era linda e aterrorizante, e tudo cheirava a enxofre.

Todos a quilômetros de distancia devem ter achado que o mundo estava acabando. Bella não sabia o que pensar. Seu coração estará arrebatado.

Edward tinha dito a ela para não olhar para trás porque sabia que ver aquilo a faria querer ir até ele.

– Ah, não, você não vai – disse a Srta. Victoria, segurando Bella pela gola da blusa e arrastando-a pelo campus. Quando chegaram ao ginásio, Bella percebeu que a Srta. Victoria estivera carregando Ang esse tempo todo, usando apenas um braço.

– O _que _é você? – Bella perguntou enquanto a Srta. Victoria empurrava-a pelas portas duplas.

A bibliotecária pegou uma chave comprida de bolso de seu cardigã vermelho e a encaixou numa parte da parede de tijolos na frente do vestíbulo, algo que nem parecia uma porta. Uma entrada para uma escadaria comprida foi aberta silenciosamente, e a Srta. Victoria gesticulou para que Bella subisse na frente.

Os olhos de Ang estavam fechados. Ela estava inconsciente ou com dor demais para mantê-los abertos. De qualquer maneira, estava extraordinariamente quieta.

– Para onde estamos indo? – Bella perguntou. – precisamos sair daqui. Cadê seu carro? – Ela não queria assustar Ang, mas precisava, achar um médico. Rápido.

– Fique quieta, se quiser o melhor para você. – A Srta. Victoria olhou a ferida de Ang e suspirou. – Estamos indo para a única câmera desse lugar que não foi profanada com equipamentos atléticos. Onde podemos ficar sozinhas.

A essa altura, Ang tinha começado a gemer nos braços da Srta. Victoria. O sangue do ferimento deixava um rastro grosso e escuro no chão de mármore.

Bella olhou a escadaria íngreme. Não dava nem para ver onde terminava.

– Acho que, pelo bem de Ang, devíamos ficar aqui embaixo. Vamos precisar de ajuda, logo.

A Srta. Victoria suspirou e deitou Ang na pedra, rapidamente voltando para trancar a porta da frente por onde entraram. Bella caiu de joelhos na frente de Ang. Sua amiga parecia tão pequena e frágil agora. Sob a luz fraca que vinha do delicado lustre de ferro batido no alto, Bella podia pelo menos ver a gravidade de seu ferimento.

Ang foi a única amiga que Bella teve na Sword & Cross, com quem realmente se identificou, a única que não a intimidava. Depois de Bella ter visto do que Alice, Rose e Jacob eram capazes, poucas coisas faziam sentido. Mas uma fazia: Ang era a única aluna da Sword & Cross que era como ela.

Mas Ang era mais forte do que Bella. Mais esperta e mais alegre, mais tranquila. Ela fora o motivo pelo qual Bella conseguira aguentar aquelas primeiras semanas no reformatório. Sem Ang, quem sabe onde Bella estaria agora?

– Ah, Ang – suspirou Bella. – Você vai ficar bem. Vamos deixar você novinha em folha.

Ang murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível, o que deixou Bella nervosa. Ela se virou para a Srta. Victoria, que estava fechando todas as janelas, uma a uma.

– Ela está perdendo a consciência – disse Bella. – _Precisamos _chamar um médico.

– Sim, sim – disse a Srta. Victoria, mas alguma coisa em seu tom de voz parecia preocupado. Ela parecia obcecada em fechar todo o lugar, como se as sombras do cemitério estivessem se dirigindo para lá naquele momento.

– Bella – sussurrou Ang. – Estou com medo.

– Não fique. – Bella apertou sua mão. – Você é tão corajosa. Esse tempo todo, você foi um pilar de força.

– Ah, por favor – disse a Srta. Victoria por trás dela, numa voz grossa que Bella nunca a ouvira usar. – Ela é um pilar de sal.

– O quê? – Bella perguntou confusa. – Como assim?

Os olhos redondos da Srta. Victoria tinham se estreitado em finas fendas negras. Seu rosto se apertou e ficou enrugado e ela balançou a cabeça com amargura. Então, muito lentamente, da manga de seu cardigã, puxou um longo punhal de prata.

– A garota está apenas nos atrasando.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando viu a Srta. Victoria erguendo o punhal acima da cabeça. Tonta, Ang não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas Bella certamente entendia.

– Não! – gritou, se levantando para segurar o braço da Srta. Victoria, para desviar o punhal. Mas a bibliotecária sabia o que estava fazendo e habilmente bloqueou o ataque de Bella, empurrando-a para o lado com a mão livre enquanto passava a lâmina de um lado a outro da garganta de Ang.

Ang grunhiu e tossiu, a respiração ficando irregular. Seus olhos se reviraram do jeito que ela fazia quando estava pensando, mas Ang não estava pensando; estava morrendo. Finalmente seus olhos encontraram os de Bella. Então lentamente perderam o foco, e a respiração de Ang parou.

– Uma bagunça, mas era necessário – disse a Srta. Victoria, limpando a lâmina no suéter preto de Ang.

Bella cambaleou para trás, cobrindo a boca, incapaz de gritar e de desviar os olhos de sua amiga morta, incapaz de olhar para a mulher que achava estar ao seu lado. Subitamente entendeu por que a Srta. Victoria tinha fechado todas as portas e janelas do lugar. Não era para manter alguém do lado de fora. Era para mantê-la do lado de dentro.

* * *

4 Capítulos!

Esperam que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada pelo carinho: pollyanna cullem. Já está postado. *.*

Beijinhos


	34. Fora da vista PART 1

**DEZENOVE**

**FORA DA VISTA**

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Bella – sussurrou Ang. – Estou com medo.

– Não fique. – Bella apertou sua mão. – Você é tão corajosa. Esse tempo todo, você foi um pilar de força.

– Ah, por favor – disse a Srta. Victoria por trás dela, numa voz grossa que Bella nunca a ouvira usar. – Ela é um pilar de sal.

– O quê? – Bella perguntou confusa. – Como assim?

Os olhos redondos da Srta. Victoria tinham se estreitado em finas fendas negras. Seu rosto se apertou e ficou enrugado e ela balançou a cabeça com amargura. Então, muito lentamente, da manga de seu cardigã, puxou um longo punhal de prata.

– A garota está apenas nos atrasando.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando viu a Srta. Victoria erguendo o punhal acima da cabeça. Tonta, Ang não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas Bella certamente entendia.

– Não! – gritou, se levantando para segurar o braço da Srta. Victoria, para desviar o punhal. Mas a bibliotecária sabia o que estava fazendo e habilmente bloqueou o ataque de Bella, empurrando-a para o lado com a mão livre enquanto passava a lâmina de um lado a outro da garganta de Ang.

Ang grunhiu e tossiu, a respiração ficando irregular. Seus olhos se reviraram do jeito que ela fazia quando estava pensando, mas Ang não estava pensando; estava morrendo. Finalmente seus olhos encontraram os de Bella. Então lentamente perderam o foco, e a respiração de Ang parou.

– Uma bagunça, mas era necessário – disse a Srta. Victoria, limpando a lâmina no suéter preto de Ang.

Bella cambaleou para trás, cobrindo a boca, incapaz de gritar e de desviar os olhos de sua amiga morta, incapaz de olhar para a mulher que achava estar ao seu lado. Subitamente entendeu por que a Srta. Victoria tinha fechado todas as portas e janelas do lugar. Não era para manter alguém do lado de fora. Era para mantê-la do lado de dentro.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

No alto das escadas ficava uma parede plana de tijolos. Becos sem saída de qualquer tipo sempre deixavam Bella claustrofóbica, e aquele era ainda pior por causa da faca pressionando sua garganta. Ela ousou dar uma olhada para trás, na escada íngreme pela qual tinham subido. Dali, parecia uma queda muito longa e dolorosa.

A Srta. Victoria estava falando em outra língua de novo, murmurando enquanto habilidosamente abria outra porta secreta. Empurrou Bella para uma pequena capela e trancou a porta atrás das duas. Estava congelando lá dentro, cheirava a pó de calcário. Bella lutou para respirar, para engolir a saliva amarga em sua boca.

Ang não podia estar morta. Tudo aquilo não podia ter acontecido. A Srta. Victoria _não podia ser tão má assim_.

Edward dissera para confiar na Srta. Victoria. Tinha dito para ir com ela até que pudesse voltar para buscá-la...

A Srta. Victoria não estava prestando atenção em Bella e simplesmente andava pela sala, acendendo vela após vela, ajoelhando-se para cada uma, e continuando a cantar numa língua que Bella não conhecia. As chamas oscilantes revelavam que a capela estava limpa e bem arrumada, o que significava que não devia haver muito tempo que alguém tinha subido até lá. Mas certamente a Srta. Victoria era a única no campus que tinha a chave da passagem secreta. Quem mais saberia que aquele lugar existia?

O teto de telhas vermelha era inclinado e desigual. Tapeçarias enormes e desbotadas forravam as paredes, mostrando imagens de criaturas metade homem, metade peixe batalhando num mar revolto. Havia um pequeno altar branco na frente, e algumas fileiras de bancos de madeira simples alinhados ao longo do chão de pedra cinza. Bella olhou freneticamente em volta procurando uma saída, mas não havia outras portas e nenhuma janela.

As pernas de Bella tremiam, de fúria e medo. Ela estava desesperada por causa de Ang, traída e abandonada ao pé da escada.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou, encostando-se nas portas arqueadas da capela. – Eu confiei em você.

– Isso é problema seu, querida– respondeu a Srta. Victoria, torcendo o braço de Bella com raiva. Então o punhal voltou a pressionar seu pescoço e ela estava sendo levada pelo corredor da capela. – A confiança é uma negligencia, na melhor das hipóteses. Na pior, é uma boa maneira de acabar morta.

A Srta. Victoria empurrou Bella até o altar.

– Agora seja boazinha e se deite, por favor?

Como a faca ainda estava perto demais de sua garganta, Bella fez o que a outra mandou. Sentiu algo frio em seu pescoço e levantou a mão para tocá-lo. Quando tirou os dedos, as pontas estavam vermelhas com pingos de sangue onde a faca tinha espetado a pele. A Srta. Victoria bateu em sua mão.

– Se acha isso ruim, devia ver o que está perdendo lá fora – disse ela, fazendo Bella estremecer. Edward estava lá fora.

O altar era uma plataforma branca quadrada, um único pedaço de pedra não muito maior que Bella. Ela estava gelada e desesperadamente exposta ali em cima, imaginando os bancos cheios de beatos sombrios esperando que sua tortura começasse.

Olhando diretamente para cima, Bella viu que havia uma janela naquela capela cavernosa, uma grande vitral de rosa-dos-ventos, como uma claraboia no teto. Tinha um complicado padrão floral geométrico, com rosas vermelhas e roxas contra um fundo azul marinho. Teria parecido muito mais bonito se Bella pudesse vê-lo pelo lado de fora.

– Vamos ver, onde foi que eu... ah, sim! – A Srta. Victoria se abaixou até o altar e voltou com uma corda comprida. – Não se mexa, agora – disse, apontando a faca na direção de Bella. Então começou a prender Bella a quatro buracos feitos na superfície do altar. Primeiro cada um dos tornozelos, depois cada pulso. Bella tentou não se contorcer enquanto era amarrada, como para algum tipo de sacrifício. – Perfeito – disse a Srta. Victoria, dando em seus elaborados nós um puxão firme.

– Você planejou isso tudo – Bella percebeu, estupefata.

A Srta. Victoria sorriu docemente, como tinha feito na primeira vez em que Bella entrara na biblioteca.

– Eu diria que não é nada pessoal, Isabella. Mas, na verdade, é sim – riu. – Espero por esse momento sozinha com você há muito tempo.

– Por quê? – Bella perguntou. – O que quer de mim?

– De você, só quero que seja eliminada – disse a Srta. Victoria. – É _Edward _que quero que seja libertado.

Ela deixou Bella no altar e foi até um atril aos pés de Bella. Apoiou o livro de Cullen no atril e começou a folhear as paginas rapidamente. Bella se lembrou do memento em que o abrira e vira seu rosto ao lado do de Edward pela primeira vez. Quando finalmente se deu conta de que ele era um anjo. Não sabia de quase nada na época, e ainda assim tinha certeza de que a fotografia significava que ela e Edward podiam ficar juntos.

Agora isso parecia impossível.

– Vai ficar apenas deitada aí, suspirando por ele, não é? – A Srta. Victoria perguntou. Ela fechou o livro com força e bateu o punho na capa. – É exatamente esse o problema.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – Bella lutou com as cordas que a prendiam sobre o altar. – Por que se importa com o que eu e Edward sentimos um pelo outro, ou quem namoramos em primeiro lugar? – Aquela psicopata não tina nada a ver com eles.

– Eu gostaria muito de ter uma palavrinha com quem quer que seja que achou que colocar o destino de nossas almas eternas nas mãos de um casal de adolescentes apaixonados seria uma boa ideia. – Ela ergueu um pulso e balançou o ar. – Querem que o equilíbrio seja abalado? _Eu _vou mostrar a eles como se acaba com o equilíbrio. – A ponta de sua adaga brilhava à luz das velas.

Bella forçou-se a tirar os olhos da lâmina.

– Você é louca.

– Se querer dar um fim à mais longa e terrível batalha já travada no mundo significa que sou louca – o tom da Srta. Victoria implicava que Bella era estúpida por não saber de tudo isso ainda –, então que seja.

A ideia que a Srta. Victoria pudesse ter qualquer influencia em terminar a batalha não fazia sentido na cabeça de Bella. Edward estava lutando lá fora. O que estava acontecendo ali dentro não se comportava àquilo. Independentemente de a Srta. Victoria ter mudado de lado.

– Eles disseram que seria o inferno na Terra – sussurrou Bella. – O fim dos dias.

A Srta. Victoria começou a gargalhar.

– Parecia isso mesmo a você agora. É uma surpresa assim tão grande que eu seja do time dos bonzinhos, Isabella?

– Se você está do lado do bem – Bella falou com raiva –, não parece uma guerra pela qual valha a pena lutar.

A Srta. Victoria sorriu, como se estivesse esperando que Bella dissesse aquelas exatas palavras.

– Sua morte pode ser exatamente o empurrão que Edward precisa. Um empurrãozinho na direção certa.

Bella se contorceu no altar.

– Você... você não me machucaria.

A Srta. Victoria voltou até ela, a aproximou-se. O cheiro de talco encheu as narinas de Bella, fazendo-a ter ânsia de vômito.

– É claro que machucaria – disse a Srta. Victoria, balançando os loucos pedaços frisados de seu cabelo desgrenhado. – Neste mundo, você equivale a uma enxaqueca.

– Mas eu vou voltar. Edward me contou. – Bella engoliu. _Dali a dezessete anos._

– Ah, não vai, não. Não dessa vez – disse a Srta. Victoria. – Naquele primeiro dia em que entrou na minha biblioteca, vi alguma coisa em seus olhos, mas não consegui identificar o que era. – Ela sorriu para Bella. – Já conheci você muitas vezes antes, Isabella, e na maioria delas você era simplesmente em saco.

Bella endureceu, sentindo-se exposta, como se estivesse nua naquele altar. Uma coisa era Edward tê-la conhecido em outras vidas – mas isso acontecera com outras pessoas também?

– Dessa vez – a Srta. Victoria continuou –, você tinha alguma coisa a mais. Um brilho genuíno. Mas eu não entendia o que era até hoje à noite, naquele formidável escorregão sobre seus pais agnósticos.

– O que tem meus pais? – Bella sibilou.

– Bem, minha querida, o motivo de você continuar voltando é porque em todas as outras vidas havia sido iniciada em crenças religiosas. Dessa vez, quando seus pais optaram por não batizá-la, eles na verdade deixaram sua almazinha indefesa. – Ela deu de ombros dramaticamente. – Sem um ritual introduzindo-a na religião, nada de reencarnação para Bella. Uma pequena, mas essencial brecha em seu ciclo.

Poderia ser disso que Alice e Rose estavam falando no cemitério? A cabeça de Bella começou a latejar. Um véu de pontos vermelhos cobriu sua visão e ela ouvia um zumbido. Piscou lentamente, sentindo até mesmo aquele pequeno movimento de suas pálpebras doerem como uma explosão dentro de sua cabeça. Ela estava quase feliz por já estar deitada. Se não tivesse, provavelmente teria desmaiado.

Se isso era o fim... Bom, _não podia _ser.

A Srta. Victoria se debruçou para perto do rosto de Bella, cuspindo junto com suas palavras:

– Quando você morrer hoje à noite, você _morre_. Éisso. _Fim_. Nessa encarnação, você não é nada além do que parece ser: uma menininha burra, egoísta e mimada que acha que a existência ou desaparecimento do mundo depende de ela conseguir sair ou não com algum garoto bonitinho da escola. Mesmo se a sua morte não significasse a conclusão de uma coisa tão aguardada, gloriosa e grandiosa, eu ainda teria prazer com esse momento, quando finalmente vou matá-la.

Bella observou enquanto a Srta. Victoria erguia o punhal e tocava a lâmina com o dedo.

A mente de Bella estava girando. O dia todo, houvera tanto para processar, tantas pessoas contando a ela tantas coisas diferentes. Agora a adaga estava apontada para seu coração e seus olhos ficaram embaçados mais uma vez. Ela sentia a pressão da ponta da lâmina contra e peito, sentia a Srta. Victoria procurando em seu tórax pelo espaço entre as costelas, e achou que poderia haver alguma verdade no discurso enlouquecedor da bibliotecária. Depositar tanta esperança no poder do amor verdadeiro – que ela achava estar apenas começando a conhecer – _seria _ingenuidade? Afinal, o amor verdadeiro não poderia vencer aquela batalha lá fora. Talvez nem fosse capaz de salvá-la de morrer bem aqui, sobre esse altar.

Mas tinha que ser. Seu coração ainda batia por Edward – e até que aquilo mudasse, alguma coisa bem no fundo de Bella acreditava naquele amor, em seu poder de transformá-la numa versão melhor de si mesma, de transformar ela e Edward numa coisa gloriosa e boa...

Bella gritou quando o punhal espetou sua pele, e então gritou de susto quando o vitral no teto pareceu estilhaçar e o ar em volta dela ficou cheio de luz e som.

Um murmúrio oco e maravilhoso. Uma claridade cegante.

Então ela tinha morrido.

A lâmina tinha entrado mais profundamente do que ela sentira. Bella tinha seguido em frente. De que outra maneira poderia explicar as formas brilhantes e opalescentes pairando sobre ela, descendo do céu, a cascata de centelhas, o brilho angelical? Era difícil enxergar alguma coisa com clareza sob a quente luz prateada. Escorregando por sua pele parecia estar o veludo mais macio, como a cobertura de merengue de um bolo de aniversario. As cordas prendendo seus braços e pernas foram alargadas, e então soltas, e seu corpo – ou talvez fosse sua alma – estava livre para flutuar até o céu.

Mas então ouviu a Srta. Victoria gritando:

– Ainda não! – Está acontecendo rápido demais! – A mulher tinha tirado o punhal do peito de Bella.

Bella piscou rapidamente. Seus pulsos. Desamarrados. Seus tornozelos. Livres. Pequenos fragmentos de vidro azul, vermelho, verde e dourado por cima do seu corpo, do altar, do chão em volta dele. Eles arderam quando ela os empurrou. Bella apertou os olhos para olhar o imenso buraco no teto.

Não estava morta, afinal, e sim salva. Por anjos.

Edward viera buscá-la.

Onde estava ele? Ela mal podia ver. Queria caminhar em meio à luz até seus dedos o encontrarem, envolverem seu pescoço, e nunca, nunca, nunca mais soltar.

Havia apenas as formas vivas opalescentes se movimentando em direção e em volta do corpo de Bella, como um quarto cheio de penas brilhantes. Elas voavam até ela, tocando seu corpo nos lugares em que o vidro quebrado a havia cortado. Pinceladas de luz transparente que pareciam de alguma maneira lavar o sangue de seus braços e do pequeno talo em seu peito, até ela estar completamente renovada.

A Srta. Victoria tinha corrido até a parede mais afastada e estava apalpando freneticamente os tijolos, tentando achar a porta secreta. Bella queria impedi-la – para fazê-la pagar pelo que havia feito, e pelo que quase havia feito –, mas então parte da luz prateada ganhou um leve tom violeta e começou a tomar forma.

Uma vibração e um brilho sacudiram a capela. Era uma luz tão gloriosa que poderia ter ofuscado o sol, e fez as paredes tremerem e as velas balançarem e oscilarem em seus suportes de bronze. As sinistras tapeçarias bateram contra a parede de pedra. A Srta. Victoria se encolheu, mas o brilho arrepiante parecia uma profunda massagem, chegando até os ossos de Bella. E quando a luz se condensou, espalhando calor pelo salão, ela se ajustou até a forma que Bella reconhecia e amava.

* * *

3 capítulos.

Passou tão rapido, não é? Mal pude perceber...

Mais uma vez muito obrigada pelo carinho. Fico radiante em saber que voces gostam da estória.

Ainda não sei quando vou postar novamente, estou estudando pra o vestibular, então não tenho muito tempo livre e o que possuo tenho que dividir com as minhas outras fics e a minha vida pessoal. Afinal, tambem sou filha de Deus, né? Mas vou reservar um dia na minha agenda, assim posso tentar postar ainda nessa semana.

Sejam pacientes comigo...

Com amor, Isa.


	35. Fora da vista PART 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Bella piscou rapidamente. Seus pulsos. Desamarrados. Seus tornozelos. Livres. Pequenos fragmentos de vidro azul, vermelho, verde e dourado por cima do seu corpo, do altar, do chão em volta dele. Eles arderam quando ela os empurrou. Bella apertou os olhos para olhar o imenso buraco no teto.

Não estava morta, afinal, e sim salva. Por anjos.

Edward viera buscá-la.

Onde estava ele? Ela mal podia ver. Queria caminhar em meio à luz até seus dedos o encontrarem, envolverem seu pescoço, e nunca, nunca, nunca mais soltar.

Havia apenas as formas vivas opalescentes se movimentando em direção e em volta do corpo de Bella, como um quarto cheio de penas brilhantes. Elas voavam até ela, tocando seu corpo nos lugares em que o vidro quebrado a havia cortado. Pinceladas de luz transparente que pareciam de alguma maneira lavar o sangue de seus braços e do pequeno talo em seu peito, até ela estar completamente renovada.

A Srta. Victoria tinha corrido até a parede mais afastada e estava apalpando freneticamente os tijolos, tentando achar a porta secreta. Bella queria impedi-la – para fazê-la pagar pelo que havia feito, e pelo que quase havia feito –, mas então parte da luz prateada ganhou um leve tom violeta e começou a tomar forma.

Uma vibração e um brilho sacudiram a capela. Era uma luz tão gloriosa que poderia ter ofuscado o sol, e fez as paredes tremerem e as velas balançarem e oscilarem em seus suportes de bronze. As sinistras tapeçarias bateram contra a parede de pedra. A Srta. Victoria se encolheu, mas o brilho arrepiante parecia uma profunda massagem, chegando até os ossos de Bella. E quando a luz se condensou, espalhando calor pelo salão, ela se ajustou até a forma que Bella reconhecia e amava.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Edward ficou parado na frente dela, vestindo apenas com calcas de linho branco. Ele sorriu para ela, então fechou os olhos e abriu os braços para os lados. Depois, delicada e muito lentamente, como se para não chocá-la, ele expirou profundamente e suas asas começaram a se desenrolar.

Elas surgiram gradualmente, começando na base de seus ombros, dois gomos brancos de estendendo de suas costas, ficando mais altas, mais largas, mais espessas, enquanto se propagavam para trás, para cima e para fora. Bella observou as pontas recurvadas, querendo senti-las com suas próprias mãos, suas bochechas, seus lábios. A parte de dentro das asas começou a brilhar com uma iridescência de veludo. Igualzinho ao seu sonho. Só que agora, quando ele finalmente estava se tornando realidade, Bella podia olhar para suas asas pela primeira vez sem se sentir tonta, sem forçar os olhos. Podia admirar toda a gloria de Edward.

Ele ainda brilhava, como se estivesse aceso por dentro. Ela podia ver claramente seus olhos cinza e violeta e sua boca macia. As mãos fortes e os ombros largos. Bella podia se esticar e se envolver na luz de seu amor.

Edward estendeu as mãos até ela. Bella fechou os olhos com seu toque, esperando uma coisa sobrenatural demais para seu corpo humano suportar. Mas não. Era simplesmente, de maneira tranquilizadora, Edward.

Bella alcançou suas costas para tocar suas asas. Ela as tocou nervosamente, como se pudessem queimá-la, mas elas roçavam pelos seus dedos, mais suaves o que o mais macio veludo, que o tapete mais felpudo. De jeito que ela gostava de imaginar que seria uma nuvem fofa iluminada pelo sol se a segurasse em suas mãos.

– Você é tão... _bonito_ – sussurrou contra seu peito. – Quero dizer, sempre foi bonito, mas isso...

– Isso assusta você? – ele sussurrou. – Dói quando olha?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

– Achei que poderia – respondeu, lembrando-se de seus sonhos. – Mas dói não olhar.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

– Quero que se sinta segura comigo. – A luz cintilante em volta deles parecia confete, e Edward a puxou para ele. – É muita coisa para você assimilar.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás e abriu os lábios, ansiosa em fazer exatamente isso.

A batida forte de uma porta os interrompeu. A Srta. Victoria tinha achado as escadas. Edward eu um leve aceno de cabeça e uma chamejante figura de luz disparou pela porta secreta atrás dela.

– O que foi isso? – Bella perguntou, boquiaberta com o rastro da luz rapidamente sumindo pela porta aberta.

– Um ajudante. – Edward guiou seu queixo de volta.

E então, mesmo que Edward estivesse com ela e ela se sentisse amada e protegida e a salvo, também sentia uma pontada de incerteza, lembrando-se de todas as coisas horríveis que tinham acabado de acontecer, e de Jacob e seus agentes negros. Ainda havia tantas perguntas sem resposta zunindo por sua cabeça, e tantos eventos medonhos, que ela sentia que nunca conseguiria entender. Com a morte de Ang, a pobre doce e inocente Ang, seu fim violento e sem sentido. Tudo aquilo oprimiu Bella, e seus lábios começaram a tremer.

– Ang está morta, Edward – disse ela. – A Srta. Victoria a matou. E por um momento, achei que tinha me matado, também.

– Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer.

– Como sabia que me encontraria aqui? Como sempre sabe como se salvar? – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Ah, meu Deus – sussurrou lentamente enquanto compreendia a verdade. – Você é meu anjo da guarda.

Edward riu.

– Não exatamente. Apesar de eu achar que isso é um elogio.

Bella corou.

– Então que tipo de anjo você é?

– Estou meio que mudando de emprego no momento – disse Edward.

Atrás dele, o resto de luz prata na capela se agrupou e se dividiu ao meio. Bella se virou para olhar, o coração martelando, enquanto o brilho finalmente tomava forma, como tinha feito em volta da figura de Edward, de duas figuras distintas: Alice e Rose.

As asas de Rose já estavam abertas. Eram amplas e felpudas e tinham três vezes o tamanho de seu corpo. Bordas emplumadas e redondas, como as asas de anjos em cartões de natal e filmes, e com apenas um toque de rosa pálido nas pontas. Bella notou que elas batiam muito levemente – e que os pés de Rose estavam a alguns centímetros do chão.

As asas de Alice eram mais lisas e lustrosas, e com pontas mais pronunciadas, quase como as de uma borboleta gigante. Parcialmente translucidas, elas brilhavam e refletiam inconstantes prismas opalescentes de luz no chão de pedra sob elas. Como a própria Alice, eram estranhas e lustrosas, e totalmente intimidadoras.

– Eu já devia saber – disse Bella, um sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto.

Rose sorriu de volta, a Alice fez a Bella uma pequena reverência.

– O que está acontecendo lá fora? – perguntou Edward, registrando a expressão preocupada no rosto de Rose.

– Precisamos tirar Bella daqui.

A batalha. Ainda não tinha acabado? Se Edward, Rose e Alice estavam ali, deviam ter vencido, certo? Os olhos de Bella fixaram-se nos de Edward. Sua expressão não revelava nada.

– E alguém precisa ir atrás da Srta. Victoria – disse Alice. – Ela não podia estar trabalhando sozinha.

Bella engoliu.

– Ela está do lado de Jacob? Ela é algum tipo de... demônio? Um anjo caído? – Ele era um dos poucos termos que ela se lembrava da aula da Srta. Victoria.

Os dentes de Edward estavam cerrados. Até suas asas pareciam duras de fúria.

– Não é um demônio – murmurou ele –, mas nem de perto é um anjo, também. Achamos que ela estava do nosso lado. Nunca devíamos ter deixado ela se aproximar tanto.

– Ela era uma dos vinte e quatro anciões – acrescentou Rose. Ela desceu seus pés até o chão e escondeu as pálidas asas rosadas atrás de suas costas para poder se sentar no altar. – Uma posição bastante respeitável. Ela manteve esse lado bem escondido.

– Assim que subimos aqui, parece que ela ficou simplesmente louca – disse Bella. – Ela esfregou o pescoço onde o punhal tinha espetado a pele.

– Eles _são _loucos – disse Rose. – Mas muito ambiciosos. Ela faz parte de uma seita secreta. Devia ter percebido antes, mas os sinais são bem claros agora. Eles se denominam os Zhsmaelim. Usam roupas parecidas, e todos têm uma certa... elegância. Sempre achei que fosse mais conversa do que qualquer outra coisa. Ninguém os levava muito a sério no céu – informou ela a Bella –, mas agora vão. O que ela fez hoje é motivo para exílio. Ela pode passar mais tempo com Jacob e Jessica do que gostaria.

– Então Jessica é um anjo caído, também – disse Bella lentamente. De todas as coisas que descobrira hoje, essa era a que mais fazia sentido.

– Bella, _todos _nós somos anjos caídos – disse Edward. – É só que alguns de nós estão de um lado, e outros, de outro.

– Alguém mais aqui está – ela engoliu em seco – do outro lado?

– Laurent – disse Rose.

– Laurent? – Bella ficou espantada. – Mas vocês eram amigos dele. E ele era sempre tão carismático e legal.

Edward apenas deu de ombros.

– A gente consegue ele de volta um dia desses – disse Alice.

– E Ang? – Bella perguntou, sentindo as lágrimas presas na garganta.

– Ang era normal. Uma vítima inocente numa longa e desnecessária guerra. Sinto muito, Bella.

– Então toda aquela briga lá fora...? – Bella perguntou. Sua voz engasgou. Ela ainda não conseguia falar sobre Ang.

– Só uma das muitas batalhas que travamos contra demônios – disse Rose.

– Bem, e quem ganhou?

– Ninguém – disse Edward amargamente. Pegou um grande caco de vidro pintado do teto e atirou para o outro lado da capela. Ele se espatifou em centenas de pequenos fragmentos, mas isso não pareceu ter aliviado em nada a sua raiva. – Ninguém nunca vence. É quase impossível um anjo acabar com o outro. É só brigar até todo mundo ficar cansado demais e se retirar.

Bella foi sacudida quando uma estranha imagem passou pela sua mente. Era Edward sendo atingido diretamente no ombro direito. Havia sangue em seu peito.

– Está ferido – sussurrou ela.

– Não – disse Edward.

– Ele não pode ser ferir, ele...

– O que é isso em seu braço, Edward? – Alice perguntou, apontando para o peito dele. – Sangue?

– É de Ang – disse Edward bruscamente. – Achei-a no pé da escada.

O coração de Bella se apertou.

– Precisamos enterrar Ang – disse ela. – Ao lado de seu pai.

– Bella, querida – disse Rose, levantando-se. – Queria que tivéssemos tempo para isso, mas nesse momento temos que ir embora.

– Não vou abandoná-la. Ela não tem mais ninguém.

– Bella – disse Edward, esfregando a testa.

– Ela morreu em meus braços, Edward. Porque eu não sabia que não devia seguir a Srta. Victoria até essa câmera de tortura. – Porque nenhum de vocês me contou nada.

– Certo – disse Edward. – Vamos ser o mais justos que pudermos com Ang. Mas depois precisamos levar você para o mais longe possível daqui.

Uma rajada de vento entrou pelo buraco no teto, fazendo as velas oscilarem, e arrastando os restos de cacos de vidro do buraco. No momento seguinte, caíram como uma chuva de lascas afiadas.

Bem a tempo, Rose deslizou do altar e foi para o lado de Bella. Ela parecia intacta.

– Edward está certo – disse ela. – A trégua que combinamos após a batalha vale apenas para anjos. E agora tantos sabem sobre a – ela parou limpando a garganta –, hum, _mudança _em seu status de mortalidade, tem muitos caras maus por aí que vão ficar interessados em você.

As asas de Alice a levantaram do chão.

– E muitos bonzinhos que vão vir ajudar a afastá-los – disse ela, deslizando até o outro lado de Bella para acalmá-la.

– Ainda não consigo entender – disse Bella. – Por que isso importa tanto? Por que _eu _importo tanto? É só porque Edward me ama?

Edward suspirou.

– Isso também, por mais inocente que pareça.

– Você sabe que todo mundo adora odiar um par de pombinhos felizes – ofereceu Alice.

– Querida, essa história é muito longa – Rose disse, a voz da razão.

– Só podemos contar a você um capitulo de cada vez.

– E, como aconteceu com minhas asas – Edward acrescentou –, vai ter que perceber muitas partes sozinha.

– Mas por quê? – perguntou Bella. A conversa era tão frustrante. Ela se sentia como uma criança ouvindo que entenderia tudo quando ficasse mais velha. – Por que não podem simplesmente me ajudar a entender?

– _Podemos _ajudar – disse Alice –, mas não podemos despejar tudo em cima de você de uma vez só. Você nunca deve acordar um sonâmbulo de uma vez. É perigoso demais.

Bella envolveu-se com os braços.

– Eu morreria – disse, oferecendo as palavras que os outros estavam evitando.

Edward colocou os braços em volta dela.

– Já aconteceu antes. E você já teve quase-encontros com a morte suficientes para uma noite.

– E agora? Agora só tenho que largar a escola? – Ela se virou para Edward. – Para onde vai me levar?

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram, e ele afastou os olhos.

– Não posso levar você a lugar nenhum. Chamaria muita atenção. Vamos ter que confiar em outra pessoa. Existe um mortal em quem podemos confiar. – Ele olhou para Alice.

– Vou chamá-lo – disse ela, erguendo-se.

– Não vou deixar você – Bella disse para Edward. Seus lábios vacilaram. – Acabei de ter você de volta.

Edward beijou sua testa, despertando um calor que se espalhou pelo corpo de Bella.

– Felizmente, ainda temos algum tempo.

* * *

Oi gente!

Desculpem. Desculpem. Desculpem. Me desculpem pela minha demora. Problemas, escolas e mais algumas coisas que deveriam ser abolidas da Terra.

Mas... até que fim pude postar! Foi quase uma ressureição dos mortos...

Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, além do epílogo, então não esqueçam de deixarem um recadinho para mim, apesar de não estar mereçendo. E muito obrigado pelo carinho de cada um de vocês. You're amazing!

Espero que tenham gostado.

S2 e muitos beijinhos.


	36. Aurora

**VINTE**

**AURORA**

_No capítulo anterior..._

– Mas por quê? – perguntou Bella. A conversa era tão frustrante. Ela se sentia como uma criança ouvindo que entenderia tudo quando ficasse mais velha. – Por que não podem simplesmente me ajudar a entender?

– _Podemos _ajudar – disse Alice –, mas não podemos despejar tudo em cima de você de uma vez só. Você nunca deve acordar um sonâmbulo de uma vez. É perigoso demais.

Bella envolveu-se com os braços.

– Eu morreria – disse, oferecendo as palavras que os outros estavam evitando.

Edward colocou os braços em volta dela.

– Já aconteceu antes. E você já teve quase-encontros com a morte suficientes para uma noite.

– E agora? Agora só tenho que largar a escola? – Ela se virou para Edward. – Para onde vai me levar?

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram, e ele afastou os olhos.

– Não posso levar você a lugar nenhum. Chamaria muita atenção. Vamos ter que confiar em outra pessoa. Existe um mortal em quem podemos confiar. – Ele olhou para Alice.

– Vou chamá-lo – disse ela, erguendo-se.

– Não vou deixar você – Bella disse para Edward. Seus lábios vacilaram. – Acabei de ter você de volta.

Edward beijou sua testa, despertando um calor que se espalhou pelo corpo de Bella.

– Felizmente, ainda temos algum tempo.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Estava amanhecendo. A aurora do último dia que Bella veria na Sword & Cross por, bom, ela não sabia por quanto tempo. O pio de uma única pomba branca ecoou pelo céu cor de açafrão enquanto ela entrava pelas portas cobertas de vegetação da academia. Lentamente, partiu em direção ao cemitério, de mãos dadas com Edward. Estavam em silêncio enquanto atravessavam a grama imóvel do pátio.

Momentos antes se saírem da capela, um de cada vez, os outro tinham retraído suas asas. Era um processo trabalhoso e sério, que os deixava letárgicos assim que voltavam à sua forma humana. Olhando aquela transformação, Bella não podia acreditar como as imensas e brilhantes asas poderiam ficar tão pequenas e frágeis, finalmente sumindo sob a pele dos anjos.

Quando acabou, ela passou a mão pelas costas de Edward. Pela primeira vez, ele parecera tímido, sensível ao seu toque. Mas a pele dele era macia e perfeita como a de um bebê. E em seu rosto, no rosto de todos eles, Bela ainda podia ver a luz prateada manifestando-se, brilhando em todas as direções.

No final, tinham carregado o corpo de Ang de volta para o alto das escadas de pedra até a capela, limpando os cacos de vidro de cima do altar, deitando-a lá. Não havia como enterrá-la naquela manhã – não com o cemitério cheio de mortais, como Edward garantiu que estaria.

Doía em Bella aceitar que só poderia sussurrar algumas últimas palavras para sua amiga dentro da capela, nada mais. Tudo que ela conseguia pensar em dizer era: "Está com o seu pai agora. Sei que ele está feliz em tê-la de volta."

Edward enterraria Ang apropriadamente assim que a escola se acalmasse – e Bella mostraria a ele onde era o tumulo do pai de Ang, para que ela fosse descansar em seu lado. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Seu coração estava pesado enquanto atravessava o campus. O jeans e a camiseta pareciam esgarçados e sujos. As unhas das mãos precisavam de uma boa esfregada, e ela estava feliz por não haver nenhum espelho por perto para ver como estava seu cabelo. Queria tanto poder voltar e mudar a metade negra da noite – poder salvar Ang, acima de tudo –, mantendo as partes boas. O clímax emocionante ao montar o quebra-cabeça da verdadeira identidade de Edward. O momento em que ele apareceria na frente dela em toda sua gloria. Ver Alice e Rose desabrochando suas asas. Havia visto tantas coisas lindas.

E tantas haviam resultado numa completa e desoladora destruição.

Ela se sentia na atmosfera, como uma epidemia. Podia perceber nos rostos dos muitos alunos andando pelo pátio. Era cedo demais para qualquer um deles estar acordado por vontade própria, o que significava que todos deviam ter ouvido os visto pelo menos um pouco da batalha que acontecera na noite passada. O que saberiam? Será que já estava procurando por Ang? Pela Srta. Victoria? O que deviam achar que acontecera? Todos estavam agrupados e cochichando. Bella teve vontade de se aproximar deles e escutar.

– Não se preocupe. – Edward apertou sua mão. – Apenas imite os olhares assustados. Ninguém vai desconfiar de nós.

Apesar de Bella sentir que era tudo óbvio e que seu rosto denunciava isso, ele estava certo. Nenhum dos outros alunos olhava para eles por mais tempo do que para quaisquer outros.

Nos portões do cemitério, luzes azuis e brancas da polícia piscavam, refletindo nas folhas dos carvalhos altos. A entrada tinha sido lavrada com fita amarela.

Bella viu a silhueta de Randy desenhada contra a luz do sol na frente deles. Estava andando de um lado para o outro na entrada do cemitério e gritando num aparelho sem fio preso na gola de sua camisa pólo deformada.

– Acho que você _devia _acordá-lo – gritou. – Aconteceu um incidente na escola. Estou falando... Eu não _sei_...

– Devo alertar você – Edward disse a ela enquanto a afastava de Randy e das luzes dos carros de polícia pelo arvoredo de carvalhos que limitava o cemitério de três lados. – Vai parecer estranho para você lá embaixo. O estilo de guerra de Jacob é mais bagunçado que o nosso. Não é nojento, é apenas... diferente.

Bella não achava que muita coisa podia assustá-la àquela altura. Algumas estátuas caídas certamente não iriam chocá-la. Eles caminharam pela floresta, as quebradiças folhas outonais sendo trituradas sob seus pés. Bella pensou em como, na noite anterior, essas árvores estavam tomadas pela trovejante nuvem de gafanhotos-sombra. Não havia nem vestígio deles agora.

Logo, Edward gesticulou para um pedaço de grade de ferro do cemitério toda retorcida.

– Podemos entrar ali sem sermos vistos. Vamos ter que ser rápidos.

Saindo do abrigo das árvores, Bella lentamente entendeu o que Edward quis dizer sobre o cemitério estar diferente. Eles ficaram na beirada, não muito longe do túmulo do pai de Ang no conto leste, mas era impossível enxergar mais do que alguns metros à frente. O ar acima do solo era tão enevoado que não podia nem ser chamado de ar. Era denso, cinza e arenoso, e Bella teve que abanar as mãos só para enxergar o que estava a sua frente.

Ela esfregou os olhos.

– Isso é...

– Poeira – disse Edward, pegando a mão dela enquanto andavam. Ele conseguia ver através daquilo, e não precisou engasgar e tossir aquilo para fora de seus pulmões como Bella. – Na guerra, anjos não morrem. Mas suas batalhas deixam para trás essa grossa camada de poeira.

– O que acontece com isso?

– Não muita coisa, além do fato de que desorienta os mortais. Vai abaixar daqui a um tempo, a gente de todo canto virá para cá estudar o que é. Tem um cientista doido em Pasadena que acha que isso vem de extraterrestres.

Bella pensou, com um arrepio, nas misteriosas nuvens negras de insetos. Esse cientista podia até não estar muito engasgado afinal.

– O pai de Ang foi enterrado aqui – disse, apontando enquanto se aproximavam do canto de cemitério. Por mais sombria que a poeira fosse, ela estava aliviada que os túmulos, estátuas e árvores dentro de cemitério estivessem todos aparentemente intactos. Ela se ajoelhou e limpou a camada de poeira do túmulo que achava que pertencia ao pai de Ang. Seus dedos trêmulos varreram e limparam as palavras que quase a fizeram chorar.

.

STANFORD WEBER LOCKWOOD

MELHOR PAI DO MUNDO

.

O espaço ao lado do tumulo do Sr. Weber Lockwood estava vazio. Desolada, Bella se levantou e bateu o é no chão, odiando que sua amiga fosse se juntar a ele ali. Odiando que ela nem pudesse estar presente para oferecer uma cerimônia adequada a Ang.

As pessoas sempre falavam do céu quando alguém morria, de como tinham certeza de que os falecidos estavam lá. Bella nunca achara que conhecia as regras, e agora se sentia ainda menos qualificada para falar algo sobre o que podia ou não podia ser verdade.

Bella virou-se para Edward, com lágrimas nos olhos. Seu rosto desmoronou ao ver a tristeza dela.

– Vou cuidar dela, Bella – disse. – Sei que não é como você gostaria, mas vamos fazer o melhor que pudermos.

As lágrimas vieram com mais força. Bella estava fungando e soluçando e querendo tanto Ang de volta que achou que iria desmaiar.

– Não posso deixá-la, Edward. Como poderia?

Edward gentilmente secou suas lágrimas com as costas de sua mão.

– O que aconteceu com Ang foi terrível. Um grande erro. Mas, quando for embora hoje, não vai estar deixando-a. – Ele colocou uma das mãos sobre o coração de Bella. – Ela está com você.

– Mesmo assim, não posso...

– Pode, Bella. – Sua voz era firme. – Acredite em mim. Você não faz ideia de quantas coisas fortes e impossíveis você é capaz de fazer. – Ele desviou os olhos dela em direção às árvores. – Se ainda existe alguma bondade nesse mundo, vai saber em breve.

Um único som da sirene de um carro de polícia fez os dois pularem. Uma porta de carro bateu, e não muito longe de onde estavam escutaram o barulho de botas no cascalho.

– Mas que droga... – Rone, chame o escritório central. Mande o xerife vir até aqui.

– Vamos lá – disse Edward, alcançando sua mão. Ela segurou a dele, dando uma batida leve na lapide do Sr. Weber, e então começou a andar com Edward de volta entre os túmulos até a parte leste do cemitério. Eles chegaram à parte retorcida da cerca de ferro, então rapidamente se abaixaram de volta até o meio doa carvalhos.

Uma lufada de ar frio bateu em Bella enquanto andavam. Nos galhos à frente deles, ela viu três pequenas, porém visíveis, sombras penduradas de cabeça para baixo, como morcegos.

– Rápido – comandou Edward. Enquanto passavam, as sombras recuaram, sibilando, de alguma maneira sabendo que era melhor não mexer com Bella quando Edward estava ao seu lado.

– E agora? – perguntou Bella na beira da alameda de carvalhos.

– Feche os olhos – disse ele.

Ela obedeceu. Os braços de Edward envolveram sua cintura por trás e ela sentiu seu peito forte contra os ombros dela. Ele a estava levantando do chão. Uns trinta centímetros, talvez, depois mais alto, até as suaves folhas das árvores roçarem seus ombros, fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço enquanto Edward as atravessava. Ainda mais alto, ela podia sentir os dois saírem completamente da floresta em direção ao brilhante sol da manhã. Ela ficou tentada a abrir os olhos – mas sentia intuitivamente que seria demais. Não sabia se estava pronta. E, além disso, a sensação do ar fresco em seu rosto e o vento soprando em seus cabelos era suficiente. Mais do que o suficiente; era celestial. Como a sensação que tivera quando foi resgatada a biblioteca, como surfar sobre uma onda no oceano. Ela sabia com certeza que Edward estivera por trás daquilo também.

– Pode abrir os olhos agora – disse ele baixo. Bella sentiu o chão sob seus pés de novo e viu que eles estavam no último lugar em que ela gostaria de estar. Embaixo da árvore de magnólia, perto da beira do lago.

Edward a segurou com força.

– Queria trazê-la aqui porque esse é um lugar, entre tantos outros, onde eu quis tanto beijar você nas últimas semanas. Quase enlouqueci aquele dia, quando você mergulhou.

Bella ficou nas pontas dos pés, inclinando a cabeça para trás para beijar Edward. Ela também queria demais beijá-lo aquele dia – e agora _precisava _beijá-lo. Seu beijo era a única coisa que parecia certa, a única coisa que a confortava, e a lembrava de que existia um motivo para seguir em frente, mesmo quando Ang não pôde. A gentil pressão de seus lábios a tranqüilizava, como uma bebida morna no inverno rigoroso, quando cada pedaço dela sentia tanto frio.

Cedo demais, ele se afastou, olhando para ela com os olhos tristes.

– Existe outro motivo para eu ter trazido você aqui. Essa rocha leva ao caminho que teremos que tomar para levá-la a um lugar seguro.

Bella baixou os olhos.

– Ah.

– Isso não é adeus para sempre, Bella. Espero que não seja nem um adeus por muito tempo. Só teremos que ver como as coisas... vão progredir. – Ele acariciou seu cabelo. – Por favor, não se preocupe. Sempre virei para você. Não vou deixar você ir até entender isso.

– Então eu me recuso a entender – disse ela.

Edward riu para si mesmo.

– Está vendo aquela clareira ali? – Ele apontou através do lago a cerca de oito metros de distância onde um pequeno pedaço da floresta se abria num pequeno monte de terra plano e cheio de grama. Bella nunca o havia notado antes, mas agora via um pequeno avião branco com luzes vermelhas em suas asas brilhando a distancia.

– Aquilo é para mim? – perguntou. Depois de tudo que acontecera, ver um avião mal a surpreendia. – Para onde eu vou?

Ela não acreditava que estava indo embora de um lugar que odiava, mas onde tivera tantas experiências intensas em apenas algumas rápidas semanas. O que aconteceria com a Sword & Cross?

– O que vai acontecer com esse lugar? E o que vou dizer a meus pais?

– Por enquanto, tenta não se preocupar. Assim que estiver a salvo, vamos cuidar de tudo o que for necessário. O Sr. Cole pode ligar para os seus pais.

– Sr. Cole?

– Ele está do nosso lado, Bella. Pode confiar nele.

Mas ela tinha confiado na Srta. Victoria. Ela mal conhecia o Sr. Cole. Ele parecia tão chato. E aquele bigode... Devia deixar Edward e entrar num avião com seu professor de historia? Sua cabeça latejava.

– Tem um atalho que segue a água – continuou Edward. – Podemos ir por ele. – Ele envolveu com os braços a parte baixa das costas dela. – Ou – propôs ele –, podemos ir nadando.

De mãos dadas, eles ficaram na beirada da rocha vermelha. Tinham deixado os sapatos debaixo da árvore de magnólia, mas dessa vez não iam voltar. Bella não achava que seria muito confortável mergulhar no lago de jeans e camiseta, mas com Edward sorrindo ao seu lado, tudo que fazia parecia a única coisa certa a fazer.

Eles levantaram os braços acima da cabeça e Edward contou até três. Seus pés se levantaram do chão exatamente ao mesmo tempo, seus corpos arqueados no ar exatamente da mesma forma, mas, em vez de irem para baixo, como Bella instintivamente esperava, Edward a puxou para mais alto, usando apenas as pontas de seus dedos.

Estavam voando. Bella estava de mãos dadas com um anjo e estava voando. As árvores pareciam reverenciá-los. Seu corpo parecia mais leve que o ar. A lua do começo da manhã ainda estava visível bem acima da fileira das árvores. Ela se aproximava, como se Edward e Bella fossem a maré. A água se ondulava abaixo deles, prateada e acolhedora.

– Está pronta? – Edward perguntou.

– Estou pronta.

Bella e Edward desceram em direção ao profundo e gelado lago. Eles tocaram a superfície primeiro com os dedos, o mais longo mergulho de cisme que alguém já conseguira dar. Bella arfou com o frio ao mergulharem, então começou a rir.

A mão de Edward segurou a sua novamente, e ele fez sinal para que ela se juntasse a ele na rocha. Ele subiu primeiro, então se abaixou e a puxou. O musgo criava um tapete fino e macio para os dois deitarem. Gotículas de água estavam sobre o peito dele. Eles ficaram de lado, um de frente para o outro, apoiados sobre os cotovelos.

Edward colocou a mão no quadril de Bella.

– O Sr. Cole vai estar lá esperando quando chegarmos ao avião – disse ele. – Essa é a nossa última chance de ficarmos sozinhos. Achei que poderíamos nos despedir de verdade aqui. Quaro dar uma coisa a você – continuou ele, colocando a mão em seu bolso e puxando o medalhão de prata que o vira usando na escola. Ele colocou a corrente na mão de Bella e ela percebeu que era um camafeu, com uma rosa gravada na frente. – Costumava ser seu – disse ele. – Há muito tempo.

Bella abriu o medalhão e viu uma pequena fotografia dentro dele, atrás de uma placa de vidro. Era uma foto deles dois, olhando não para a câmara, mas profundamente nos olhos um do outro, rindo. O cabelo de Bella estava curto, como agora, e Edward usava uma gravata borboleta.

– Quando foi tirada? – perguntou ela, segurando o medalhão. – Onde estávamos?

– Vou contar da próxima vez que nos virmos – disse ele. Levantou a corrente acima da cabeça dela e a colocou em volta de seu pescoço. Quando o pingente tocou suas clavículas, ela pôde sentir um calor intenso pulsando nele, aquecendo sua pele fria e molhada.

– Eu amei – sussurrou ela, tocando a corrente.

– Sei que Jacob deu aquele colar de ouro a você também – disse Edward.

Bella não tinha mais pensado naquilo desde que Jacob a forçara a colocá-lo no bar. Não acreditava que aquilo tinha sido ontem. A ideia de usá-lo a deixava enjoada. Ela nem sabia mais onde estava o colar – e nem queria saber.

– Ele colocou-o em mim – disse ela, sentindo-se culpada. – Eu não...

– Eu sei – disse Edward. – O que aconteceu entre você e Jacob não foi culpa sua. De alguma maneira ele preservou muito o seu charme angelical quando caiu. É muito persuasivo.

– Espero que eu nunca mais tenha que vê-lo. – Ela acrescentou.

– Receio que isso possa acontecer. E existem outros como Jacob por ai. Vai ter que simplesmente confiar em seus instintos – disse Edward. – Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar para ficar a par de tudo que aconteceu em nosso passado. Mas, enquanto isso, se sentir um instinto, mesmo a respeito de alguma coisa que ache que não conhece, confie nele. Provavelmente estará certa.

– Então devo confiar em mim mesma quando não puder confiar naqueles em volta de mim? – perguntou, sentindo como se isso fosse parte do que Edward queria dizer.

– Tentarei estar lá para ajudar, e vou mandar notícias sempre que puder, quando estiver longe– disse Edward. – Bella, você tem as memórias de suas vidas passadas... mesmo que ainda não as tenha libertado. Se alguma coisa parecer errada para você, fique longe dela.

– Para onde você vai?

Edward olhou para o céu.

– Achar Jacob – disse. – Temos mais algumas contas para acertar.

O tom taciturno de sua voz deixou Bella nervosa. Ela se lembrou da grossa camada de poeira que Jacob deixara no cemitério.

– Mas você vai voltar para mim – pediu –, depois disso? Você promete?

– Eu... Eu não posso viver sem você, Bella. Eu amo você. Não importa só a mim, mas... – Edward hesitou, então balançou a cabeça. – Não se preocupe com nada disso agora. Apenas saiba que eu vou voltar para você.

Lenta e relutantemente, os dois se levantaram. O sol tinha acabado de atingir o pico acima das árvores e refletia pequenos fragmentos no formato de estrelas sobre a água inquieta. Havia apenas uma curta distância para nadar dali até a margem lamacenta que os levaria até o avião. Bella queria que fossem quilômetros de distância. Ela poderia ter nadado com Edward até a noite chegar. E até todo nascer e pôr do sol depois disso.

Os dois pularam de volta na água e começaram a nadar. Bella se certificou de colocar o medalhão dentro de sua regata. Se confiar em seus instintos era importante, seus instintos diziam para ela nunca se separar do colar.

Ela observou, novamente admirada, quando Edward começou seu nado lento e elegante. Dessa vez, sob a luz, ela sabia que as asas iridescentes que ela via contornadas pelas gotas de água não eram fruto de sua imaginação. Eram reais.

Ela foi atrás, rasgando a água braçada após braçada. Rapidamente, seus dedos tocaram na margem. Ela odiava que já pudesse ouvir o zumbido do motor do avião mais à frente na clareira. Tinham chegado ao momento em que teriam que se separar, e Edward praticamente teve que arrastá-la para fora da água. Ela passara de molhada e feliz a ensopada e congelando. Eles andaram até o avião, a mão dele em suas costas.

Para a surpresa de Bella, o Sr. Cole estava segurando uma grande toalha branca quando pulou da cabine de piloto.

– Um anjinho me disse que poderia precisar disso – disse, desdobrando-a para Bella, que aceitou agradecida.

– Quem está chamando de anjinho? – Alice pulou de trás de uma árvore, seguida por Rose, que trazia o livro dos Guardiões.

– Viemos desejar _bom Voyage _– disse Rose, entregando o livro a Bella. – Fique com isso – disse descontraída, mas seu sorriso parecia mais uma carranca.

– Dê a ela a parte boa – disse Alice, cutucando Rose.

Rose tirou uma garrafa térmica de sua mochila, entregando-a a Bella. Ela tirou a tampa. Era chocolate quente e tinha um cheiro incrível. Bella segurou o livro e a garrafa em seus braços envoltos pela toalha, sentindo-se subitamente rica com suas posses. Mas ela sabia que, assim que entrasse naquele avião, se sentiria vazia e sozinha. Ela se apertou contra o ombro de Edward, aproveitando a proximidade enquanto ainda podia.

Os olhos de Rose estavam claros e decididos.

– Vemos você em breve, tá bem?

Mas os olhos de Alice ficavam se desviando, como se ela não quisesse olhar para Bella.

– Não faça nada idiota, tipo virar uma pilha de cinzas. – Ela embaralhou os pés. – Precisamos de você.

– _Vocês _precisam de _mim_?– Bella perguntou. Ela precisou de Alice para lhe mostrar o esquema da Sword & Cross. Ela precisou de Rose aquele dia na enfermaria. Mas por que elas precisaram dela?

As duas garotas responderam apenas com sorrisos tristes antes de voltarem para a floresta. Bella se virou para Edward, tentando esquecer que o Sr. Cole ainda estava parado a alguns metros de distância.

– Vou dar a vocês dois um minuto a sós – disse o Sr. Cole, entendendo o recado. – Bella, do momento em que eu arrancar o motor, são três minutos para a decolagem. Encontro você na cabine.

Edward a levantou e encostou sua testa na dela. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, Bella tentou registrar cada segundo. Ela precisava dessa lembrança da mesma maneira que precisava de ar.

Porque... e se quando Edward a deixasse a coisa toda começasse a parecer apenas mais um sonho? Um sonho, em parte um pesadelo, mas um sonho de qualquer maneira. Como podia ser possível ela sentir o que achava que sentia por alguém que nem era humano?

– É isso – disse Edward. – Tome cuidado. Deixe o Sr. Cole guiá-la até eu voltar. – Um assobio estridente veio do avião, o Sr. Cole dizendo-lhe para encerrar. – Tente se lembrar do que eu disse.

– Qual parte? – Bella perguntou, ligeiramente em pânico.

– De tudo, mas principalmente que eu a amo.

Bella fungou. Sua voz ia falhar se tentasse dizer alguma coisa. Era hora de ir.

Ela correu até a porta aberta da cabine do avião, sentindo os jatos quentes das hélices quase a derrubando. Havia uma escada de três degraus, e o Sr. Cole estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir. Ele apertou um botão e a escada se encolheu de volta para dentro do avião. A porta de fechou.

Ela olhou para o complicado painel. Bella nunca tinha visto um avião tão pequeno. Nuca tinha estado numa cabine de piloto. Havia luzes piscando e botões em toda parte. Ela olhou para o Sr. Cole.

– Sabe pilotar essa coisa? – perguntou, secando os olhos na toalha.

– Força Aérea Americana, 59ª Divisão, às suas ordens – disse ele, batendo continência.

Bella desajeitadamente fez uma continência de volta.

– Minha esposa sempre diz que às pessoas para não me deixar começar a falar sobre meus dias no Vietnã – disse, puxando para trás uma grande alavanca prateada. O avião tremeu ao começar a se movimentar. – Mas temos um longo voo pela frente, e tenho uma plateia cativada.

– Quer dizer uma plateia cativa – ela deixou escapar.

– Boa. – O Sr. Cole deu uma leve cotovelada nela. – Estou brincando – disse ele, rindo cordialmente. – Eu não a sujeitaria a isso. – O jeito com que ele se virou para ela quando riu a lembrou do jeito que seu pai sempre ria quando estavam vendo juntos um filme engraçado, e fez com que Bella se sentisse em pouco melhor.

As rodas estavam rolando rapidamente agora a e "pista" à frente deles parecia curta demais. Precisariam decolar bem rápido ou então iam entrar direto no lago.

– Sei o que está pensando – gritou ele por cima do rugido do motor. – Não se preocupe, faço isso o tempo todo!

E, bem antes da margem lamacenta abaixo deles acabar, ele puxou com força a alavanca entre eles e saiu de vista por um momento e o estômago de Bella guinou junto com ele. Mas, um momento depois, o balanço do avião se estabilizou, e a vista na frente deles se tornou apenas árvores e um céu limpo e aceso por estrelas. Abaixo deles estava o lago cintilante. A cada segundo, ficava mais distante. Tinham decolado para o oeste, mas o avião estava fazendo um circulo, e logo a janela de Bella mostrava a floresta pela qual ela e Edward tinham acabado de voar. Ela a contemplou, pressionando o rosto pela janela para procurá-lo e, antes do avião voar em linha reta, ela pensou ter visto uma pequena luz violeta. Ela segurou o medalho em seu pescoço e o levou até os lábios.

Agora o campus estava abaixo deles, e o cemitério enevoado mais além. O lugar onde Ang seria enterrada em breve. Quanto mais alto eles voavam, mais Bella conseguia ver da escola onde seu maior segredo fora revelado – ainda que de um jeito muito diferente do que ela jamais poderia ter imaginado.

– Eles realmente fizeram um estrago naquele lugar – disse o Sr. Cole, balançando a cabeça.

Bella não fazia ideia do quanto ele sabia sobre os eventos que aconteceram na noite passada. Ele parecia tão normal, e, no entanto, estava levando tudo isso numa boa.

– Aonde estamos indo?

– Para uma pequena ilha perto da costa – disse ele, apotando distante em direção ao mar, onde o horizonte sumia até ficar preto. – Não é muito longe.

– Sr. Cole – disse ela –, conheceu meus pais.

– Gente boa.

– Eu vou poder... Gostaria de falar com eles.

– É claro. Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

– Eles nuca acreditariam em nada disso.

– Você acredita? – ele perguntou, dando um sorriso de lado para ela enquanto o avião subia mais alto, se equilibrando no ar.

Essa era a questão. Ela _precisava _acreditar em tudo – da primeira centelha negra das sombras, até o momento em que os lábios de Edward tocaram nos seus, até Ang deitada morta no altar de mármore da capela. Tudo aquilo precisava ser real.

De que outra maneira ela aguentaria até mesmo ver Edward de novo? Ela segurou o medalhão em volta do pescoço mais uma vez, uma vida inteira de memórias ali. Suas memórias, Edward tinha lembrado, eram suas para decifrar.

O que continham ela não sabia, não mais do que sabia sobre para onde o Sr. Cole a estava levando. Mas tinha se sentido como parte de _alguma coisa _aquela manhã na capela, parada ao lado de Alice, Rose e Edward. Não perdida e com medo e complacente... mas como se pudesse ter importância, não apenas para Edward, mas para todos eles.

Ela olhou pelo para-brisa. Já teriam ultrapassado as salinas agora, e pela estrada que levava até aquele horrível bar onde encontrou Jacob, e o longo trecho de areia da praia onde beijara Edward pela primeira vez. Estavam agora sobre o mar aberto, que – em primeiro lugar – abrigava o novo destino de Bella.

Ninguém tinha chegado e contado a ela que haveria mais batalhas para serem travadas, mas Bella sentia a verdade dentro dela, de que estavam no principio de algo longo, significativo e difícil.

Juntos.

E quer fossem as batalhas pavorosas ou redentoras, ou as duas coisas, Bella não queria mais ser apenas um peão. Uma sensação estranha estava crescendo dentro dela – embebida por todas as suas vidas passadas, por todo o amor que ela sentia por Edward, que tinha sido extinguido vezes demais antes.

Isso fez Bella querer estar ao lado dele e lutar. Lutar para sobreviver por tempo o bastante para _viver _ao lado dele. Lutar pela única coisa que ela sabia que era boa o suficiente, nobre o suficiente, poderosa o suficiente para valer a penas arriscar tudo.

O amor.

* * *

Ah gente que triste, Fallen está chegando ao fim! A Bells foi para algum lugar misterioso, que logo logo vocês vão descobrir aonde. Eu sei que eu demoro muuuuuuuuuito pra postar, mas estou lotada de assustos pra resolver e pra quem lê as minhas outras fics já sabem que estou escrevendo um livro! Nem sei se vou publicar, mas estou gostando de escrever só por escrever, na base da lapizeira. Escrever a mão dá muito trabalho então não resolvi se vou postar no sabe, né?

De qualquer maneira, muito obrigada pelos coments, vocês são incríveis por terem tanta paciencia comigo. Eu não mereço isso...

Pra quem quizer saber como vão as fics ou até mesmo o livro é só me seguir no twitter:

**isadoraacouto**

Espero vocês no epílogo.

Beijinhos


	37. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**DUAS GRANDES LUZES**

_No capítulo anterior..._

Ela segurou o medalhão em volta do pescoço mais uma vez, uma vida inteira de memórias ali. Suas memórias, Edward tinha lembrado, eram suas para decifrar.

O que continham ela não sabia, não mais do que sabia sobre para onde o Sr. Cole a estava levando. Mas tinha se sentido como parte de _alguma coisa _aquela manhã na capela, parada ao lado de Alice, Rose e Edward. Não perdida e com medo e complacente... mas como se pudesse ter importância, não apenas para Edward, mas para todos eles.

Ela olhou pelo para-brisa. Já teriam ultrapassado as salinas agora, e pela estrada que levava até aquele horrível bar onde encontrou Jacob, e o longo trecho de areia da praia onde beijara Edward pela primeira vez. Estavam agora sobre o mar aberto, que – em primeiro lugar – abrigava o novo destino de Bella.

Ninguém tinha chegado e contado a ela que haveria mais batalhas para serem travadas, mas Bella sentia a verdade dentro dela, de que estavam no principio de algo longo, significativo e difícil.

Juntos.

E quer fossem as batalhas pavorosas ou redentoras, ou as duas coisas, Bella não queria mais ser apenas um peão. Uma sensação estranha estava crescendo dentro dela – embebida por todas as suas vidas passadas, por todo o amor que ela sentia por Edward, que tinha sido extinguido vezes demais antes.

Isso fez Bella querer estar ao lado dele e lutar. Lutar para sobreviver por tempo o bastante para _viver _ao lado dele. Lutar pela única coisa que ela sabia que era boa o suficiente, nobre o suficiente, poderosa o suficiente para valer a penas arriscar tudo.

O amor.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

A noite toda ele a observou dormindo, encaixada na estreita cama de lona. Uma única lanterna verde oliva pendurada de uma das baixas vigas de madeira na cabana iluminava sua silhueta. O brilho suave acentuava o cabelo lustroso espalhado sobre o travesseiro, as bochechas ainda macias e rosadas do banho.

Toda vez que o mar batia contra a praia deserta, ela virava para o outro lado. A regata agarrava seu corpo de modo que, quando o cobertor fino se amontoava em volta dela, ele podia distinguir aquela pequena covinha marcando seu macio ombro esquerdo. Ele o tinha beijado tantas vezes antes.

Volta e meia ela suspirava durante o sono, depois respirava uniformemente, e então gemia, de algum lugar de um sonho profundo. Mas se era de prazer ou de dor, ele não sabia. Duas vezes ela chamou seu nome.

Edward queria flutuar até ela. Deixar seu posto acima das velhas caixas de munição cheias de areia no alto de um mezanino da cabana de frente para o mar. Mas ela não podia saber que ele estava lá. Não podia nem saber que ele estava por perto. Ou o que os próximos dias lhe traziam.

Atrás dele, na janela marcada de sal, ele viu de relance uma sombra passando. Então ouviu uma fraca batida no painel de vidro. Tirando os olhos da garota, ele se moveu até a janela e abriu a tranca. Uma chuva torrencial caia lá fora, reunindo-se ao mar. Uma nuvem negra escondia a lua e não jogava nenhuma luz sobre o rosto do visitante.

– Posso entrar?

Jacob estava atrasado.

Apesar de Jacob possuir o poder de conseguir simplesmente surgir ao lado de Edward, Edward abriu mais a janela para deixá-lo entrar. Tanta coisa era pompa e circunstância hoje em dia. Era importante para ambos que ficasse claro que Edward tinha deixado Jacob entrar.

O rosto de Jacob ainda estava sombreado, mas ele não mostrava sinais de ter viajado milhares de quilômetros na chuva. Seu cabelo escuro e sua pele estavam secos. As asas douradas, compactas e sólidas agora, eram a única parte que brilhava, como se fossem feitas de ouro vinte quatro quilates. Apesar de ele ter as ter escondido cuidadosamente atrás de si, quando se sentou ao lado de Edward numa caixa de madeira cheia de farpas, as asas de Jacob gravitaram em direção às iridescentes e prateadas asas de Edward. Era o estado natural das coisas, uma inexplicável confiança. Edward não podia se afastar sem abrir mão da visão desobstruída que tinha de Bella.

– Ela é tão linda quando dorme – disse Jacob suavemente.

– É por isso que queria que ela dormisse por toda a eternidade?

– _Eu? _Nunca. E _eu _teria matado Victoria pelo que ela tentou fazer, e não a deixado fugir como você fez. – Jacob se inclinou para a frente, descansando os cotovelos no corrimão do mezanino. Lá embaixo, Bella apertou as cobertas em volta do pescoço. – A única coisa que quero é ela. Você sabe por quê.

– Então tenho pena de você. Vai acabar decepcionado.

Jacob sustentou o olhar de Edward e esfregou o queixo, rindo cruelmente para si mesmo.

– Ah, Edward, sua miopia me surpreende. Ela ainda não é sua. – Ele deu mais uma longa olhada em Bella. – Ela pode achar que é. Mas nós dois sabemos o quão pouco ela entende.

As asas de Edward ficaram tensas contra suas omoplatas, mas as pontas estavam apontadas para a frente. Mais perto das de Jacob. Ele não conseguia impedir.

– A trégua dura dezoito dias – disse Jacob. – Apesar de eu ter uma impressão de que possamos precisar um do outro antes disso.

Então ele se levantou, empurrando a caixa de volta com seus pés. O arranhão contra o teto acima da cabeça de Bella fez os olhos dela pestanejarem, mas os dois anjos se abaixaram e recuaram para a sombra antes que seu olhar pudesse se fixar em qualquer lugar.

Eles se encararam, ambos ainda cansados da batalha, ambos sabendo que aquilo fora um mero gostinho do que estava por vir.

Lentamente, Jacob estendeu a bronzeada mão esquerda.

Edward estendeu a sua de volta.

Enquanto Bella sonhava ali embaixo com as mais gloriosas asas se desenrolando – de tipos que ela nunca havia visto antes –, dois anjos sobre as vigas apertavam as mãos.

* * *

Então... _Fallen_ chegou ao fim e tudo o que tenho que dizer para cada um de vocês é muito obrigada. Tenho que agradecer o carinho de cada um de comentou durante todos esses meses da fic, a paciência que tiveram comigo mesmo quando eu não podia dar toda a atenção que estava disposta. Resumindo, vocês são incríveis e espero que continuem acompanhando minhas outras fics!

É o seguinte: _Fallen _já possui o segundo livro, então se vocês quiserem que eu continue adaptando a série é só me deixar um recadinho. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de fazer isso sem que meus leitores acompanhem porque como eu já disse milhões de vezes anteriormente, meu tempo é muito corrido... Mas se estiverem dispostos a ler a continuação, vou ficar muito feliz em digitar mais umas quatrocentas páginas.

MAIS UMA VEZ MUITO OBRIGADA E EU AMO CADA UM DE VOCÊS!

Vocês foram e vão continuar sendo sempre minha pírula da alegria!

Com muito amor e carinho, Isa.


End file.
